


Redamancy

by Frostyunicorn300



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Breakup, F/M, I Tried, I spent so long on this, Makeup, Movie based, Original Character is a Gryffindor, Romance, cute relationship, enjoy, everything is fine, some of this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 104,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostyunicorn300/pseuds/Frostyunicorn300
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, Christine. The story as you know it remains the same, except the trio becomes a quartet, and Christine wins the affection of a certain blonde boy. But no relationship is without hardship, the incoming war tears them apart, but its the final fight that brings them back to each other.





	1. Christine Potter

Christine sat at the broken piano, in a daze at the music she was making, careful to hit the broken keys with care as the soft melody filled the dark room. Christine was unaware of her aunt Petunias arrival in her room, her aunt slammed her hand on top of the cherry wood instrument. The sudden action made Christine's fingers slip off the keys and fall into her lap. "Yes aunt Petunia?" She asked quietly refusing to raise her head. "i need you to cook the breakfast and wash the dishes, its Dudley's birthday." Her voice was calm and demanding, aunt Petunia was a willowy woman with dark hair and blueish eyes, she left the room heels clicking on the stone floor of Christine's bedroom. Giving a small sigh she got up from the piano and threw on a gray flannel, Christine rolled new socks into the front of her boots, her aunt said she'd grow into them but its been two years. Putting her dark hair into a messy bun she walked up the stairs and into the house for another nightmarish day, it would be worse as her aunt said, it was Dudley's birthday. When she joined her twin brother Harry at the stove Dudley was going off on a rant of sorts, "36? But last year, last year I had 37!" The round boy yelled, "well some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year." Her uncle, Vernon said, "I don't care how big they are!" Aunt Petunia kneeled in front of her son and spoke quickly  "oh now now now this is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents hows that pumpkin?" Christine rolled her eyes and shared a look with her brother. Harry and Christine didn't talk as much as twins should, their conversations mainly revolved around eye contact, the reason was the Dursley's wanted them to be kept separate from each other, they did't ask why, they didn't dare. Christine let out the breath she was unknowingly holding and set to work on the dishes, she began to play the soft melody in her head, longing to feel the ivory keys beneath her fingers. There was little in Christine's life that gave her joy, her piano, her reading and her brother. Petunia cleared her throat and Christine stopped playing the silent song to look up at her aunt. "Are you coming with us to the zoo?" She asked with a hint of disgust in her voice, it was always there whenever she spoke to the twins, it was hardly noticeable after a while. "Yes aunt Petunia."  
The five of them left the house to get into the silver car parked in the driveway, Christine and Harry go to get in but are stopped by their uncle Vernon, "I'm warning you two now. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in." The twins looked at each other and climbed into the car. Christine was suck sitting in between Harry and Dudley, Harry promised on the way back she could have the window seat, Dudley went on and on about his birthday presents but Christine was distracted, composing in her head on the way to the zoo. 

The five of them stared at a sleeping boa constrictor, Dudley grew impatient, "make it move." He demanded, uncle Vernon taps on the glass, "move." Dudley slams his large hand on the glass and shouts "move!" Harry and Christine yelled back at him "he's asleep!" Dudley walked away from the snake, "he's boring." Harry and Christine remained at the snake enclosure. "We're sorry about him," Christine said and Harry picked up where she stopped talking, "He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you." The snake was still for a moment and looked up at the twins blinking." Harry and Christine looked at each other and back to the large yellow snake. "Can you...can you hear us?" The snake nods, Christine fights to hold back a giggle as her and her brother kept talking to the snake. " It's just...We've never spoken to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often?" The snake shook its head. "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family?" Harry asked. The snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, 'Bred in Captivity.' "I see. That's us as well. We never knew our parents, either." Now that the snake was awake it caught Dudley's attention, he rips over to the glass enclosure knocking Harry and Christine to the floor. "Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley puts his hands on the glass wall. Harry and Christine from the ground, glares at Dudley. Suddenly, the glass disappears. Dudley wretches forward." "Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!" Dudley then falls forward into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of the twins. "Thankssss" he hisses at them, staring in shock the twins stare at the snake and sputter, "anytime." The snake slithers away and a man shouts, "SNAKE!" There is screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. He is stuck. He pounds the glass. "Mum! Mummy!" Petunia sees him standing soaked in the enclosure and starts screaming placing gloved hands on the glass. " My darling boy! How did you get in there?!" Christine and Harry and grinning on the ground giving small giggles. Vernon glares at the twins and their grins disappear. 

Back at the house Petunia leads a wet Dudley inside wrapped in a blanket, "it's all right. It's all right." They disappeared around the corner, Christine enters the house first with her brother and uncle not far behind. Vernon slams the door and shoves Christine and Harry against the wall. "What happened?"   
"We don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone, it was like magic!" The twins half shouted. Vernon scoffs and shoves Harry into the closet. "Theres no such thing as magic!" He closes the shutter and turns to the small dark haired girl staring at her boots. "Do you have anything to add?"   
"No sir."   
"Go, before I drag you down those stairs." She nodded and walked through the glass door and kitchen when she reached her bedroom she pulled a tattered french copy of Les Misérables. Accompanied only by the light of a small lamp she read the entire book through twice before curling up to sleep for the night, the small scratchy blanket offered little warmth. 

A few days past and Christine was again doing the dishes while Harry grabbed the post. He slipped her a letter before pretending not to notice his own as he shuffled the mail in his hand by the table. Dudley sees Harrys letter and rips it from his hand, Christine glanced quickly at her own letter,   
Miss C. Potter   
The Small Room in the Basement  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging   
Surrey  
Christine blinked and turned the letter over staring at the wax seal on the back.   
"Christine has a letter too!" Dudley yells and rips it from her hand like he did her brother. "Hey!" Christine yelled but it was hardly a yell, just a raise in her voice, Christine was already so quiet. 

It was Sunday, Christine was serving tea and Harry, the cookies. Vernon was the first to speak. "Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Dudley shrugs, "because there's no post on Sunday?" Harry hands Vernon a cookie, "right you are Harry. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No sir." Harry and Christine see shadows of a few dozen or so owl outside the window. "Not one single miserable-" a letter flies out of the fireplace and zips past Vernon's face. There is rumbling then more letters shot out, all addressed to Harry and Christine. 

Christine jumps onto the coffee table with her brother to snatch a letter addressed to her. The both of them have letters in their hands and begin to run but Vernon jumps up as well. "Give me those! Give me those letters!" He shouts, he chases the twins and grabs them, lifting Christine off the ground and into the air, Harry was kicking, trying to get away. "Get off!" Theres yelling, and Christine is too distracted to open her own letter she just stares at her red-faced uncle, golden eyes scanned the room. "Its my letter let go of me!" Harry shouts. "Thats it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" Vernon shouts, Christine turns towards Petunia and Dudley who both look afraid. "Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" 

Harry and Christine are laying on a cold dirt floor in a falling apart house on a rock island somewhere out at sea. They had both drawn each other birthday cakes in the dirt. Dudley was sleeping on the couch beside them, his watch beeped, 12:00am. "Make a wish Christine/Harry." They both blew on the dirt drawings. As if by magic theres a loud pounding on the door. Harry and Christine both jump, theres a pounding on the door again. Dudley wakes up, Christine and Harry go to hide behind the fireplace. Petunia and Vernon appear from upstairs, Vernon with a gun. The door bangs again and then cracks open, and a giant man appears. "Who's there?" The giant man begins talking, "sorry 'bout that." He picks up the door and puts it back in place. "I demand you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon yells. The giant walks over to Vernon and bends the gun, "dry up Dursley you great prune!" The gun fires and the family gives a startled scream. The giant looks over at Dudley, "Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle! Where's your sister Christine?" Dudley sucks a breath in, "I-I'm not Harry." Harry comes out from the shadows, "I am...and my sister is here." He grabs Christine by the wrist and pulls her beside him and stands near the giant man. "Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya two. 'Fraid I might have sat on them at some point! I imagine that they'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked them myself." He hands the twins pastry boxes. "Words and all. Heh." The twins looked up at him, Christine gave him a big smile and opened her box, inside was a small round cake, it was chocolate with orange icing with 'happee birdae Christine' in purple. "Thank you!"   
"Its not everyday your young man, and lady turn eleven now is it?" The giant sits down on the couch, he takes a tattered umbrella from his coat and points it at the fireplace, Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The twins gape. They set their cakes down, "excuse me, who are you?" Harry asks, "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." The twins shook their heads, "sorry no."   
"No? Blimey, Harry, Christine, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"  
Confused they looked at each other and back to Hagrid, "learned what?" Christine asked. Hagrid looked at them both quite seriously, "your a wizard Harry, and you Christine are a witch." Christine's gold eyes widened before blinking at a rapid pace. "I'm sorry I'm a what?" Hagrid spoke again, "a wizard and a witch, thumping good ones at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." Christine shook her head, "No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry. And Christine isn't a-a witch, she's just Christine," Christine nodded in agreement. Hagrid leaned closer "Well, Just Harry, Christine, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" The twins expressions softened, Hagrid reaches into his coat and pulls out two letters, one to Christine and the other to Harry. Harry opens his first and reads out loud. "Dear Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Christine opened her own letter and it said the same thing, except Miss instead of Mr.   
Vernon began to yell, "They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in we'd put an end to this rubbish!" Christine glared at him, "you knew? You knew all along and you never told us?" Aunt Petunia scoffed, " Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had the two of you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you." Christine felt her blood boil, "blown up?" Harry cut her off, "you said our parents died in a car crash!" Hagrid spoke then, "a car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" Petunia shrugged, "we had to tell them something."   
"Its an outrage! Its a scandal!"   
"They wont be going!"   
"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?" Harry and Christine looked up and Hagrid. "Muggle?"   
"Non-Magic folk. The twins have had their names down ever since they were born! They're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." Vernon continued to stand his ground. "I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Hagrid then whipped out his umbrella and pointed it at Vernon, Christine on the other hand was distracted by Dudley who was eating her cake. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid seems to notice too because he points he umbrella at him and a pigs tail grows out his rear. Christine and Harry start laughing as Petunia and Vernon chase Dudley around the dirty room. Hagrid clears his throat. "Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." Harry and Christine nod. "Okay." Hagrid looks at his clock, "oh, Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" The twins look at the Dursleys one more time before grabbing their flannel shirts and leaving with Hagrid.


	2. The Philosophers Stone (Part One)

Hagrid, Harry and Christine were walking down the streets of London, Harry is reading aloud from the list of supplies given with the letter. "All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad." Christine gasped, "I've always wanted a cat!" Harry ignored her and looked up at Hagrid. "Can we find all this in London?" Hagrid gave a smile, "if you know where to go." They follow Hagrid to a corner store and enter. The Leakey Cauldron. Faint music could be herd playing inside the pub, it was drowned out mostly by the voices of people talking. The barkeep noticed Hagrid. "Ah Hagrid, the usual I presume?"  
"No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Christine here buy their school supplies." The barkeep had a look of astonishment flash on his face, "bless my soul its the Potter twins." The pub then goes silent and everyone stops to stare at the small dark haired twins that stood on either side of Hagrid. A man comes up to them and shakes both their hands, "welcome back Potters, welcome back." A witch comes up to them next and shakes their hands like the man before. "Doris Crockford, Mr and Miss Potter, I cannot believe I'm meeting you two at last." She takes her leave. Christine then wipes her hand on her shirt and peers around Hagrid to give her brother a confused look before turning back to a tall man in a purple turban. He had a permanent look of worry etched into his features. "Harry and Christine P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet the both of you." Hagrid looked down at the stuttering man, "Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Christine, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Christine blinks for a moment and stares up at the man, her gold eyes shining. Quirrell saw her eyes and backed away in a sort of nervousness. Harry held his hand out for a shake. "Oh, its nice to meet you." Quirrell refuses to take his hand. "F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potters? Heheh." Hagrid cleared his throat, "yes well, we must be going now, lots to buy." The three turned to leave and Christine waved her good-bye. They left the pub and walked into a wide alley, it was a dead end. "See, Harry, Christine, you two are famous." Christine gave a small snort, "but why are we famous Hagrid? How come all those people know who we are?"   
"I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you two that." Hagrid taps the wall in a pattern and it starts to open. They stand in front of a busy street, witches and wizards filled the cobblestone road. "Welcome you two, to Diagon Alley." They started to walk down the street and an owl screeches, making Christine giggle and she tried to keep up the giant. She almost didn't listen to Hagrid as he explained where to buy things. "Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your witch and wizardry." Christine didn't pay attention as she brushed shoulders with an older boy outside of a broom shop. "It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet." Christine didn't really care about the broom, her mind was focused on the small Siamese cat she saw at the pet-shop. 

She walked into Gringotts trailing behind her brother staring at the goblins that were busy counting gold coins. Hagrid clears his throat catching the attention of the goblin. "Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Christine Potter wish to make a withdrawal." The goblin looks down at the twins. "And do Mr and Miss Potter have their key?" 

~

"We still need...wands." Harry looked off the list. "A wand well you'll want Ollivanders. No place better, run along there but wait, i just got one more thing i got to do, i wont be long." Christine nodded and followed her brother into the dark wand shop. "Hello?" They called softly. Theres a thunk of a ladder hitting a wall and a old man looks at the twins and smiles. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Miss and Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He picks two wands out of their boxes and hands them too the twins. "Ah here we are." Christine and Harry just stand there. "Well give them a wave." Harry goes first and wand boxes go flying of the shelves, Christine waves hers and the light bulbs break. "No not those." He hands them two new wands. Harry waves at a vase and it shatters, Christine gives the wand a small wave and wand boxes go flying. "No, no, definitely not! No matter..." he goes back and mutters something Christine couldn't make out. He hands Christine a black walnut with phoenix feather core, the length was about 10 inches. The design on a the handle was simple but beautiful. She gave it a wave and the boxes flew back on the shelf. Christine clapped her hands, "i love it." Mr. Ollivander smiled at her and gave a dark wand to her brother. Harry glows under it. "Curious, very curious."   
"Sorry whats curious?"   
"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you both your scars." Christine held onto her wand tightly, "and who owns that wand?" Ollivander sighed, "we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." There is a knock at the window and the twins turn to he see Hagrid, in one hand he held a cage containing a snowy owl and in the other a cat carrier with a brown paw, scratching at the air. "Harry! Christine! Happy birthday!"   
"Wow!" Christines eyes lit up and she paid for her wand and ran out of the shop and to Hagrid who handed her the carrier, she looked inside and saw big blue eyes staring at her, it was the Siamese kitten she saw before. "I'm going to call you Ayesha...it is a she right?" She looked up at Hagrid, "thats what the shopkeep said." Christine gave a small squeal of excitement. 

 

Christine sat, eating her soup quietly as Hagrid told his tale, "It was dark times, You two, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody...not one. Except the both of you." Christines spoon fell into her bowl, her cat Ayesha meowed at her new owners distress. "Us...Voldemort tried to kill us?"   
"Yes. Those ain't ordinary cuts on your foreheads, A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that."  
"What happened to Vo...to You-Know-Who?"  
Hagrid sighed, "some say he died, codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you both stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry, Christine. That's why everbody knows your names. You're the twins who lived." 

Christine walks beside her brother at Kings Cross station, Hagrid had just left and Ayesha is restless in her carrier. "Ayesha, hush." Christine whispered sternly. Christine herd a woman talking frantically, she looked to see a plump red-haired woman leading a group of red-haired children. "It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." Christine and Harry turn to each other. "Muggles?" They followed them to platforms 9 and 10. "Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." The boy who Christine assumed was the oldest disappeared right through the brick wall. Christine steps back, eyes wide with amazement. "Whoa." They stood and watched the woman continue to conduct the boys, her small daughter stood beside her. "Alright Fred, you next." The twin boys looked at each other.   
"He's not Fred, I am."   
"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."   
"Oh, I'm sorry George."   
"I'm only joking, I am Fred." He lines himself up with the wall and runs through. His twin brother follows. Harry pushes his cart and walks up to the woman, Christine of course follows. "Excuse me." The woman turns to face them, "could...could you tell us how to..." The woman smiles warmly, "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dears, It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." The red-haired boy smiles at them, Christine smiles back ignoring her cats meows of impatience, and was now scratching at the air. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if youre nervous." The small girl beside her gives them a smile, "good luck." Harry takes a deep breath and runs through the wall, Christine follows muttering, "this is crazy." She closed her eyes and felt no impact. Christines eyes widen in astonishment, the train was red and magnificent, it blew stream, ready to depart. Removing Ayesha from her carrier she steps onto the train and finds a compartment with her brother. "Harry?" She asks him as they sit down, she was absentmindedly stroking her siamese cat, she stared out the window and turned back to her brother. "Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" Her golden hazel eyes sparkled and waited for his answer. "No Chris, its real." She let out a breathy laugh and the train lurched forward and departed from the station. The small red-haired boy named Ron appeared at the door, "excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Christine shook her head and smiled, "no not at all." Christine moves and sits next to her brother, holding her cat tightly but not tight enough to cause the creme and brown cat discomfort. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."   
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this my twin sister Christine." Ron goes agape, "so its true? I mean do you two really have the...the?"   
"Oh yeah." Christine and Harry lift their bangs to show him the lightning shaped scars on their foreheads. "Wicked." Christine laughed. A trolley came by the compartment. "Anything off the trolly dears?" Ron pulls mashed sandwiches out of his pocket. "No thanks, I'm all set." Christine and Harry reached into their jean pockets and show them to the trolly lady, "we'll take the lot!" Christine sighs, "maybe not all of it."  
Harry was now sitting beside Ron by the window because Ayesha wanted to spread out on the seat. They sat there eating sweats, Ron was worried about letting his rat out because of her cat but Christine assured him that Ayesha wasn't a hunter, "shes quite lazy" she had told him. The rat was on Rons lap with a box over his head.   
"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?"   
"They mean every flavour, there's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!" Harry takes the bean he was eating out of his mouth. Christine and Harry both pick up chocolate frog boxes. "These aren't real frogs are they?"   
"It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself." Harry opens the package and the frog jumps out and goes through the window same with Christines. "Oh that's rotten luck." Harry looked at his card, "I've got Dumbledore!"   
"I've got about 6 of him."   
"Hey he's gone!"  
"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Scabbers starts to squeak, "this is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?"   
"Just a bit."   
"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?"   
"Yeah," Christine puts her box of bertie botts down and gives Ron her full attention, Ayesha was still asleep. Ron cleared his throat and pulls out his wand. "Sun..." A girl with bushy brown hair appeared, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Christine shook her head.   
"No."  
The girl noticed Rons wand and stood up straighter. "Oh are you doing magic? Lets see then."   
"Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Nothing happens except a flash and Scabbers squeaks in protest. "Are you sure thats a real spell? Well its not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example..." she sits beside Christine careful not to sit on her cat. She takes her wand out and points it at Harrys face. "Oculus Reparo." Harrys glasses repair themselves, "there thats better isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter!" She turns to the small girl beside her, "you must be Christine then, I'm Hermione Granger." She turned to Ron, "and...you are?" Ron answers with his mouth full. "Ron, Ron Weasley."   
"Pleasure, you three better change into your robes, I'd expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione gets up to leave but turns around and looks at Ron. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She points at Rons nose. Ron scratches his nose, embarrassed. 

When they arrive at Hogsmeade station it was dark, Hagrid walks down the platform carrying a large lamp. "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" Christine and Harry walk right up to Hagrid with Ron at their side. "Hello Harry."   
"Hey Hagrid."   
"Christine, how has your cat been?" Christine beams at him and holds her cat tighter before placing her back in her carrier. "Shes great, I cant thank you enough Hagrid, I've always wanted a cat." Hagrid smiles and him and looks back up at the sea of first years. "Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." 

Christine sat on the boat slightly uncomfortable because of how it rocked on the water. 

They walked up the stone staircase taking in the scene before them, a stern looking woman in emerald green robes and square glasses was waiting to greet them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." A boy lurched forward and picked up a large toad, "Trevor!" Christine assumed that was the Neville boy Hermione was talking about earlier. "The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." With that she took her leave. A boy with slicked back white blond hair and an evil looking face spoke up. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry and Christine Potter have come to Hogwarts. " Students started to whisper among themselves, "and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered, "think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extends his hand towards Harry but he doesn't shake it. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Draco glares at him and turns to Christine, "and what about you, Potterette?" Christine scoffs. "Well from what you just said about Ron I think you're an ass and I'd rather stay with my brother." She brushed her dark hair off her shoulder, he was about to say something else but McGonagall tapped her scroll on his shoulder. "We're ready for you now." 

McGonagall leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many older students, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky. Christine's mouth fell open as she held onto the hem of her brothers cloak. "Its not real the ceiling." She herd Hermione speak but was too enchanted by all the floating candles to listen. "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The old man stood up from his spot, his robes were red and he had a long beard, half moon glasses sat on his kind face. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch." He signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Christine was taken aback at what he said. She shook it off quickly, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Hermione pushes through and starts talking to herself. "Oh no. Okay relax." Ron turns to Harry and Christine, "mental that one, I'm telling you." Harry and Christine nod in agreement. The hat that was placed on her head came to life. "Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!" Cheering erupts from a table Christine assumes is the Gryffindor table. Hermione jumps down with a smile and goes to sit with her fellow Gryffindors. McGonagall called another name, "Draco Malfoy." The hat didn't even touch his head when it shouted Slytherin. Ron turns towards Christine and her brother, "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasnt in Slytherin."   
"Susan Bones."   
Harry and Christine look around and spot a black haired, pale teacher, looking at them. Their scars begin to ache. "Ahh!" They both exclaim in unison touching their scars. "Harry, Christine? What is it?" Ron asks, Christine brushes him off. Harry is still staring at the teacher. "Nothing, its nothing." The three of them turn their attention to the small redhead stilling on the stool. "Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!" She goes to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Ron hears his name being called and goes to sit down. The hat comes to life, frightening him for a moment. "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!" Ron sighs and theres clapping from the Gryffindor table once more.   
"Harry Potter." The hall goes silent, Christine gives her brother a little nudge. He goes up hesitantly and sits, "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?...Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!!" The cheering that follows is loud and theres a sense of excitement in the air, even Professor Dumbledore claps. When the hall goes silent Christine hears her name. Again its silent, all waiting to see where the other Potter twin will go. She sits with the hat on her head, it comes to life. "Ah, even more difficult then the last...such a kind heart and immense courage, your loyalty is unmatchable, such a sharp mind you have, quite resilient and resourceful. But cunning and such strong-will... hmm yes, you are proving to be quite difficult to place..." Christine held her breath and closed her eyes. "Please," she whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure if the hat could hear her. "I want to stay with my brother...please he's all I've got." The hat spoke again, "very well...Gryffindor!" It feels like a weight as been lifted from her heart as she goes to set beside her brother at the Gryffindor table. A boy goes to shake her hand, she recognizes him as Percy from the train station. 

McGonagall dings her fork on her cup. "Your attention please." Dumbledore stands. "Let the feast begin." Food magically appeared on all four tables and Christine looks at her brother, she hasn't seen so much food in her whole life. 

She follows Percy up the last set of stairs as they stop at a painting of a woman. She spoke, "password."  
"Caput Draconis." The painting swung open and Percy went through the portrait hole. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." Christine enters the common room, it was rich and red, the fireplace burned bright. "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." 

Christine sat on her bed and was met with a unhappy mew, she stood up quickly realizing she sat on Ayesha's tale. "Oh I'm sorry kitty!" She sat down again and pulled the siamese onto her lap. "I wonder what tomorrow will be like Ayesha." Christine wondered aloud, her bright golden eyes went sad for a moment. "What if I wake up tomorrow it was all a dream? Oh i hope not Ayesha." She removed the cat from her lap and got into her pyjamas, when her head hit the pillow, Ayesha curled up next to her. "Please, don't let this be a dream."


	3. The Philosophers Stone (Part Two)

Christine, Harry and Ron are running through the stone halls, late for Transfiguration. They ran into the room at full speed, skidding to a halt. Christine sees a tabby cat sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk, "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" The tabby cat leaped off the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall, Christine and the two boys looked at her in amazement. "That was bloody brilliant."   
"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter, Miss Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time." Harry spoke up, "we got lost."   
"Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Christine slipped into the empty spot beside a Ravenclaw boy. 

                      
Christine is sitting quietly as other students talk, waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. The door slams open and he rushes in, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape sees Harry, writing this down, in, his view, not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." Christine tapped Harry on the shoulder.   
"Mr. and Miss Potter. Our...new...celebrities. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"   
"I don't know sir." The twins said together.   
"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"   
"I don't know sir."   
"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything." 

The twins sat with Ron at the Gryffindor table, she had already completed her homework and sat with her brother and friend Ron anyway. A boy named Seamus was trying to turn water into rum, or thats what she could gather from the words that came from his mouth. She sat playing with her hair, braiding it, letting it spin back to its original wavy state, then she'd repeat it again. "What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked stealing a glance and Seamus. "Trying to turn water into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." there was a small explosion. The cup had exploded and Seamus was covered in soot. Christine repressed a giggle, owls came down from the roof carrying mail and little packages. "Can I have this?" Harry picked up the newspaper and Ron nods. "Hey look, Neville's got a Remembrall." Said Dean, "I've read about those, "Hermione said. "When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something." And the smoke did turn red. "The thing is, I cant remember what I've forgotten." Neville forgot his robe. 

Christine stood beside her brother outside, they had flying lessons this afternoon, Madame Hooch has short hair and hawk yellow eyes, "good afternoon class."   
"Good afternoon Madame Hooch."   
"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" The class started to shout up over and over again. Harrys broom shot up into his hand immediately, it took Christine three tries but now she was holding the broom in her hand and waited for further instruction. She looked over and saw Ron's broom fly up and hit him in the nose.   
"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." she blew her whistle and Neville lifts off the ground almost immediately.   
"Mr. Longbottom."   
"Neville what are you doing?"   
"Neville!"   
"We're not supposed to take off yet!"   
Christine just watched Neville fly around, clearly frightened, she almost didn't notice him fall.  
"Is he alright?" Someone asked. Madame Hooch was holding him now, "oh dear, its a broken wrist." She helps him up and escorts him into the castle. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." Everyone turns their attention to Draco now who snickered, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." The rest of the Slytherin students laugh along with him. Harry pushed through the group and walked towards Draco. "Give it here Malfoy!" Christine tried to grab him by his shoulder, something she used to do to keep Harry from hitting Dudley. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco hops on broom and soars around group, then through. "How 'bout up on the roof?" He flies off and hovers high in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry grabs his broom and runs to get on it, Hermione stops him. "Harry no, You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Harry didn't listen to her and flew off anyway. Christine stared up at the sky, more specifically at Draco, the way the sun hit his near white hair, the way he seemed to be more superior up in the sky. Christine blinked, she could admit that he was cute, yes, but nothing more, he was still an ass.  
"Have it your way then!" He threw the ball and Harry went after it. Draco smirked and landed on the ground, raising his eyebrows to Christine who in turn rolled her eyes, hazel met blue only for a moment, she was distracted again by Harry landing with the Remembrall in hand. 

Professor McGonagall came out onto the field, "Harry Potter? Follow me." Harry goes off with her, Draco and his friends laugh. 

Christine rushed to catch up with her brother as soon as the Weasley twins left. "So wait, slow down, your on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? As a seeker?"   
"Youngest in a century." Ron confirmed.   
"But I've never even played Quidditch before, what if I make a fool of myself."   
"You won't make a fool of yourself, its in your blood." Hermione said, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Christine exchanged looks with Ron. "Where did she come from?" She whispered. They followed Hermione to the trophy room and she pointed to a plaque of Quidditch players, one listed Harry and Christines father as a seeker. "Whoa. You two never told me your father was a Seeker, too."  
"We didn't know." The twins said together staring at the gold plaque. "I didn't even know his name was James." Christine whispered. 

The four of them were walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. "Its spooky," Ron said "she knows more about you two then you do."   
"Who doesn't."   
The staircase begins to move and the hold onto the railing.   
"What's happening?"  
"The staircases change remember?" The staircase stops in a new place, Christine had a feeling that they shouldn't be there. Harry taps Christine and Ron, "lets go this way."  
"Before the staircase moves again." Christine nods in agreement. They open a door to a dark room and step inside. "Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry said and Christine nodded, "I was just thinking the same thing."   
"We're not supposed to be here, its the 3rd floor, its forbidden." After Hermione spoke a flame lights and a large stone support. The group turns around and are faced with a cat with red eyes, Mrs. Norris, she meows. "Lets go." Said Harry, "its Filch's cat!" Mrs. Norris meows again. "Run." They find a door but its locked.   
"Its locked."   
"Thats it we're done for!" Christine rolls her eyes at how dramatic Ron was being. She found herself quietly humming Bergamasque L75 by Claude Debussy to steady her nerves. "Oh move over!" Hermione pushes through the boys and takes out her wand. "Alohomora" the door unlocks. "Get in."  
"Alohomora?"  
"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7."   
They waited for a minute, "Filch is gone."   
"Probably thinks this door is locked anyway."  
"And for good reason." Ron and Hermione turn to stand with Harry. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog, begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders. The four of them scream and run out of the room. They try to shut the door and keep the dog in. They finally managed to close and lock the door. 

They run into the common room, out of breath. "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school."   
"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"   
"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" They started to walk up the stairs to the dormitories. "It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."   
"Guarding something?"   
"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" Hermione turns and opens the door to the girls dorms, Christine gives Harry and Ron a slight shrug before following Hermione.  

Christine was sitting in bed under the covers, a warn copy of The Phantom of the Opera in one hand and another hand was resting on Ayesha's head. She almost didn't notice Hermione turn to face her. "Are they always like that?"   
"Who?"   
"Harry and Ron."  
Christine sighed and put the book down. "Yes, is that all?" Hermione shook her head, "the other girls and I are curious about something."  
"Yes?"   
"You and Harry are twins right? Then why don't you both share at least one similar feature? Most fraternal twins share the same eyes or nose or something but you two don't, your hair is darker, his eyes are blue, yours are gold, you have a smaller nose and fuller lips, is there one thing about you two thats the same?"   
"First of all, my eyes are not actually gold, they're hazel, its just how the light hits them. And our eyebrows"   
"Huh?"  
"Our eyebrows are roughly the same shape." Christine rolled over and held her cat close. "Is that all?"   
"Good night Hermione." 

Harry shows up in the great hall with his hands behind his back, Christine is currently working on charms homework that she barely notices her brother. "Oh, hey." Harry is smiling and she couldn't figure out why. "Whats behind your back?"   
"I have something for you." Christine put her quill down, fully intrigued. Harry brought his hands around and presented Christine with a Gryffindor Quidditch sweater. "Wood and I were talking and we decided that since you're my sister you should have one, as an honorary member of the team." Christine smiled and held the sweater close. "Oh thank you Harry!" She gathered her things and gave Harry a hug before leaving the great hall. "Hey Potter!" Draco called but she ignored him. "Potterette!"   
Say nothing, just walk away. She thought to herself. 

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Hermione raises hers. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."   
Christine practiced the swish and flick motion muttering "wingardium leviosa" quietly, after a while the feather lifted a few inches off the table before setting back down, she looked over to her right to see Ron whacking the air quite harshly with his wand. Hermione noticed and put her hand out to stop him, "Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, youre saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." She could tell Ron was suppressing an eye-roll. "You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Hermione cleared her throat, she pointed at the feather with her wand, "wingardium leviosa." With a swish of her wand the feather lifted off the desk and into the air. Ron huffed and placed his head down on his books.  
"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" On her left she could hear Seamus still trying, "wingard levosa, windgard levosa." Theres a large BOOM, his feather had exploded. Harry and Christine both looked at Seamus and then to Flitwick. "I think we're going to need another feather over here professor." Christine took out her handkerchief and gave it to Seamus. "You'll get it eventually." She said with a smile. 

Christine walks with her brother, Ron, Seamus and Neville out in the courtyard. "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Christine opened her mouth to say something but Hermione brushed past them and appeared to be sniffling. "I think she heard you," said Harry. Christine sighed, "Ron, don't you think you're being a bit harsh? I mean she is trying...at least I think she's trying." With a shrug she kept walking.

Christine sat eating an apple gingerly, she couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and how she walked away crying. She looked up at a jack -o - lantern that floated overhead. Harry turned to Neville, "where's Hermione?"   
"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying." Christine exchanged glances with Harry and Ron. Professor Quirrell burst through the doors then, shouting, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He stops half way up the tables, "thought you ought to know." He faints there then, students begin to panic and got up, rushing to the door. "SIILLEENNCCEEE!" Dumbledore shouted, everyone stops exactly what they were doing to stare at their headmaster. "Will everybody please, not panic, now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." 

"Gryffindors keep up please, and stay alert!" Percy said from the front of the line. "How could a troll get in?" Harry asks and Ron gives a shrug, "not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Harry then pulls Christine and Ron aside, "Harry whats wrong?" She asks, "Hermione! She doesn't know!"   
The three of them start running down the corridors, they stop, because there is a grunting noise. Harry pulls Ron and Christine into a doorway and a large, ugly troll thunks by into a room. "He's going into the girls bathroom."   
They herd a scream and rush in, Hermione is laying under smashed pieces of wood, what was once the stalls. "Hermione move!" Harry shouts and she starts to crawl away. Harry and Ron start throwing wood at the troll, "hey! Pea-brain!" Hermione escapes the stalls and hides under the sinks, the troll sees her and smashes the sink, barely missing her. She screams again, "help!" Christine isn't sure about what to do in this situation, this was beyond her capabilities, Harry charged for the troll now, he grabbed hold of his club and when he lifted it to swing at the sinks again Harry lands on his shoulders. The troll starts to shake her brother but he sticks his wand up the trolls nose. In response the troll removes him up his head and holds him upside down. "Do something!" He shouts.   
"What?" The troll takes a swing but Harry pulls himself up, "anything!" He pulls himself up again to miss the club. "Your wand Ron!" Christine said frantically, Ron takes out his wand and holds it in the air, "swish and flick!" Hermione reminds him, "wingardium leviosa!" The trolls club slips from his grip and hovers above him, he looks up at it just as the wood comes to hit his head. The troll drops Harry and he crawls away, Christine checks him to make sure he doesn't have any injuries, when the troll hits the ground Harry removes his wand from his nose. "Is it dead?"   
"I don't think so, just knocked out." Christine goes over to Hermione, "are you okay?" She nods, suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in. They gasp at the sight before them, McGonagall turns to Harry and Ron. "Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, the two of you!" Before they could give their answer Hermione pipes up, "its my fault Professor McGonagall."  
"Miss Granger?"   
"I read about trolls, and thought I could handle it. I was wrong, if Harry, Ron and Christine hadn't found me...I'd probably be dead."   
"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to." Christine and Harry both notice Snapes leg, it has a large cut, he sees them staring and covers it up. "would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to the both of you. For sheer dumb luck." Snape and McGonagall exit the bathroom, Quirrell turns to them. "Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh" the four of them leave the bathroom.

Christine sees that Harry isn't eating his breakfast but is instead poking at it with his fork. "Take a bit of toast mate, come on." Ron pushed the toast towards him, "Ron's right Harry, your going to need your strength today."   
"I'm not hungry."   
"Harry please." Christine shoved his plate further to him. "I know your nervous but just eat a little."   
Professor Snape appears beside them, he stood proud but had a glare in his eyes. "Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin. " He turns and limps away.   
"That explains the blood."   
"Blood?"   
"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."   
"But why would anyone go near that dog?"   
"The day we were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."   
"So your saying?"  
"Thats what the dogs guarding, thats what Snape wants."   
Above them, they herd the screech of an owl, it was Hedwig. In her talons she holds a very long parcel, she drops it on the table in front of the group. "Bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione said, "I never get mail."   
"Lets open it."   
They began ripping away at the paper, Christine gasps.   
"Its a broomstick!"   
"Its not just any broomstick, Harry, its a Nimbus 2000."   
"Like the one we saw in the shop Harry, remember?" 

Christine stood in the stands with Ron, Hermione and Hagrid in the stands, she waited for the Gryffindor team to show up on the field. She tightened her grip on the ends of her scarf when she saw her brother.   
The players take their positions in the air in a circle. Harry weaves in, highest amongst. He looks down.  
"The players take their positions as Madame Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."  
"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." She looks at Slytherin. She kicks the trunk, and the bludgers zoom out.  
"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."  
The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, then disappears. Hooch grabs the Quaffle.  
"The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!"  
Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina Johnson, zooms past Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding.  
"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" He presses a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name.   
Harry, in the air, claps. "Yes!" A bludger zooms by him. "Whoa!"   
In the stands, Gryffindor cheers. Christine however was understandably worried about her brother, her left hand was completely twisted inside her red and gold scarf.  
"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."  
Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores!  
"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks.  
"Give me that!" He grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach and he falls to the ground.  
Students in the stands start booing. Harry looks visibly upset and Slytherin laughs.  
The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over George and scores. Harry is upset again. Slytherin cheers. Flint shoves some of his teammates "Take that side!"  
They box Johnson in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She falls down in and is out. The crowd boos. Slytherin scores once again. Suddenly, Harry sees the Snitch. He starts to head off after it and then his broom starts bucking and turning. "Whoa! Whooa!" Christine covers her eyes, she didn't want to see her brother fall if he did. Hagrid speaks then, "What's going on with Harry's broomstick?"   
Hermione looks through binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who is muttering something. "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"   
"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?"   
"Leave it to me." She hands Ron her binoculars and leaves.   
Harry is knocked around, then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom.  
Ron looks through the binoculars "Come on, Hermione!"   
A spark ignites and Snape's cloak catches fire.   
"Fire! You're on fire!"   
"What? Oh!" He knocks the man back, who falls into Quirrell, who then also falls. Snape bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. The broom stop bucking, and Harry climbs back on. The Slytherin seeker is after the Snitch. Harry takes off.  
"Go!"   
"Go go go!"   
Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. Christine lets out a scream. He gets up and lurches.  
The crowd gasps. Hermione appears beside a tower to see.  
"Looks like he's gonna be sick!"   
Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands.  
"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"   
Madame Hooch blows her whistle "Gryffindor wins!"   
Harry raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers.  
"Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!" In excitement and relief Christine tackles Ron into a hug.


	4. The Philosophers Stone (Part Three)

Harry, Hermione and Ron are walking along a path with Hagrid, talking. Christine stops walking and runs her hands through her black hair. "I think I'm going to go to the library, I'll see you guys later."

She walked down the corridor but stopped when Draco and his friends came round the corner. "Look its Potterette." Goyle said turning to Draco for approval, he just rolled his eyes and turned to the small girl, clad in a Gryffindor Quidditch sweater, scarf and cloak. "I thought only players got those sweaters." Christine smiled, "honorary member of the team." Draco sneered at her and got up close. "Aren't you one for revelling in your newfound fame?" Christine looked up at the blond boy, eyes narrowed and mouth pulled into a frown. "Wood thought it would only be fair, besides I don't care about being famous at all, now if you don't mind I have Herbology homework to finish." She pushed past Draco and his friends and ran to the library. 

 

Christine sat at the Gryffindor table, a book: A Tale of Two Cities, in her hands and her cat Ayesha laid in her lap.   
"Knight to E-5." Pieces moved across the board, Ron ponders his next move. "Queen to E-5." A queen walked over to the knight, got up from her chair and smashes the piece with it. "Thats totally barbaric!" Christine turned her attention to Hermione who was ready to leave for Christmas holiday.   
"Thats wizards chest, I see you've packed."   
"See you haven't."   
"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!"  
"Good. You can help Harry and Christine then. They're going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."  
"We've looked a hundred times!"   
Christine turned the page, "I don't want any part in this." She mumbled.   
"Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas. " She turns and leaves, Christine pets Ayesha and picks her book up again, "I don't know why they're still going on about this Flamel." She mutters to her cat who purrs.   
"I think we've had a bad influence on her." 

"HARRY WAKE UP! CHRISTINE WAKE UP!" Ron was herd calling downstairs. Christine grabs her robe and her cat, she joins Harry on the balcony who is looking down at Ron. Ron stands by the tree wearing a sweater with the letter R on the front. "Happy Christmas Harry."   
"Happy Christmas Ron."   
"Happy Christmas Christine."   
"Happy Christmas."   
Ayesha meows.   
"What are you wearing?"   
"Oh, mum made it." Ron shrugs. "You've got some too." The twins looked at each other and smiled. "We've got presents?"   
"Yeah." The twins run down the stairs, Christine places Ayesha on the couch and sits beside her. Harry hands her a emerald green package and held a sliver one in his hands. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." He opens it and takes out a cloak.   
"What is it?"   
"Its some kind of cloak."   
"Well lets see then, put it on."   
Harry puts it on and everything but his head becomes invisible." Ron puts down the bertie botts box, "whoa!"   
"My body's gone!"   
"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!"  
"I'm invisible?"   
Ron gets up, "They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you?"   
Harry comes over, "There was no name. It just said, 'Use it well.'"   
Christine opens her own present, inside was a red long sleeve dress in a baby doll style, also in the box was black tights and cognac combat boots. She pulled a note out from the bottom. "Christine, I thought you'd like this dress, I had an owl deliver this last night, I figured you'd prefer boots. Happy Christmas, Hermione." Christine giggled and held the dress to her small frame. They got a second present, two sweaters from Molly Weasley to match Ron, Harry's was blue with his initial in gold and Christine got the same but in a deep red. 

Daytime. It is all snowy. Harry is out in a main courtyard, bundled up, with Hedwig on his arm. Christine was with him, her cat Ayesha was wrapped up in her arms under her own cloak, Christine pets Hedwig for a moment and let out a sigh. Harry stops and she lifts off, soaring away into the sky. When she returns, it will be spring time. 

In the library. Harry and Ron are seated, reading. Hermione comes up with a huge book. She thumps it onto the table. Harry jumps, Christine looks up from her own book. "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."   
"This is light?"  
Hermione glares at him "Of course! Here it is! 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!'"  
"The what?"   
"Honestly, don't you two read?" Christine snickered, still reading her own book, wanting no part in this Flamel business. "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."  
"Immortal?"  
"It means you'll never die."  
"I know what it means!"  
"Shh!"   
"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday! That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"   
They all look at each other. 

"Where are you going?" Christine asks finishing her french braid before sitting down in bed. Hermione finishes fastening her cloak. "Hagrids." Christine scoffed and picked up her cat, "its after hours."   
"I know but we need to ask Hagrid questions about the Philosophers stone." Christine groaned and fell back in bed, Ayesha continued to lay on her legs. "Your still going on about this Flamel business?" Hermione didn't answer her, instead just walked out, sighing she picked her book up, Wuthering Heights. All Christine had was classic books, they cost next to nothing and the Dursleys didn't like spending money on the twins but books kept her down in the basement. 

 

Some time later. In the outdoor courtyard. The four are walking. They had just left their exams.   
"I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable." "Christine gasps and touches her forehead.   
"Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry? Christine?"   
"My scar. It keeps burning."   
"Mine too."   
"It's happened before."   
"Not like this."  
"Perhaps you should see the nurse."   
"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming." He rubs scar and then sees Hagrid across the field, at his hut. "Oh. Of course!" The four run for the hut. "What are you three doing?" Christine mumbled.   
"What is it?"   
"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" They approach Hagrid, who is playing some sort of flute. "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before? Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Hagrid stops playing. "What did he look like?"   
"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."   
"The stranger, though, you and he must have talked."   
"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.'"   
"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?"   
"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.'" Harry, Ron and Hermione gap at each other, Christine just rolls her eyes. "I shouldn't have told you that." The three of them ran off. "Where are you going? Wait!" Christine sighed and gave Hagrid a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry." She took off running too. 

McGonagall's classroom. The four come tearing in and run up the aisles between desks. They pass a ghost and stop at the desk.  
"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!"   
"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."   
"He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone." 

McGonagall was shocked. "How do you know."   
"Someone's going to try and steal it."   
"I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories. Quietly." They leave.

After exiting McGonagall's class, they walk down the corridor. "That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."   
"And with Dumbledore gone-"   
Snape suddenly appears behind them  
"Good afternoon. Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside, on a day like this?"   
"Uh...we were just..."   
"You want to be careful. People will think you're" Harry glares madly at Snape, who looks shocked. "up to something." He exits.   
"Now what do we do?"   
"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." Christine crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. "Christine please." She sighed, "fine, but I'll only go to make sure you three don't get yourselves killed." 

Its nighttime. In the Gryffindor Common Room. The four friends come down the stairs and begin to walk across the floor. They stop when they hear croaking.  
"Trevor."   
"Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!" 

Neville appears behind a chair. "Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, arent you?"   
"Now, Neville, listen. We were-"   
"No! I won't let you!" He stands "You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you." He holds out his fists.   
"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this..." she takes out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus."   
Neville is frozen and falls backwards onto the ground. Hermione puts her wand back.  
"You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary."  
"Let's go." Walks by Neville. "Sorry."   
"Sorry."   
"I'm so sorry Neville."  
"It's for your own good, you know."   
The four are under the Invisibility cloak, sneaking along the corridor.  
"Ow! You stood on my foot!"   
"Sorry." A flame lights. Hermione draws out her wand and points it at the door.   
"Alohomora."   
The door opens and they go in.  
"Wait a minute...he's...."a blow of air, and the cape flutters off them. "Sleeping."   
"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Christine rolls her eyes, she still didn't believe that Snape was after the stone. They approach the sleeping dog.  
"Uh. It's got horrible breath!"   
"We have to move its paw."   
"What?!"   
"Come on!" They grab its paw, which is blocking the door. "Okay. Push!" They strain and move it. They open the door. "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign." Fluffy's eyes open. "If something bad happens, get yourselves out...Does it seem a bit...quiet?"   
"The harp. It stopped playing."   
Drool from one head comes down on Ron's shoulder.  
"Ew! Yuck! Ugh."   
All four look up and see Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barks and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp and dives at the four.   
"Jump! Go!" They all jump through the trapdoor.   
"Ahh!" Ron gasps as he lands on some mushy black ropelike vines. "Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really."   
"Whoa!" The plant begins to move towards them. "Oh. Ahh!" The plant ties them up.   
"Stop moving, the three of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."   
"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!"   
Hermione manages a smile as she is sucked down below.  
"Hermione!!"  
Christine is trying not to panic.   
"Now what are we gonna do?!"   
"Just relax!"   
"Hermione! Where are you?!"   
Hermione from down below. "Do what I say. Trust me."   
Harry relaxes and is sucked through.  
"Ahh! Harry!"   
Christine also relaxes and slips down.   
"Christine! Christine!"   
Christine stands up and looks up at the devils snare, Ron is still panicking.   
"Help!"  
"He's not relaxing, is he?"  
"Apparently not."   
Christine crossed her arms over her chest, already done with this little adventure.   
"Help! Help me!"   
"We've got to do something!"   
"What?"   
"Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology." Ron is still screaming. "Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare," The snare shuts Ron's mouth, "it's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" She takes out her wand and points upwards. "Lumus Solem! " A beam of light shoots out. The Snare shrieks and recoils. Ron falls below.   
"Ahhh!"   
"Ron, are you okay?"   
"Yeah."   
"Okay."   
Ron stands up. "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!"   
"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."   
There is a sound.  
"What is that?"   
"I don't know. Sounds like wings."   
They enter into a room filled with golden bird like things.   
"Curious. I've never seen birds like these"   
"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." They come upon a broomstick, suspended in the air.   
"What's this all about?"   
"I don't know but its strange."   
Ron creeps over to the door and takes out his wand. Ron rattles the lock. "Alohomora!" He shrugs. "Well, it was worth a try."   
"Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!"   
"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle."   
"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!"   
"What's wrong, Harry?"   
"It's too simple."   
"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!"   
"Can we go back now? Clearly this is getting us no where." Hermione shushed Christine, who scoffed. Harry nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at Harry. He climbs on, swiping at them.  
"This complicates things a bit!" Harry pushes off into the air. He flies off, after the key. The others follow him. Harry grabs the key. "Catch the key!"   
He zooms by and throws the key to Hermione, who catches it and heads for the lock while Harry distracts the other keys. Hermione puts it in the lock.  
"Hurry up!"   
The door opens, and Hermione. Ron and Christine rush through, followed by Harry. They shut the door just as the keys slam up against it. They enter a dark room, with broken pieces all around it. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."   
"Where are we? A graveyard."   
"This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard." He walks in out onto the marble board and flames light, illuminating the board and giant chess pieces. Harry and Hermione come up with him, Christine however stands on the side, knowing they'd have to play to leave the room.   
"There's the door."   
They walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as they reach a line of pawns, the pawns bring up their swords. The three jump and back up.  
"Now what do we do?"   
"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." They all take their places. He remembers Christine who shakes her head, "there isn't enough room for me." Ron nods.   
"What happens now?" Harry asks.   
"Well, white moves first, and then...we play." A pawn on the other side moves forward. Ron studies the game.   
"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?  
"You there! D-5!" A black pawn moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one. The four jump. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"   
The game continues. Pieces smash each other, boom! Boom! Christine picks at her fingers while she watches.   
"Castle to E-4!" Smash! "Pawn to C-3!" Smash! Boom! The Queen turns, and smashes a piece! Harry, Ron and Hermione wince. The Queen turns again. Both Ron and Harry study the game.  
"Wait a minute."   
"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King."   
"No, Ron! No!"   
Christine realizes whats happening. "Ron don't you dare!"   
"What is it?"  
"He's going to sacrifice himself!"   
"No, Ron, you can't!" Ron closes his eyes. "There must be another way!"   
Ron turns to face Hermione. "Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not even Christine, you." Harry nods. "Knight...to H-3."   
Ron's horse moves forward, slides and stops.  
"Check." The Queen turns and advances. Ron breathes faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stops. SMASH! Ron goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.  
"Ahhhh!"   
"RON!" Hermione and Christine start walking to him. "NO! Don't move! Dont forget, we're still playing." Hermione and Christine go back. Harry walks the diagonal in front of the King. "Checkmate." The Kings sword falls onto the ground victory. Harry breathes out and then the three run to Ron. They bend beside him. "Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...I have to go on."   
"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are."   
"Not as good as you."   
Hermione smiles. "Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful." Christine gives Harry a hug before tending to Ron. When Harry left she pulled his head into her lap. "What are you doing,?"   
"Checking for any trauma or a concussion or something, he hit the ground pretty hard." Once Christine had fully checked him she placed him back on the ground gently and waited for him to wake up.   
"What should we do in the time being?" Christine asks.  
"Well I was wondering..."   
"Yes?"   
"I heard you singing to your cat the other day and I was wondering if I could hear it." Hermione asks, Christine smiles, "curiosity will be your downfall 'Mione." Christine cleared her throat, her soft bell like voice filled the air. "It's a God-awful small affair  
To the girl with the mousy hair  
But her mummy is yelling no  
And her daddy has told her to go  
But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
Now she walks through her sunken dream  
To the seat with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen  
But the film is a saddening bore  
For she's lived it ten times or more  
She could spit in the eyes of fools  
As they ask her to focus on  
Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
Oh man, look at those cavemen go  
It's the freakiest show  
Take a look at the lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy  
Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?"  
Ron woke up and blinked several times. "What happened?" Christine smiled and helped him into a sitting position. "Harry moved on, but since your awake we need to go to the owlery and send Dumbledore a letter." Ron stands up, "where did you learn to sing like that?" He helps Christine and Hermione off the floor. "Well I'd spend most of my days alone so I guess thats how I learned."

 

Several days passed, Harry approaches a room where up on a stairwell balcony Hermione, Christine and Ron are talking. They stop when they see Harry and lean over the railing.  
"All right there, Ron?"   
"All right? You?"   
Harry shrugs, "All right. Hermione?"   
"Never better."   
"Christine?"  
"I'm fine." She smiles at her brother. 

In the great hall. All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling. Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to McGonagall. She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Dumbledore rises.  
"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." There is clapping, Harry and Hermione hide their heads. "Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."   
There is immense cheering.  
"Nice one, Mate!" Draco says, he sees Ron looking at him and sneers.   
"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award." The Gryffindor students look up. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points.  
"Good job."   
"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess" Ron looks at Harry and mouths, 'Me?' Harry nods, and mouths, 'You! "that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. Third to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points. To Miss Christine Potter, for keeping a level head in time of panic, I award her 20 points."   
"We're above Slytherin!"   
"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom"   
Immense cheering erupts. Neville is unbelieving, and sits there while cheering gets louder. Draco is downfallen.  
"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order" He claps his hands. The green banners change to Gryffindor red and gold. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Christine squeals and hugs her brother. All students stand and throw their hats into the air, except Draco, who smashes his down onto the table. Harry squeezes his sister into a tighter hug, Gryffindors jump around, cheering and laughing. 

 

The outdoor train station. Students are walking around, getting in the train.  
"Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up."   
Harry hands Hedwig to a train man, and walks to an open door of the train with Hermione. Hermione waves to Hagrid, who waves back. Hermione gets in the train. Christine hands Ayesha to the train man, the cat was meowing non stop, she still dislikes the carrier.   
"Come on, Harry."   
"One minute." He takes his sisters hand and walks over to Hagrid. "Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to them "This is for you."   
Harry opens the album and sees a picture, moving, of him and Christine as babies with their parents, Christine was in their fathers arms and Harry was in their mothers. They are all smiling and waving. Harry smiles.  
"Thanks, Hagrid." He shakes Hagrid's hand, then hugs him tightly. Christine follows but went straight for a hug.   
"Oh. Go on...the both of you." Christine lets go. "Oh, listen, Harry, Christine, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."   
"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that."   
"I do. But your cousin don't, do he? Eh? Off you go."   
Harry and Christine walk away, back to the train door where Hermione and Ron are waiting.  
"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?"   
The twins smile, "we're not going home. Not really."   
The train whistles and they climb aboard.


	5. The Chamber Of Secrets (Part One)

Christine sat in her bedroom in the basement, recalling their first day back, the Dursleys gave Harry, Dudley's second bedroom. _"Only if Christine and I can share it." Vernon laughed, "ha! Definitely not!" Harry blinked, "then let her take the room and I'll go in the basement." Christine who was holding Ayesha placed a hand on her brothers shoulder. "Harry no, you deserve that room, I mean they had you sleeping in a cupboard, I'll be fine in the basement." "But its cold down there." "I'll manage, besides, I have company now." Ayesha meowed at Harry._ She was laying in her familiar springy mattress, much different from the goose feather bed she slept on at Hogwarts. Ayesha laid on her stomach as she read, Jane Eyre. There was noise up above them, the Dursleys had the Masons over for a dinner party of some sort. Christine listens in the best she can. "I'm sorry, Its our nephew, he's very disturbed, meeting strangers upsets him so we kept him upstairs." Christine rolled her eyes. Sighing she goes to the piano. She played as softly as she could but had to stop when Ayesha spread herself out on the keys, demanding attention, Christine couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you silly little kitty." Christine was woken by tapping at the small window, rolling back over she saw a ginger boy staring at her, she was frightened at first but recognized it as one of Rons brothers. She padded softly to the window and opened it. "Whats going on?" "Ron, Fred and I are rescuing you two." Christine backed away from the window. She shoved her trunk out the space and coaxed her cat outside before sliding herself out the window. She followed the tall boy to a blue car, inside was Ron and Fred. "Hello there Ron." He smiled at her, "Christine, happy birthday." "Thank you, but how are we going to get to Harry? Theres bars on his window." "We got that covered." She nodded and slipped into the car. Christine sits very, very close to George in the back seat, they needed to make room for Harry anyhow no matter how uncomfortable the two were. Christine watched her brother cross over to the window. "Ron?" "Hiya Harry?" "How did you get my sister in the car?" "Basement window." George said with a smile. "Anyway what are you doing here?" "Rescuing you two of course come on get your trunks." Christine watched as the boys hook something to the bars on her brothers window. "Stand back." Harry steps back, Ron nods to Fred who steps on the accelerator. The car flies up and the rope snaps tight. And SNAP. The bars break off the window. They begin loading Harrys things into the car when they herd a squawk. "Hedwig!" Harry says suddenly. Harry grabs Hedwigs cage and thats when the door slams open and uncle Vernon runs in red faced. "Petunia! He's getting away!" Harry leaps for the car but Vernon grabs him from the ankle. "Let go of me!" Christine grabs his arm and fights to pull him into the car. "Hold on Harry!" "Oh no boy! You, that bloody pigeon, and your sister are not going anywhere!" "Get off!" "Drive!" They shut the car door and Harry sat beside his sister as they drove off. "By the way Harry, happy birthday." Christine was enchanted by the little home she was standing in, paying particular attention to the clock. She was startled when she herd yelling. "Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley smiles at the twins, "Harry, Christine, how wonderful to see you dears." She turns back to her sons, "Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen. Oh no, of course I don't blame you dears." Christine smiled at the woman. "They were starving them Mum. There were bars on his window." "Well, you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley." "Not to mention they kept her in the basement." Christine sat at the table while Mrs. Weasley served them and her family breakfast. "There we are, now tuck in." Ginny Weasley runs down the stairs, slightly out of breath. "Mummy have you seen my jumper?" "Yes dear it was on the cat." The small girls eyes widened at the sight of Harry and Christine sitting at the table, she stared mostly at Harry however. "Hello." She ran up the stairs, "what did I do?" "Ginny, shes been talking about you all summer, bit annoying really." Christine snorted. A middle aged man with red hair came through the dutch door. "Morning Weasleys." "Morning dad." "Morning Arthur." "What a night, nine raids, nine." "Raids?" Ron turned to the twins, "Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles, thinks their fascinating." Christine looks down at her breakfast and smiles. "And who are you two?" She looked up and stared at Mr. Weasley. "Christine Potter, sir and thats my brother Harry." "Good lord, are you really?" He smiles at them in wonder, they nod. "Well, Ron has told us all about you, of course. When did they get here?" "This morning, your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." "Did you really? How did it go?" Mrs. Weasley smacked him in the arm, "I mean that was very wrong of you boys, very wrong." He gives Harry and a Christine his full attention. "Now you two must know all about Muggles, tell me, what is the function of a rubber duck?" Christine blinks at the odd question, "oh um.." There was a smack against the window, "oh that must be Errol with the post, fetch it will you Percy dear?" "Errol." "He's always doing that." "Looks its our Hogwarts letters." He opens the envelope, "they've sent us Harrys and Christine's as well." He hands them a piece of paper. "Dumbledore must know your both here. Doesn't miss a trick that man." "This lot won't come cheap mum." "We'll manage. Theres only one place we're going to get all of this, Diagon Alley." They stood in front of the Weasleys fire place. Mrs Weasley held a pot in her hand, "right then you first Harry dear." "But mum, Harry has never traveled by floo powder before." Ron said and Mrs Weasley smiles, "Floo Powder?" Harry turns to his sister and Mrs Weasley motioned Ron forward, "you go first then Ron, so they can see how its done." Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He shouts, he erupts into green fire and disappears, Christine stumbled back in amazement. "Whoa." Harry takes his own portion of floo powder and steps into the fireplace. "Speak very, very clearly." "Diagonally" He disappeared, Mrs Weasley turned to her husband, "what did he say?" "Diagonally." "I thought he did, no matter, Christine dear, your turn." The flames didn't burn as she disappeared. Christine was standing in line at Flourish and Blotts with the Weasley's. She sighed in relief when Hermione showed up with a very dirty Harry. "Thank goodness, we'd hoped you'd only gone one grate to far." "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Gilderory Lockhart." "There he is." Ron turns to the twins, "mum fancies him." Christine smiled in amusement. Mrs Weasley jabs him in the shoulder, a short man with a camera bumps by Christine. "Out of the way! This is for the Daily Prophet!" Lockhart looked at the camera man flashing a smile, he saw the twins, both their scars were visible, Christine no longer had bangs to cover her own scar and to top it off her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. "It can't be, the Potters." The crowd starts whispering, the camera man from before grabs Christine and Harry by their Gryffindor cloaks. "The Potters!" He shoves them towards Lockhart, they stand on either side of him as he puts his arms around them. "Nice big smiles you two, together the three of us rate the front page." Christine flashes a smile but cant hid the look of discomfort. "Ladies and Gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry and Christine stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography Magical Me, they had no idea, they had no idea that they would be leaving with my entire collected works." Several books were dropped into Christine's hands, "free of charge." The camera flashes again. They managed to slip free and got back to the Weasley's. "You two give me those and I'll get them signed." Christine travels to the back of the store with her brother and they're stopped by Draco Malfoy. "Bet you loved that didn't you Potters! Famous Harry and Christine Potter! Cant even go into a bookshop without making the front page."  A man with long blond hair as pale as Draco's stepped in the bookshop, he trapped Draco on the shoulder with his cane. "Now now Draco, play nicely." He brings his attention to Harry, "Mr Potter, Lucius Malfoy." He extends his hand and Harry shakes it, he then took Christine's hand and placed a peck on her knuckle, she ripped her hand away and wiped it on the skirt of her dress. "Christine, or should I say, Potterette? Yes Draco told me all about the amusing nickname he gave you." He smirked and turned his attention back to Harry, "we meet at last, forgive me." He pulled Harry to him and brushed his hair away with his cane to see his scar, turning back to Christine he touches hers, the cold silver sent a chill down her spine. "Your scars are legend, as of course is the wizard who gave them to you." "Voldemort killed our parents, he was nothing more then a murderer." "Hm, you must be very brave to mention his name, or really foolish." "Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." All attention is brought to Hermione. "You must be Miss Granger, Dracos told me all about you, and your parents." Hermione turns to look at her parents. "Muggles aren't they?" He turns to Ron. "Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions, tatty secondhand book." He takes a book out of Ginnys cauldron. "You must be the Weasleys." Mr Weasley appeared then, "children! Lets go outside, its mad in here." "Well well well, Weasley senior." "Lucius." "Busy time at the Ministry Arthur? All those extra raids, I hope their paying you overtime, judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it." "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." "Clearly. Associating with Muggles," he put Ginnys book back in her cauldron, Christine noticed he slipped another one in there with it. "And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." He walks away, Draco crosses them, "see you at school." His eyes lingered on Christine for a second to long before departing. The Potters and Weasley's ran through the station. "10:58 c'mon c'mon!" "The train will be leaving at any moment." "Fred, George, Percy you first." They went through the wall. Ginny went next then Mr and Mrs Weasley.  "After you dear." "Lets go." Harry went first, Ron followed and then Christine. Harry crashed right into the wall, so did Ron, Christine stopped before she too crashed. Harry got up, rubbing his elbow. A train man walked over to them, "oi! What do you three think your doing?" "Sorry, lost control of the trolly." The man shook his head and walked away, "why cant we get through?" "I don't know." Christine walked over with her arms crossed over her chest. "Its 11 o'clock, we've missed the train." A flash of panic crossed Ron's face. "Harry, if we can't get through then maybe mum and dad cant get back." He looks at Christine who shrugs. "Maybe we should just go wait by the car." "The car..." The car lifted off the ground, they were in the air, "now all we have to do is find the Hogwarts express." "Ron are you sure you know how to fly this?" "No problem." Ron was clearly nervous. Christine was sitting in the back in between Hedwigs cage and Scabbers' box, she held onto Ayesha who didn't appreciate how much the car was rocking. "Look out!" Christine all but squeezed her cat when Ron narrowly avoided the clock. "Ron, I should tell you, most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car." "Uh, right." Christine was woken up to the sound of a loud train whistle and screaming. "Wha?" She turned around and saw the front of the train, she started screaming herself, holding onto her cat. Ron moved out of the way and they ended up spinning. Christine didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. The passenger side door opened, Harry fell out holding onto the door for dear life, "Harry!" Christine screamed and went to help him but was afraid of her cat jumping out of the flying car in fear. Ron tried to pull him up. "Hold on!" "I'm trying! Your hands all sweaty!" Ron pulled Harry back into the car. "I think we found the train." Christine was catching her breath, "you think?" She said, sarcasm in her voice. They rode the rest of the way in silence. When she saw the castle she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Welcome home." The car started to break down as they drove by the castle, "oh you've got to be kidding me." Christine mumbles, Ayesha was in a foul mood and Christine tried to comfort her. "Shh shh sweet kitty, shh its alright." "Up! Up!" Harry shouts. "Its not working!" Ron hit the steering wheel with his wand, "stop! Stop! Stop!" His wand breaks and they fly into the Whomping Willow. The car settled in the middle of the tree. "Are you two okay?" "Fine." Christine glares, "I was talking to Ayesha and Hedwig." "My wand." Ron squeaks, "look at my wand." "Be thankful its not your neck." Theres a bang on the side of the car as something pushes it. "Whats happening?" "I don't know." Theres a sound that could pass as a roar and a large club-like branch hits the front of the car. Christine tries not to panic for Hedwig and Ayeshas sake. The fat branch repeatedly strikes the car, obviously seeing it as a threat. The tree continues to beat on the car, breaking the windshield, Christine ducks to avoid the branch that burst through the back window. "Shit!" She breathes. The windows are shattered and the roof is dented. The car falls out of the willow. "Come on, go! Fast!" They stop a good distance away from the angry plant and Christine feels like she can breathe again, she ignored the scratches on her arm left by Ayesha. The doors open and all three of them are thrown out of the car, followed by their trunks and pets. Christine places Ayesha in her empty carrier. "Scabbers your okay!" The car drives away. "The car!" They run after it. "Wheres it going!" They stop running and watch it drive into the dark forest. "Dads going to kill me." They bring their belongings and pets inside the castle and places them with the others. "See you Hedwig." "Be good Ayesha." The three start running up the stone stairs. "So a house elf shows up in my bedroom, we cant get through the barrier at platform 9 3/4, we almost get killed by a tree, clearly something doesn't want us here this year." They stop when they see Mr Filch waiting for them. "Well take a good look, this night might as well be the last you spend in this castle. Oh dear we are in trouble." "You were seen! By no less then seven Muggles." Snape tosses the paper aside. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on this grounds since before you were born?" Christine was looking down at her shoes, hands folded behind her back. "Honestly Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us." "Silence." He got up from his desk and slinked towards them. "I assure you that if you were in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the three of you would be on the train home, tonight. As it is-" "They are not." Christine smiled softly when she saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Headmaster," he pointed at the trio. "These three have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such-" "I am well aware of our bylaws Severus, having written quite a few of them myself. However, as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action." "We'll go get our stuff then." "What are you talking about Mr Weasley?" "Your going to expel us aren't you?" "Not today Mr Weasley." Christine's mood lifted as the three of them exchanged looks. "But I must impress on the three of you, the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you'll receive detention." "And now I suggest that we all return to the feast. There is a delicious-looking custard tart that I am most anxious to sample." Christine smiled at the headmaster. They started to walk out of Snapes office when Harry spotted an envelope on the floor. He picked it up to read it, it was from a place called Kinkspell and was addressed to Mr Flich. "Mr Filch I think you dropped this." He took the envelope and shoved it in his pocket.


	6. The Chamber Of Secrets (Part Two)

Christine stands in between Ron and Dean. "Good morning everyone." No one notices, Professor Sprout taps her wand on a pot. "Good morning everyone."   
"Good morning Professor Sprout."   
"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Gather around, everyone. Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes." Sprout goes over and picks up a large pot, she places it on the table. "Now who here can tell me the properties of a mandrake root?" Hermione raises her hand. "Yes Miss Granger."   
"Mandrake or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. Its also quite dangerous. The mandrakes cries are fatal to anyone who hears it."   
"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now as our mandrakes are only seedlings their cries wont kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs, for auditory protection, so could you please put them on right away? Quickly." Christine places the earmuffs on her ears as securely as she could. "Flaps tight down and watch me closely. You grasp your mandrake firmly, you pull IT sharply up out of the pot," the awful thing starts crying, Christines hands rush to hold down her earmuffs tighter. "Got it? And, now you dunk it down in the other pot, and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm." Neville faints, Christine looks down on him and makes sure he's alright. "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."   
"He just fainted Professor Sprout." Christine flashes her a soft smile. "Yes well just leave him there." Christine raised her eyebrows. "Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your mandrake and pull it up." Christine hated the sound it made so she rushed to re-pot hers. She looked over at Draco who was smiling and put his finger in its mouth, he acted surprised when it bit down on it. Christine chuckled at him fighting to remove his finger. He flashed her a glare but she only smiled, she finished covering her mandrake in soil. 

Ron was taping up his broken wand, he sighed, "say it, I'm doomed."  
"Your doomed."   
"Harry!" Christine snapped at her brother. Who shrugged, Christine herd a voice behind her. "Hi Harry. Christine. There were two flashes from a camera, Christine blinked to get rid of the spots floating around in her vision. "I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too."  
"Hi Colin nice to meet you."   
Christine smiled at the boy, "hello."   
"Say do you think your friend here could take a photo of us standing together? You know to prove I met you. Its for my dad, he's a milkman you know, a Muggle. Like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got our letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental." Ron gave him a smile, "Imagine that."   
"Ron is that your owl?" Errol came down with a red envelope in his beak, he crashed into a bowl of chips. Some from the Slytherin table started to laugh. "Bloody birds a menace." He took the letter from Errol. "Oh no.."   
"Look everyone, Weasley's got himself a howler."   
"Go on Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible."   
With a shaky hand he opened the letter.   
"RONALD WEASLEY!" He dropped the letter into the table and it came to life. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The envelope turned to Ginny. "Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud." It turned to Ron again, blowing a raspberry before ripping itself up, to say that Ron was horrified would be an understatement.

Christine sat next to a Ravenclaw boy in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart stepped out from his office. "Oh god," Christine mumbled and rolled her eyes. "Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, me." Christine tried not to gag. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." Lockhart smiles, Christine, Harry and Ron look at each other, eyebrows raised. "Is he seriously for real?" Christine mouths to her friends. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. Now, I'd thought we'd start today with a little quiz. The class groans, "nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them. How much you've taken in."   
"Look at these questions, their all about him."   
"What is Gilderoy Lockharts favourite colour?"   
"What is Gilderoy Lockharts greatest achievement to date?"   
Christine turns towards the two of them.  
"When is Gilderoy Lockharts birthday and what would his ideal gift be? Is he mad?" With a sigh she dipped her quill in ink. "You have 30 minutes. Start."

"Tut tut, hardly any of you remembered my favourite colour is lilac. Miss Potter, you don't know a single thing about me. But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and to release my own line of hair care potions, well done." He winks at her, Christine leans towards her brother, "is he sure its not just hair care potions?" Harry smiles and Christine leans back into her seat. "Now." Lockhart took out his wand. "Be warned, it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind." He tapped the covered cage. "You might find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I'm here. I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!" He removed the covering the cage, inside was at least two dozen blue pixies. "Cornish pixies?"  
"Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Christine started laughing with a few others. "Laugh all you want Mr Finnegan, lets see what you make of them now." He opened the cage and they all flew out. A few flew for Christine's face, she shrieked and hit them with a book. "Come on now round them up, round them up their only pixies!"   
They picked Neville up by his ears and dropped him onto a chandelier. Most of the students have fled the classroom. "Please get me down!" Neville said, Christine was busy hitting pixies with her books. She looked over at Lockhart. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" He waved his wand, nothing happened, a few pixies took his wand from him. The dragon skeleton fell to the ground and Lockhart ran up the stairs. "I'll ask you four to just nip them back into their cage." He ran into his room and shut the door. Christine, Harry and Ron continued to hit them with books, "what do we do now?" Hermione stood and took out her wand. "Immobulus!" The pixies stopped, they were just floating around the room.   
"Why is it always me?"   
"I don't know Neville." Christine said as she helped him down. 

 

"Uh oh, I smell trouble." Christine, Ron and Hermione put their books down and walked towards the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams. "I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need they need to train their new Seeker." Wood looked up from the note and Christine could see the ever so familiar white blond hair, she sighed and crossed her arms. "You've got a new Seeker, who?"   
Draco stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "Malfoy?"   
"Thats right, and thats no all thats new this year." He moved his broom around.   
"Those are Nimbus 2001, how did you get those?"   
"A gift from Dracos father."   
"You see Weasley unlike some, my father can afford the best"   
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Christine snickered, Draco moved to stand in front of Hermione. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."   
"You'll pay for that one Malfoy." Ron took out his wand, "eat slugs!" It backfired and Ron went backwards. Christine ran to see if he was okay. "You okay Ron? Say something." He threw up a slug, Christine gagged but didn't turn away. "Eww"   
There was a flash of a camera, Christine recognized the boy from the other day, Colin. "Wow! Can you turn him around Harry?"   
"No, Colin get out of the way." Harry and Hermione lifted him of the ground and started walking. "Lets take him to Hagrid's, he'll know what to do." Both Christine and Harry shoved Draco with their shoulders. 

"This calls for a specialists equipment." Hagrid hands Ron a bucket. "Nothing to do but wait till it stops I'm afraid." Ron threw up another slug.   
"Better out then in. Who was Ron trying to curse anyway."   
"Malfoy." Christine and Harry answered at the same time. "He called Hermione a...well I don't know exactly what it means." Hermione got up from her spot and crossed her arms. "He called me a Mudblood."   
"He did not."   
"Whats a Mudblood, Hagrid?" Christine movef to sit beside Ron. She rubbed his back in soothing circles as he looked like he was about to throw up another slug, pass out or both.   
"It means 'dirty blood' Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's Muggle-born. Someone like me. Its not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."   
"See the thing is you two, there are some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think their better then everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood."   
"That's horrible."   
Ron threw up another. "Your okay its almost over." Christine whispered.   
"Its disgusting."   
"And its codswallop to boot. Dirty blood. Why theres not a wizard today thats not half-blood or less. More to the point they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do. Come here." He holds his hands out to her and she walks over. "Don't you think on it Hermione, don't you think on it for one minute." 

Christine just finished cleaning Snape's storage room when she herd a voice. "Blood. I smell blood. Let me rip you." It was coming from the walls. Christine placed her hand on the stone and followed the voice. "Let me kill you. Kill! Kill! Kill!" Christine almost smashed into her friends. "Harry!"   
"Christine!"   
"Did you hear it?"   
"Hear what?"   
"Christine tell me you heard it." She nodded, "I heard it yes."   
"What did you hear?"   
"There was a voice."   
"A voice, what voice?"   
"Inside the walls." Christine toyed with one of her braids. "It started right when I left Snape's storage."   
"I herd it first in Lockhart's office and then again just-"  
The voice was there again, "its time."   
"Its moving, I think its going to kill." They started to run.   
The floor was wet and they stopped. They continued walking down the hall. Harry stopped them to look at a line of spiders crawling out the window.   
"Strange."   
"I don't like spiders."   
"Oh Ron, spiders aren't as bad as people claim they are." Christine whispered. They followed the trail up to a puddle and saw the reflection of writing.   
"The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. Its written in blood."   
"Are you sure its blood? It could just be...red paint?" Christine shuffled her feet nervously. "Oh no." Christine followed Harrys eyes and gasped, Filch's cat Mrs Norris was frozen stiff on the wall. "Its Filch's cat." Christine turned around to see a group of students gathering. "Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next Mudbloods." Christine shot Draco a glare.   
"Whats going on here? Make way, make way." Filch pushed his way through. "Mrs Norris? You murdered my cat."   
"No."   
"I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" He grabbed Harry by his robes.   
"Argus! Argus I.." students moved out of the way for Dumbledore, and several other staff members. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except you four."   
"Shes not dead, Argus. She has been petrified."   
"Thought so, so unlucky I wasn't here, I knew the exact counter-curse that could have spared her. Christine rolled her eyes.   
"But how she has been petrified I cannot say. Ask them, they're the ones who've done it. You saw what they wrote on the wall, the girl probably wrote the message while he petrified my cat."   
"Its not true sir I swear, I never touched Mrs Norris."   
"Rubbish!"   
"If I might headmaster, perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, Miss Potter was with me, she cleaned my store. I don't recall seeing Mr Potter at dinner."   
"I'm afraid thats my doing, Severus." Attention was brought to Lockhart. "You see Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."   
"Thats why Ron and I went looking for them Professor. We just found them when they said..."   
"Yes? Miss Granger?"   
"When I said I wasn't hungry."   
"I said I wasn't hungry either, we were on our way to the common room when we found Mrs Norris. I am really sorry about your cat Mr Filch."   
"Innocent until proven guilty Severus."   
"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!"   
"We will be able to cure her Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrake. When matured a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution, to all." 

"Its a bit strange isn't it?" Hermione said as they started walking up the stairs. "Strange?"   
"You two hear this voice, that only the both of you can hear, then Mrs Norris turns up petrified. Its strange."   
"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others I mean? That Christine and I herd a voice."   
"Are you mad?" Christine nudged Ron. "No Harry, even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."   
They continued up the stairs. 

"Could I have your attention please? Right now today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so." McGonagall turned her attention to the large bird that sat on her desk. "One, two, three. Vera Verto." The bird transfigured into a beautiful goblet. "Who would like to go first? Ah Mr Weasley. 'One, two, three, vera verto'."   
"Vera verto." His rat turned into a very furry Goblet equipped with a tail. Christine held back a laugh and turned to her Ravenclaw partner then back to Ron. "That wand needs replacing, Mr Weasley." Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"   
"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." Professor McGonagall took a breath. "Very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."   
"Three guesses who." Christine turned to Ron who gave a shy smirk. "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, pure bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."  
"Muggle-borns."   
"Well naturally the whole school has been searched many times, no such chamber has been found."

"Professor? What exactly does the legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"   
"Well the Chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home, of a monster." 

"Do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"   
"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are."   
"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it really has been opened, then that means..."   
"The heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is; who is it?"   
"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all muggle borns are scum?" Ron said sarcastically.   
"If you're talking about Malfoy..."   
"Of course! You heard him. 'You'll be next mudbloods'."   
Christine saw Draco and his friends pass, she felt heat rush to he face but brushed it off.   
"I heard him. But Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?"   
Christine held her books closer to her body as they walked. "Its not Draco..." Ron turned to look at her, "how could you be so sure its not Malfoy?" He emphasized his last name. "Because, just because Malfoy is an ass, does not make him the heir of anything." She lowered her head and blushed slightly. "There might be a way to get them to tell us, mind you it would be difficult and not to mention we'll be breaking about 50 school rules. And it'll be dangerous, very dangerous." 

Christine finished the rest of her potions homework and went to put it away. "Oh c'mon Christine, cant you just let me see the last question?"   
"No Ron, you need to do it yourself." Christine looked up and saw Hermione return with a book. "Here it is, the polyjuice potion. 'Properly brewed, the polyjuice potion allows the drinker to transform himself into the physical form of another.'"   
"You mean if Harry and I drink that stuff we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?"   
"Yes."  
"Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything."   
"Exactly, but its tricky, I've never seen a more complicated potion."   
"Well how long will it take to make?"   
"A month."   
"A month? Hermione, if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin he could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."   
"I know but its the only plan we've got."   
Christine scoffed, "as anyone stopped to think that this is a bad idea? I mean how would we get the ingredients to make it?" Ron turned to her, "aren't you still cleaning Snapes storage?" She shook her head, "I've already finished it." 

Christine decided to skip the Quidditch game today and find the funny room without a door. Once inside she saw the piano in the middle of the room. Why this school has a room this large with just a piano in it she didn't know and she didn't know who she would ask. She placed her satchel on the floor and sat on the bench. The ivory of the keys was cool on her finger tips as she started to play. She began with River Waltz by Alexandre Desplat and ended with a Frédéric Chopin. "Beautiful music." Said a voice. Her fingers slipped off the keys with an unsavoury bang. "Professor Dumbledore sir." She started to get up. "No no, Miss Potter don't get up, I was quite enjoying the music. What were you playing might I ask?" Her brows furrowed, "oh uh, Nocturne Number 8, in D flat if I remember correctly." She smiled shyly. "You have quite the talented fingers Christine."   
"Thank you sir. May I ask you a question?" He nodded, "why are you here and not at the game?"   
"I could ask you the very same question."  
"I needed to play, I went a whole year with out playing, and I didn't feel like going to a game."   
"Ah yes, well it is over now, your brother had quite the injury."   
"Oh my God!" Christine stood up and grabbed her bag. "Is he okay? Is he?" Dumbledore shushed her, "he will be fine, Madame Pomfrey is tending to him now." Christine nodded, "can I ask another question?" She said as they left the room.   
"Yes my dear?"   
"What room is that? I mean I never see a door unless I want to go inside."   
"Ah yes, that's the room of requirement, is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs, and in your case my dear, you wanted a place to play." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Shall we?" They walked to the hospital wing. 

 

She went into the room, Draco was still laying in the bed moaning and groaning in pain that obviously wasn't a big deal, he saw her black hair and tried to sit up, milking this for what it was worth. "Potterette." He said, probably not meaning to be harsh but it came out that way. "What?"   
"Water, please." She sighed and went over to his bedside table, ignoring the stares of her friends behind her. She shoved the straw into his mouth. "Hey hey! Be gentle! I'm injured." She chuckled, "if you have the strength to yell at me you're obviously not in a lot of pain." She smiled and placed the cup down. "See you around Draco." She got up to leave. "Why do you call me Draco when your brother calls me Malfoy?"   
"Why do you call me Potterette?" He didn't say anything else. "Goodbye Draco." She left his bedside and went to her brothers. 

"What was that?" Ron said, a look of worry etched on his face. "He needed water so I gave him a drink." She shrugged. "You were fraternizing with the enemy." Christine huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Hardly, as I said he needed a drink." She turned to Harry. "Oh, how's your arm?"   
"Fine."   
"Is it broken?"   
"Actually we're regrowing the bones." Christine blinked. "What? Who? What?" Madame Pompfrey showed up. "I'm sorry but Harry has to rest." The three of them nodded, Christine pats Harry on his good shoulder and leaves. "And I said you can go." She herd her say to Draco. 

"Again? You mean the Chamber of secrets has been opened before?" Hermione added another ingredient to the cauldron. "Of course don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. Now he's taught Draco how to do it." Christine rolled her eyes from behind her book. "Its not Draco." Ron ignored her, "maybe, we'll have to wait for the polyjuice potion to know for sure."   
"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing a potion in broad daylight in the middle of the girls lavatory? Don't you think you'll get caught?"  
"No, no one ever comes in here."   
"Why not?"   
"Moaning Myrtle."   
"Who?"   
Christine looked over at Harry and mouthed, 'the bathroom ghost.'   
"Moaning Myrtle."   
Christine looked up and saw Myrtle come up behind Ron.   
"Who's Moaning Myrtle."  
"I'm Moaning Myrtle." She floated away and stopped at the top of the sinks. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle." She screamed, flew past them and into a toilet. "Shes quite sensitive." Christine picked her book up again. 

"Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart stepped onto the long catwalk. "Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Dumbledore has given my permission to start this little duelling club. To train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details see my published works." Christine rolled her eyes. He removed his cloak and tossed it to a group of girls.   
"Let me introduce, my assistant. Professor Snape." Snape walked onto the catwalk. "Snape has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear." They took out their wands, raised them, bowed and walked away, before Lockhart could utter a spell, Snape went first. "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart went flying backwards, Christine couldn't help but smile.   
"Do you think he's alright?"   
"Who cares?" Christine and Ron said.   
Lockhart rose to his feet. "An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying it was pretty obvious what you were about to do."   
"Oh he's full of shit." Christine whispered making the boys laugh.   
"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor."   
"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape. Lets have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley how about you?" Christine hand Harry look at each other. "Which one?"   
"Harry."   
"Weasleys wand causes devastation with the simplest spells, we'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a match box. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy perhaps."   
Draco steps onto the catwalk. "Oh dear." Christine muttered.   
They raised their wands at each other and walked to the opposite ends of the catwalk. "On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two."   
"Everte Statum!" Harry went backwards, he got up and pointed his wand at Draco. "Rictusempra!" Draco flew back and landed on his butt. Snape picked him up and shoved him back towards Harry. "I said disarm only!"   
"Serpensortia!" A king cobra came out of Draco's wand. "Don't worry Potter, I'll get rid of it for you." Snape started walking towards the snake. "No need professor Snape. Alarte Ascendare!" The snake only went up in the air and landed back down. The snake set its sights on Justin. Harry started talking to it. "Leave Justin alone, don't attack Justin." Christine walked over and started pushing Justin behind her, "get behind me," she too turned her attention to the snake. "Justin is our friend."   
"Vipera Evanesca." The snake disappeared in flames. Justin shoved Christine away from him. "What are you two playing at?" 

The four ran into the common room.   
"Your both parselmouths! Why didn't you tell us?"   
"We're what?"   
"You can talk to snakes."   
"We know, I mean, we accidentally set a python on our cousin Dudley at the zoo once."   
"It was a boa constrictor Harry not a python."  
"Oh right, yeah. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."   
"Its not a very common gift Harry. This is bad."   
"Whats bad? If we didn't tell the snake not to attack Justin-"  
"Oh thats what you were saying to it!"  
"You were there, you herd us."   
"We herd you speaking Parseltongue, snake language."   
"We spoke a different language?"   
"But how can we speak a different language without even knowing we can?"   
"I don't know but it sounded like you two were egging the snake on or something. Both of you listen to me, theres a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too."   
"Exactly, now the whole school is going to think you're his great great great grandchildren or something."   
"But we're not! We cant be.."   
"He lived a thousand years ago, for all we know you could be."


	7. The Chamber Of Secrets (Part Three)

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." Christine saw Harry being escorted to a statue of a bird. "Harry!" She clutched her books closer and ran to him. "Professor McGonagall, what's going on?"   
"Oh perhaps you'd like to join him Miss Potter." Christine nodded and stepped up to the statue. "Sherbet Lemon." The statue started moving and formed into stairs. They started to walk. Harry opened the door to Dumbledores office and they stepped inside. "Professor Dumbledore?"   
Christine saw a beautiful bird and walked to him, it was a phoenix. "Oh hello, aren't you a pretty bird." She smiled and reached up to give him a pet with her finger. Harry came over to stand beside her. The bird burst into flames, turning into ashes, Christine let out a small scream. Dumbledore came into view. "Professor Dumbledore your bird...he just...he just caught fire." Christine backed away from the ashes. "Oh and about time too, he's been looking dreadful for days."   
"Sir?"   
"Pity you had to see him on a burning day. Fawkes is a phoenix. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die then they are, reborn from the ashes." A baby phoenix popped its head out from the ashes and Christine couldn't help but coo at the baby bird. "Aww"   
"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers." Hagrid burst in the room. "Professor Dumbledore sir it wasn't Harry!"   
"Hagrid."  
"I'd be prepared to swear it in front of the Ministry-"   
"Hagrid. Relax, I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone."   
Christine turned her attention back to the baby phoenix, he was cleaning the ash off of his body and had a few feathers already, Christine could watch him forever. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your sister has taken quite a liking to Fawkes." Dumbledore mused.   
"Its time to go." Christine nodded and gave Fawkes one lest pet before saying goodbye. 

 

Christine sat with Ron and Harry, finishing her dinner, Hermione sat down beside her. "Everything's set, we just need a bit of who your changing into."   
"Crabbe and Goyle."   
"Pansy Parkinson."   
"We also need to make sure that the real, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy cant walk in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy."   
"How do we do that?"   
"With these." She pulled out two small cakes. "I filled these with a simple sleeping draught. Simple but powerful. Now once they're asleep pluck out a few of their hairs and put on their uniforms."   
"Whos hair are you ripping out then?"   
"I've already got mine. I pulled these off of Millicent Bulstrodes robes." Christine held up her own vial. "I got mine too."   
"We'll go check on th polyjuice potion." The girls got up and left. 

The boys ran in. "Well did you get the hair? Excellent."   
"What are those?"  
"Slytherin robes I had to sneak them from the laundry." She pulled out a ladle full of the grey, lumpy potion. "We're...going to drink that?"   
"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves."   
She handed each of them a cup full of it. "Add the hairs." Christine sprinkled Pansy Parkinsons hair into the thick liquid. "Cheers." She started to drink it and felt sick. She dropped the cup and ran into the stall. 

Christine came out looking like Pansy. "How does she have her hair this short? It tickles my chin."  
"But where's Hermione?"   
"I...I don't think I'm going. You go on without me."   
"Hermione are you okay?"   
"Just go. You're wasting time."   
"Come on."   
The three of them ran out of the bathroom. "Do we even know where we're going?"   
"No."  
"Oh that's fantastic."   
"I think the Slytherin common rooms this way." Harry pointed down the hall. They started walking, Percy Weasley came around the corner. "Excuse me?" They stop, "What are you doing d-" Harry as Goyle nudged Ron/Crabbe. He deepened his voice. "What are you doing down here?"   
"I happen to be a school prefect. You on the other hand have no business wandering the corridors at this time of night. What are your names again?"   
"I'm..."   
"Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, where have you three been?" Draco walks up to them. "Pigging out in the great hall all this time? Why are you wearing glasses?" Harry/Goyle took off his glasses. "Uh reading?"   
"I didn't know you could read." Draco shrugged. "And what are you doing down here Weasley?"   
"Mind you attitude Malfoy."   
Draco left and they followed him. 

"Well sit down." Christine sits on the couches arm seeing how there wasn't enough room. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're a disgrace to the wizarding world, all of them. Ron/Crabbe clenches his fists. "Whats wrong with you Crabbe?"   
"Uh stomach ache." He answered.   
"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks, I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up, my father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing to ever happen to this place."   
"Your wrong!" Harry/Goyle shouted.   
"What? You think theres someone here who's worse then Dumbledore?"  
"Harry Potter?"   
"And Christine Potter too." Christine/Pansy said. "Good one Goyle, your absolutely right, saint Potter, at least his sister isn't as bad but people actually think that they're the heir of Slytherin?"   
"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all?"   
"You know I don't Goyle, I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you?" He picks up a box and shakes it. "Is this yours?"   
"No."   
Draco shrugged and pockets the box. "But my father did say this: its been 50 years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died, so its only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time, as for me, I hope its Granger." Ron/Crabbe stood up from the couch, Harry/Goyle held him back. "Whats the matter with you two? Your acting very odd."   
"Its his stomach ache." He turned to him and whispered. "Calm down."   
"Scar.."   
Christine saw his hair turn red, "your hair." She whispered. Harry gestured to her eyes, "eyes." Christine closed her eyes tight and the three of them ran out of the Slytherin common room. "Hey! Where are you going?" 

They ran into the bathroom. "That was close."  
"Hermione come out, we've got loads to tell you."   
"Go away." Myrtle came floating down. "Wait till you see, its awful." Christine went up to the door. " 'Mione you all right?" Harry pushed the door open. Hermione was standing there with her back to them, ears and tail visible, Christine tried not to giggle. "Do you remember me telling you, plyjuice potion is only for human transformations. It was cat hair i took from Millicent Bulstrodes robes. Look at my face."  
"Look at your tail." 

"Have you spoken with Hermione?"  
"She should be out of hospital in a few days, once she stops coughing up furballs." They stopped at the top of the stairs, the floor was covered in water. They ran towards the source. "Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom."   
Myrtle was 'sitting' by a window moaning. "Come to throw something else at me?"   
"Why would I throw something at you?"   
"Don't ask me, here I am minding my own business when someone thinks its funny to throw a book at me."   
"But it cant hurt if someone throws something at you I mean it would just go through you." She flies to Ron. "Sure! Lets all throw books at Myrtle because she cant feel it. 10 points if you get it through her stomach, 50 points if it goes through her head!"   
"But who threw it at you anyway?"   
"I don't know I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death, then it fell from the top of my head." She goes off.   
Harry picks the black book off the ground. 

Christine flopped down on the couch with Ayesha on her lap, Harry was sitting at the table writing in Tom Riddles diary. Christine must have fallen asleep because when she woke up Harry was shaking her shoulder while Ayesha was pawing at his hand to try to stop him from bothering her owner. "It was Hagrid."  
"What?" Christine whispered, voice groggy from her nap.   
"It was Hagrid, Hagrid opened the Chamber 50 years ago." 

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Christine fiddled with the tassels on her scarf as they walked. "We don't even know this Tom Riddle, he sounds like a dirty rotten snitch to me."   
"I agree with Ron." He turned to Christine, "oh so when its something not involving Draco you agree with me?" Christine shrugs. "Hang on, you don't like him do you?"   
"No of course not, now just drop it." They stopped walking, "look, Hagrid is our friend. Why don't we just go and ask him about it?"   
"Oh that'll be a cheerful visit. Hello Hagrid, set anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"   
"Mad and hairy? Hope your not talking about me." They turned to face Hagrid.   
"No."   
"What you got there Hagrid?"   
"Oh uh, flesh eating slug repellent. For the mandrakes you know. Now according to Professor Sprout they still have some growing up to do but once their acnes cleared we'll be able to chop them up and stew them and get everyone un-petrified. In the meantime though, you four had best be looking after yourselves alright?" They nodded and Hagrid walked away. "Hello Neville." Never came running towards them. "Harry, I don't know who did it but you better come." They ran back to the common room, the Harrys part of the dormitory was a total mess. "It had to be a Gryffindor, no one else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student."   
"Whoever it was they must have been looking for something."   
"And they found it, Tom Riddles diary is gone." 

 

Christines stomach was in knots, she didn't know what to expect when McGonagall lead them to the hospital wing. "Now I must warn you this may be a wee bit of a shock." Hermione was laying in bed, she was petrified. "Oh, Mione." Christine whispered. "She was found near the library, along with this." McGonagall showed them a mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?" Christine shook her head, blinking back tears. 

"Could I have your attention please?" Christine stopped cooing at Ayesha to stare at Professor McGonagall. "Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: all students will return to their common rooms by 6:00 every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions." She put the scroll away. "I should tell you this, unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed." She took her leave.   
"We've got to talk to Hagrid, I can't believe its him. But if he did set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. Thats a start."   
"But you herd McGonagall, we're not allowed to leave the tower except for class."   
"I think its time to get my dads old cloak out again." Christine grumbled and Ayesha meowed, placing her paw on Harrys arm. He smiled and scratched her head. 

They walked to Hagrids hut and knocked on the door. He kicked the door open and was armed with a crossbow. "Hello?" Harry tossed the cloak off of them. "Whats that for?"   
"Oh nothing I was expecting...it doesn't matter. Come on in, I just made a pot of tea." 

Hagrid overfilled the cup. "Hagrid? Hagrid are you alright?"   
"I'm fine, I'm alright."   
"Did you hear about Hermione?"   
"Yeah, I herd about that alright."   
"Look, we have to ask you something." Harry looked at Ron and Christine. "Do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"   
"What you have to understand about that is-" there was a knock at the door. "The cloak. Don't say a word, be quiet." Ron threw the cloak over them and they stood in the corner.   
"Professor Dumbledore sir."   
"Good evening Hagrid, I wonder, could we?"   
"Of course, come in come in."   
"Thats dads boss." Ron whispered, "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."   
"This is bad business Hagrid very bad business. Had to come. Three attacks on Muggle-borns, this has gone on far enough. The Ministry has got to act."   
"But I never- you know I'd never professor."   
"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid, has my full confidence."   
"Albus look, Hagrids record is against him I have to take him."   
"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban prison."   
"I'm afraid we have no choice Hagrid."   
"Already here Fudge?" Lucius Malfoy stepped into the hut. "What are you doing here? Get out of my house?"   
"Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your..." he walks closer to the trio who back away. "You call this a house?" He sighed, "no, I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here."   
"Well what exactly is it that you want from me?"  
"The other governors and I have decided its time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension, you'll find all 12 signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. Well with all these attacks, they'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I could only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school."   
"You cant take Professor Dumbledore away, without him the other Muggle-borns don't stand a chance. You mark my words they'll be killings next!"   
"You think so?"   
"Calm yourself Hagrid. If the governors desire my removal I will of course step aside. However, help will always come to those who ask for it."   
"Admirable sentiment. Shall we?"   
"Fudge."   
"Come Hagrid."  
"Well if anybody was looking for some stuff all they have to do is follow the spiders."   
They took off the cloak as soon as Fudge closed the door. "Hagrids right, with Dumbledore gone, they'll be an attack a day."   
"Look." They look over and saw a line of spiders going out the window. "Come on."   
"Come on Fang."   
"Lets go."  
"What?" Squeaked Ron."   
"You herd what Hagrid said, follow the spiders."   
"They're heading to the dark forest." Harry and Christine started walking, "why spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"   
"Have you seen any butterflies around here Ron?"   
Christine said, keeping a hand on Fang. They walked into the forest, following the trail of spiders. The farther they went, the more spiders showed up. Theres a sound of a car engine. "There's something up there, it sounds like something big."   
"Big?"   
The headlights turn on. "Its the car."   
"Come on, we don't want to lose the trail." Christine was careful to not step on any spiders. "I don't like this you guys, I don't like this at all."   
"Oh quit your whining Ron. They're just little spiders, they cant hurt you."   
"Can we go back now?"   
They went down a cave like thing that lead them to a sort of clearing.   
"Who is it?" A deep voice growled. "Hagrid? Is that you?"   
"We're friends of Hagrid."   
The three of them come face to face with a giant spider.   
"You're Aragog aren't you?"   
"Yes, Hagrid has never sent men and a girl into our hollow before."   
"He's in trouble, up at the school there have been attacks, they think its Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before."   
"Thats a lie."   
Christine looked around at dozens of cat-sized spiders crawling around the trees. "I take it back." She whispered to Ron, "these spiders can definitely hurt us."   
"Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."   
"So you're not the monster?"   
"No. The monster was born in the castle, I came to Hagrid in the pocket of a traveller."   
"But if you're not the monster then, what did kill that girl in the Chamber 50 years ago?"   
"We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."   
"But have you seen it?"   
"Harry...Harry I think we should go." Christine said backing away from the large spiders. "Shh."   
"I never saw any part of the castle but in the box where Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused Hagrid brought me here."  
"Harry." He turned to Ron. "What?" Ron pointed up. Spiders even bigger then the ones Christine was looking at came down from the trees. She clapped her hands. "Well thank you so much Aragog, you have been very helpful but we must be going now."   
"Go?"   
Christine nodded, "i think not. My children do not harm Hagrid on my command." The trio started to back away slowly. "But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly into our hollow. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."   
"Can we panic now?" Christine takes a deep breath, "yes Ron, yes we can Panic!" She screamed when a Spider went straight for her, she kicked it and hid behind Harry.   
Harry started to hit spiders with the gas lamp. The three of them took out their wands. "Know any spells?"  
"One but its not powerful enough for all of them."   
"That's reassuring."   
"Where is Hermione when you need her?" The spiders were closing in on them. "Harry!" Christine yelled, her calm demeanour was completely gone, currently she was focusing on not screaming. There is light, they look up and see the car driving for them. The doors open and they run for the car. "Fang! C'mon!" Christine gave the seat next to her a pat and the dog jumped in the car. "Arania Exumai!"  
The spiders start jumping on the car. "Drive Ron drive!" Christine all but shrieked. They drove backwards and stopped. "Glad we're out of there." A spider came around the drivers side and wrapped itself around Ron's neck. "Arania Exumai!" Christine shouts. "Thanks for that."   
"Don't mention it." In front of them they see a whole hoard of spiders coming for them. "Go go!" Ron started the car. "We need to get in the air." Christine turned around to see the spiders gaining on them. "Ron! Ron!"  
"The flying gears jammed!"   
"Oh you have got to be joking!" All three of them tried to move the gear. "Come on! Pull!"   
"I'm trying!" Eventually it moved and they were in the air.  
"Follow the spiders? Follow the spiders? If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him." The car drove off, back into the dark forest. "I mean what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?"   
"Well we know one thing, Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets, he was innocent." Christine sighed, "thats all fine and dandy, could we go back now please? I need to go shower off the nights regrets." 

 

Harry replaced the flowers for new ones. Christine sat on the bed and moved the hair out from Hermiones eyes, she sighed sadly as Harry sat beside her. "Wish you were here Hermione, we need you now more then ever." Christine noticed a piece of paper in her hand, she took it, when she was done reading it, she handed the paper to Harry. "What is it?"   
"Ron this is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked. Come on" 

"'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly then the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpents eyes. Spiders flee before it.' This is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk, thats why Christine and I can hear it speak. Its a snake."   
"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it that no ones dead?"   
"Because no one did look it in the eye...not directly at least." They began walking, "Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost so he cant die again. And Hermione..."   
"The mirror Harry, she must have had it to see around corners in case it came along."   
"And Mrs Norris?"  
"Water, there was water on the floor, it all fits Ron." Harry took the paper and went towards the fire support. "Spiders flee before it, it all fits."   
"But how's a basilisk getting around? A dirty great snake, someone would have seen it."   
"Hermione answered that too."   
"Pipes? Its using the plumbing."   
"Remember what Aragog said? About that girl 50 years ago? Who died in the bathroom?" Christine sighed, "every time I close my eyes."   
"What if she never left?"  
"Myrtle."   
Professor McGonagall spoke over the system. "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately." 

"Our worst fear has been realized." The trio hid behind a wall and listened. "A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. Students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."   
"So sorry, Dozed off, what have I missed."   
"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last."   
"My moment?"   
"Weren't you saying just last night that you knew where the Chamber was all along?"   
"Thats settled, we'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills after all are legend."   
"Very well. I'll just be in my office um getting ready."   
"Who is it the monsters taken Minerva?"  
"Ginny Weasley." Christine gasped.   
"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. Ginny..." 

They ran into the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom. "Lockhart may be useless but he's going to try to get into the Chamber." They ran up the stairs to his office. "At least we can tell him what we know." Harry opens the door. "Professor, we have some information for you." Lockhart stuffs clothes into a trunk and closes it. "Are you leaving?"   
"Well, yes, urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go."   
"What about my sister?"   
"Well um, as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets it more then I."   
"Your the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You cant go now."   
"Well I must say, when I took the job there was nothing in the job description-"  
"Your running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?"   
"Well books can be misleading."   
"You wrote them."   
"My dear boy, do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I did all those things."   
"You're a fraud. You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done."   
"Is there anything you can do?"   
"Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory charms. Otherwise you see, all those other wizards would have gone blabbing and I wouldn't have sold another book. In fact I'm going to have to do the same to you." He took his wand out, but so did the three. Christine stared him down, making sure her gold eyes pierced his soul. 

They entered the bathroom and Myrtle was floating around. "Oh hello Harry. What do you want?"   
"To ask you how you died."   
"It was dreadful, it was right here, in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses, I was crying and then I herd somebody come in."   
"Who was it Myrtle?"  
"I don't know, I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made-up language, and I realized it was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and then I died."   
"Just like that? How?"   
"I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes over there, by that sink." She turned and left. Christine and Ron kept their wands on Lockhart as Harry examined the sink. "This is it. This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."   
"Say something, Harry say something in parseltongue." 

It opened, they were face to face with a tunnel. "Excellent Harry, good work. Well then I'll just be, theres no need for me to stay." Lockhart tried to leave again, they pushed him towards the tunnel and held him there at wand-point. ""You first"  
"Now children what good will it do?"   
"Better you than us."   
"Obviously yes..." he turned towards the tunnel. "Are you sure you don't want to go first?" They pushed him down, he screamed. "It really is quite filthy down here." Christine took a breath, "ladies first?" Ron nodded, she jumped down, disliking the slide and gagging at the sight of all those bones underneath her feet.   
Ron and Harry came down next, when they rose to their feet they kept their wands raised at Lockhart. "Now remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." Christine nodded and followed her brother.   
"This way."   
They stumbled upon a very large snake skin. "It looks like a snake."   
"Its a snakes skin."   
"Bloody hell, whatever shed this must be 60 feet long. Or more." Lockhart fell to the ground, he appeared to have fainted. "Heart of a lion this one." Lockhart got up and grabbed Ron's wand. "The adventure ends here. But don't fret, the world will know our story, how I was too late to save the girl, how you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So you first Potters, say goodbye to your memories." Christine smirked, knowing full well that Ron's wand was broken. "Oblivate!" It backfired and hit Lockhart, tossing him back against a stone cavern.   
The chamber rumbled and there was an avalanche of rocks. Christine, Ron and Lockhart were separated from Harry.   
"Harry?"   
"Ron? Christine? Christine are you okay?"   
"We're fine!" She called back to him. Lockhart sat up, "hello, and who are you?"   
"Um, Ron Weasley."   
"Really? And what about you young lady?"   
"Christine Potter."  
"And who am I?"  
"Lockharts memory charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue who he is!"   
"Its an odd sort of place isn't it?" He picked up a large rock, "do you live here?"   
"No." Ron took the rock, "really?" And hit Lockhart in the head with it, knocking him out.   
"Harry what do we do now?"   
"You wait here, the both of you move as much rock as you can so we can get back through, I'll go on and find Ginny."   
"Okay."   
"Harry be careful!" 

 

"There has to be an easier way to do this." Ron complained, Christine sat on a rock and took out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." She started moving rocks around no problem. Ron was not amused, "why didn't you do that before?"   
"It was amusing to see you struggle." He pulled his mouth into a frown. Christine had moved most of the rocks out of the way. Christine herd a bird, she turned and saw Fawkes, she held her arm out and he landed, "hello Fawkes." She gave him a pet. He flew off her arm and went through the opening.   
"What was that?"   
"That was a phoenix Ron."   
"Is he yours?"   
If he was wouldn't you have seen a phoenix around the common room?"   
"Oh yeah you got a point."   
"He's Dumbledores."   
"Oh, does he have a name?"   
Christine laughed, "Fawkes."   
They sat in comfortable silence for a while. "What do we do now?"  
"You could sing." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this going to become tradition? While Harry is off risking his life, we'll stay behind and I'll sing?" Ron shrugged and Christine raised her arms in surrender, "fine fine. It'll help me take my mind off whats happening. Sighing she picked a song. (I'm sorry If you really don't like singing in fanfiction and singing is a kind of coping mechanism for her, you can just scroll.) "Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?  
Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles  
Can you feel me?  
Hey you, don't help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight  
Hey you out there on your own  
Sitting naked by the phone  
Would you touch me?  
Hey you with you ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out  
Would you touch me?  
Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home."   
Her voice fluttered on a vibrato. Ron smiled contently. "Your voice is good, but its a little high and a bit pitchy." She smiled and threw a pebble at him. "Did you write it?" She shook her head, "no, its a Pink Floyd song."   
"Its a what?"  
"They're a Muggle band."   
"Oh." 

 

Fawkes came back with Ginny and Harry. "Oh thank God!" Christine stood up and hugged her brother. "Your alright. I had to sing to keep myself distracted." Harry smiled, "you must have been very worried then."   
"Christine blinked, "how are we going to get out of here?" 

"Amazing! This is just like Magic!" Christine held onto her brother as Fawkes carried them all out of the chamber." 

"You three realize of course, that in the past few hours you have perhaps broken at least a dozen school rules."   
"Yes sir."   
"There is sufficient evidence to have you three expelled."  
"Yes sir."   
"Therefore, it is only fitting, that you three receive, special awards for services to the school." Christine smiled at Dumbledore, "thanks sir."  
"Now Mr Weasley if you would." Dumbledore stood and walked to Ron. "Have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban, I believe we want our gamekeeper back. Harry, first I want to thank you Harry. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. And, second I sense that something is troubling you." Christine watched the two and shuffled on her feet, Fawkes bent down and pecked at her shoulder, demanding attention.   
"Am I right Harry?"  
"Its just, in the Chamber I couldn't help but notice certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me."   
"And not Christine?"   
"No, shes too soft." Christine scoffed at this.   
"Well Harry, you can speak Parseltongue, why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken Harry, that night at Godrics Hollow he transferred some of his powers to you and your sister, when he gave you both your scars."   
"He transferred some of his powers to us?"   
Dumbledore nodded and walked back to his desk, giving Christine a smile when he saw she had Fawkes perched on her slim forearm.   
"Not intentionally, but yes. So the sorting hat was right, I should be in Slytherin and so should Christine."   
"Its true, you both possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes, determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why then did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?"  
"Because I asked it too."   
"Exactly Harry, exactly. Which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show who we truly are, it is our choices." Harry nodded, "but if I asked to be placed in Gryffindor then how did Christine get sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin?" Christine looked away from Fawkes and over to her brother, her face soft, "because I asked the hat to keep me with you."   
"Harry, you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor? Then I suggest you look more closely at this." He handed him the sword.   
"Godric Gryffindor."   
"It would take a true Gryffindor would be able to pull that sword from the hat."   
The door flew open, Lucius Malfoy stepped in, Dobby trailing behind him. "Dobby? This is your master? The family you serve is the Malfoys?" Christine turned around from tending to Fawkes. "So this is Dobby?" Harry nodded, she walked over and bent down towards the elf. "Hello, I'm Christine." She smiled and shook his hand. "I heard a lot about you." She looked at Lucius, he gave her cold eyes and she backed away, back to Fawkes.   
"I'll deal with you later." Lucius walked up to Dumbledores desk with Dobby trailing behind, "out of my way Potter." He pushed Harry. "So its true, you have returned."   
"When the governors learned that Arthur Weasleys daughter was taken into the Chamber they saw fit to summon me back."  
"Ridiculous."  
"Curiously Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their family if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place."  
"How dare you!"   
"I beg your pardon?"   
"My sole concern has always been and always will be the welfare of this school and its students." He looked over at Christine with cold eyes. "The culprit has been identified I presume?"   
"Yes,"   
"And? Who was it?"   
"Voldemort."  
"Ah."   
"Only this time he chose to act through someone else, using this." Dumbledore held up Tom Riddles diary.   
"I see."   
"Fortunately, our young Potters discovered it. One hopes that no more of Voldemorts old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe."   
"Well, let us hope that our young Potters will always be around to save the day."   
"Don't worry, we will be."   
"Dumbledore. Come Dobby we're leaving." He kicked Dobby down the stairs and left.   
"Sir, I was wondering if I could have that?" Harry gestured to the diary.

"I finished feeding Fawkes Professor." Christine gave the phoenix another pet. "Thank you Christine. You best go get ready for the feast then my dear." Christine nodded and left his office. 

"Welcome back Sir Nicholas."   
"Thank you."   
"Good evening Sir Nicholas."   
"Good evening."   
"Harry its Hermione!" Christine looked over at the doors and gave a scream of excitement. She got up from the table, Harry and Ron followed her. Hermione ran towards Harry and they hugged. She went to hug Ron but there was a small sense of awkwardness and they just shook hands. "Welcome back Hermione."   
"Its good to be back. Congratulations I can't believe you solved it."   
"We had loads of help from you. We couldn't have done it without you." Christine tapped Harry on the shoulder. "If you don't mind you two are hogging my best friend." "Your best friend?" She ignored her brother and pulled Hermione into a hug and started to cry a little. "Its so good to have you back, have you ever tried talking to Ron or my brother about feelings? Its disastrous." Hermione laughed and the two girls hugged again.   
McGonagall tapped her glass with a fork. "Could I have your attention please?" The group sat down. "Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, who's mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who have been petrified." The hall erupted into applause. "Also in light of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled." The students cheer and Christine slumps a little, "I was really looking forward to my potions exam." She whispered. The doors opened and Hagrid stepped through. "Sorry I'm late, the owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Errol." Christine snickered and nudged Ron with her shoulder. He stopped in front of Harry, Ron, Christine and Hermione. "And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry, Christine and Ron, and Hermione of course, I would still be you-know-where so I'd like to say thanks." Harry and Christine stood up. "Theres no Hogwarts without you Hagrid." Christine went and hugged the giant. When she let go Harry went in for his own hug, Hagrid was after all the man who essentially the reason Harry and Christine were able to be at Hogwarts right now, because without him, Christine would still be confined to the basement and Harry would still be under the stairs. The staff started to clap, Christine followed, then Harry, and then the entire school naturally. Christine oddly couldn't stop crying, but that was okay, it was a happy moment after all.


	8. The Prisoner of Azkaban (Part One)

Christine sat at her makeshift vanity still holding the scissors. She had just cut her hair, her chocolate locks were spread out across her floor. Her hair now sat on her neck, it tickled slightly but she'd get used to it, besides if she was bored she could just use a hair potion she had stashed away somewhere. Ayesha meowed and sat in front of her and meowed again. "I'll bring you food." Christine kissed the top of Ayeshas head and went upstairs. "St. Brutus'. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases." Christine closed the basement door, "whoa." Harry said, Christine smoothed down her hair. "Is it bad?" She whispered. "No it looks good."  
"Thanks."  
"Christine at St. Brutus' too?"   
"Yes."   
"I see. And do they use the cane at St. Brutus', children?"   
"Oh yeah, We've been beaten loads of times."   
"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it." Marge took another sip of brandy. "Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how these one's turned out, Vernon. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the twins father did, Petunia?  
"Nothing he was unemployed."   
"Of course. And a drunk, I expect -"   
"Thats a lie! Our dad wasn't a drunk." The lights started shaking and Marge's glass breaks, Christine places a hand on Harrys shoulder. "Harry relax." Christine and Harry were about the same height now so she didn't have to reach very far. They were both still short mind you, but Christine thought it was a nice improvement. "Not to worry Petunia, I have a very firm grip, you clean it up." She snaps her fingers at Christine. She picks up a cloth and picks up the glass. Once Christine was back in the kitchen Marge resumed talking. "It doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup..." Christine slams the cloth down on the floor. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She shrieks, Marge points a finger at Christine, "right, let me tell you-" Aunt Marge starts to reply when she noticed her finger start to inflate like a balloon. A button her dress sails into the air. Seams groan, thread breaks and Aunt Marge's eyes widen. Her cheeks start to inflate, in fact her whole body does. As she rises, Uncle Vernon leaps for her. Ripper growls, fixes his teeth to his trousers. Christine frightened by what she's done, watches Aunt Marge bounce across the ceiling and into the conservatory. Christine and Harry look at each other "I'll meet you outside." She runs down into the basement. Christine packs everything as quickly as she can, she shoves her trunk out the small window like she did last year, lets her cat out first and climbs out herself "I don't care anywheres better then here!" Vernon looks at Christine standing on the road with her cat sitting at her feet. "Come on Ayesha." The three of them start walking, she looks up at Marge who was currently floating in the sky and screaming.   
Christine and Harry walk and walk and walk then they stop. The twins glance at an empty playground, swings creaking gently on rusted chains. A tiny carousel, kissed gently by the wind, turning slowly. "I don't like this Harry." Christine whispers, Ayesha sits by her owners feet. Christine folds her hands in her dresses skirt nervously. Harry drops his trunk and sits down, Christine joins him on the cold pavement. A car alarm shrieks then Harry, and Christine stay still, something doesn't feel right. They turn and Christine studies the swaying swings, the carousel. Then, she stiffens and turns back. Sensing something in the shadows across the street, they both stand up. Slowly Christine draws her wand from her boot. Then they see it. Something big. Darker than the shadows which conceal it. Something with large eyes, it seems to big to be a dog. "Harry?"   
Christine steps back. Afraid to look. Afraid not to. Wand outstretched...she trips and brings Harry down with her, they tumble over the their forgotten trunks The tip of her wand lights up. twin beams of light spear the night. Wheels screech, Christine and Harry roll clear -- just as a purple triple decker bus comes to stop, gold letter glimmer on the side: The Knight Bus. The doors open and A boy named Stan Shunpike an 18-year-old boy in a wrinkled conductors uniform. He had a pasty face. Raccoon eyes. Stan looks like he hasn't seen the sun in years. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He looks at Christine and Harry. "Wha' choo doin' down there?"   
"We fell over."   
"Wha' choo fall over for?"   
"We didn't do it on purpose."   
They got on the bus.   
"Wot you say your names was again?"   
"We didn't."  
Christine didn't like how the bus was moving, or how the beds weren't attached to the bus itself. 

Stan, peeks over The Daily Prophet, eyes Harry and Christine coolly, before disappearing once more. Harry brushes the fringe of his hair over his scar, watches a ambulance go by, its siren wailing. "Whereabouts you headin'?"   
Harry hesitates. The two hadn't decided.   
"The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London -" Christine blurted.   
"Is it now? Get that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London." Stan grins with sinister delight, showing bad teeth.   
"Leaky Cauldron! Stay away from the pea soup!"  
As the Shrunken Head cackles with delight, Christine peers out the window watches London zooming by. "Isn't this a bit... dangerous?"   
"Naah. Haven't had an accident in -- what? -- a week is it, Ern?"   
"Heads up! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!"   
Sure enough, directly ahead, a old lady is crossing the street. Ernie hits the breaks rather hard and Harry flies forward, palms to the window. Christine manages to grab a bed post. The brakes pinch down, the bus stops inches from the old lady, and Harry flies back onto his bed. The bus rockets forward once more. As Harry rights himself, he notices the headline of  
Stan's Daily Prophet: ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN! Below, a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair glowers from the moving photograph.   
"Who is that? That man." Christine asks.  
  "Who is that? That's Sirius Black, that is. Don' tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Sirius Black?" Christine and Harry shook their heads. "Sorry no."   
"A murderer, he is. Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it."   
"How did he escape?"   
"Tha's the question, isn't it? He's the firs' that's done it. He was a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo, Black was. Reckon you heard o' him."   
Harry and Christine nod and, as he does, Black's eyes shift.  
"Yeah. Him I've heard of." Harry said. Just then, a pair of double buses sweep directly toward the Knight Bus. The entire Knight Bus squeezes inward, Christine feels like she can't breathe. The bus shoots the gap between the two onrushing buses. The Shrunken Head winces.

 

The Knight Bus to a stops centimetres from a parked car. The bus settles and taps the bumper. Instantly, the car's alarm wails.  
The chandelier sways drunkenly as the bus doors open. The steps groan with heavy feet and a figure appears. The twins recognize it as Tom, Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron pub.   
"Mr and Miss Potter...at last."   
The Knight Bus rockets off, Tom drags Harry's trunk inside, then pauses and, with a flick of his wand, silences the car alarm.   
Harry trails Tom and Christine, she feels something brush up against her leg and picks up Ayesha. The room is quiet. The bartender glances up, his gaze lingering perhaps a bit too long. A wizard is sitting alone at a table and reads a book while, at his elbow, his cup appears to be stirring itself. Tom leads the twins upstairs.  
Tom opens the door and Christine smiles when she sees Hedwig.   
"Hedwig."  
"Right smart bird you've got there, Mr. Potter. Arrived only minutes before yourself, and your sister of course." He flashes dirty teeth at Christine and she shuffles on her feet.   
A man clears his throat. Harry and Christine turn to find a man at the window, staring at the ghostly shadows beyond. Harry's reflection shivers in the glass, but the man doesn't turn. Tom pushes Christine and Harry into arm chairs and offers them food, to which they denied.   
"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located just south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched and she's been properly punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident whatsoever." Christine holds her breath, the man turns and its Cornelius Fudge.   
"So that's that, and no harm done." The Minister smiles. "Pea soup?" Christine shakes her head. "No thank you Minister. But I don't understand. We broke the law. Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home -" The Minister shushed her.   
"Oh come now Christine, The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts! On the other hand... running away like that... given the state of things... was very, very irresponsible."   
"The state of things sir?"   
"We have a killer on the loose."   
"Sirius Black you mean?" Harry said and Christine turned to look at him, "who's Sirius Black?"   
"Where were you the entire time I was talking to Stan on the bus?"   
"I was a bit more focused on not getting thrown off of the bus." Harry shook his head.   
"But Minister, what does that have to do with me?...Us?"   
Fudge smiles nervously. "Hm? Oh, nothing. You're safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you." Tom moves out of the way to show them two neat stacks of books. "Now Tom will show you both to your rooms."   
They got up to leave, "by the way, whilst your here it would be best if you didn't... wander." 

Christine sits down in bed, Ayesha was grumpy from not eating all night. "Oh I'm sorry Ayesha I really am, unless Tom has some cat food around you'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts." Ayesha jumped off the bed and went under it. Christine sighs. 

Christine walks down the stairs with her brother.   
"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." Hermione and Ron we arguing, a ginger cat was perched in Hermione's arms. "He's a cat, Ronald! What do expect! Its in his nature!"   
"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me! Besides Christine has a cat and not once has hers gone for Scabbers!" Christine chuckled and cleared her throat.   
"Harry."   
"Christine...oh you cut your hair." Her hand reaches up to smooth down her hair. "I did, I needed a change and who is that?" She cooed and went over to the cat. "This is Crookshanks."   
"He's beautiful." Ron looked disgusted, "are you mad Christine?"   
"It is possible I mean I do live down in a basement."   
"Like the Phantom of the Opera." The girls giggled, giving Crookshanks all the attention he could handle. 

Christine looks at the photo that was handed to her. "Egypt, whats it like?"   
"Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs -"   
"You know, the ancient Egyptians used to worship cats."   
Ron glares stonily at Hermione, then turns back to Harry. "Yeah along with a dung beetle."   
"Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?"   
"I haven't shown anyone!"   
"No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom."   
"The day maid."   
"The night maid."   
"The cook."   
"The bloke that came to fix the toilet."   
"That wizard from Belgium..."   
Christine sees Mrs. Weasley who takes Harry's face in her hands, smiles. As if relived to see him. She turns to Christine and pulls her into a hug. "Its good to see you Mrs Weasley."   
"Its good to see the both of you safe and sound. Have you got all of your books?"   
"Yes?"  
"And all of your clothes?"   
"Yes they're all upstairs."   
"Good."   
Mr Weasley comes to great them. "Harry, Christine."   
"Mr Weasley."   
"Might I have a word with you both?"  
"Yeah sure."   
Mr Weasley pulls Harry and Christine away and to a darker part of the pub. "There are some within the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to tell you. But I think you need to know the facts. Because you're in danger. Grave danger." Christine and Harry both eye the wanted poster on the wall.   
"Has it anything to do with him?"   
"What do you two know about Sirius Black?"   
"That he escaped from Azkaban."   
"That he killed someone."   
"Thirteen years ago, when you stopped..."   
"Voldemort."  
"Don't say his name."   
"Sorry."   
"Black lost everything. But he remains a loyal servant to this day. In his mind, you both stand in the way of...you-know-who returning to power. That's why he's broken out of Azkaban. To find you. And..." Mr Weasley hesitates.  
"Kill us."   
Mr Weasley nods.   
"I want you both to swear that -whatever you might hear - you won't go looking for Black."   
"But sir, why would we go looking for someone who wants to kill us?"   
Mr Weasley nods and pats them both on the shoulders. 

 

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley runs towards the train where Ron was hanging out the window. She hands Scabbers through the open window to him. "Don't lose him!" 

"I didn't mean to blow her up. I just lost control."   
"Brilliant!"   
"Honestly Ron, its not funny, Christine was lucky not to be expelled."   
They stand by an empty compartment, "c'mon its the only one left." As they slip inside, they find a man in shabby robes, slumped against the window, asleep. He looks ill, exhausted. The four eye him warily. Harry sits beside him and so does Christine, in her arms Ayesha eyes Crookshanks curiously.   
"Who do you reckon he is?"   
"Professor R.J. Lupin."   
"How do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?"   
"Its on his suitcase Ronald." She points up, Stamped in peeling letters on a battered suitcase is 'Professor R.J. Lupin.'  
"Is he really asleep?"   
"Seems to be, why?"   
Harry gets up and closes the door. "I have something to tell you." 

Storm clouds, like dark ghosts, toss sheets of rain onto the scarlet engine as it heads north.   
Ron and Hermione stare at Harry and Christine, faces stricken in the lantern light that now glows in the compartment. Ayesha and Crookshanks are curled up together in the space beside Hermione. "Oh 'Mione look." Christine wished she had a camera. "Oh I know they're so adorable."   
"At least now Ayesha will have a playmate when we're in classes." Ron looked at both of them with a scowl, he was holding Scabbers.  
"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to come after you?"  
"Yeah."   
"But they'll catch Black won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him."  
"Sure, except no ones every broken out of Azkaban before...and he's a murderous, raving lunatic."   
Christine stiffened. "Thanks Ron."   
The train screeched to a stop.   
"Why are we stopping? We cant be there yet."   
Harry gets up to look out the door. The train jolts and Harry falls on Christine who smacks him several times before he moves. "Whats going on?"   
"I don't know, maybe we've broken down?"   
The lights go off.   
"Ouch Ron, that was my foot."   
"No that was me 'Mione sorry."   
Ron looks out the window. "There's something moving out there."  
The lights come back on. Frost incases the window and the air grows cold.   
The light goes off again. "Bloody hell what's happening?"   
Ayesha jumps into Christines lap, hiding herself in her cardigan. "I don't know..."   
the door clicks open, a figure with black skeletal hands enters the compartment, it has no feet, it just floats. Christine felt funny, no she felt sad, like she'd lost all the hope in the world. The figure turned to Harry and he went ridged. Professor Lupin stood up, bright light from his wand illuminated the room, then the thing was gone. Christine started to shake her brothers shoulder in efforts to wake him up.   
"Harry. Harry."   
He woke up and Hermione handed him his glasses. "Thank you."  
Professor Lupin handed him a triangular piece of chocolate. "Eat it, it'll help."   
"What was that thing that came?"   
"That was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." Lupin got up to leave, he turned back around, "eat, you'll feel better."   
They waited until he left.   
"What happened to me?"   
"Well you sort of went rigid, we thought maybe you were having a fit or something."   
"And did anyone else pass out?"   
Christine shook her head.  
"No but I felt weird though, like I'd never be cheerful again."   
"But someone was screaming, a woman."   
"No one was screaming brother." Christine placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Christine sat at the Gryffindor table listening to the choir sing, directed by Professor Flitwick. 

The students dispatch and Dumbledore takes his place up at the podium. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."   
"Of course thats why he knew to give you the chocolate Harry."   
Christine looked in front of her and saw Draco trying to get Harrys attention.   
"Potter...Potter." Harry and Ron turned around. "Is it true you fainted? Like actually fainted?" A Slytherin made a fainting motion with his hand.  
"Shove off Malfoy."   
Draco and Christine continued to stare at each other for a few seconds longer before she took a deep breath and returned her attention to Dumbledore.   
"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Christine clapped as Hagrid stood.   
"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts at the request of the Ministry of Magic will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. The Dementors will be stationed at  
the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of  
a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." 

They walk up the stairs to the portrait, the fat lady is singing to a glass cup. "Fortuna Major." It doesn't open. "Here, listen she wont let me in."   
"Fortuna Major."   
"No, no wait, wait. Watch this." She resumes singing, hitting a loud and very sour note, smashing the glass against the wall. "Amazing and just with my voice."   
"Fortuna Major."   
The fat lady sighed. "Yes alright go in." She opened. 

Christine and Hermione sat in Christine's bed with both of their cats. Christine had just finished painting Hermione's nails a pale pink. "Something seemed different about Draco today." She said putting the bottle on her nightstand. "What do you mean?"   
"I don't know less childish...less...less." Christine sighed in a defeated tone. "Christine...do you like Draco?"   
"No." She responded a little to quick. Hermione raised a brow at her. "Okay yes, maybe a little...oh I don't know." Christine flopped her head down on the pillow and Hermione stood up placing Crookshanks down on her bed. "It all feels so complicated." With a sigh she looked at her friend. "Are you disappointed in me? I mean you, my brother and Ron and all of Gryffindor house in fact, see him as the enemy." Hermione kicked off her slippers and sat down on her own bed. "No I'm not and Harry shouldn't be either, we aren't in control of your own heart, you are." Christine smiled softly, eyes sparkling. "Thanks Hermione." 

 

"Welcome my children. In this room you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room you shall discover if you possess the Sight." Trelawney gets up and bumps the table. "Hello, I am Professor Trelawney, together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term we'll be focusing on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." Christine took the cup from the person she was speaking with. "The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds. First you must look beyond."  
"What a load of rubbish." Christine turned to see Hermione sitting next to her.   
"What? When did you?" Christine exchanged looks with Ron. "When did you come in? Did you see her come in?"   
"I've been here all this time."   
Trelawney came over to Neville. "You boy, is your grandmother quite well?"   
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, give me the cup." Dean handed her the cup. "Oh, hm, pity." She set the cup down. "Broaden your minds."   
"Oh oh!" Ron looks at Trelawney frightened, "your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are."   
"Sure."   
"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see."   
"Well, uh, Harrys got a sort of a wonky cross. Thats trials and suffering. And that there could be the sun and thats happiness. So you're going to suffer, but you're going to be happy about it."   
"Give me the cup." Ron hands her Harrys cup, she screams and places it down on the table hard. She walks closer to Harry. "My dear, you have the grim." There's scattered gasps. "The grin? Whats the grin?"   
"Not the grin you idiot. The grim." The professor continues to back away and Harry picks up his cup. "Taking form of a giant spectral dog. Its among the darkest omens in our world. An omen of death."


	9. The Prisoner Of Azkaban (Part Two.)

"You don't think that grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black do you?"   
"Oh honestly Ron. If you ask me Divination is a wooly discipline. Now ancient Runes, thats a fascinating subject."   
"Ancient Runes? Just how many classes are you taking?"   
"A fair few."  
"Hang on, thats not possible, ancient runes in the same time as Divination? You'd have to be in two places at once."   
"Oh don't be silly Ron, how could anyone be in two places at once?" Hermione links arms with Christine and they walk ahead of the boys to Hagrids hut. "Broaden your minds! Use your inner eye to see the future!" The girls laughed. 

"Thats it, come on now. Come closer. Less talking if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me."   
They walk into the forest, not too deep of course. "Right you lot, less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49." Christine, as she learned back in the inn, stroked the book first and cooed at it, the book let her open it with out a problem. She looked over at Draco. "And exactly how are we to do that?"   
"You stroke the spine of course." Christine put her book down and went over to Draco. "Like this, do you mind?" She held her hands out and Draco gives her the book. "Like this you see?" She gave the spine of the book a few pets before undoing the belt that kept it closed. Draco too distracted by the smell of vanillia that was her perfume, when she went to give him back his book he almost dropped it. "Oh, be..." their eyes met. Christine took a breath. "Careful." With a nod she scurried back to her friends. "What the devil was that?" Ron almost shouted at her. "He needed help with his book." "But that was Malfoy! You helped Malfoy!" Christine took off her robe and sweater, finding them to warm. "Yes and? I'm not going to deny him assistance just because of who he is." Christine held her ground and Ron eventually backed down.   
"I think they're funny."  
"Oh yeah, terribly funny, really witty."   
The group turned to face Draco and his friends. "God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears Dumbledore has this oaf teaching classes." Not much has changed, after all. Christine thought, her mood fell.   
Harry walked up to him. "Shut up Malfoy."   
Draco set his bag down with a smile. And walked up to Harry, he was quite taller then her brother which made him appear more intimidating by default. He acted afraid of something, "Dementor! Dementor!" Everyone behind Harry turned around, Draco and his friends laughed. They put their hoods up and started 'ooo-ing' at Harry. Christine walked up and led her brother away, flashing Draco disappointed eyes.   
Hagrid cleared his throat. "Da da da da!" A hippogriff appeared from behind Hagrid. It has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. "He's beautiful Hagrid." Christine said, her eyes were filled with wonder when she stared at the creature. "Isn't he just?" Hagrid tossed the Hippogriff a dead ferret. "Say hello to Buckbeak!"   
"Hagrid, what exactly is that?"   
"That Ron is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who would like to come and say hello?" Everyone backs away, Harry isn't paying attention and is left upfront. "Well done Harry, well done. Come on now." Ron gave him a push forward. "Now, you have to let him make the first move, its only polite. So, step up, give him a nice bow. Then wait to see if he bows back, if he does you can go and touch him. If not, well we'll get to that later." Harry bowed low, and waited. Buckbeak flapped his wings and squawked. "Back off Harry, back off." Harry moved back a little, Christine watched and chewed on her nails, perfectly aware of Draco's eyes on her back.   
"Keep still." Buckbeak bowed to Harry. "Well done Harry, well done." He tossed Buckbeak a ferret. "Here, you big brute you." Harry stood up, "right, I think you can go and pat him now. Go on, don't be shy" Draco pushed students out of the way so he could get a closer look at Harry and Buckbeak, Christine herd the sound of an apple being bitten close to her ear, it was hard to ignore Draco now, he was less then 3 feet away from her. Christine watched her brother get closer to Buckbeak, hand outstretched, "now let him come to you. Thats it." Buckbeak nestled his face into Harrys hand. Hagrid clapped. "Well done, well done Harry, Well done. I think he might let you ride him now."   
"What?"   
Hagrid picked Harry up and placed him on Buckbeak's back, Christines breath hitched. Buckbeak took off with Harry on his back. "It must really be awful for you, Harry always getting picked first for things while your left behind." Draco's voice meant to contain malice but was soft in a way. She turned to him. "I don't mind really, and sometimes its more then okay to observe." She spat and turned back around. 

Hagrid whistled for them to land. He helped Harry off of Buckbeak and he walked back to the group.   
"Well done Harry."  
"That was wicked Harry."   
Christine didn't feel Draco behind her anymore, in fact he just pushed two students and went straight for Buckbeak. "You're not dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute!"   
"Draco no!" Christine called, she ran after him to try and stop the boy from doing anything stupid. Buckbeak didn't take his words kindly and got offended, he raised up on his hind legs and struck Draco and Christine, Christine was actually bleeding. Before Hagrid could calm Buckbeak down, Christine raised her hands to him, wincing in pain. "Shh, shh its okay Buckbeak, its okay, he didn't mean it, he thinks your very beautiful." Buckbeak calmed down and Hagrid tossed a ferret into the wood. "Away you silly creature." Christine turned to Draco who was rolling around on the ground absolutely fine. "Its killed me! Its killed me."   
"Now now, calm down it was just a scratch."   
"Hagrid! They need to be taken to the hospital."   
"I'm the teacher I'll do it." He picked Draco up off the ground. "Can you walk Christine." She was clutching her arm. "Yes, I can manage just fine."   
"You're going to regret this."   
"You and your bloody chicken."   
"Class dismissed." 

 

"Why did you run up like that?" Hagrid asked her, the bleeding on her arm had stopped half way to the school. "I wanted to stop him from doing something stupid. Clearly I didn't move fast enough." She looked up at Draco and glared.

Madame Pomfrey finished bandaging her arm. "You both can rest for a few moments but other then that your both free to leave." Christine nodded, "thank you Madame Pomfrey." Draco continued to moan and groan, "oh stop overreacting! You weren't even bleeding!" She hissed at the blond boy. He didn't say anything to her. "You need to learn to control yourself you know." He sat up, "what do you mean?"   
"If you didn't let your jealousy get the better of you, you wouldn't have insulted Buckbeak, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."   
"So your saying that this is my fault?"   
"Thats not what I'm- actually yes. Yes that is exactly what I'm saying." Draco scowled at her as she turned away from him, Draco looked at her bandages and saw a few droplets of blood seep through. "Does it hurt?" He asked, "no, it doesn't I'm fine." She didn't say anything else. She got up from the bed, smoothed down her skirt and left the room.

 

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?"   
"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky, if Potters sister hadn't gotten in the way, I could have lost my arm."   
Christine was glaring at him from the Gryffindor table, she was holding her book tight enough to where she was afraid she might rip it in half. "Listen to that idiot, he's really laying it on thick isn't he?"   
"Yeah well at least Hagrid didn't get fired."   
"I hear Draco's fathers furious. We haven't herd the end of this."   
"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus slammed a Daily Prophet down on the table.   
"Who?"   
"Sirius Black."   
"Dufftown? Thats not far from here." 

 

After the lesson was over Christine walked up to Harry, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He nodded. 

"Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade are a privilege. Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school, that privilege shall not be extended again." Harry and Christine ran up to McGonagall. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village. That's the rule Potters."   
They followed McGonagall. "But Professor, we thought if you sighed it, we could-"   
"I'm sorry I cant, only a parent or a guardian can sign it, and since I am neither it would be really inappropriate." She started to walk away "I'm sorry thats my final word." She put both hands on the twins shoulders. They turned to Ron and Hermione. "Forget about it guys, we'll see you later." The twins walked back inside the castle. Christine gave him a hug. "I'm going to go to the library." He nodded, "okay." She sighed and walked off.

Christine walked up the stairs. "Neville's probably forgotten the password again."   
"Hey!"   
"Oh, your there."   
"Excuse me Neville." Christine said as she went to stand beside Hermione. "I finished the Potions essay." She said. "Finished it? But we just got it yesterday." Ron whined. Christine shushed him.   
"Let me through please. Excuse me! I'm Head Boy!"   
"Get back all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until its been searched."  
Ginny came down to see them. "The fat lady! Shes gone!"   
"Serves her right, she was a terrible singer." Christine elbowed Ron in the gut, "ow! Has anyone told you, you have boney elbows?" Christine smiled, "Harry might have mentioned it a few times." Christine drew her attention now to the ripped painting. The other paintings were in a form of distress. Christine moved for Professor Dumbledore to pass. He examined the painting and Filch looked around the room. "Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady."   
"Theres no need for ghosts Professor." Christine ran towards the painting where the fat lady was hiding. "Dear lady, who did this to you?" She peered up from behind a hippo. "Eyes like the devil he's got and a soul as dark as his name. He's here Headmaster, somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black!" She hid again.   
"Secure the castle, Mr Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall." 

 

Snape came in the DaDa classroom and began to close the shutters. He pulled down the screen. "Turn to page 394."   
"Professor?" Christine asked, "where is Professor Lupin?"   
"Out sick Miss Potter, now 394." She turned the pages in her textbook, werewolves?   
He turned the projector on, Christine noticed that Ron was taking his sweet time turning the pages, Christine nudged him but his book flew to page 394. "Werewolves?" He said.  
"But sir, we just began learning about red caps and hinkypunks." Christine stared at Hermione, she could have sworn the spot next to her brother was empty. "When did she come in?" Ron turned to Christine. "Did you see her come in?" Christine shrugged. She turned her attention back to Snape. 

 

Christine held the umbrella close to her body to try and keep some of the rain off. Wood had given her a new Gryffindor sweater that fit.   
She was chanting with the rest of her house. "Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!"   
It was Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. Lightning stroke the end of a players broom it caught fire and she began to spin. Christine had trouble spotting Harry in the rain and fog. She saw him chase after the snitch and the Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory. Harry was no longer visible and it didn't help settle Christines nerves, she proceeded to clutch onto Hermione. "I cant see him."  
"Neither can I"   
They waited and watched the other players pass around the Quaffle. Christine saw a few Dementors fly past the Quidditch field. Christine looked up and saw a body falling down. She recognized it as her brother. Her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe, she clutched onto the wood of the stand, her legs turned to jello and she could barely stand. She heard Dumbledore speak. "Aresto Momentum!" 

Harry opened his eyes and Christine threw herself at him. "Oh my god Harry!" She hadn't stopped crying since the game ended. "Hey Chris, its okay, I'm okay." He rubbed her back and she let go of him, still a little shaky.   
"What happened?"   
"You-you fell."  
"Off your broom." Ron finished for her.   
"Really? I meant the match, who won?"   
"No one blames you Harry, the Dementors aren't allowed on school grounds, Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you he sent them off."   
"Theres uh, something else you should know too. When you fell your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow and well..." Ron lifted the blanket off the broken broomstick. 

 

Christine and Harry watched the school leave for another Hogsmeade trip. "Last call for Hogsmeade! Come on now!" Harry had an idea. They went back to the common room. "We're going to Hogsmeade after all." He said to her. "Harry you heard McGonagall last time, our form isn't signed. "Who said anything about forms?" She realized what he was hinting at. "Harry no."   
"Oh come on Chris."   
She huffed, "fine, just let me put something warmer on." He nodded and she went for the third year girls room. She grabbed her winter boots, placed her now shoulder length hair into a bun and grabbed her thick wool cardigan, putting it on over her signature red dress. She grabbed her scarf and hat and went downstairs.   
Harry tossed the cloak on her as soon as her feet hit the bottom step. "Oh! I almost forgot about this! Dads cloak." 

They tried to pass Fred and George who were building a snow man, they grabbed the other twins by their arms and dragged them away.   
"Guys let us go."   
"Cleaver you guys, but not cleaver enough."   
"Besides we've got a better way."   
"We're trying to get to Hogsmeade."   
"We know."   
"We'll show you a quicker way."   
"If you both will pipe down."   
"Now Harry, Christine, come and join the big boys."   
Harry and Christine removed the cloak.   
"What are you doing?" They shushed Harry. They handed him folded up parchment. "Whats this rubbish?" He hands it to Christine.   
" 'Whats this rubbish?' He says. That there is the secret to our success."   
"Its a wrench giving it to you two believe me."  
"But we've decided your needs are greater then ours, George if you will." Fred gestured for Christine to open up the parchment. George took out his wand and pointed it at the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the parchment, it slowly revealed to be a map. "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are to proud present the Marauders Map." Christine looked up at Fred and George. "This is brilliant."   
"We owe them so much."   
Christine and Harry open the map.   
"Hang on, this is Hogwarts."   
"And that, no is it really?"   
"Dumbledore."   
"In his study."   
"Pacing."   
"Does that a lot."   
"You guys this is incredible." Christine smiled at them and looked back at the map. "So this map shows.."   
"Everyone."   
"Everyone?"   
"Everyone."   
"Where they are." "What they're doing." "Every minute." "Of every day."   
"Where did you get this?"  
"Filch's office." "First year."  
"Now listen, the both of you. There are seven secret passageways, out of the castle. We'd recommend this one." They both pointed to the spot. "The one-eyed witch passageway. "   
"Leads you to Honeydukes."   
"You two best hurry, Filch is heading this way."   
"Oh and don't forget, when your done using it just give it a tap and say."   
"Mischief Managed." George tapped the map and it disappeared. It was blank once more. "Otherwise anyone can read it." Christine hugged the Weasley twins. "Thank you."   
"Don't mention it, Tiny-Potter."   
"Tiny-Potter?"   
"Your smaller then your brother."   
"Yes but...we're not identical." She gestured to their faces. "We know."   
"But.." Harry grabbed the cloak. "Come on." He nodded to the twins. "Thank you." He tossed the cloak on him and his sister and began walking.  
"You don't think I'm tiny do you?" He didn't say anything. "Harry?" 

 

"Help me with this." They lifted the large stone tile off the floor so they could get through. Harry went out first and helped his sister up. "Cloak."   
They walked up the stairs, knocking over boxes of lollipops.   
Harry took the lolipop Neville was about to lick and they left the shop. "Harry!" Christine whispered harshly. "Why did you do that?" He shrugged. They began walking to the Shrieking Shack. "Do we have to go there?" Christine asked, feeling a little uneasy. "Its where I'd imagine they'd be."   
"Oh there they are." She pointed to them.   
"Well well look whos here." Christine put a hand on Harrys chest. "Wait." Draco and two of his friends showed up, Christine could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, despite being positively frozen. Oh why does he have to be so damn cute? She thought to herself.   
"You two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it Weasle-Bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?"  
"Shut your mouth Malfoy."   
"Not very friendly. Boys, I think its time we teach Weasle-Bee how to respect his superiors."  
"Oh and I hope you don't mean yourself."   
"How dare you talk to me! You filthy little mudblood."   
Christine turned to Harry, "wanna give them a scare?" She watched a smile cross his face. "I'll take that as a yes, c'mon."   
"Wait." Harry bent down to roll a snowball. "Oh good idea." He threw it at Draco. "Who is that?" Christine threw one this time, it got them going. "Now we can go."   
They ran and continued to throw snow at Draco, he gave Crabbe a push. "Don't stand there! Do something!"   
"What?"   
Christine pulled down Nott's hat and Harry pulled down Crabbes pants. Harry then kicked Crabbe in the arse and he fell face first in the snow. "My turn." Christine whispered and grabbed Nott by his scarf. Harry held onto Christines shoulders as they spun him. Draco tripped and fell over Crabbe and Christine let go of Nott and went for Draco. The both of them grabbed his feet and started to pull him around. She could hear Hermione and Ron laughing. They dragged Draco into the area where the Shrieking Shack was. "No not in there!" He was starting to panic now.   
"Whats up Malfoy lost your Ski's?" Christine snickered at Ron's comment. They let Draco go and he ran away. Christine started playing with Ron's hat and Harry with Hermione's hair."   
"You guys!"   
They threw off the invisibility cloak and were almost doubling over from laughing. "Bloody hell Christine. That was not funny." She picked up a tassel on his hat and flicked his nose with it. "Yes it was Ron, don't even try to deny it." 

"Those Weasels, never told me about any Marauders Map."   
"They aren't going to keep it, they'll turn it into Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?"   
"Oh sure, and along with the invisibility cloak."   
"Oh look who it is. Madame Rosmerta. Ron fancies her."   
"Thats not true."   
"Aw why not Ron? Shes very pretty." Christine gave his cheek a pinch. "Stop it." He brushed her hand away. Christine and Harry listened closely to the conversation in front of him. With a nod from his sister he tossed the cloak over them and went for Rosmerta's pub. 

"Nobody will come to a pub where they'll get scared out of their wits."  
"Professor Dumbledore doesn't want Dementors around the place I assure you." Harry pushed the door open gently and they rushed in before Rosmerta could shut the door.    
"Now, tell me what this is all about?"  
"Well, years ago, when the Potters parents realized they were marked for death, remember? They hid, few knew where they were."   
"I remember yes."   
"One who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who."   
"Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night but he also killed Peter Pettigrew."   
"Peter Pettigrew?"   
"Little lump of a boy, always trailing after Black."   
"I remember him. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight."   
Christine could hear Harrys breathing escalate, she grabbed his hand and squeezed in reassurance, for him or her she didn't know.  
"What happened?"   
"Peter tried to warn the Potters, and might have managed to, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black."   
"Black was vicious, he didn't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him. A finger, thats all that was left. A finger, nothing else."   
"Yes, Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters but he's the reason they're dead."   
"And now he wants to finish things."  
"I don't believe it."   
"And thats not the worst of it."  
"What could be worse?"   
"That Sirius Black was, and remains to this day, the twins Godfather." Christine's heart sank and a lump formed in her throat. They ran out of the room, the pub, knocking over carollers and they ran back to the woody area, near the Shrieking Shack. Christine fell on a rock and took Harry down with her, she couldn't hold it anymore, she let out a sob and Harry joined her. Christine felt the cloak being lifted off her body. Hermione was kneeling in front of them. Christine didn't say anything, she couldn't form words. Hermione turned to her brother. "Harry what happened?"   
"He was their friend, and he betrayed them. He was their friend! I hope he finds me, because when he does, because when he does I'm going to he ready! When he does I'm going to kill him! Not just for my parents but for Christine." Hermione turned her attention to Christine now, eyes all puffy, cheeks red and her dark hair had almost completely fell out of its bun. She looked like a frightened deer.


	10. The Prisoner Of Azkaban (Part Three)

"Beautiful day."   
"Gorgeous. Unless you've been ripped to pieces."   
"Ripped to pieces what are you talking about?"   
"Oh is Ron still going on about Scabbers missing?"   
"Yes."   
"Ron it wasn't Crookshanks, he'll turn up eventually."   
"Well if it wasn't that beast then who was it? Certainly not Ayesha! Your cat wouldn't hurt a fly Christine! Probably not even a spec of dust! Harry you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone!" Christine and Hermione exchange eye-rolls. "Well maybe you should take better care of your pets!"  
"Your cat killed him."   
"Did not."   
"Did"   
"Didn't"  
"Did"  
"Didn't"   
"Did."   
"OKAY ENOUGH!" Christine yells. "The both of you stop it! Ron I will help you look for your rat later! Just stop whining!" 

"How did it go Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked. Hagrid was standing in the lake skipping stones, Christine had removed her shoes and how was walking ankle deep back in forth in the water. "Well first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well as you can imagine, he said 'Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature, but he horrifically injured Miss Christine Potters arm and left her with scars."  
"Thats a lie! It was a small scratch!"   
"And then Hagrid?"   
"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius.."   
"They're not sacking you!"   
"No I'm not sacked."  
Christine knew what was up, "oh no, he didn't."   
"Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Christine didn't care about keeping her dress dry anymore, she trudged over to Hagrid until the was thigh deep in water. "Oh Hagrid, I'm so sorry." She hugged the giant. "I should have acted sooner, this could have been prevented." Hagrid sniffed, "no Christine its not your fault, don't you worry your little head on it. Now out of the water, you'll catch your death of a cold." 

 

"Broaden your minds! You must look beyond! The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the inner eye!" Christine sighed with her head down on the table, she was staring into a very foggy, very empty crystal ball. "Only then can you see. Try again." She noticed Ron was asleep and smiled, this class truly was boring. "Now what do we have here?" Ron woke up startled, "do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked, "the grim possibly." Trelawney got closer to Hermione. Christine started to gather her books. "What are you doing?" Neville asked. "I just have a feeling about something..."   
"My dear, from the moment you stepped foot in my class I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. No, you see there, you may be young in years but your heart is as shrivelled as an old maids, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." Hermione pushed away from her and stood up, knocking the ball over. When she walked out Christine followed.   
"Oh Hermione don't listen to her! She has no idea what shes talking about." Hermione turned around with a huff. "But what if shes right?" Christine held her by her shoulders. "But shes not." Christine linked arms with the brunette, "come, we have time before class, and what with that time-turner of yours. I'll make a couple of face masks and we can just talk, about whatever you desire." Hermione smiled. They started walking to the Gryffindor common room. "Tell me, whats new regarding your crush on Draco?" Christine sighed, "scurvy cur." She said to the painting. They went inside, "oh I don't know Hermione, I mean he's cute and I like him but I highly doubt that its going to go anywhere especially since he cant stand me or any of my friends and you guys cant stand him."   
"Its like a Romeo and Juliet."   
Christine flinched.   
"Sorry."   
"No its fine." Ayesha crawled into Christine's lap as soon as she sat down on the bed. "Oh hello!" She cooed. "Did you miss me sweet kitty?" Ayesha meowed. 

 

The four walked outside and saw the executioner sharpening his axe.   
"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible." They peered from behind the corner. "It just got worse."   
"What did I tell you? Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I'll donate it to the Gryffindors room." They walked down towards Draco and his friends. "Ah look who's here."   
"Come to see the show? How's your arm Christine?" Hermione went right up to Draco and pressed her wand to his chin. "You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!"   
" 'Mione no."   
"He's not worth it."   
She lowered her wand and turned, but turned back to Draco when she herd him laugh. Christine blinked when her hand collided with his nose.   
"That felt good."   
"Not good, brilliant."  
They made their way to Hagrid's hut. Buckbeak was chained up outside by the pumpkins. "I'm going to go sit with Buckbeak, he may want some company given the circumstances." Christine walked towards the hippogriff slowly hands out in front of her. "Hello Buckbeak," she whispered, "how are you? Mind if I sit?" Buckbeak moved his head and Christine sat on a large pumpkin. She let him smell her hand before she went to pet him. Buckbeak closed his eyes and placed his large head in her lap. Christine continued to stroke his feathers. "Your such a handsome boy." She whispered. She could hear Hagrid's voice from his hut. "Look at him, loves the smell of trees when the wind blows through them. And your sister, bless her heart, offering him comfort."   
"Why don't we just set him free."   
"They'd know it was me and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they...when it happens." His voice got quiet as he moved away from the window. Christine continued to stroke his feathers. She jumped when she saw a rock fly by her eyes, and then there was another one. Christine saw Dumbledore coming along with other people. She got up to leave but Buckbeak grabbed the hem of her dress with his beak. "Oh Buckbeak I'm sorry." She cried, "but I have to go." She ran away to behind the hut. She saw the door opening and out came Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Come on we need to go." Harry wrapped his arms around Christine as they escaped. "Shall be executed this day at sundown." Christine let out a small whimper. Hermione herd something and turned around. "What?"  
"I thought I just saw...nevermind."   
"Lets go." 

They watched a good distance away from Hagrid's. Christine stood beside her brother and watched, she tightened her grip on her dress as the executioner raised his axe, when the blow came her knees wobbled and she used her brother as a support, she cried harder then she already was, Hermione hugged Ron as she cried. "I feel like this is my fault." Christine whispered. Scabbers bit Ron and ran off. Christine wiped her eyes. "He bit me! Scabbers!" He chased after his rat. "Scabbers?"   
"Ron? Ron!"   
"Ron!"   
"Scabbers come back!" The three of them chased after Ron. 

They found Ron running towards the Whomping Willow. He went down on the ground and collected Scabbers.   
"Do you realize what tree this is?"   
"Thats not good. Ron, run!"   
Ron pointed in their direction, terrified.  
"Harry, Hermione, Christine, run!"   
There was a large black dog behind them.   
"Its the grim!"   
The dog or 'the grim' jumped over the trio and went straight for Ron. It grabbed him by his pants and dragged him to the tree. "Help me!"   
"Ron!"   
They run to him. Harry dives for Ron but misses him and he's dragged down under the tree. "Harry!"  
Harry stood up, a branch came down and smacked the trio away. The tree was moving and they could still hear Ron's cries for help. "Come on." They ran for the tree again.   
"Duck!" Hermione and Christine ducked, but Harry got thrown. Christine and Hermione jumped over the first branch that came at them but missed the second one, now they were currently holding on for dear life while the tree continued its fit. "So Hermione I guess those anti-stress face masks didn't work because this is quite stress inducing!"   
Hermione and Christine positioned themselves better on the branch so they wouldn't fall. The tree became more frantic, Christine and Hermione started screaming, they rushed passed Harry and through the tree. "This is not fun, I am not having fun!" Christine screamed.   
Hermione grabbed Harry by the shirt. Hermione let go of Harry and he went through the hole inside the tree, Hermione followed, and so did Christine, she landed on Hermione and Harry. "Oh, I'm sorry."   
"Where do you suppose this goes?"   
"I have a hunch."   
"Lets hope your wrong." 

"Harry...we're inside the Shrieking Shack..." They heard Ron. "Why can't we just have a normal school year? First Quirrell or Voldemort or whichever. Then that ghost Tom Riddle who turned out to be Voldemort and now this bullshit!" Christine ranted, Harry shushed her as they continued up the stairs.   
They found Ron sitting on a dirty settee. "Oh thank god, Ron your okay."   
"The dog, Ron, where is it?"   
"Its a trap, he's the dog! He's an Animagus!" They turned around and were face to face with Sirius Black. "Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Christine whispered. Hermione stepped in front of Harry and Christine. "If you want to kill them, you'll have to kill us too!"   
"No, only one will die tonight?" Christine faced Ron, confused, "one?" She turned back around and saw Harry run towards Black. "Then it'll be you!" He wrapped his hands around his neck and slammed him into the ground. Christine has never seen her brother so angry before, it was needless to say, very alarming. Harry took out his wand and held it at Blacks face. Sirius Black chuckled, "are you going to kill me Harry? And let your dear sister watch?" Remus Lupin burst in, wand drawn. "Expelliarmus!" Harrys wand went flying from his hand. Harry moved off of Black and went to Christine and Hermione side. "Well, well Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."   
"Well you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?" Remus lowered his wand and pulled Sirius into a hug. "I'm sorry am I seeing this clearly?" Christine whispered to Hermione.   
They whispered something Christine couldn't quite here, Hermione stepped out, "no! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend. He's a werewolf! Thats why he's been missing classes."   
"How long have you known?"   
"Since Professor Snape set the essay."   
"Well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of her age." Sirius was growing impatient. "Enough talk Remus! Come on, lets kill him!"   
"Wait!"   
"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Remus looked at Harry, even Christine, why Sirius was going to spare her, she'll never know. "Very well. Kill him." Remus handed Sirius his wand. "No!" Christine screamed and stepped in front of Harry. "You cant kill him unless you kill me too!"   
"Oh hush Christine!" Remus yelled and turned to Sirius, "but wait one more minute, they have the right to know why."   
"I know why. You betrayed our parents. You're the reason they're dead!"   
"No, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"   
"Who was it then?"   
"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Its time to play!"   
"Expelliarmus." Snape walked into the room, Christine didn't think she'd ever be more relieved to see him in her life like she was at that moment. "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."   
"Severus."   
"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. And heres proof."   
"Brilliant, Snape. You've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have business to attend to."   
Snape put his wand to Blacks throat. "Give me a reason. I beg you."  
"Severus don't be a fool."   
"He cant help it, its habit."   
"Be quiet."  
"Be quiet yourself Remus!" Christine rolled her eyes and stamped her foot, eyes were on her. She crossed her arms, "you know what I had planned for this evening? None of this!" They stared at her for a moment and went back to what they were doing. "Ron?"   
"Yes?"   
"If we get out of here, remind me to strangle you."  
"Me? Why me?"   
"Because if you kept hold on your rat we wouldn't be in this mess!"   
"I could do it, you know." Snape still had his wand to Blacks neck. "But why deny the Dementors? They've so longing to see you. A Dementors kiss, one could only imagine what that would be like to endure. Its said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."   
"Severus, please."   
"After you." He pointed down the hall. Harry walked forward and held out Hermione's wand. "Expelliarmus!" Christine gasped when he hit Snape. "Harry! You attacked a teacher!"   
"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew."   
"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend."  
"No, Pettigrew's dead, you killed him."   
"No, he didn't. I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing him on the map."   
"The map was lying then."   
"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Black pointed to Ron. "Me? Your mental!"   
"Not you! Your rat!"  
"Scabbers has been in my family for-"   
"Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he?"   
"So what?"   
"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"   
"Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!"  
"Show me."   
Black went to rip Scabbers from Ron. "Give it to him Ron."   
"What is he trying to do to him?"   
"Ron just give him the rat!"   
Scabbers ran and they continued to attack him with their wands, he almost escaped until Black hit him and he grew back into a lump of a man. Remus and Black pulled him out of the hole, Pettigrew stood there, "Remus?"   
"Sirius. My old friends." He went for a hug but was pushed away. "Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father." He turned, "and Christine! So beautiful, like her mother!" Christine backed away from the snivelling man. "How dare you speak about Lily and James in front of them!" They chased Pettigrew around. "You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!"   
"I didn't mean to! The dark lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself Sirius, what would you have done?"  
"I would have died! I would have died rather then betray my friends!"   
Harry went in front of the door to stop him from leaving. "Harry! James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!" They pulled Pettigrew off of Harry. "Should have realized Peter, should have realized that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!"   
"No!"  
Remus sighed, "Harry, this man."   
"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."   
"Bless you, boy, bless you."   
"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle.There the Dementors can have you." 

"Sorry about the bite, I bet that twinges a bit."   
"A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!"   
"I was going for the rat. Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact more then once, James suggested that I'd make the change permanent."  
Christine gasped, "oh Hermione I just realized that this dress was the one you have me for Christmas and now it's ruined, I'm so sorry." Hermione chucked, "you risked your neck to protect your brother and your still worried about the dress?" Christine laughed with her, "now that you mention it, it is a bit silly." 

When they were outside Christine took a deep breath. "Ah, clean air. One really never realizes how much they miss it when they've stood in A dusty room for so long."   
Christine saw Sirius walk off, after one look from Harry she sighed and the two of  them walked to catch up to him. The three of them stared up at Hogwarts.   
"Its beautiful isn't it?"   
"Yes it is."   
"I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors." Christine smiled, "its an unforgettable feeling." She whispered.  
"It would be nice to do it again as a free man. That was a noble thing you did back there Harry. He doesn't deserve it."   
"Well I just thought my dad wouldn't want his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead the truth lies with him. Alive, your free."   
Christine looked over at Pettigrew who was begging her friends not to turn him in.   
"I don't know if you both know, but when you were both born, James and Lily made me your Godfather." Christine smiled, "we know."   
"But I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you both ever wanted a different home..."   
"What? Come and live with you?"   
"Its just a thought. I can understand if you don't want to."   
"Harry! Christine!" The three of them turned around to see Remus go rigid. "Moon." Christine said. They ran for him. "Remus my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?" Sirius pulled him into an embrace, Christine and Hermione ran towards Ron, they pulled him up and the four of them stood close together. "You know the man you truly are Remus! This heart is where you truly live! This heart!"   
Christine held onto her brothers arm as Remus started to change. Pettigrew picked up Lupins wand. "Harry!"   
"Expelliarmus!"   
Pettigrew waved goodbye and turned into a rat again.   
"Run! Run!" Sirius screamed at them. Remus had fully became a werewolf, he tossed Sirius off of him and began to whine. "Come on."  
"Wait, wait." Hermione started to walk towards Remus. "Hermione no!" Christine tried to grab onto her friend.   
"Professor?"   
The werewolf Lupin stood straighter. "Professor Lupin?" He howled and Hermione backed away, Christine pulled her back to them. They huddled together. Lupin started to stalk them, "nice doggy. Nice doggy." Snape came out of the hole, unaware of the werewolf behind him. "There you are Potter."   
"Professor." Christine whispered, Lupin gave a roar and Snape spun around, shielding the group, Christine placed her hands on his arm to steady herself. He struck Snape and they fell. "Professor!" Christine checked if he was okay. Lupin went for a second blow but a dog came from the side and took him down. Snape helped the group up off the ground as the dog circled them as if to protect them. Christine recognized the dog as Sirius.   
They started to fight each other, Snape continued to shield them. 

They ran. "Sirius!" Harry ran after them, Snape failed to catch him. "Potter!"   
"Harry! Harry!" Christine tried to run after her brother but Snape held her by her waist. "No! No! Let me go! Let me go!" She tried to fight Snape but he was stronger than her. There was a howl that didn't come from Lupin, it was too human.    
There was another. 

Christine was crying. "Professor you have to let me go! I have to go find my brother, please!" Snape held the fighting girl closer to him. "No, it is too dangerous." Christine was out of energy, she stopped fighting him. "Harry." She whispered. Snape let her go and she ran to Hermione who wrapped her up in her arms. "It'll be okay, Harry will be fine." She whispered to her over and over again. 

 

Christine paced anxiously in the hospital room. "Christine he's awake!" Hermione called after her. Christine ran over to his bedside. Harry sat up and instead of a hug he was greeted to a very angry Christine. She started to hit him. "You!" Smack! "You moron!" Smack! "Do you not understand the hell you put me through when you ran off!" She hit him again. Harry stood up and forced her arms to her sides. "Christine! Christine! Look at me, I'm alright." She started to cry again, "I was so scared Harry." He pulled her into a hug. "I know, I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran off like that. I'm sorry."   
"Harry they captured Sirius." Hermione said after a few moments of silence. "What?"   
"Any minute the Dementors are going to preform the Kiss." Harry gave Christine a pleading look, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Go, I'll be fine." She walked over to Ron. Dumbledore came in the room. "Headmaster you've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man."   
"Its true sir. Sirius is innocent."   
"It was Scabbers who did it." Christine placed a hand on Ron's shoulder to keep him still.   
"Scabbers?"   
"He's my rat, sir. He's not really a rat. He was a rat. He was my brother, Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl."   
"The point is, we know the truth. Please believe us?"   
"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the word of four 13-year-old wizards will convince few others."   
Dumbledore walked over to Ron and stood beside Christine. "A childs voice, however honest and true," he tapped Ron on his injured leg who gasped in pain. "Is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." He walked away from Ron. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." He turned around. "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences would be to ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more then one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think." Christine smiled, she knew what he was referencing. Dumbledore walked out. "Oh by the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin." He shut the door.   
"What the bloody hell was that all about."   
"Sorry Ron, but seeing as you cant walk. Christine?" She shook her head. "No I'll stay with Ron, I'm actually quite tired." Hermione nodded and they disappeared. Christine crawled into the bed beside Ron and stretched out on the blanket. "Christine where did they go?" No answer. "Christine?" She had fallen asleep. 

"How did you get there? When I was just talking to you there, and now your there?" Ron said , his voice was shaky. "Whats he talking about Harry?"   
"I don't know, how can anybody be in two places at once?" Harry saw a little thing in red, he walked over to it. Christine was still fast asleep, her brown hair, was now long again, and had a few noticeable white hairs, caused by her fear for Harry. He sat down on the bed and moved the second blanket that was hanging off the edge. He placed it on Christine and sighed. "I put her through hell tonight, when I ran after Sirius."   
Hermione smiled softly, "she'll be fine Harry, I know your sister she'll bounce back from this." Harry nodded. 

 

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle."   
"Harry! Wherever did you get it?" Neville asked. "Can I have a go Harry? After you of course?" Seamus asked. "That's enough boys!" Christine said with a smile. "I didn't mean to open it Harry, it was badly wrapped, they made me do it." He pointed to Fred and George. "Oh don't lie Ron."  
Christine took the packaging off the broom. "Its a firebolt."   
"Its the fastest broom in the world."   
"For me? Who sent it?"   
"No one knows, but it came with this." Hermione handed him a grey feather. Christine chuckled and put a hand on Harrys shoulder. "I have a guess." She gave Harry a knowing smile. 

Everyone ran after Harry, eager to see him fly his new broom. "Go on Harry!"  
"How fast is it Harry?"   
He mounted the broom and took off screaming.


	11. The Goblet of Fire (Part One)

__Christine twitched in her sleep.  
_She saw a man, inside his house, he was making tea or something. His radio was on and she couldn't make out what it was saying. The old man saw a light go on in a manor he thought to have been abandoned. He stopped what he was going and left the house. "Bloody kids." He went up to the house, cane and flashlight in hand. He walked up the stairs. He herd voices and turned his flashlight off. The stairs creaked beneath him. He saw a lump of a man scurry by the door and kneel by the chair. "Perhaps if we were to do it without the children?"_  
"No! The children are everything!" There was another man, he was taller, more attractive. "It cannot be done without them! And it will be done, exactly as I said!"  
The younger man spoke, "I will not disappoint you my lord."  
"Good, first gather our old comrades. Send them a sign." The man sees a large snake slither past him and he jumps, startled. She speaks in Parseltongue. "Nagini tells me that the old muggle caretaker is standing outside that door." Peter Pettigrew stands in front of the man. "Step aside Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kadavra!"   
Christine wakes up screaming. Hermione is standing over her, "Christine? Are you alright?" The girl sat up and nodded. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She looks over and smiles at Ginny Weasley.

When they left the Burrow it was still early morning.  
"Where are we actually going?" Her brother asked Ron, "Don't know. Hey Dad! Where are we going?"  
"Haven't the foggiest, keep up." Christine tripped over a root. "Ow, ow, ow."  
"You alright Christine?"  
"Yes, fine. Peachy." She said through gritted teeth. "Just twisted my ankle." They kept walking.  
"Arthur! It's about time son."  
"Sorry, Amos but some of us had a sleepy start." Christine turned to Ron who was currently yawning.  
"This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the Ministry." A boy jumped out of the tree beside them. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric. Am I right?" They shook hands, "yes sir."  
Christine, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "Cute." Christine said with a smile.  
"Merlin's beard." Christine herd from behind her, she turned around and saw Amos talking with Harry. "You must be Harry Potter. And that little lass up there must be your sister correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you too sir."

When they reached the port-key the sun was rising and it could be seen through the clouds. "Thats it, right over there." Christine walks up to stand beside an old boot. "Get yourself into a good position."  
"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?"  
"It's not just a boot, mate"  
"Its a port-key."  
Christine takes a spot beside Ginny on the boot.  
"Time to go, ready?"  
Harry is still standing around, "what's a 'port-key'?"  
"After 3, one...two..."  
"Harry!" Harry puts his hand on the boot.  
"Three."  
They lift up into the air and start spinning in a circle. There is a white flash as they disappear and then reappear.  
"Let go kids!"  
"What?"  
"Let! Go!"  
Almost all of them crash onto the ground while, Mr Weasley, Cedric and Amos come down much more gracefully.  
"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" Mr Weasley helped Christine off the ground. Christine turns to Ron, "where exactly are we going that required..." she turned back to the spot where they landed, "that?" Ron shrugged. "Oh, your no help." She straightened the skirt of her dress. She herd folk music and ran up to the front of the group. What she saw took her breath away. "Well kids, welcome, to the Quidditch World Cup!"  
"This is incredible!" Christine tried to run off to see all that there was but Mr Weasley kept her with the group. "There will be plenty of time for that later, my dear but first we must find our tent."  
"Tent? As in singular?"  
They ducked when someone on a broom flew past overhead. Everyone was either wearing Irish colours or Bulgarian. They eventually reached the tent. "So it is tent singular..." Mr Weasley and Amos shook hands, "parting of the waves, old chap. See you at the match." Amos and Cedric walk off into a separate direction.  
"Home sweet home."  
Christine was hesitant, "tent, as in singular." She repeated for a third time before following Hermione inside. The inside of the tent was much larger then the outside and beautifully decorated. Christine followed Hermione and Ginny to the beds. "Girls pick a bunk and unpack. Ron get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry."  
"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron."  
"Feet off the table."  
"Feet off the table!"

  
The extended, shall we say, family were walking up the stadium, they were about half way up when Christine realized she'd picked the wrong footwear. Oxfords are cute but aren't good shoes when walking long distances.  
"Blimey dad, just how far up are we?"  
Lucius and Draco Malfoy see them and stop.  
"Well, when it rains, you'll be the first to know." They started to walk away when Draco opened his mouth, "father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Lucius hits him in the stomach with his cane. "Don't boast Draco, theres no need with these people." He caught Harry's foot with his cane. Draco looked up at Christine, her dark hair was waist-length again and the lights made her eyes much brighter and more soul piercing. She wore a red dress, black cardigan and a scarf in Bulgaria's colours, she even had black and red lines painted on her cheeks. She gave Draco a sweet smile and went back to her brother.

When they reached the top the ceremony had begun. Balloons fly and fireworks go off. "Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for."  
"Its the Irish!"  
Seven green and white figures fly through the air on their brooms, leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appears in the sky and starts dancing. People in the arena start to chant 'Irish! Irish! Irish!'  
"Here come the Bulgarians!"  
Seven red figures this time, one of them performs a stunt on his broom. One of them appears on the large screen. The crowd begins to chant 'Krum! Krum! Krum!'  
"Who's that?" Hermione asks, Christine takes a break from cheering and whispers in here ear, "thats Victor Krum, the best Seeker in the world."  
"Krum!" Christine, Harry and the Weasley boys shout.  
"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure, to welcome you all to the final of the 422nd Quidditch world cup! Let the match begin!" There is a ball of white light as it starts.

  
Inside the tent, Fred and George are dancing around doing a poor Irish gig. Ron steps into the middle of them. "Theres no one like Krum!"  
The Weasley twins are bumbling about in a comical way muttering Krum. "He's a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more then an athlete, he's an artist."  
Christine stifles a laugh.  
"Think your in love Ron."  
"Shut up."  
Fred and George start singing.  
"Victor I love you."  
"Victor I do." Harry and Christine joins them, "when we're apart my heart beats only for you."  
Ron hits George with a pillow.  
"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on."  
Mr Weasley comes in the tent. "Stop! Stop it! Its not the Irish. We need to go, now."  
When Christine leaves the tent, others are on fire and destroyed, the crowd is running around screaming and in a state of panic. "Get back to the port-key everybody and stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility!" Christine grabs Hermione by the arm and they start running. They were half way to the port-key. She didn't see her brother, in fact she didn't see him run with them to begin with? "Harry?" Christine calls and waits a minute. "Harry!" She calls again. No answer. "Mr Weasley!" He turns around, "Harrys not here!" Ron remembered from last year, the panic Christine goes through when her brother could be in peril, so he kept his hands on her upper arms. "Dad! We have to go find Harry."

  
Hermione, Ron and Christine walk through the blackened festival calling, "Harry!" Christine hits Ron in the arm. "He's there!" She points over to where Harry was standing.  
"We've been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you."  
Christine gives him a hug and steps away when her head starts throbbing. She raises a hand to cover her forehead. Suddenly they are fired on, they duck down.  
"Stop! Thats my son!" Mr Weasley pushes past them, "Ron! Harry, Hermione, Christine! Are you alright?" Christine nods, "yes we're fine."  
A man in a moustache went up to them, waving his wand around. "Which of you conjured it?"  
"Crouch you couldn't possibly-"  
"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"  
"Crime what crime?"  
Hermione whispered in their ear. "Its the dark mark, its his mark." Christine looked up at the sky and saw green clouds in the shape of a scull and a snake.  
"Voldemort? Those people tonight, in the masks, those were his followers?"  
"Follow me." They started walking away. "There was a man, before. There." Harry pointed in front of them. "All of you! This way."  
"Who was it Harry?" Christine asked, placing a hand on his arm. "I don't know, I didn't see his face."

 

The trolly lady stops in front of their compartment. "Anything from the trolly dears?" Christine shakes her head, "no thank you I'm fine." Ron stands up. "Package of drewbals and a liquorice wand...on second thought just the drewbals."  
Christine was petting Ayesha who stretched up to lick Hedwig, she ruffled her feathers and pecked Ayesha by her ears.  
"This is horrible, how can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or?"  
"Loads, according to dad, thats what worried them so much, it happened right under their noses." Hermione sees Christine and Harry rubbing their heads.  
"Its hurting again, isn't it? Your scars?"  
Christine nods, "its not anything I cant handle." Hermione leans forward. "You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the cup and your dreams."

They both wrote Sirius a letter and sent them off with Hedwig.

 

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."  
Mr Filch ran up the isle and to Dumbledore, he whispered something to him and ran off again.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen, to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament! Now for those of you who don't know, The Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is chosen to compete, let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say this, the contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more on that later. Now please help me on welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."  
A group of girls dressed in blue walk up the isle in a proper manner, they stop and sigh at one side of the room and do the same with the other, they ran or rather skipped to the front of the great hall, releasing butterflies and disbanded. Madame Maxime followed them, she was very tall, probably taller then Hagrid. Seamus tapped Ron. "Blimey, thats one big woman." Christine rolled her eyes. Dumbledore lead Madame Maxime to the front of the room. "And now, welcome our friends from the north, please greet, the proud sons of Durmstrang. And their high master, Igor Karkaroff."  
A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and stabbing them into the ground, upon doing so sparks release from the staffs. A few boys did flips and one breathes fire. "Blimey its him. Its Victor Krum." Christine turned to the doors, Krum walked with his headmaster.  
"Albus." Igor and Dumbledore hugged.

  
"Your attention please!" Everyone stops to look at Dumbledore. "I would like to say s few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Mr Bartimus Crouch."

Thunder roars overhead and began leaking through the roof, students start to scream. A man steps from a doorway and points his wand up at the roof, sealing it.

"Bloody hell, its Mad-Eye Moody."  
"Alastor Moody? The auror?"  
"Auror?"  
"Dark wizard catcher, half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be as mad as a hatter though, these days."  
Moody walked to Dumbledore and they shook hands, "ah, my dear old friend, thanks for coming."  
"Blasted ceiling." Moody takes a drink of something.  
"What do you suppose he's drinking?"  
"I don't know, but it's definitely not Pumpkin Juice."

Mr Crouch has the floor.  
"After much deliberation, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final." Hogwarts students start booing and shouting, "thats rubbish!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouts. He points his wand over the top of the gold box that held the goblet, a blue flame erupts from it.  
"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen theres no turning back. As from this moment, The Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

 

"Alastor Moody." He begins to write his name on the chalkboard. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent. As your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story. Goodbye, the end. Any questions?" Its silent. "When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"  
Hermione pipes up, "three sir."  
"And they are so named?"  
"Because they are unforgivable. Any use of one of them will-"  
"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct, now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what the curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! And you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other then the underside of your deskMr Finnegan!"  
"Aw no way, the old codger can see out of the back of his head."  
Moody throws chalk in Seamus' direction.  
"And can hear across classrooms! So which curse shall we s the first? Weasley!"  
"Yes?" Ron whimpers.  
"Give us a curse."  
"Well, my dad did tell me about one, The Imperious Curse."  
"Ah, yes your dad would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry a quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this'll show you why."  
Moody pops open a jar with a rather large spider inside. "Hello, what a little beauty." He lets the spider crawl into his hand he took out his wand. "Engorgio." The spider almost tripled in size. "Impirio!" He controlled the spider now, it landed in front of Dean Tomas who backed away. He moved it on Crabbe, it landed on his head. "Don't worry, completely harmless."  
He held it over Ron, "if she bites, she's lethal."  
Draco starts to laugh but the spider lands on his face. "What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" He brought the spider back to him. Christine struggled to keep her breathing regular, strictly from the events that just transpired. The class was uneasy. "Scores of witches and wizards claimed they only did you-know-who's bidding under the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we  
sort out the liars? Another, another, come on, come on. Longbottom is it?"  
He nods. "Stand up."  
"Professor Sprout tells me you have quite the aptitude for herbology."  
"Theres the um.. The Cruciatus curse."  
"Correct! Correct! come come. Particularly  
nasty. The torture curse." He points his wand to the spider again. "Crucio." The spider begins to squeal and wither. Neville wants to look away but he cant.  
"Stop it! Cant you see its bothering him, stop it!"  
Moody stops, he picks up the spider and moves closer to Hermione and Christine. He places the spider on Hermiones book. "Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head. Moody points at the spider, "avada kedavra." Christine lets out a shuddering breath and clutches the edges of her desk. "The killing curse. Only two people are known to ever survive it, and they're sitting in this room."

 

"Brilliant isn't he? Completely demented of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really been there you know?"  
"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to preform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face?"  
Neville is standing on the stairs, staring out the window. Christine goes to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Neville?" Moody approaches them and pats Neville on the shoulder. "Son, you alright?" Neville nods. "Come, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."

  
Christine is sitting in the great hall, reading with Hermione. She peeks up from her book every now and again to see students put their names in the goblet. She watches a group of boys playfully push Cedric Diggory to the goblet. "Go on put it in!"  
Fred and George run in screaming, "well lads, we've done it!"  
"Cooked it up this morning."  
"Its not going to work." The girls said together, the twins sit with them. "Oh yeah? And whys that?"  
"You see this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."  
"So?"  
"So, a genius like Dumbledore wouldn't be fooled by something as pathetically dimwitted as an age potion."  
"Thats why its so brilliant."  
"Because its so pathetically dimwitted."  
"Ready Fred?"  
"Ready George."  
"Bottoms up."  
They drink the potion and jump through the circle. "Yes!" They put their names in and waited, nothing happened. "Yes!" The plan backfires and now the twins are white haired and fighting each other.  
The room grows silent when Krum walked in the room. Christine saw Hermione flash him a small smile. "I saw that." She teased, "oh hush."

  
"Sit down, please." Christine and Hermione link arms and sit above Harry and Ron. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection." Dumbledore lowers the light in the room. The goblets fire turns magenta and the first piece of parchment is released. "The Durmstrang champion is, Victor Krum!" Krum stands, he goes to shake hands with Dumbledore and walks to the champions bench. The flame turns magenta again. "The Beauxbatons champion, Fluer Delacour!" Fluer gets up and walks to Dumbledore and then to the same direction Krum walked to. Another paper comes out. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory! Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the Twi-Wizard cup." Everyone cheers, but Christine notices the goblet come to life once more. Another paper is released. Dumbledore takes it and reads it. "Christine and Harry Potter." He raises his voice into a yell, "Christine and Harry Potter!" Christine tries to hide herself but Ron pulls her up the same with Harry. Eyes were on her now and most were not kind. They walk up to Dumbledore and he gives them the paper.  
"They're cheats! They aren't even seventeen yet!"

  
The gate opens for them and they go inside the room. The other three champions are starring at them. Dumbledore and Madame Maxime are arguing about something. Dumbledore goes straight for Harry and Christine. "Did the two of you put your names in the goblet of fire?"  
"No."  
"We didn't."  
"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"  
"No sir."  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes sir."  
"Well of course they are lying!"  
"The hell they are! The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a couple of fourth years."  
Igor goes to stare Moody down. "You seem to have given this quite a bit of thought Mad-Eye!"  
"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember."  
"That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this  
to you, Barty."  
Christine stood there, she was picking at the skin on her fingers.  
"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr and Miss Potter have no choice. They are, as of tonight, Tri-Wizard champions." Christine shook her head and turned to McGonagall. "Professor please, I don't want to do this, I don't want to." McGonagall walks over to Christine and offers comfort in the form of a hug. Barty comes up to the teary-eyed girl and sighs. "I'm sorry, Miss Potter, but theres nothing we can do, you are a Champion."


	12. The Goblet Of Fire: (Part Two)

"Hermione, you don't think I put my name in the cup do you?" Christine asked, she was having her hair braided by Hermione. "No Christine, no I do not. You wouldn't do something like that." Hermione finished the braid and Christine turned to face her. "I don't want this Hermione, I don't." Hermione handed her the tissue box. "I know, now no more crying, you're getting your photo taken for the tri-wizard section in the in the daily prophet, tomorrow morning." Christine laughed. "Yes, yes you're right, no more crying." 

 

There is a flash from a camera and smoke. Rita Skeeter walks through it. "What a charismatic quintet, hello." Christine is standing in between her brother and Cedric Diggory, she looks at the woman and rolls her eyes. "I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet." After she shook her hand, Christine wiped her hand on her robe. "But of course you all know that don't you. Its you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" She touched Fluer's face and gave it a slight smack. "What mysteries do those muscles hide, does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a Champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers, so, who's up for sharing? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." She pulled Christine and Harry away from the group. 

 

"Well, well, look who it is. Christine Potter." Christine turned around to see Draco standing near the end of the hall. She crossed her arms and walked up to him. "What do you want?" He faked an innocent smile. "To ask how you did it."   
"Thats easy, I didn't."   
"Well thats a load of rubbish isn't it?" Christine scoffed, "are you really so deluded that you believe that Harry and I would want this? Eternal glory? To have yet another excuse to be stopped on the streets in Diagon Alley? Or to constantly have eyes on you at all times?" Draco grabbed her by her wrist and lead her somewhere more private. She ripped her wrist away and gave him a firm push. "What do you think your doing Dra-mm!" To her surprise, Draco kissed her, like full on kissed her, not on the hand or cheek but on the lips. This isn't like him. Christine thought. This isn't Draco. But she couldn't pull away. When he broke the kiss she left, without a word. She didn't turn around, she just wanted to find Hermione as quickly as possible.

 

"Amazing, amazing."   
"Neville, your doing it again."   
"Sorry Christine."   
Harry picks up a book. "Magical water plants of the highland lochs?"   
"Moody gave it to me, that day we had tea."   
Neville waves suddenly, Christine turns around to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Christine gets up from her spot and goes to Hermione. "Whats up?" She motioned to Ron. "Hey Ron." Ron smiled and whispered, "Hagrid is looking for you." Christine looked over at Harry then back to Ron. "Shouldn't you tell Harry that too?"   
"I have Hermione doing that for me."   
"Still not on good terms are you?"   
"No."   
Christine sighed.   
"I'm not an owl!" Hermione yells and turns back to the group. She stops in front of Christine, "I want to talk about yesterday with you, tonight. You sort of rushed it last time." Christine nods.   
"Talk with her about what?" She turned to Ron. "Nothing that would interest you Ron, boy trouble and feelings." She flashed him a forced smile and went back to Harry. "What did Ron tell you?"   
"Hagrid is looking for us." 

 

"Did you bring your fathers cloak?" Christine held up the bundle of fabric. "Good."   
"Hagrid where are we going?"   
"You'll see soon enough, pay attention the both of you, this is important." Christine sees a flower on his jacket. "Is that a flower?"   
"And have you combed your hair?"   
"As a matter of fact I have you might  
like to try the same thing now and again." A woman with a French accent calls out to Hagrid. "Oh you two, under the cloak." Christine throws the cloak on her and Harry.   
"Bonsoir Olympe."   
"Oh Hagrid, I thought you weren't coming. I thought that perhaps you had forgotten me."   
"Couldn't forget you Olympe."   
"What is it that you wanted to show me? When we spoke earlier you seemed rather exhilarated."  
"You'll be glad you came, trust me."   
They walk, a dragon nearby roars and breathes fire. Madame Maxime gasps, "ahh! C'est magnifique! Can we get closer?"   
Harry and Christine took the cloak off their heads. "Dragons?"   
"The first task is dragons? You've got to be joking."   
"Come on you two, dragons are seriously misunderstood creatures."   
A very large large dragon breathes fire in their direction.   
"Although that Horntail is a fine piece of work."   
"Horntail, Hagrid, a Hungarian Horntail? Are they mad?" Christine's eyes travelled from Hagrid and back to the dragon.   
"Yup, poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him you know."   
"Ron was here?"   
"Oh sure, his brother Charlie helped bring them over from Romania, didn't he tell you?"   
"No." 

 

"So, what happened with Draco?" Christine and Hermione were walking through the courtyard when a Slytherin student jumped up and flashed Christine his badge. It shows Cedric on a bright yellow background. The badge spins and its Harry and Christine on a sickly green background with the words "Potters stink." Over their heads.   
"Like it?" The Slytherin asks and walks away. Hermione grabs her arm and leads her inside the castle. "They're just trying to get under your skin, don't pay them any attention."   
"Its kind of hard when their everywhere." 

They sit at a table in a secluded part of the library. "So again, Draco."   
Christine sighed. "I don't know, I was just walking down the hall and he stopped me, he asked me what Harry and I did to get picked for the tournament and I said nothing of course because we did nothing. Anyway, he grabbed me by the wrist and led me somewhere private and then, he kissed me, and the worst part was, I think I kissed him back."   
"What do you think brought this on?"   
"I don't know he didn't seem like himself." Christine pulled her potions text book out of her bag. "Maybe he's just trying to distract me so I'll lose the first task." Hermione nodded, "that sounds like something he'd do yes." Christine sighed and went to work on her potions assignment. 

 

Christine is pacing around the tent, she didn't know what dragon would be hers, assuming they weren't all Hungarian Horntails. Someone grabbed her from outside and led her out. It was Draco. "What are you doing?" She hissed, Draco let out a shaky laugh. "Listen, about the other day, the um.."   
"The kiss."   
"Right that, listen, that can't happen again. I wasn't myself, I think someone added something to my goblet at lunch. You understand how it is right?" Christine blinked, "no, I don't understand. You kiss me, and then you stand here and tell me to forget about it?" She stood on her tippy-toes to look him in the eye. "Know what, screw you Draco Malfoy." She turns to leave but he grabs her arm. "Potterette, I'm sorry." She rips her arm away and goes back inside.   
When Christine goes back inside Hermione is standing in the tent now, she gives Christine a rushed hug.   
Dumbledore enters the tent. "Good day champions! Gather round." They form a circle around Dumbledore. "Now you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only five of can fully appreciate." He does a double take on Hermione. "What are you doing here Miss Granger?"   
"Oh, um, sorry I'll just go." She left the tent.   
"Barty, the bag."   
"Champions, circle around me, Miss Delacour, Mr Krum, and the Potters over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if you will?"   
Fleur takes out a little green dragon, "the Welsh green. Mr Krum." Krum puts his hand in the bag and pulls one out. "The Chinese fireball." He brings the bag to Cedric. "The Swedish short-snout." It was Harry's turn now. "The Hungarian Horntail....and finally Miss Potter if you will." Christine reaches into the bag and pulls out a black dragon. "The Hebridean black. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Everyone remains silent.   
"Very well, good luck champions, Mr Diggory at the sound of the cannon..."   
The cannon goes off. 

 

Christine is pacing, she was beyond nervous, her hands were shaking and she had cried at least twice. "Four of our champions have now faced their dragons, so each will proceed to the next task. And now for our 5th and final contestant."   
Christine enters the rocky arena, people are chanting her name, she felt less nervous. She is now face to face with a large dragon with purple eyes. She looks over at Harry who is sitting with Dumbledore. Christine steps out further into the stadium. The dragon advances, she hides behind a large rock. When the rock is near red the Hebridean backs off. Christine emerged from her spot, but did not remove her wand. She walked closer to the dragon, slowly of course. The dragon turns and she didn't have time to react or move, she was incased in fire, she could hear screams of horror from the people in the stands and her brother. "CHRISTINE!"   
She wasn't burning. The fire dissipated and she was completely unharmed, what happened to Christine after that she didn't know, she felt more confidence then she ever did before. She took out her wand and walked for the egg again. The dragon went for her again, she thought of fire, she pointed her wand at the dragon and fire came from her wand, it hit the dragon but it didn't move from the egg, so Christine walked closer to the dragon who got angrier by the minute. Christine couldn't tell if she was being reckless or stupid, probably a little of both. When she came close to the egg the dragon whipped around, hitting her with its spiked tail. Christine went flying and hit her head on rock. The spike on its tail left a gash in her side. The voice inside Christine's head told her to stop, that she's had enough, but she ignored it, she stood but almost fell, clutching her side she limped towards the egg again. She remembered something, "I'm...an idiot." She wheezed, "Aqua Eruto" a controllable jet of water came from her wand, she kept it in the dragons face as she walked for the egg. With a bloody hand she grabbed the dragon egg. The cheers were deafening.   
(I made it so Christine is unable to be burned by fire, she cant do anything else with the element, so hold on, it wont get weird, I just wanted to do something neat.) 

 

Christine laid in bed in the hospital wing. She was surrounded by dozens of flower bouquets and her friends. "Christine you are probably a bigger idiot then your brother, and thats saying something." Christine laughed weakly at Hermione. "That is saying something."   
"So what happened? What did you do to not burn?" Christine shook her head, "I don't know, I guess thats what made me so reckless, I felt invincible at that moment. Oh but it was a great moment. But as Madame Pomfrey said, the spike didn't tear any muscle and nothing is broken. I'll make a full recovery and have a cool scar to show off." They all laughed. Madame Pomfrey approached them now, "I'm sorry but she needs rest." She gave Harry a pat on the back. "We'll come back tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and left. In the morning, Madame Pomfrey helped Christine sit up. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." She smiled and looked towards the door, "you have a visitor." Draco stood in the doorway, he appeared to be nervous. "Hey." She said, "hey." She motioned him forward, "you don't have to stand all the way over there." He sat on the bed next to hers. "Remember in second year, when I came to see my brother you were laying in this exact same bed and you asked me to give you water?" He gives her a small smile, "I remember." Christine broke out into a full grin. "Thats a nice memory." Draco raises a brow at her. "How much morphine did she give you?"   
"A fair amount."   
"A fair amount." He chuckled.   
"Hey, you get ripped open fighting a dragon and lets see how you feel after." There is a moment of silence. "Draco?"   
"Mm?"   
"Why are you being so nice to me?" He was caught off guard by that. "I'm not really sure." Christine smiles and motions for her water glass, Draco hands it to her. "I mean your still a foul git to my brother and my friends...what makes me different?" Draco looks at her with soft eyes, "you call me Draco." Christine smiled and took his large hand in hers. Draco actually took a moment to look at her. Her face was bruised and she had a stitched cut on her forehead above her left eye, she wore a creme nightgown and he could see the white of the bandages ever so slightly under it, some blood had seeped through and stained the nightgown. "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey." She stopped him from leaving, "no its fine, I'll call for her later." He sat back down and continued to memorize her, he didn't see her as just Potters sister anymore, she was his friend in a way, or at least just someone he could get along with, and she did almost save him from Buckbeak last year, which he had to admit he was overdramatic about. In her golden eyes he could see flecks of green and brown. "Your eyes are hazel." He said suddenly. Christine laughed, "yes, yes they are. Finally someone notices. I get complimented on my eyes so often but no one ever really takes the time actually look at them." 

 

Christine entered the great hall, she had one crutch that she could use for support on her injured side while walking, she saw Ron opening a package on the table. "Whatcha got there Ron?" She asked, slipping onto the bench space beside Hermione. "Do you need help?"  
"No I'm fine."   
"Oh look mum sent me something."   
Ron pulled out the ugliest dress-robes that Christine had ever set eyes on. She had to control herself, because if she laughed then her stitches could break. "Mum sent me a dress."   
"Well it does match your eyes." Harry reached into the box. "Is there a bonnet?" There was, in fact a bonnet. "A ha!" He held it up to Ron, Christine couldn't stop herself from laughing at Ron's current misfortune. She winced and clutched her side.   
"Put those down Harry, Ginny this must be for you."  
"I'm not wearing that, its ghastly."   
"Ron." He turned to Christine and Hermione.   
"Those aren't for Ginny, they're for you."   
"Dress robes."   
"Dress robes? For what?" 

 

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night, we will and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." Groans emerge from the boys side of the room, the girls get excited.   
"Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly 10 centuries, I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now, to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley, will you join me please?"   
McGonagall grabs Ron and pulls him onto the floor. "Place your right hand on my waist."   
"Where?"   
"My waist."   
He does so and someone wolf whistled from the boys side. "Now bend your arm, Mr Filch if you would please?" He starts the music.   
"One two three, one two three. Everybody come together." The girls stand, except for Christine, who still can't do much movement. "Boys on your feet." Only Neville stands. 

 

The group is sitting by the lake, Victor Krum comes by doing his exercises, he's followed by a large pack of girls. 

 

Christine had her stitches removed that day and was sitting in study hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones left in our year without dates." Snape comes by and pushes Ron's head back towards the table "Well us and Neville."   
"But then again he can take himself."   
"Harry!" Christine hissed at him, "what?"   
"Don't say things like that about Neville. Besides it might be interesting for you to know that Neville already has a date."   
Ron gasps. "Now I'm really depressed."  
Fred hands Ron a note and he reads it, he then turns to Hermione. "Say, your a girl," Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing, "oh well spotted."   
"Come on, its one thing for a bloke to go alone. For a girl its just sad." Christine raised her eyebrows at him, mouth agape. Ron shrugged at her. "I wont be going alone because believe it or not someone's already asked me." She went up to Snape and gave him her book. She came back to the table and gathered her things. "And I said yes." She left and Ron turned his attention to Christine. "And what about you?"   
"Number one, I think Harry would kill you and number two, I already have a date?"  
"Oh come on, with who?"   
"Some Durmstrang boy named Nicholai Saarne." With a shrug she gathered her things, gave Snape her notebook and left the room. 

 

Christine came down the dormitory stairs with Ayesha in arms when Ron was led into the common room.   
"What happened to you?"   
"He just asked Fleur Delacour out."   
Christine sat on the couch.   
"What?"   
"What did she say?"   
"No of course."   
Ron shook his head.   
"She said yes?"   
"Don't be silly, there she was walking by, you know how I like it when the walk." Christine and Harry moved their heads in agreement. "I couldn't help it, it just slipped out."   
"Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening."   
Christine let Ayesha sit in Ron's lap. "Well what did you do then?"   
"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this you guys. I don't know what got into me."   
The Patil twins walked past. "Hi Harry."   
"Hey." Harry gets up to follow them.


	13. The Goblet Of Fire (The Yule Ball)

"Can I turn around now?" Christine asked, her hair and makeup was already done, her hair was in a half up half down braid with a golden leaf headband, makeup was simple a little mascara and pale pink lipstick. Christine was still in her bath rob, face against the wall. "Ready." Christine turned around to stare at her best friend. "Hermione, you look..."   
"Is it bad?"  
"No! Oh no! Hermione you look amazing." Her dress was floaty, silk and started as pink and turned darker as it went down, her hair was curled and done up in a knot, only a few curls were left to sit on her shoulders. Christine took a breath. "Okay my turn." Hermione turned around and Christine slipped on her own dress, it was a tulle mermaid style gown with butterfly sleeves. It was creme coloured with red lace embroidery covering almost the entire dress. Her heals were nude with red underside.   
"Okay, you can turn around now."   
Hermione gasped. "Your beautiful." Christine put in her earrings. "You say that like I'm not beautiful the other days of the year." They smiled. "You want to come down with me?"  
"No I think I'll stay up here for a little while longer." Christine gave her a nod and left the dorm. 

Christine stood arm in arm with her date, she was having a conversation with Fleur and her date Roger Davies. She saw her brother enter the room. "Excuse me." She unattached herself from Nicholai and walked over to Harry. "Wow, Christine you look..."   
"I know." She smiled at Parvati and Padma. "You both look amazing."   
"Thank you Christine."   
She gave Harry a squeeze on his shoulder and went back to her date, catching sight of Draco, and he saw her too. He felt like any breath he had left his body, she looked unearthly beautiful.   
He saw her return to her date and could feel jealousy began to boil in his blood. 

Christine saw Hermione come down the stairs and a smile crept onto her face. She saw her date give Krum a small nudge with his elbow.   
Krum went up to Hermione, gave a little bow and took her hand. Christine squealed when Hermione reached them taking her free hand in her own. "This is so exciting!"   
"I know!"   
"I can't believe you and Krum! Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I wanted it to be a surprise."   
They continued to gush until McGonagall cleared her throat. 

The fanfare started and the doors opened. Christine and Nicholai went in after Cedric and. Cho.   
They took their spot on the floor, Nicholai placed his hand on her waist as they got into position. They danced, Christines favourite part was the lifts, which she could not stop herself from giggling everytime Nicholai lifted her into the air, during the third lift she raised her arms like wings and proceeded into proper dancing position when he set her down.   
Draco watched them dance, the smile Nicholai put on her face. He stood there in a quiet jealous rage. Pansy kept trying to lock arms with him but he pushed her away. He saw Nicholai's hand fall to close to Christine's arse, already in his mind he's killed that Durmstrang boy several times out of jealousy. How dare she take another boy, it was supposed to be me. He had thought to himself. He wasn't entirely sure about what he felt for Harry Potters sister only that it was a strong feeling, that brewed for years, ever since she helped him in the hospital wing after his Quidditch accident.   
Soon others began to join the dance. 

 

Christine and Nicholai danced to The Weird Sisters, they were next to Hermione and Krum and every so often the girls would forget their dates for a moment and just dance with each other.   
The four break away from the dancing hoard, Krum and Nicholai went to go get the girls something to drink. They giggled and walked towards Harry and Ron. "Hot isn't it? Victor and Nicholai went to go get us drinks. Care to join us?"   
"No we would not care to join you and Victor or you and Nicholas." Said Ron, pointing to Christine. "Its Nicholai, not Nicholas."   
"What's got your wand in a knot?"   
"They're Durmstrang, your fraternizing with the enemy."   
"The enemy? Who was it wanting Victor's autograph? Besides the whole point of the tournament is international magic cooperation, to make friends."   
"I think he's got a bit more then friendship on his mind." Christine shot Ron a glare and grabbed Hermione by the hand. "C'mon he's just jealous." The girls went back to their dates. 

Draco sat at a table with his friends and watched Christine slow dance with the Durmstrang boy. He had enough of this, those smiles she gave him should only be for Draco not him. So when the slow dance was over and the music picked up again he got up from the table and walked to her. Harry and Ron watched from their table. "What should we do?"   
"I don't know."   
Christine was in the middle of a laugh when Draco pulled her away from Nicholai. "What are you doing?"   
"You should be dancing with me." He said eyeing Nicholai dangerously. Christine sighed and spoke to Nicholai. "It'll just be for one dance." The Durmstrang nodded and went to go get a drink.   
Christine and Draco danced and it was a lot more enjoyable then she'd thought it be. "You know if you wanted to go with me from the start then why didn't you just ask?"   
"Because I couldn't."  
Christine stopped dancing, "why not?"   
"Because of your brother, because of blood status." She pushed away from him. "Blood status? Is that whats really keeping you away? Keeping you from actually being a friend to me?"   
"Yes."   
"How shallow can you be?"   
"I'm shallow? Me? Are you sure that you didn't pick Nicholai because you'd look better in comparison?" The Weird Sisters came back to stage and Christine dragged Draco off to a secluded part if the hall so no one could hear their argument.   
"I didn't pick him! He asked me!"  
"Are you sure about that?"   
Christine huffed, "how dare you."   
"How dare I?"   
"Yes! How dare you! Your nice to me for one minute and then the next your a complete troll!"  
"Did you just call me a troll?"   
Christine nodded.   
"Well I wouldn't act like a troll if you weren't so infuriatingly confusing!"   
"Oh-ho! I'm not the confusing one! What about you?"   
"How am I confusing?"   
"I just explained to you why!"   
"Well maybe you should explain it again!"   
"Because one minute you seem like you like me and then the next minute you don't! You're so impossibly confusing!"   
"I told you it's because of blood status!"   
"What is so important about blood status?"   
"BECAUSE I'M PURE BLOOD AND YOUR'RE NOTHING BUT A FILTY HALF BLOOD!" He shouts loud enough for a few ears. Christine could feel the tears prickle in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "Filthy...." she chuckled. "Well if thats how you really feel." She crossed her arms and pushed past him.  
Harry grabbed her arm. "Christine? Christine what is it?" She wiped her eyes, "nothing I'm fine. If you see Nicholai, tell him I had a great time." She said, voice breaking. Draco watched her leave the hall. Out of anger and disappointment in himself, he punched the wall. 

 

Christine found her way to the astronomy tower. She loved the snow, it was the only thing pure in the word, besides babies. She herd the bell chime for midnight. "Merry Christmas, Christine." She whispered to herself.   
"Christine?" She turned around to see Draco standing in the room. "I have nothing to say to you." She whispered. "By saying you don't have anything to say to me is saying something." Christine scoffed and turned away from him. He walked out into the balcony and stood beside her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I was angry."   
"People tend to reveal what kind of person they are when they're angry, so now I know exactly what kind of person you are." She walked back inside. "You let your pride get in the way of everything."   
"Christine." He saw her shiver. "Christine, you're cold." He went to her and she brushed him off. "I'm fine."   
"No you're not. Here." He took off his robe and wrapped her in it. "Better?"   
"Much, thank you. But now you'll be cold."   
"I'll manage." Draco sighed. "Can we start over?"   
"Why?"   
"Because I didn't give you a very good impression of the type of person I am." He held his hand to her. "Dance with me."   
"Why?"   
"Because I messed up our last one." Draco smiled. Christine sighed in defeat. She placed her hand in Draco's and they Waltz. "Whats your favourite colour?" She asked suddenly, Draco laughed as he spun her. "Black. And yourself?"   
"Red."   
"I should have known. Isn't there a lift here?" He said, revelling in the gasp of surprise when she left the ground, her little hands on his shoulders. He set her down. "Yes, there is a lift there..."   
"Hello," he said, "I'm Draco Malfoy."  
"What are you doing?"   
"I asked if we could start over and by accepting this dance you agreed."   
Christine smiled, "hello, I'm Christine Potter."   
"Christine" he repeated.  
They stopped dancing, they were pressed together much closer then Christine would like. "Um.." Dracos gaze left her eyes and went to her lips then back to her eyes. He kissed her then, it wasn't short and sweet like their first one months ago. This one lasted for a few seconds and to Christine's surprise she kissed back. When they broke apart Christine came down from her cloud. "I can't do this...we can't do this..." She whispered and untangled herself from Draco. "I'm sorry." She left the astronomy tower, still wearing Draco's dress robe.


	14. The Goblet Of Fire (Part Three)

Christine kept the astronomy tower secret, even from Hermione. She was standing on the bridge with Hermione and Harry. "You two told me you figured your eggs out weeks ago. The task is two days from now."   
"Really? I had no idea. I suppose Victor already figured it out."   
"I don't know, we didn't talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, Victor's more of a physical being." Christine laughed, "I just mean he's not particularly...most of the time he just watches me study. Its a bit annoying actually. Your still trying to figure these eggs out aren't you?"  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Christine sighed, "Harry, these tasks are designed to test us, in the most brutal way, almost cruel actually. We got the dragons by nerve on your part and foolishness on mine. Its not going to be enough the second time around."  
"Hey Potter." They turned to see Cedric Diggory walk towards them. "Which one?" Christine asked. "Just Harry, please, if you don't mind?" He said with a smile, Christine returned it. "Oh no, not at all. See you later Harry." Christine and Hermione left. 

 

"I've been meaning to ask you..."   
"Yes?"   
"What happened at the Yule Ball?"   
Christine groaned. "Oh 'Mione that was months ago."   
"Please?"   
"Fine, I went to bed."   
"No, because when I went to bed you weren't there."   
"I wasn't tired so I went to the astronomy tower."  
"Thats it?"   
"Yes thats it?" Christine opened her potions text book. 

 

"Tell us again Harry?"   
"Come and seek us where our voices sound."   
"The black lake, that's obvious."   
"An hour long you'll have to look."   
"Again obvious but potentially problematic."   
"Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath under water for an hour Hermione?"   
"Harry relax." Christine set her book down. "Sorry."   
"Look, Harry we can do this, the four of us can figure it out."   
Moody makes his way past mountains of books.   
"Hate to break up this scholar session but McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Not you Potters, just Weasley and Granger."   
"But sir, the task is only hours away."   
"Exactly, presumably the Potters are well prepared by now, and they could do with a good nights sleep. Go. Longbottom!"   
Neville comes out from behind a bookcase. "Why don't you help the Potters put their books back."   
Moody leaves.   
"You know, if your interested in plants, you better go with Gorshok's Guide to Herbology. Do you know theres a wizard in Napal growing gravity resistant trees?"   
"Neville no offence but I really don't care."   
"Harry!" Christine snaps, "what?"   
"Don't be rude!"  
"Hey unless theres a Tibetan turnip that will allow us to breathe under water for an hour that would be great."   
"I don't know about turnip but you could always use gilliweed." 

 

Harry and Christine are walking with Neville who hands them some green plantlife. "Are you sure about this Neville?"   
"Absolutely?"   
"For an hour right Neville?"   
"Most likely."   
"Hold on, most? Most likely?"   
"Well theres debate among some herbologists as to the effect of saltwater versus freshwater."   
"Your telling us this now? You must be joking."   
"Harry!"   
"I just wanted to help."   
Christine placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, "thank you for helping us Neville even when you didn't have to."   
"Your welcome Christine."    
"Where are Hermione and Ron?"   
"You seem tense brother."   
"Do I?" 

Christine removed the sweater and pants she was wearing, she was dressed exactly like Harry. They were lead to the edge of the structure.   
"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts, these five treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this, they will only have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they will be on their own." 

Christine puts her gilliweed in her mouth. "Harry, put it in your mouth."   
"You may begin at the start of the cannon."   
The cannon fires and the champions jump in the water. When under water the effects of the gilliweed take hold, Christine grows gills, her hands and feet become webbed. Christine looks at Harry and they swim up to the surface, jumping like dolphins. The crowd cheers. 

Christine swims along the seaweed and rocks searching for any sort of treasure she would own, the only things she could think of was her cat, but they wouldn't put a cat underwater, a piano but she couldn't lift a piano by herself, Harry, except Harry was right beside her, that only left one other person.   
To Christine's left she saw Fluer get trapped by something. 

They're still searching, they hear muffled screams and swim towards them. Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, that little girl from Beauxbatons and Poliakoff from Durmstrang. They're tied to the bottom of the lake by their ankles. Hermione. Christine swam for her. Cedric untied Cho and tapped his watch before swimming to the surface. Christine went down and untied Hermione, she nodded at Harry before taking Hermione up to the surface. 

Christine emerged with Hermione. They swam for the structure. They were greeted with robes and towels. "Thank you." Christine couldn't stand yet because the Gilliweed hasn't warn off yet so she sat on the edge and waited for her brother. Hermione grabbed her webbed hand and examined it. "Whats wrong with your hands? And your feet? And are those gills?" Christine smacked her away. "Its gilliweed, now stop poking at me." 

 

Christine's gilliweed had worn off and she stood, just when Ron and the Beauxbatons girl shot up to the waters surface. "Oh thank goodness Ron." She whispered. Christine helps him out of the water and wraps him in a robe. Harry shoots out of the water and onto the wood of the structure. "Harry!" Christine and Hermione rush to him with towels.   
"You must be freezing."   
Dumbledore comes by. "I want all the judges here now!"   
Fleur comes over and kneels beside Harry. "You saved her when she wasn't yours to save, my little sister!" She kisses Harry on the cheek, she turns to Ron. "And you, you helped!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, yeah well a bit."   
"Attention! Attention! The winner is, Mr Diggory! In second place, Christine Potter! Harry Potter would have gotten second if it wasn't for his determination to not only save Mr Weasley but also Gabrielle Delacour, we've agreed to award him third place!"   
"Third place!" Christine squeezed Harrys arm.   
"For outstanding moral fibre!" 

Christine walked away with Hermione, still wrapped in blankets. "I cant wait to go home." She said through chattering teeth. "I don't like the water." 

 

Christine walks with Hagrid, Hermione and Ron, Harry is there too but he's somewhere else. "So I remember, I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever laid eyes on, always reminded me of myself a bit. And here we all are four years later."  
"We're still misfits."  
Christine smiled and played with her tri-wizard sweater. "I for one was never a misfit."   
"That may be, but we've still got each other, and Harry and Christine. And one of them is soon to be the youngest Twi-Wizard champion theres ever been! Hooray!" Christine laughed and started singing. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts." the others joined her. "Teach us something please? Weather we be old and bald. Or young with scabby knees. Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff! For now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff! So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot! Just do your best, we'll do the rest! And learn till our brains rot!" Christine held onto the last note a little to long and sat on a log. 

 

 

The stands are full of people, students and a selection from the Ministry. Theres music and banners for the champions. They emerge one by one, Cedric, Fleur, Krum and finally Harry and Christine together. They each have someone to stand with them, Cedric with his father, Fleur with Madame Maxime, Krum with Karkaroff, Harry and Moody and Christine had Professor McGonagall stand up with her.   
"Silence. Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup somewhere deep in the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory." He's interrupted by cheering. "And Miss Potter are tied for first position they will enter the maze first. Followed by Mr Potter." The Gryffindor side cheers louder. "Then Mr Krum and finally Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup is the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point a contestant shall wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send sparks from their wands. Contestants gather round." They all come to huddle with Dumbledore. "In the maze you won't find any dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see people change in the maze. Oh the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves." Christine goes to stand with McGonagall. "Good luck Potter." McGonagall places her hand on Christine's cheek. "Thank you professor." 

"On the count of three, one-"   
The cannon goes off, Mr Filch shrugs at Dumbledore. Christine enters the maze and the way she came in was no longer there. She couldn't hear the outside, only her breathing and the rustling of branches. She takes off into a quick walk. She had no idea where she was going, it all looked the same, everything looked the same. She herd the snapping of a branch behind her, turning around she saw Krum behind her, his eyes glazed over and empty. She ran, forgetting she had her wand for a moment. "Stupify!" She shouted but Krum had disappeared. "What?" Christine heres a scream, its feminine. At her left she saw the vegetation reaching for her. She moved to quick and fell, her right ankle snagging on a root. Something felt wrong, she couldn't differ from the pain and numbness. But then the pain grew stronger and she let out a wail. Christine felt something warm and sticky roll down her ankle, blood. She raised her wand with a shaky hand and released red sparks. 

Christine was lead out of the maze, Hagrid was carrying her, he sat her down on the bench. Professor McGonagall moved her pant from her ankle, Christine screamed, twitching. "We need Madame Pomfrey." Christine was sitting there crying and everyone was silent, waiting to hear what was wrong. Madame Pomfrey went to remove her shoe. Christine screamed and grabbed Madame Pomfrey by the wrist. "No, no! Please it hurts!"   
"Miss Potter I have too, someone give her something to bite down on." Something wooden is placed in Christine's mouth. "On three I'm going to slowly ease off your shoe okay?" Christine nodded, her vision blurry from both pain and tears. "One, two, three." Madame Pomfrey removes the shoe and Christine howls in pain, spitting out the wooden thing in her mouth. "The worst part is over." Christine nods as she examined her foot. The bone from her ankle was poking out, there was a cut and a fair amount of blood, her foot and ankle was a deep shade of purple and it was swelling more and more by the second. "Your ankle is dislocated. I can give you some morphine and wrap it up but thats all I can do until we get back to the castle." Christine nods, she tried not to scream or cry anymore then she already was, her muscles were twitching, but even the slightest breeze made her cry out. 

"Can we get you anything else?"   
"Hermione, please."   
They motioned for Hermione to come down and sit with Christine. "How are you feeling?"   
"Like cutting my foot off might be a better solution, and it would hurt less."  
"I highly doubt that." Christine laughs through gritted teeth. Hermione leans in and whispers. "Draco is looking at you, and he looks worried." Christine turns around, to see Draco looking at her with worried eyes, she gives him a smile. Christine must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes music was playing. She got excited when she saw her brother. Christine sees what's wrong almost immediately and covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god!" Harry is weeping over Cedrics body. Dumbledore tries to remove Harry from his body but he wouldn't get off. "Tell me what happened!"   
"He's back! Voldemorts back! Cedric asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him!"   
"It's alright your home now, you both are, and look Harry, your sister is safe. Your sister is safe and she's over there." Dumbledore holds the crying boy.   
"Keep everybody in their seats! A boy has just been killed! Dumbledore you have to move him! There are to many people!"   
Amos Diggory pushes his way through the crowd. "Let me through! Thats my son! Thats my boy!" He breaks down, wailing. 

 

Christine wakes up in hospital. Her ankle is on support and is wrapped tightly. Madame Pomfrey fixed it the best she could with magic. Something tickles Christine's hand. She looks to her left and sees a mop of white blond hair. Draco was sitting in a chair, asleep. His head must have fallen on the bed. Christine smiles and pokes him a few times in the forehead. "Good morning." She whispers. "Good afternoon." He corrects. Christine goes to sit up, but Draco stops her. He lifts her back and places a pillow under it. "How long was I asleep for?"  
"A week."  
"A week?"   
He nods.   
"Bloody hell." Christine looks to her right and sees a mountain of roses, most were light pink, and yellow. "Oh jeez." Christine looked at Draco who was holding something. "I was hoping to give you these before you saw those." In his hand were lavender and red roses. Christine caught her breath. "You know the meaning behind the lavender roses correct?" He asked, he seemed so unsure about how she would react to everything. Christine smiled and took the roses from him. "Red is for, beauty, love, devotion and lavender is for enchantment," Draco leaned in, "and wonder." He leaned in closer. "And love, at first sight." She had smiled when he kissed her. If felt like it did the first time, and the second. Soft and perfect. "Are you still sure you cant do this?" He asked, recalling her words from Christmas. "Oh shut up." She pulled him down for another kiss.   
"I adore you." She said. "And I you." 

 

 

Harry helped Christine sit down on the bench, he sat next to her and held her crutches. Dumbledore is sitting in a solitary chair up where the teachers table would be.   
"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic, does not wish me to tell you this, But not doing so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss, reminds me... reminds us, that though we may come from different places, and speak in different tongues, Our hearts beat as one. The bonds of friendship we made this year, will be more important than ever. You remember that, and Cedric Diggory would not have died in vain. You remember that, and we will celebrate a boy... who was kind, and honest, and fair, and true, right to the very end."   
Christine placed her head on Harrys shoulder, letting a few tears fall from her eyes. 

 

Christine sat outside in the courtyard, listening to everyone say their goodbyes. Draco sits down next to her, he pulls her into a hug. "I don't want to go." She whispered. "I know, but its only two months." He rests his hand on her cheek. "Come on." He helps her stand, putting one crutch at a time under her arm. "I suppose your brother will be looking for you." Christine nods. "Write to me?" He suggests. "I'll try my best." With a kiss she sets off to go find her brother.   
"Oh there she is." Christine smiles and bounds for them. "I never understood how people move with those things." Ron said, "if I didn't need these I'd let you try them, but alas."   
"C'mon I want to see them go." Christine and Ron nod, they start heading for the balcony. They turn to Hermione. "Everythings going to change now isn't it?"   
Harry places a hand on her shoulder, "yes." She nods. "Promise me you'll write this summer?"  
"Well I wont. You know I wont."   
"Harry will, won't you?"   
"Oh yeah, every week."   
"Christine?"   
"I will make no such promises." 

They look out the balcony, the Durmstrang ship sinks under the water and the Beauxbatons carriage flies into the sky. Christine couldn't help but smile.


	15. The Order Of the Phoenix (Part One)

In the basement Christine had no problem staying cool in the heat, even if she did get a little warm she'd press her back up against a stone wall. She had managed to convince the Dursleys to get her a brace for her ankle, she mentioned to them that if her ankle didn't heal properly she wouldn't be able to do housework. Christine suspected it was dark outside by now, so it was cool enough to go upstairs. She shed her cardigan and went upstairs in her red sundress. She crossed paths with Uncle Vernon when she had shut the door. "Shes there, Petunia." Petunia entered the kitchen. "Ah, Christine, do the dishes will you?"

Christine nodded, "yes aunt Petunia." "Oh and I'll need you to make supper for us."

"Yes aunt Petunia."

"Good girl, so much more cooperative then her brother."

She left the room and Christine set to work. Harry came in supporting a rather empty looking Dudley. "Harry?" Christine called, Harry gave Dudley to Petunia and went into the kitchen. Christine put down the pot she had been scrubbing. "What did you do?" She said, rather sternly. "Dementors." Harry whispered. "De...Dementors? Here? Here Harry?" He nodded. "Merlins Beard!" Harry smiled, "did you just say 'Merlins Beard'?" Christine let out a giggle. "I might've yes." Harry went to go stand by the doorway separating the living room and kitchen. Christine resumed scrubbing off the sticky thing that clung to the pot. She listened in on the conversation. "Who did this to you boy?"

"Happy are we? Now? You've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy." "Vernon, don't say that."

"Well just look at him, Petunia. Our boy has gone yumpy. I've reached my limit, do you hear? This is the last I'm going to take of you and your nonsense."

An owl came in through the conservatory, it dropped the letter and smacked into the ceiling. "Is it Errol?" Christine asked. "No."

"Oh, I was hoping to hear from Ron at least once this summer." Christine wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and joined Harry on the island. The letter the owl was carrying floated in the air, right in between the Potters and the Dursleys. It came alive. "Dear, Mr Potter."

"What?"

"The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening, you preformed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hear by expelled, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk." The letter fell to the floor.

"Justice." Vernon spotted Christine. "You won't be going either." Christine gasped, "but why? I wasn't expelled!" He didn't say anything else just walked away. Christine stood in the kitchen.

Sighing she made her way up the stairs, being cautious of her ankle. She knocked on his door and went inside. "Hey Harry." "I'm sorry Christine." She sat down on his bed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, if you didn't use the charm you and Dudley would have probably died."

"I know but I trapped you here, with me."

"Oh Harry, " she stood and stroked Hedwig through her cage. "I don't mind."

 

 

Christine left the basement to get a drink when she saw Mad-Eye Moody in the living room. "Professor Moody? What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you and your brother, go, get dressed, come on." Christine nodded and went back downstairs. "Looks like we're going to Hogwarts after all Ayesha."

"Do you have a broom Christine?"

"No." Christine walked outside with Harry, Professor Moody and 4 other wizards she held Ayesha in her arms. "Why do you have a cat?"

"I'm not going to leave her, assuming we'll never see this house again. Assuming."

"I don't understand, the letter says I've been expelled from Hogwarts."

"Well you haven't been, not yet. Kingsley, you take point."

"But the letter said-"

"Harry relax."

"Dumbledore persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion, pending a formal hearing."

"A hearing?"

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters." "Who is that?" Christine asked Moody. The woman held her hand out to Christine. "Tonks."

"Christine."

"Harrys sister, yes?" Christine nodded. "Do you have a broom Christine?"

"No." Tonks turned to Moody. "Thats a bit of a problem isn't it?"

"She can ride with me." Christine went to stand with her brother. "Harry if you let me fall I'll kill you." He smiled, "you wont fall." Christine got on the broom with Harry and held onto him tightly. "Are you sure this can hold two people, and a cat?"

"Oh relax Christine, you don't weigh anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" "Children please, now is not the time." When they took off Christine tried not to scream. Christine kept her eyes closed, she didn't really feel up to seeing the possibility of death, assuming she fell off the broom.

"Christine are you sure you don't want to see London? Its beautiful at night."

"No, no I think I'm good thanks." They landed in a park across the street from a couple row apartments. Moody stomped his cane three times and the apartments started shifting. "In you go, both of you." The inside hallway was dusty and run down, they had a few lights on. Voices were herd but Christine couldn't hear what they were saying. "Can you understand them?"

"No." Moody and the others pushed past them and opened the door at the end of the hall. They could both see Sirius sitting at the table. Christine got excited and ran towards the room, ignoring the throbbing in her ankle. She almost crashed into Mrs Weasley. "Christine, Harry."

"Mrs Weasley!" Christine squealed and hugged the woman. Mrs Weasley shut the door and went to hug Harry. "Heavens your both alright. I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until the meetings finished. Straight upstairs, first door on the left." In the shadows Christine could see a tired old house elf. She turned to her brother who shrugged. They passed the elf who gave them evil eyes as they walked past. When the door opened they were almost knocked over by Hermione. "Hey!" Christine went to hug Ron next. "We heard about the Dementor attack, you must tell us everything."

"Oh let them breathe, Hermione."

"And this hearing at the Ministry, its outrageous."

"I've looked it up." Christine smiled, "Of course you would." She whispered. "They simply can't expel you. Its completely unfair." Hermione turned to Christine. "You think its unfair don't you? Of course you do." She turned back to Harry. "So, where are we?"

"Its headquarters."

"Of the Order of the Phoenix."

"And what is the Order of the Phoenix?" "Its a secret society, Dumbledore formed it back, when they first fought You-Know-Who."

"Couldn't put any of this in a letter I suppose?" Ayesha began to demand Christine's attention. She sat down on the bed and gave the cat the attention she wanted. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

"Harry, " Christine went to grab his hand before he blew up, but he slipped out of her grasp. "We wanted to write mate, really we did, only."

"Only what?"

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Christine put Ayesha down and stood up. "Why?" "Dumbledore said that?"

"Why would he say that?" "Why would he want to keep us in the dark? Maybe we could help. And after all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

Fred and George Weasley popped in, right in the centre of the room, making Christine scream and hide behind Ron. With a groan she smacked them. "Don't do that! Now my ankle hurts, I hope your pleased."

"We're sorry Christine."

"And talk separately, its scary when you do that."

"We thought we heard your voices," they turned to Harry, "don't bottle it up mate, let it out."

"If your done shouting."

"Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?" They left the room and Christine shook her head and followed, slightly limping. They gathered on the stairs and the twins lowered an ear down. "If anyone has the right to know, its Harry, and Christine. But if it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. They're not children Molly."

"But they aren't adults either."

"He's not James, Sirius. And she isn't Lily."

"Well, they're not your children."

"They're as good as." Christine smiled at that. "Who else have they got?" Ginny showed up, "hey Ginny."

"He's got me."

"How touchingly paternal, Black." Christine and Harry exchanged glances, 'Snape?' She mouthed, with a shrug she leaned back to the ear George was holding. "Perhaps the Potters will grow up to be felons, just like their Godfather." Christine glanced down the stairs and saw Hermiones cat, Crookshanks, descending them.

"You stay out of this Snivellus."

"Snape is part of the order?"

"Git."

They draw their attention to Crookshanks, who seemed interested in the ear. The twins tried to move it but the cat pounced.

"Get off it."

"Crookshanks."

"Stop it."

"Get off, you bloody cat."

"Crookshanks leave it alone."

"Get it up."

Crookshanks ran away with the ear. "Hermione, I hate your cat."

"Bad Crookshanks." They came down the stairs when the meeting was over.

"Well we'll be eating down in the kitchen." Fred and George aparated beside Mrs Weasley. "Oh! Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" She yelled. "You hungry Harry? Christine?" Mr Weasley put an arm around his wife. "Are you sure you're alright? Gave us quite the turn."

"Harry Potter." They moved for Sirius. "Sirius!" Harry went straight for a hug. Christine limped towards them, "hey hey hey. My turn." She playfully pushed Harry away. "He's my godfather too." She hugged Sirius. "Christine, how wonderful to see you. I heard about your ankle, are you fairing alright?" Christine shrugged, "its fine, I got a brace on it so I don't have to use those bloody crutches anymore." Christine stared down at her plate after Mrs Weasley gave her something to eat before dinner. "Oh, Mrs Weasley I don't.."

"Now, now, my dear, your wasting away to nothing and we cant have that." Christine sighed, "why does everyone insist on bringing up how skinny I've gotten."

"Well you did lose a lot of weight this summer a Christine."

"Well I've been a little stressed due to recent events and I could barely walk because of my ankle so climbing stairs was not an option."

"This very, very peculiar, your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot."

"I don't understand, what has the Ministry of Magic got against me?"

"Show him, he'll find out soon enough." Kingsley handed him a daily prophet. The front page was of Harry and the headline read 'The Boy Who Lies?' "This is total rubbish!" Christine mumbled.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well." The picture changed to Cornelius Fudge and read, 'Fudge: All Is Well.' "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"But he has!" Harry shushed Christine. "But why?"

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job."

"But thats insane."

"No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore-"

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind."

"Clearly." Christine said, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Its been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things." Christine gave Lupin a sympathetic smile. "The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now that he's returned I'm afraid that the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth" Sirius reaches to hold Christine's hand as comfort for what he was about to say, for he had a feeling that sometimes she could be easily startled. "We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, and not just witches and wizards. But all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering of followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." He paused, "we believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius." Moody warned.

"Something he didn't have the last time." "You mean like, a weapon?" Mrs Weasley put her knife down and walked to the end of the table where Christine and Harry were. "No. Thats enough. They're just children." She picked up the discarded daily prophet. "You say more and you might as well induct them into the Order."

"Good, I want to join, if Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight." Christine gave Sirius' hand a squeeze. "I want to fight too."

Sirius gave Mrs Weasley a look that read, 'I told you.'

 

 

Christine was walking upfront of the group with Harry and Sirius but he was currently in his dog form. "Padfoot, are you mad? You'll blow the entire operation."

He led Christine and Harry to the empty waiting room and became human again. "Sirius, what are you doing here? If somebody sees you."

"I had to see you both off didn't I?" The three of them sat down. "What's life without a little risk?"

"We don't want to see you get chucked back in Azkaban."

"Oh don't worry about me, anyway I wanted you both to have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded photograph. "The original Order of the Phoenix." He pointed to a woman on the right. "Marlene McKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family. Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's parents."

"They suffered a fate worse then death, if you ask me."

"Its been 14 years, not a day goes by I don't miss your dad." Christine smiled at Harry, "you look just like him, our dad Harry." He chuckled.

"You look like mum."

"Oh hardly, shes much prettier then I." There was a pause. "Do you really think theres going to be a war, Sirius?"

"It feels like it did before."

Harry went to give him the photo back. "You keep it. Anyway I suppose your the young ones now."

_They moved though the crowded platform. Parents were seeing their children off. They saw him there and the voices faded away. Voldemort stood there in a suit that was completely black._ Christine woke up on the train, she sat diagonally from her brother, Ayesha curled up on her lap. She stretched her neck and gave her cat a pet.

 

Once off the train, Christine felt a hand grab hers for a moment, it was warm and familiar. "I'm surprised the Ministry's letting you walk around free." They turned to see Draco walk up with his friends. "You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Christine stared at him and smiled, she thought he looked quite handsome in his black turtleneck and blazer. Draco in return gave her a small smile. Harry tried to jump him but Ron held him back, Christine placed a hand on his chest. "Harry, Harry no."

"What I tell you? Completely nutter." "Just stay away from me."

"Its only Malfoy." Ron told him. They stood to wait for the next carriage, Harry saw Cho and she gave a small wave. "Hi, guys."

"Hey Neville." The carriage pulled up. "What is it?" Harry asked, "what's what?" "That thing pulling the carriage?" "Nothings pulling the carriage Harry, its pulling itself like always." Theres a little blonde girl sitting in it already, she was reading something upside down. "Your not going mad, I can see them too, your just as sane as I am."

Christine sat next to her and across from Neville. "Everyone this is Loony Love- Luna Lovegood."

Theres an uncomfortable pause. "Interesting necklace."

"Its a charm actually, keeps away the Nargles." Another pause. "Hungry, I hope there's pudding."

"Whats a Nargle?" Christine shrugs. Christine was having a conversation with Hermione about their selection of classes and how Christine was most looking forward to potions, as always.

She noticed that everyone was sitting a good distance away from Harry and she frowned. "Good evening, Children." Christine put her fork down to pay attention to Dumbledore. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. As usual our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you-" Umbridge got up from her seat and walked to the front. She was a toad of a woman dressed entirely in pink. "She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me." Everyone in the hall remained stoned faced. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She walked off, Christine turned to Harry, "shes barking mad, she is." He nodded in agreement. The clapping seemed forced and uncomfortable.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. That was really most illuminating." "Illuminating? What a load of waffle." "What does it mean?"

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

"What? They cant do that, can they?"

Christine and Harry walked into the common room and it grew quiet. Seamus was reading a Daily Prophet that said something along the lines of 'Potter or Plotter.'

"Dean, Seamus. Good holiday?"

"Alright, better then Seamus' anyway." Seamus tossed the Daily Prophet and stood. "Me mum didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Let me see, because of you. The Daily Prophets been saying a lot about you and Dumbledore, and Christine o'course." "What your mum believes them?"

"Well nobody was there the night Cedric died."

"Well I guess you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother. It'll tell you everything you'll need to know."

"Don't you talk about my mother."

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar."

"Harry that's enough." Christine whispered. "And you? Do you believe him?"

"Of course I do, he's my brother." Ron came in. "Whats going on?"

"He's mad, is whats going on." Ron came to stand with the twins. "Do you believe the rubbish thats coming out of his mouth about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" They went up the stairs, Christine took off her uniform and crawled into bed, she pulled out one of her books and started to read, every now and then she'll hear a voice speak to her in Parseltongue in her head and she'd stretch her neck, she wondered if Harry was experiencing this too.

_She was inside a room of some kind. Everything from the floor to the ceiling was in black tile. A hand stretched out in the darkness. "Christine." It whispered. The scene kept changing from a door to a light to a foggy glass ball, door, light, ball, door, light, ball. Voldemort jumped out at her._

She bolted up in bed with a scream. The front of her t-shirt was covered in sweat and her hair stuck to her face. Hermione turned the lamp on, she was sitting in her own bed reading a book. Christine struggled to catch her breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She tossed the blankets off and got up. "I'm going to go for a shower, its morning anyway."

"Christine its 2am." She grabbed her towel.

"Like I said, morning." Hermione crossed her arms, worried for her friend.


	16. The Order of the Phoenix (Part two)

Christine is sitting with Hermione in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Padma Patil enchanted a paper bird to fly around the room. Umbridge pointed her wand at the bird and burned it, it landed on the Patil's desk.  
"Good morning children." She walked up the isle, pointing her wand at a chalkboard. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls better known as OWLs" Christine glanced behind her and saw Draco sitting with Pansy Parkinson, she felt her heart sink a little.  
"Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." She pointed her wand at stacks of books and they distributed themselves onto the desks. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven." Christine looked at the book, the cover had a 1950's style drawing of a witch and wizard reading the text book, the book itself was called. 'Dark Arts Defence Basics for Beginners.' Christine turned to Hermione. "Is she serious?"  
"But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic." Hermione raised her hand. "Yes?"  
"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"  
"Using spells? Well I can't imagine why you'd need to use spells in my classroom."  
"We're not going to use magic?"  
"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure and risk-free way."  
"Well what use is that? If we're attacked then it wont be risk-free."  
"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class! It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations. Which after all is what school is all about."  
Christine scoffed.  
"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for whats out there?"  
"My brother is right, theory isn't going to help protect us."  
"There is nothing out there dears, and nothing to protect yourselves from. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"  
Christine and Harry answered together, "oh, we don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." It was quiet enough to where you could hear a pencil drop. Umbridge looked like she was going to have a breakdown. "Now let me make this, quite plain, you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once more. This is a lie."  
"Its not a lie, my brother has seen him and fought him."  
"Detention, Potters!"  
"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?"  
"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."  
"It was murder, Voldemort killed him."  
"Why do you choose to be so blind?"  
"Enough! Enough. See me later, Potters, in my office." 

Christine knocked on her door. "Shes insane." She whispered to Harry. "I know but lets just get this over with." They knocked again. "Come in." What Christine saw would haunt her for the rest of her days, she liked girly things but this was just too much. The stones were painted pink, everything was pink with white lace. On the walls were dozens of meowing cat plates. "Good lord." Christine whispered. "Good evening Potters, have a seat." They sat down. "Your both going to be doing some lines for me today, Potters." They picked up their bags. "No not with your quills, your going to be using special ones of mine." She handed them brown quills that resembled pens. "Now I want you both to write 'I must not tell lies'"  
"How many times?"  
"Well lets say, as long as it takes for the message to sink in."  
"Professor, you haven't given us any ink."  
"Oh you wont need any ink."  
They started writing, Christine felt a sting in her right hand as she did so. She looked down at her hand and saw the letter I show up in red angry lines in the middle of her hand. The phrase she told them to write, wrote itself into their flesh. Christine saw a few droplets of blood roll off onto the table. She examined the quill and looked at Umbridge. "What is this?" She whispered in a demanding tone. 

 

Christine walked down the corridor holding her hand close to her body. Harry went back to the common room but she wanted to go for a walk. She turned a corner and bumped straight into Draco. "Christine?" She smiled at him. "Hi." He pulled her into a hug, she twitched when the fabric of his sweater touched her hand. "Whats wrong?" He took her hand and examined it. "I must not tell lies?" The cuts weren't deep so maybe they wouldn't scar. "Who did this to you?"  
"Detention with Umbridge." Draco pulled her into an empty classroom. "You cant let her get away with this."  
"But what can I do? Shes here because of the Ministry, I can tell Dumbledore but he cant get rid of her." She sighed and sat on a desk. "Oh Christine." Draco whispered and pulled her close to him. Their relationship might be new but there was something strong between them, they didn't know what to call it. Christine accepted the hug, "you don't think I'm lying about Voldemort do you Draco?" He cupped her face. "No, no I don't, not in the slightest." She sighed contently as he kissed her. "Its almost 9." She huffed, hoping down from the desk. "I missed you, you know, all summer. I wanted to write but our aunt and uncle wont let Harry let Hedwig out." They left the room. "That's not right, owls should be able to fly." Christine nodded in agreement. They stopped halfway to Gryffindor tower. "I'll see you later." He gave her a chaste kiss. "Remember, you have to be mean to me when my brothers around."  
"It shall surely kill me, but I'll manage." She laughed and ascended the stairs.

 

Christine pulled Hermione away from Ron after potions. "I need to talk to you about something, alone." She said, eyeing Ron. Potions was their last class. So they went to the common room. "Good its empty." She said, turning around to face her friend. "Okay, how do I say this. Um..." Christine was pacing now, "Christine? Christine." Hermione grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"What is it?"  
"Don't freak out."  
"Why would I-?"  
"I'm kind of dating Draco." A fair few emotions  
crossed her face, confusion, denial, excitement. "What! When did this happen?"  
"Last term-"  
"Last-?"  
"Don't interrupt me, it happened in hospital when I was confined to bed rest because of my ankle and I woke up one morning and he was there, sleeping in a chair beside my bed. He gave me roses and asked me if I knew what lavender roses meant and then he kissed me. But I think it technically happened on Christmas." Christine led Hermione to the couch and sat down. "Remember how I said it was just me at the astronomy tower?" Hermione nodded, "I lied."  
"I had a feeling you were lying." She smiled, "anyway, at the ball Draco and I got into a fight and I left. He found me and insisted I give him another chance and start over. When we were dancing he introduced himself to me as Draco Malfoy. And we kissed but I felt conflicted and left."  
"He doesn't sound like the foul git we all thought him to be." Christine shook her head with a laugh. "Oh no, no I'm afraid I'm the only exception to his taunting ways." Hermione tossed a couch pillow at her. "Why you, I wonder."  
"I wonder that too." 

 

 

Christine was nibbling on a piece of toast.  
"Do you ever stop eating?"  
"What? I'm hungry."  
"Oh let the man eat, Hermione." She looked up and saw her brother. "Oh, hi Harry."  
"Can I join you?" Christine nodded, "why would you think otherwise?" They heard voices outside and left the hall, "pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"  
"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."  
"So silly of me, but it sounds as if your questioning my authority in my own classroom. Minerva."  
"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."  
"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman." Hardly. Christine thought. "But the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." Professor McGonagall started to walk down the stairs, "disloyalty?" Umbridge took a step up. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared, Cornelius will want to take immediate action." 

 

"High Inquisitor? Is she mad?" Christine was pacing around the empty room, Draco sighed and leaned on the desk. "Christine, its not s big deal." She scoffed, "not a big deal Draco she's-" he stood and walked to her, he took her hands in his. "Not Dumbledore. Dumbledore wouldn't let her do anything drastic, okay?" Christine nodded and he placed a kiss to her forehead. "Come, we have defence against the dark arts homework to finish."  
"But I don't want to, those questions are all repetitive." She whined and he laughed. "I know but we don't have a choice, come on." Sighing in defeat she curled up next to him in the desk. "Its all a load of rubbish." She grumbled. 

 

Umbridge paced around Snape, questioning him. "You first applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And you were unsuccessful?"  
"Obviously."  
Ron laughed, Christine pinched him. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"Your supposed to be paying attention to the cauldron so the potion doesn't boil over. Merlins beard." She looked over at Draco who looked very amused by her and Ron, she stuck her tongue out at him. When she walked away Snape hit Ron with the papers he was holding, it was Christine's turn to laugh. 

"Could you predict something for me?" She asked Trelawney who looked confused by all these questions. "One teensy little prophecy? No? Pity." Christine turned to Harry. "If she doesn't leave Trelawney alone I just might strangle her." Umbridge started to walk away. "No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something. Yes, I do. Something dark. You are in grave danger."  
"Lovely." She wrote something down on her clipboard. 

There was a lot of commotion in the halls, Christine and Harry saw Cho.  
"Cho whats going on?"  
"Its Professor Trelawney."  
They went out to the courtyard where Filch put down Trelawney's last case. "Umbridge cant do this." Christine whispered. "She doesn't have the grounds to do this."  
Umbridge walked down to Trelawney, who tripped over a suitcase. "Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You cant do this."  
"Actually I can."  
Christine had had enough, she started to walk forward to give Umbridge a piece of her mind but Harry stopped her. McGonagall walked past her then and walked over to the crying woman. "Something you'd like to say dear?"  
"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." The doors opened again and Dumbledore stepped out. "Professor McGonagall, might I ask you escort Sybil back inside?"  
"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23 as enacted by the Minister-"  
"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not however have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."  
"For now."  
"Don't you all have studying to do?" He said as he went back inside. Harry ran after him. "Professor! Professor Dumbledore. Professor!" 

 

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're not learning to pass our OWLs." Christine walked into the common room with a smile on her face. "Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, catching her off guard. "I was..." Hermione leaned in and whispered, "you were with him weren't you?" Christine nodded, "yeah." Hermione went back to her rant when Christine sat down. "As I was saying, shes taking over the entire school." Harry turned up the radio. "Furthermore, we have convincing evidence, that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black." Their attention was ripped away from the radio by a voice. "Harry! Christine!" They looked over at the fireplace. It took the shape of Sirius' face. "Sirius." They went to sit closer to the fire. "What are you doing here?"  
"Answering your letter." Christine turned to him. "You sent him a letter? When?"  
"You said you were worried about Umbridge, what's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"  
"Sirius shes not letting us do magic at all."  
"Well I'm not surprised. Latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want to trained for combat."  
"Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?"  
"That's exactly what he thinks, that Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."  
"Well what should we do, Sirius?" Christine pushed her hair behind her ear. "Someones coming. I'm sorry I cant be of more help. But for now at least, your on your own." With that he left.  
Hermione walked over to the window. "He really is out there isn't he?"  
Christine nodded, "yes. Yes he is."  
"We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how then we need someone who will. She turns to look at Harry. 

 

"This is mad. Who would want to be taught by me?" Harry said and Christine linked arms with him for a moment then went to walk with Hermione. "I would."  
"Yes but Christine your my sister and you know everything I do." He sighed. "Besides, I'm a nutter remember?"  
"Oh you are not."  
"Look on the bright side, you can't be any worse than that old toad face."  
"Ron you're not helping."  
"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?"  
"Just a couple of people." Hermione opened the door to the Hogshead. "Lovely spot." There was an old man sitting at a table. Christine herd a goat. "Couldn't you have picked The Three Broomsticks?" Christine whispered and crossed her arms.  
"Thought it would be safe." 

 

Hermione stands up and speaks to end the awkward silence. "Um, hi. So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One whos had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."  
"Why?" A boy asks.  
"Why? Because you-know-who's back, you tosspot."  
"Ron!" Christine hissed. "Be nice."  
"So he says."  
"So Dumbledore says."  
"So Dumbledore says, because he says. The point is, wheres the proof?"  
"If the boy Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." Harry stands, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if thats why you're here, clear out now." He turns to Hermione. "Come on Hermione, lets go. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak."  
"Is it true you can produce the Patronus Charm?" Christine looks over in Luna's direction and smiles, she gives her a nod.  
"Yes, I've seen it."  
Dean pipes up, "blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that."  
"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledores office."  
"Its true."  
"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once."  
Christine stood up and stood with Harry. "And last year, he really did fight off Voldemort."  
"Wait, look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."  
"He's just being modest."  
"No, Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you could just try again tomorrow. But out there, when your seconds away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes you don't know what thats like." Harry sat down again. "You're right Harry, we don't. Thats why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating...Voldemort."  
"He's really back."  
Harry nodded. 

 

They all signed their names down for what they called, Dumbledore's Army. Hermione put her name down first, then Harry, then Christine, Ron and everyone else in that room. 

They walked along the bridge, back to the castle. "Right, first we need to find a place to practice, where Umbridge wont find out."  
"The Shrieking Shack?"  
"Thats too small."  
"Forbidden Forest?"  
"Not bloody likely."  
"Harry? What happens if Umbridge does find out?"  
"Who cares?"  
Christine blinked at Hermione and turned to Ron and Harry. "I mean, its sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules?"  
"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Christine asked with a smile. The girls linked arms. "Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today."  
"Whats that?"  
"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"  
                                      /  
"Right, over the next few days, we should come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us." 

                                    

"You've done it Neville, you found the Room of Requirement." Christine stepped in the room first. "I've been here before, a few times actually in second year."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, the door opened for me and there was a piano inside. The room equips itself with the seekers needs, whatever it may be." 

                                  

They lined up in front of a makeshift wooden death-eater with a target on its chest. Neville hesitates but goes for it. "Expelliarmus." His wand goes flying backwards.  
"I'm hopeless."  
"Your just flourishing your wand to much. Try it like this. Expelliarmus." The 'death-eaters' wand flew out of his hand. 

                                  

"You will please copy the approved text, four times, to ensure maximum retention" Christine glanced beside her and Draco. She mouthed to him, 'third floor after class?' He nodded.  
                               

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. Its sort of a wizards bread and butter really. So, come on there Nigel, give it your best shot."  
"Stupefy!" Both Nigel and Harry went flying. Good, not bad at all, Nigel. Well done."  
                               
"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."  
"Thanks Ronald." Ron walks to the opposite end and takes position. "Come on, Ron." Before he could mouth the word Hermione blasted him across the room. "Stupefy."  
Christine was to take on Fred Weasley. "I promise it won't hurt to much when you hit the ground, Tiny-Potter." Christine gives him a sickly sweat smile. "Thank you for that reassurance Freddy." When he nodded she took her chance. "Stupefy." He almost hit the mirror on the wall. "I'm sure it didn't hurt that much when you hit the ground Weasle-bee." She couldn't stop herself from saying it.  
"What did you say?" Christine squeaked and walked away rather quickly. "Nothing!"  
                                
"Where do you go everyday?" Draco asked her suddenly. "If you must know, Ginny, Hermione and I go to abandoned bathroom so we can study in piece." She poked him on the nose and left.  
                           

Christine practiced the stunning spell with Ginny. "Hows it going over here?" Harry asked. "Its going good, Ginny's coming along great." 

                           

"Diminuendo." The wooden death-eater shrunk.  
                         

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more, think of it this way, every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now, students. If they can do it, why not us?"  
                             
"Stupefy." The wooden death-eater went to another student. "Expelliarmus."  
"Reducto!" Christine stared at Ginny in amazement. "Brilliant Ginny."  
"Thanks."  
                        

"Expelliarmus." Pavarti's wand flew from her hand. "Well done Neville." Christine gave him a pat on the back. 

                            

 

"So, thats it for this lesson. We're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practising on your own as best as you can. And well done, everyone. Great work." Everyone disbanded and Harry kept staring at Cho. "See you in the common room Harry." 

"Actually I'm meeting someone." Christine said and started to walk away. 

"Draco." Christine pulled him into a hug. "Come with me." She said, pulling him by the hand and leading him to the music room on the fifth floor. "What are we doing in here Christine?" She sat down at the piano and patted the empty spot next to her on the bench. "Well Christmas is coming up and I couldn't find anything in the shops that I'd thought you'd like so, I wrote you a song."  
"Is this also where you've been sneaking off too in the afternoons?"  
She nodded. "Um, okay." She chuckled nervously. She began to play. (The song is Soft Like Snow by Heinali, if you're curious.)  
Draco watched as her fingers flowed on the ivory keys, how she closed her eyes and the slight smile that tugged on her lips. It seemed like the piano was an extension of herself. He sat and listened to the song, it was soft and beautiful just like she was to him. The gift he had gotten her was pale in comparison to what she had given him. He had bought her something but she had made him something. Her gift came from the heart and his came from a store.  
When the song finished she opened her eyes. "Christine." He whispered. "I'm sorry if you didn't like it I-" he pressed a kiss to her lips. "No, it was beautiful, thank you." She smiled, "Merry Christmas." She whispered. "Merry Christmas." 

 

Christine entered the common room. "Whats going on?" She sat on the couch. "Harry had his first kiss." She turned to her brother. "What? With who?"  
"Cho Chang."  
"How was it?"  
"Wet." Hermione smacked Ron. "Well she was crying." Christine nodded, "ah."  
"Cho spends half her time crying these days."  
"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." Christine threw a pillow at Ron.  
"Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric, and and therefore confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him. Conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry, and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's worrying about everything."  
"One person couldn't feel all that, they'd explode."  
"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon." Christine chuckled at this. They all start laughing. 

 

Christine is in the black room again, low to the ground, she could hear a voice say her name, "Christine." She saw a snake in the reflection on the wall, she herd Sirius' voice, "Voldemort may be after something. Something he didn't have last time." She zoomed in on the doorknob, it had the Ministry's symbol on it. She sees someone walking in the room of foggy glass balls. Shes sees a hand, hears her name, theres a light it was so similar to the other dream. The man has red hair, he turns around and its Arthur Weasley. Theres a jolt and he's on the floor, his wand was discarded. There was another jolt towards him, there was blood, Christine realized she must be acting as the snake. Again and again the snake attacked Mr Weasley. Christine woke up with a scream, louder then any of the others.  
The next thing she was able to piece together was being led down a hallway with her brother who must have had the same dream. Hermione kept her steady as they walked. Professor McGonagall was there too. 

She brought them to Dumbledores office. "In the dream we're you standing next to the victim? Or looking down at the scene?"  
"Neither, it was like I.."  
"It was like I was attacking him." Christine finished. Dumbledore talks to a painting. "Arthur is on guard duty tonight, make sure he's found by the right people."  
"Sir."  
"Phineas, you must go to your portrait at Grimmauld place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured. And his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."  
"They've got them Albus. It was close but they think he'll make it." Christine's breath was becoming more unsteady and she was starting to panic.  
"Look at me!" The twins shouted in unison. Dumbledore stops to stare at them, Christine has tears in here eyes. "Whats happening to us?" Christine turns around to look at Snape. "You wished to see me, headmaster?"  
"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till morning. Otherwise we will be vulnerable." 

Snape leads them down winding stairs. "It appears theres a connection between the Dark Lords mind and both of yours. Weather he is, as yet, aware of this connection, for the moment, is unclear. Pray he remains ignorant."  
"You mean if he knows about it then, he'll be able to read our minds?"  
"Read it, control it, unhinge it. In the past, it was often the Dark Lords pleasure to invade the minds of his victims creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally, kill them. Used properly, the powers of Occlumency will help shield you both from access or influence. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Mr Potter you first. Prepare yourself. Legilimens."  
Christine watched her brother wither in his chair. "Concentrate, Potter, focus."


	17. The Order of the Phoenix (Part Three)

Christine came down the stairs in a red dress and dark green sweater. An enchanted Santa decoration flew past her head. Mrs Weasley pushed Mr Weasley up to the table. "Here we go, daddys back." Christine came into the room. Christine clapped with everyone else. "Sit down everybody sit down. Thats it, now, presents." Christine sat beside Hermione. "Where's Harry?" Christine shrugged.  
"And a nice big box for Ron."  
"Big box for you. And uh." She wasn't sure which present to give the twins, this Christine found rather amusing and she was glad her and her brother were fraternal. "Fred and George. Come on, open up. Oh Christine there's another one for you." Christine put down the bright red sweater. "What?" Mrs Weasley handed her a long rectangular box. "Glad I didn't miss this one." Christine unwrapped the box and opened it, what she saw almost took her breath away. Inside was a silver locket, it was encrusted with diamonds with a single ruby and emerald in the centre. She held it up. Draco...I can't believe you. She smiled at the locket, a few tears threatened to spill but she held them back. "Oh my...isn't that beautiful, who sent it to you dear?"  
"Oh um." Christine tucked the card away. "It doesn't say." She flashed Mrs Weasley a smile. "Hermione could you help me put it on, please?"  
"Sure." She looked up and saw Harry. "Oh! Harry!" Christine jumped up and led him to the table. Hermione gave her a glass. "Thank you." She turned to see Sirius. "Merry Christmas Sirius." She gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas my dear. Oh, isn't that a pretty necklace, who gave it to you?"  
"Oh um, I don't know." She lied. "I don't have a clue."  
"A Christmas toast." She gave her attention to Mr Weasley. "To Mr Harry Potter and to Miss Christine Potter, without whom, I would not be here. Harry and Christine." They raised their glasses, "Harry and Christine." Christine came around the table and gave Mr Weasley a gentle hug. 

 

"I can't understand why you didn't want to wear it Ronald."  
"I look like a bloody idiot that's why." Christine and Harry stop half way down the stairs. They were transfixed on a room where the walls were lined with tapestry. Christine assumed these were all members of one family. Christine looked down and saw Kreacher. "Nasty brats, standing there as bold as brass. Harry and Christine Potter, the children who stopped the Dark Lord. Friends of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. If my poor mistress only knew-"  
"Kreacher! That's enough of your bile. Away with you!"  
"Of course, master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." He left the room. Sirius enters the room now. "Sorry about that, he never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me anyway."  
"You grew up here?"  
"This was my parents house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do. This is the black family tree." Christine focuses on a woman named Bellatrix. "My deranged cousin, I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania." He pointed to a charred part of the wall with his name under it. "My mother did that, after I ran away. Charming woman. I was 16."  
"Where did you go Sirius?"  
"Round your dads." Christine smiled. "I was always welcome at the Potters. I see him so much in you Harry. And Christine you have his eyes." She looked down at the floor. "Though they shine much brighter then his did."  
Christine went off to examine the family tree, standing on her tip-toes to see some of the ones higher up. She listened in on what Harry was saying, "I feel so angry all the time, and what if, after everything I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?" Christine went to him, "oh, Harry no. Your not."  
Sirius placed his hands on Harrys shoulders. "I want you to listen to me carefully Harry, you too Christine. You're not a bad person, you're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. You understand?" Harry nodded. "Besides, the world isn't spilt into good people and Death Eaters, we've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. Thats who we really are." Sirius reached now to place a hand on Christines shoulder. Hermione knocked on the doorframe. "Its time to go." Christine nodded, "when all this is over. We'll be a proper family." Christine smiled and looked up at her Godfather. "A proper family." She repeated with a smile. Sirius gave her a hug and she walked out with Hermione. 

 

 

Christine wondered through the courtyard staring at the open locket in her hands. Inside was a wizard picture of her and Draco smiling together, in the picture she leans in to kiss his cheek. She smiles and closes the locket when she hears footsteps on her right. "Harry?"  
"Hagrids back." 

 

They ran for Hagrids hut.  
"I will say this one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been." They four stretch up to look inside through the window. "I told you, I've been away for me health."  
"Your health?"  
"Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know."  
"Oh yes, as gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all." They backed away to the side of the hut as Umbridge left. 

"This is top secret alright?" Christine looked at Harry and nodded. "Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants."  
"Giants?" Hagrid shushed Hermione. "You found them?"  
"Well they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see. Tried to convince them to join the cause, but I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."  
"Death Eaters?"  
"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join you-know-who."  
"Did they?"  
"I gave them Dumbledores message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose." Hagrid sighed.  
"And they did this to you?"  
"Not exactly, no. Oh go on, you have it then, you dozy dog." He tossed Fang the piece of meat he had been using to sooth the cuts and bruises on his face. The wind starts howling and the sky rumbles. "Its changing out there. Just like last time. Theres a storm coming. We'd all best be ready when she does." 

 

 

The four walked into the great hall for breakfast. "Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen, he's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth."  
"Harry." They turned around.  
"I uh, I wanted to apologize." Christine scoffed, "do you? Seamus? Really?"  
"Yes. I do, me mum says the Prophets version of things don't add up, so, what I'm really trying to say is, that I believe you." Christine smiled at him, "I knew you'd come around." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco, he wore a locket similar to her own. She smiled and went with her brother to an empty spot at the table. 

 

Draco walked by the music room with his friends, he stopped when he saw Christine sitting at the piano. "You go on ahead. I need to do something."  
"But you don't play." Crabbe said, but they left anyway. Draco leaned against the doorframe and waited for Christine to stop playing. When she opened her eyes she saw him standing there and stood. "Oh, Draco, hi." She gave a small yawn. He had noted that she looked much more tired then she usually did. "Are you okay?" He asked when he reached the piano. "Yes, fine, I've just been up late because Snape is giving me private lessons." Draco laughed, "that doesn't sound like him." Christine shifted on her feet. "True, it doesn't, he may dislike me but he says I've got potential, good enough to be his protégé."  
"Christine thats great." He pulled her into a hug. "I always knew you were good at potions but, Snape's protégé." Christine smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go, its gossip night with the girls." She started to walk away. "Oh, are you wearing it?" He asked, she turned around, reached into her sweater to show him the locket. He smiled, "always." She answered. When she left the room she let out the breath she had been holding. She had just lied to her boyfriend, could she call him boyfriend? She thinks she can at least. She had just lied to him twice in five minutes. She hung her head and walked to the Room of Requirement. The lessons thing hadn't entirely been a lie, she has been having lessons with Snape but they were of the mind not cauldron and vials. 

 

She stood in the room and waited for Harry's instructions. "Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus. George your turn now. Expecto Patronum." He produced the charm but Christine couldn't see what it was. "A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce. But shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents." Out of Ginny's wand came a stallion. "Fantastic Ginny!" Harry said, "just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you are focused. So focus, Luna." Christine giggled when an otter came from Hermione's wand. Ron's was a dog, Luna's was a hare. And Christine was getting discouraged because she couldn't form her own. The memory she chose was happy, it was last Christmas when Draco and her had danced together she had never felt more free. "Harry its not working." She sighed in frustration. "Christine you'll get it, come on, try again." Christine closed her eyes and thought about when she first walked through Hogwarts' doors for the first time, how it seemed like only yesterday but at the same time centuries ago. "Expecto Patronum." Christine herd gasps from the people around her, she opened her eyes and saw a full corporeal patronus. Her patronus took the form of a phoenix. "Harry." She whispered. "Harry look." Harry had a big grin on his face, he ruffled her hair, "I knew you could do it."  
There was rumbling and the chandelier shook. The phoenix disappeared due to Christine's lack of focus. "Harry, what is that?" She whispered and stood next to her brother. The banging continued, the mirror which substituted as the door began to crack. It shattered to reveal the stone wall beneath. Christine raised her wand, ready to protect her brother from whatever may be trying to break itself inside. There was a hole in the stone as Harry walked up to peak through. "I'll make short work of this." Christine gasped, "oh no, Umbridge."  
"Bombarda Maxima." Harry and the little one Nigel moved out of the way as the wall exploded. Umbridge stood there with Filch, Slytherin students she recognized and ones she did not. Draco made his way into view, his face held a sneer as he held onto Cho Chang. Christine had found it odd that she wasn't at lessons today. When Draco saw her standing there, wand in hand his eyes softened. Christine had to hold back tears of her own, she had no idea that he was part of Umbridge's squad just like he had no idea she was part of the D.A. "Get them." Umbridge said. Draco walked straight for Christine. "Christine wait." He said, "no, no, I don't, I can't, I can't believe you." She let Goyle take her by the arm and take her out of the room. 

"Been watching them for weeks, and there I see it, 'Dumbledores Army.'" Christine was dragged into Dumbledores office with her brother and Cho. Umbridge was there with the Minister, Percy Weasley and Kingsley and another man. "Proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius. All your fear-mongering about you-know-who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were, a smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."  
"Naturally." Said Dumbledore.  
"No, professor, he had nothing to do with it, it was me."  
"Its true, it was us, Dumbledore had nothing to do with it." Percy tightened his grip on her shirt. "Most notable for you both to shield me, but as its been pointed out, the parchment clearly says 'Dumbledores Army' not 'Potters.'" Christine turned to Fudge, "we named it after Dumbledore, you have to believe me when I say, Professor Dumbledore had nothing to do with it."  
"Christine, please." Dumbledore turned back to the Minister. "I instructed Harry and his sister to form this Organization, and I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities."  
"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore, to Azkaban."  
"What? No! Minister you cant!" Christine struggled to free herself from Percy's grasp. "To await trial for conspiracy and sedition."  
"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag." Dumbledore said, standing up, he walked behind his desk. "You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I'm going to, what was the phrase? Come quietly? Well I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban."  
"Enough of this. Take him."  
Dumbledore winked at the twins, Christine saw Fawkes fly down, Dumbledore raised his hands over his head and he and Fawkes disappeared in fire. "Good boy Fawkes." Christine whispered.  
"You may not like him, Minister, but you cant deny, Dumbledores got style." 

 

Christine, Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Filch nail something else to the wall. Umbridge has replaced Dumbledore.  
"Things are going to get a whole lot worse aren't they?" Christine asked, to no one really in particular. 

 

"Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other. Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit. Students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any students in noncompliance will be expelled." 

Christine left the great hall, rubbing her hand, she saw Cho standing there as people pushed past her. "Harry." He didn't say anything and just walked away. She saw Christine, "Christine I-" and she too walked past Cho without another word. 

 

Christine was walking down the hall when someone grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her into a broom cupboard. "What do you want Draco?"  
"To apologize."  
"For?" He took a deep breath. "Look, I had no Idea that you were in that group. I thought you were having gossip nights and lessons with Snape but I guess those were all lies." He spat, Christine looked at her shoes and back at Draco. "No, the lessons with Snape are true, its just not with potions."  
"Then what is it with then?" He said with his arms crossed.  
"Occlumency."  
"You're a Legilimens?" She shook her head. "No, um, no." With a breath she stared at him seriously. "Can I trust you?" He blinked, "what?"  
"Can I, trust you." Draco nodded, "yes, of course you can, Christine." He took her hand, "what is it?"  
"I've been having nightmares, except they aren't nightmares."  
"I'm confused."  
"I've been having dreams of an all black room in the Ministry thats full if little foggy balls, and I see Voldemort, he calls to me. But last time I saw Mr Weasley in that room. And there was a snake and it started attacking him and I could see it through the Snakes perspective. And it turned out I wasn't dreaming that it was really happening. And Harry had he exact same dream. And it turns out that there is a connection, between our minds and Voldemorts, if he realizes this, he could control us, or read our minds, shape them to whatever he likes." She took a breath. "Our lessons with Snape are to do with Occlumency. He tries to read our mind and we have to stop him from doing so. Its to help protect us, from him. Because if he gets hold of us there is nothing we can do about it." Draco steps closer to her and wipes away the tear that fallen from her eyes. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears." He pulled her too him. "I'm here, nothing will harm you. I swear Christine, nothing and one is going to harm you. Not while I'm around." Christine smiles and buries her face in his chest. "I adore you." She whispers.  
"And I you." 

 

Christine catches up to them on the bridge. "Whats going on?" She sees Hagrid. "Psst." He tries to hid behind the wall again. "Whats he doing?"  
They follow him to the Dark Forest. "Any idea where he's taking us?"  
"No idea."  
"Hagrid, why cant you just tell us?"  
Christine trips on a root and Ron caught her before she fell. "Thank."  
"No problem."  
They stop walking and as they did a group of Centaurs run past. "I've never seen the centaurs so riled. And they're dangerous at the best of times." He sighs and turns to the fifth years. "If the Ministry restricts their territory much more, they'll have a full uprising on their hands."  
"Hagrid, whats going on?"  
"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you guys. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone." Christine walks up to Hagrid and places her hand on his. "Hagrid, you could never bother us, with anything. I hope you know that." He nods, "I'll likely be getting the sack any day now, and I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him."  
"Him?"  
He leads him further into the forest, straight to a giant. "Merlins Beard." Christine whispered.  
"Grawpy." The giant seemed confused. "Down here, you great buffoon." Christine stood beside Hagrid. "Hagrid, he's magnificent." He looked down at her and smiled. "I thought you'd like him Christine, I don't know about how the lot back there feel." The giant, Grawpy saw a bird and went to catch it, almost crushing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Grawpy, brought you some company." He looked down at them and smiled. He knocks Hagrid over and runs straight for Hermione, but the rope snagged. "I couldn't just leave him, because, because he's my brother."  
"Blimey."  
"Well half brother, really, he's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited, is all." He picks up Christine and Hermione, Hermione screams but Christine remains calm.  
"Grawpy, thats not polite."  
"Hagrid, do something."  
"We talked about this, you do not grab do you? Those are your new friends, Christine and Hermione." Ron runs up to Grawpy and hits him in the leg with a stick. "Grawpy." He kicks Ron away.  
"Grawp." He turned to Hermione. "Put us down, now." He put the girls down, Christine gave him a pat on the leg. "Good boy." He backs away.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine, just needs a firm hand, is all."  
"I think you've got an admirer." Grawpy starts digging through his stuff. "You just stay away from them alright?"  
"Ron, its okay." Grawpy turns around with dirty old bike handles. He rings the bell and gives it to Christine, she rings the bell and gives it back to him. He turns and gives it to Hermione, Grawpy smiles as she gives the bell back. "He gets his own food and all. Its company he'll be needing when I'm gone." Grawp sits down. "I'd be more then happy to keep him company Hagrid."  
"Thank you, Christine. The rest of you will look after him too wont you? I'm the only family he's got." 

 

Christine giggled as she ran through the courtyard, it was dark outside and Draco was chasing her. He picked her up and swung her about. Christine saw Snape standing there. "Feeling lovey-dovey, are we?"  
"Thats, private." Christine breathed. "Not to the Dark Lord. You wont last a second if he invades your mind. Your just like your father."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Your weak."  
"I'm not weak!"  
"Then prove it! Control your emotions! Again." Christine nodded and closed her eyes. "Control, my emotions." Snape smirked at her. "Good, I almost saw nothing, almost." Christine ran her hand through her hair. "I think that's enough for today, Potter." 

 

Christine and Hermione had already finished their charms exam, so they just sat there until they could leave.  
They could hear banging not to far from the great hall. Umbridge walked down to the doors, when she opened the door magic flew past her and into the room, and turned into fireworks. Christine smiled, it was silent for a moment. Until Fred and George flew into then room on brooms. With a flick of their wands exams flew off the desks and they set off fireworks. Christine stood up and watched, giggling when small fireworks went off by her face. She looked up at Fred and George. "Ready when you are." One of them tossed a large one into the air and it took the form of a dragon and chased after Umbridge. Christine could hear glass breaking and something fall to the ground, it must have been all of the rules. They flew past Umbridge, right outside. The fifth years ran out of the hall and outside. More fireworks were released and students started cheering, the fireworks formed a large W in the sky, for Weasley. Christine in her excitement turned around and caught sight of Draco. Christine didn't feel okay, she felt a sort of dizziness wash over her. The cheers from the people beside her faded away and she collapsed on the ground, the voices sounded muffled, "oh my god, Christine."  
"Someone get help."  
"Harrys collapsed to."  
In her head she saw Sirius, standing in that black room, the same room. She herd a voice, "I need that prophecy." It said. "You'll have to kill me." Sirius responded, "oh, I will. But first, you will fetch something for me." The voice was Voldemort. And she was right. Sirius was kneeling on the floor and Voldemort circled him. "Crucio." He started to torture Sirius.  
From a distance Draco could see Christine but was powerless to do something about it. They were keeping their relationship a secret, it was safer for them both.  
Christine continued to watch Voldemort torture her Godfather, the scene changed to a shelf with the numbers 97 128. And zoomed in on a particular ball. She was out that door with the round knob. Ron kneeled down next to her. "Christine, what is it?"  
"Sirius." She blurted. 

 

They ran up the stairs. "Are you both sure?"  
"I saw it, its just like with Mr Weasley." They said together. "Its the same door, we've been dreaming about for months."  
"I couldn't remember where I've seen it before."  
"You've seen it Harry?"  
"Yes, Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time. And its in the Department of Mysteries."  
"Will you both please just listen, what if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius to get to you?"  
"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die?"  
"Hermione, we cant ignore this. Hermione, he's the only family we've got left."  
Hermione and Ron look at each other for a moment. "What do we do?" Harry and Christine continued to run up the stairs. "We'll have to use the floo network."  
"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance."  
"Not all of them." 

 

"Alohomora."  
They stepped into Umbridge's horrid pink office. Christine and Harry knelt in front of her fireplace. The flames turned green. "Alert the Order if you can."  
"Are you two mental? We're going with you."  
"Its too dangerous."  
"Harrys right Ron." Hermione knelt down beside them, "when are you going to get it through your head? We're in this together."  
"That you are." They turned to see Umbridge standing in the doorway. 

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." Draco led Neville into Umbridge's office, he saw Christine. "Chris-Potterette." She stared at him, her mouth agape, she couldn't form the words, and just gave him the cold shoulder. Draco led Neville over to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna.  
"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?"  
"No."  
"Liar!" She slapped Harry.  
"You sent for me headmistress?" Snape came in.  
"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, weather they want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"  
"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison them, and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you." Snape turned to leave, "he's got Padfoot." Harry blurted out, "he's got Padfoot at the place where its hidden."  
"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Snape turned to stare at the twins. "No idea." He left the room.  
"Very well. You've given me no choice Potters. As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with no alternative." Christine was frightened at her words, she tried to slip her small hand out from the rope to grab her brothers. "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongues."  
"That's illegal."  
"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." She lowered the picture frame onto the desk. She pointed her wand at Harry first. "Tell her, Harry!" Hermione yelled, Christine was still trying to free herself from her bindings.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Well if you wont tell her where it is then I will."  
"Hermione no!"  
"Where what is?"  
"Dumbledores secret weapon." 

 

The three of them led Umbridge into the dark forest. She kept her wand at Christine's back. "How much further?"  
"Not far. Had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally."  Christine ran to catch up with Hermione. "What are you doing?"  
"Improvising." The rope that had kept Grawpy had been either cut or broken.  
"Well? Where is this weapon? There isn't one is there? You were trying to trick me. You know, I really hate children." The sound of a twig snapping caught Umbridge's attention. In front of them were a dozen centaurs. She backed away, "you have no business being here centaur, this is a Ministry matter." They came closer. They kept bows aimed at them. "Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence." One of them sent a arrow flying. She blocked it. "How dare you? Filthy half-breed! Incarcerous." A rope wrapped itself around the centaurs neck and it started choking it fell near them. "Stop it!" Christine screamed, "Stop it!" Christine and Hermione ran to the centaur. "Please! Please stop it! Please!" They tried to remove the rope from his neck. "Now, enough. I will have order." Grawpy picked her up by the collar of her dress and the centaurs charged. The one in the ropes freed himself and ran towards the giant. Harry grabbed Hermione and Christine and moved them out of the way. "You filthy animal! Do you know who I am?"  
"Leave him alone, its not his fault." The centaurs were attacking Grawpy. One of the arrows struck Grawpy in the arm, he dropped Umbridge and backed away. The centaurs circled Umbridge. "Potters do something!" They grabbed her by the arms. "Tell them I mean no harm." Christine grabbed her brothers hand. "Sorry Professor. But we must not tell lies." They rode off with Umbridge. "What are you doing? I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me go!" Grawp took the arrow out from his arm. "Thank you Grawp."  
"Hermione, Hermione. Sirius." They ran out of the forest and onto the bridge where they met their friends halfway.  
"How did you get away?"  
"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty." Christine smiled, "brilliant." But secretly she was hoping Draco was okay, even though she is mad at him.  
"Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron handed them their wands.  
"That was cleaver Ron." He shrugged. "Has been known to happen."  
"It was brilliant, so, how are we getting to London?"  
"Look, its not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but we've got you into enough trouble as it is." Christine and Harry started to walk away from the group. "Dumbledores Army is supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?"  
"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself." Christine and Harry looked at each other and nodded, "so, how are we going to get to London?"  
"We fly of course."  
"Luna I can't fly."  
"I never said anything about brooms." She looked at Luna curiously. 

Next thing Christine knew, all of them were on Thestral's there weren't enough adults so Christine rode with Hermione. 

 

They ran through the Ministry, into an elevator and down.  
"Department of Mysteries."  
Christine's breath caught in her throat, everything was black tile and at the end of the hall was the door with the golden doorknob. They walked slowly towards it. "This is it."  
"Lumos" Christine whispered when Harry opened the door.  
Inside was full of those little foggy balls. "There are so many," she whispered. "I wonder what they are."  
They began their search.  
"Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five." Christine and Harry started to run. They found Ninety-seven but Sirius wasn't there. Christine tried to suppress the panic she was starting to feel. "He should be here."  
"Harry, Christine." Neville was staring up at something, "its got your names on it." They walked up to the foggy ball that was glowing. Harry reached out to grab it. It started speaking. "The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark them as his equals but they shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while two survive." A voice broke them from their trance. "Harry, Christine." Theres someone in a mask, dressed in all black. A death eater. "Harry, what do we do?" Christine whispers.  
"Where's Sirius?"  
"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams." He took out his wand from the top of his cane. Christine knew who it was, Lucius Malfoy. " He waved his wand by his face and the mask disappeared. "And reality." Christine kept her wand raised and tried to keep her hand from shaking. "You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy."  
"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." There was cackling and a woman with dark hair appeared. "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty, baby. Potter."  
"Bellatrix Lestrange."  
"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?"  
"Better, now they're about to be avenged." He raised his wand at Bellatrix and she raised hers at him. Christine put her hand on Neville's arm.  
"Now, lets everybody just calm down, shall we? All we want is that prophecy."  
"Why did Voldemort need us to come and get this?" Christine spat at Lucius.  
"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!"  
"Its alright, shes just a curious lass, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered, what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" Christine turned to point her wand at one of the many death eaters. "Why he was unable to kill you both? When you were just infants. Don't you want to know the secrets of your scars? All the answers are there, in Mr Potters hand. All you have to do, is give it to me. Then I can show you everything." They were surrounded by death eaters. "I've waited 14 years."  
"I know."  
"I guess I could wait a little longer. Now, Stupefy."  
Christine smirked. "Stupefy." Some of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, giving the group a chance to run. Lucius appeared in front of him with his hand stretched out. They backed away and ran down another direction. Christine was separated from her brother and had no idea where she was going. A death eater landed in front of her and she screamed. "Everte Statum!" She continued to run, the only thing on her mind was finding Harry. She found him, along with Ron and Hermione oh, and a death eater of course." And another. "Stupefy."  
The entire group bumped into each other. The death eaters kept coming. Ginny pointed her wand in their direction. "Reducto." There was an explosion of white light and prophecies started to fall and crash to the ground.  
"Brilliant Ginny." Christine whispered. "But I think we should run now." They started to back away except for Luna, Neville had to go and retrieve her. "Get back to the door!" They took off running again. The shelves started to collapse behind them. They reached the door but upon opening it, realized there was no floor. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Christine said before she fell. They stopped a foot from the ground and landed safely. Harry still had the prophecy in his hand. Ron helped Christine stand, "thank you." She took a step and winced, all that running hurt her right ankle, the one she dislocated last year. "Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Harry seemed distracted by something, it looked like a mirror from afar, but it wasn't, the outside structure was rock and the glass looked foggy like the prophecies in the other room. There were whispers but Christine couldn't hear what they were saying. "The voices, can you hear what they're saying?"  
"There aren't any voices."  
"Yes there are Hermione, they're coming from that." Christine pointed to the object in the centre of the room. "Lets get out of here."  
"I hear them too." Luna said, the three of them started to walk for it.  
"Its just an empty archway."  
"No, Hermione, there's something inside." Hermione tried to grab Christine by the arm but she slipped away. There were new voices now. "Get behind me." Harry commanded, holding his wand to the ceiling. Christine stood beside him, holding up her own wand. Black smoke dropped down and engulfed them. Death Eaters. Christine was knocked to the ground, hitting her head on the rocky floor. When it cleared, their friends were gone, only Harry and Christine were left laying there. Looking around they saw everyone held at wand-point. Lucius approached them now with a laugh. "Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think, that children stood a chance against us." He got closer to them and Christine raised her wand. He held his hand out to Harry. "I'll make this simple Potters. Give me the prophecy, now. Or watch your friends die."  
Christine looked at Hermione, who had become like a sister to her. She pleaded with her brother. "Harry, Harry give them the prophecy."  
"What?"  
"Please."  
"No, Christine."  
"Harry!" Christine said in a more desperate tone. "Listen to your sister, Potter." Harry looked around, glanced at the prophecy and up to Lucius. He gave him the prophecy. There was a white light, Christine smiled. "Get away from my Godchildren." Sirius punched Lucius square in the jaw.  
"Sirius!" Christine ran for him and jumped in his arms. "Hello Christine, there will be time for this later." She let go and backed up a couple paces. There were more flashes of light smoke, knocking away death eaters. Christine saw Lucius struggle for the prophecy which crashed to the ground and broke. The smoke turned into Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-eye and Lupin. A fight broke out, Sirius blocked off a death eater from attacking his Godchildren. "He pulled them up and moved them away from the rock. "Now listen to me, take the others and get out of here."  
"What? No, we're staying with you."  
"You've both done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here."  
"Black." Lucius took out his wand. Another death eater showed up, but it was still a three on two fight. Sirius knocked one of them away while Harry hit Lucius' wand holder. "Expelliarmus."  
"Nice one James."  
"Nice one Harry."  
Sirius disarmed Lucius completely and pushed him away. "Avada Kedavra." Bellatix almost hit Sirius but missed, but he was too close to the veil. He smiled at the twins as he was absorbed into it. Everything went numb, Christine screamed and tried to go near the veil. "No! No!" Lupin grabbed hold of Harry. Christine felt arms around her body and saw red hair. Ron held her close to him as she screamed, she didn't stop screaming even when she fell to her knees. "Sirius!" Ron tried to comfort her. "Its alright, its alright Christine." She looked over to her right and saw Bellatrix smile. With the strength left in her she pushed away from Ron. Harry had managed to get away from Lupin, and they chased her.  
"I killed Sirius Black!" She cackled. "You coming to get me?"  
"Crucio!" Christine shouted. She hit Bellatrix straight in the back. The two stood over her, Christine's sadness at the loss of her Godfather turned to rage. "Give me one good reason to not kill you, please, I beg you." Bellatrix looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "Draco." She whispered, Christine's hand started to shake. "How...how did you?"  
"Oh yes, I know all about you an my nephew. 'Girl with golden eyes, and chocolate coloured hair.'" She mocked. "How would he react if you killed his aunt? Hm?" Harry turned to Christine, "what is she talking about?"  
"Oh you didn't know? Your sister and Draco have been involved with each other for months now."  
"Shut up!" Christine yelled.  
"I'm surprised she didn't tell you."  
"Shut up you bitch!" She shrieked, pointing her wand at Bellatrix with a firmer hand. Christine heard his voice in her head. "You've got to mean it, Christine. She killed him. She deserves it." By Harry stretched his neck, she knew he heard the same voice. Christine smiled a little, "you know the spell, Christine." Voldemort appeared, in a stream of black smoke. Bellatrix started to laugh. "Do it." They both turned around but Voldemort knocked their wands from them.  
"So weak." From the corner of her eye she saw Dumbledore arrive by floo powder. "Professor." She breathed.  
"It was foolish of you to come tonight, Tom. The Auror's are on their way."  
"By which time I shall be gone, and you, shall be dead." When Dumbledore waved his wand it pushed the twins away, and Bellatrix got away. Christine and Harry stayed behind the wall of the marble fireplace. From the sheer gravity of the two spells colliding sent electric sparks all around, knocking tile off the walls. Christine tried to shield herself with her arms. Voldemort had had enough, he cast fire in the shape of a giant snake at Dumbledore. Christine assumed it was the fiendfyre charm. Dumbledore deflected it with his wand and sent it back to Voldemort, who also deflected it. Dumbledore took water from the fountain and encased him inside. Harry helped Christine stand up. "Harry, my ankle." He nodded, he set her against a wall, picked up their wands and then used his body to help support her so she wouldn't fall. They followed Dumbledore. Dumbledore saw them and knocked the twins away from him as Voldemort got free of his water prison. He tried to attack Dumbledore with some kind of shadow but he shielded himself and the two 15 year olds behind him. Voldemort yelled and created a blast, it knocked Dumbledore to the ground and shattered all the windows in the room. Christine tried to cover her face. Voldemort raised his arms over his head and the glass rushed for them. Dumbledore picked up his wand to destroy the shards before they were able to do little or no harm, they had created a powder that washed over them. The three of them stood.  
Voldemort had disappeared. Harry and Christine gasped, they were forced onto the floor. Dumbledore kneeled beside them. "You've lost old man." They said together, their voices distorted. Christine gasped and was forced to relive the death of her parents, Sirius, she even saw how Cedric died, it replayed in her head as she withered and squirmed on the ground. "Harry, Christine." Dumbledores voice was gentle, Christine saw Mr Weasley injured, and Voldemort, when he appeared tonight and another time she could not recognize then. "So weak." He had said to her. "So vulnerable." She was standing in front of a mirror and her face changed to his. "Look at me."  
"It isn't how you are alike." Dumbledore whispered to them, "its how you are not." Christine and Harry lifted their torsos off the floor, and back down again.  
"Harry, Christine." Dumbledore whispered again. Christine laid on the floor next to her brother. She turned her head and saw her friends. Inside her head again she saw the moment when Hermione came back to them from being petrified, she saw her mum and dad smiling at her. The last hug she shared with Sirius. She saw her and Hermione laughing together in their dormitory. She could breathe again. "You, you're the weak one. Because you'll never know love. Or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." The bad memories rewound themselves. Voldemort had left her and her brother. She laid there, feeling tired, more so then she had ever felt in her life. Her eyes moved and she saw Voldemort standing over her. "Your a fool, Christine Potter, you and your brother. And you will lose everything." Voldemort looked up and disappeared. "He's back." She heard someone who sounded like Fudge. They started to walk for them just as Dumbledore collected Harry in his arms. She heard Ron speak. "I've got her." He said, picking her up. 

 

"Christine." She turned around to see Draco walking towards her. "Christine, your face." He went to touch her cheek but was met with Harrys wand at his neck. "Stay away from her, Malfoy."  
"Harry its fine." Christine whispered. "But-"  
"Harry!" She said in a harsher tone. Harry lowered his wand. "Fine, but I want you to remember something. If you hurt her, in any way, I will kill you." With that he took his leave. "I herd about what happened, in the Ministry. Are you alright?" She nodded. "Look Christine, about the whole mess with Umbridge I." She shushed him. "Its in the past Draco, let it be. I was mad, I got over it pretty quickly."  
"I also heard about your Godfather."  
"Oh?" She said, voice breaking a little.  
"Oh, Christine I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry." He pulled her to his chest. "It's okay, I wouldn't expect you to be up to fighting your own father."  
"My father? Christine I-"  
She held a finger to his lips. "I know that he's a death eater, I know." Draco hung his head. "Promise me something. That no matter how much he offers you or how many times he threatens my life or anyone else's, promise me that you will not join his side. Promise me that." Draco wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. "I promise."  
"I adore you." She whispered.  
"And I you."  
She didn't know that he would break his promise.

 

 

Christine handed Ayesha's carrier to the train-man and took Draco by the hand.  
Inside the train she found the compartment that held Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco let go. "Its alright, they know." Draco gave Ron, Harry and Hermione a sneer. With a sigh, she stretched up and gave him a kiss goodbye. "Write to me." He whispered. "Of course." She smiled and went into the compartment. Ron stared at her. "What?"


	18. The Half-Blood Prince (Part One)

Christine remembered the flashing of cameras, how empty her face must have looked, the blood that was smeared on her forehead and cheek. She remembered how Dumbledore led them both away from the cameras. The full impact of what happened that day hit her and she cried into Dumbledores side. 

 

Harry and Christine are sitting in an almost empty diner, Harry was reading the Daily Prophet, and Christine a letter from Draco, detailing his fathers trial and imprisonment. He had also left a paragraph, dedicated to how much he missed her.  
"Harry Potter and Christine Potter." They looked up to see a woman staring at them.  
"Who's Harry and Christine Potter?"  
"Oh, no one. They're a bit of a tossers really." She laughed at this and Christine could have gagged. "Funny, that paper of yours, couple nights ago, I could've sworn I saw a picture move."  
"Really?"  
"Thought I was going round the twist." Christine smiled sweetly at the woman, "imagine that." She walked away. Harry moved his chair and turned around. "Hey, I was wondering-"  
"Eleven, thats when I get off. You can tell me all about those Potters." When she left Christine snorted. "Oh shut up."  
"They're a bit of a tossers really." She mocked.  
"How's your boyfriend, Malfoy." Christines smile faded. "He took it hard, with his father getting locked up in Azkaban and all."  
"I still can't believe your with him." Christine sighed, folded the letter and placed it in the pocket of her jean jacket. Christine has been really into maxi dresses, and denim lately, it surprised even her, so she ditched the cardigans and flowing dresses.  
They saw a light across the train tracks flicker and went up to the window. A train zoomed by, when it was gone Dumbledore was standing on the other side of the tracks. 

They walked up to him, he was staring at a perfume ad. "You've been reckless this summer."  
"I like riding around on trains. Takes my mind off things."  
"I just ride with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"Hey!"  
Dumbledore smiled and she winked at him. Harry was staring at his blackened fingers, "rather unpleasant to behold, isn't it? The tale is thrilling, if i say so myself. But now is not the time to tell it."  
He held out both his arms. "Take my arms." Christine placed her hand on Dumbledores arm, Harry stared at the diner girl. "Do as I say."  
They apparated.  
"We just apparated, didn't we?"  
"Indeed, quite successfully too, if I might add. Most people vomit the first time."  
"Can't imagine why." Christine said trying to regain her footing.  
"Maybe you shouldn't wear sandals." Harry teased, and Christine rolled her eyes. Dumbledore started walking and they followed. "Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton. I assume, right now, you're wondering why I brought you here. Am I right?" Christine wrapped her jean jacket closer to her bosom and crossed her arms. "It had crossed my mind yes." They walked up to a house with a gate. "Actually sir, after all these years, I just sort of go with it."  
The house looked abandoned and the front door was broken off its hinges.  
"Wands out."  
Christine pulled her wand out of the inner pocket she had sewn in her jacket. "Lumos." She whispered when they entered the house. The inside was worse then the outside, furniture was everywhere, there were holes in the ceiling. There was a dripping noise.  
"Horace?"  
They entered what Christine believed to be the living room.  
"Horace?" Dumbledore whispered again.  
Christine looked down and saw what looked like blood fall onto a discarded Daily Prophet. She felt wetness on her forehead, reaching up she placed her fingers where it fell and examined it. "Blood." She confirmed. Dumbledore came over, pressed a finger to her forehead and placed the digit on the tip of his tongue. Christine thought that was weird. They followed Dumbledore as he approached a blue stripped armchair. Christine saw shoes and thought it peculiar that a chair would have feet. Dumbledore tapped the chair with his wand, a mans head popped out, Christine screamed and almost bumped into Harry. "Merlins beard." The chair or man now, the chair was a man, stood up. "No need to disfigure me, Albus."  
"Well I must say, you make a very convincing armchair, Horace."  
"Its all in the upholstery, I come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?"  
"Feet." Christine answered before Dumbledore could.  
"Dragons blood."  
"Oh."  
"Oh yes, introductions, Harry, Christine, I'd like you two to meet an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn." Christine waved at him. "Horace, well, you know who they are."  
"Harry and Christine Potter." He went to shut a door.  
"What's with all the theatrics, Horace? You weren't, by any chance waiting for someone else?"  
"Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Oh alright, the death eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year. Do you know what that's like? You can only say no to these people so many times, so I never stay anywhere more than a week. The Muggles that own this place are in the Canary Islands."  
"Well, I think we should put it back in order for them, don't you? Mind." Dumbledore moved his wand horizontally and the living room pieced itself together. Harry was standing on a chandelier crystal. He moved his foot and it joined its friends.  
"That was fun. Do you mind if I use the loo?"  
"No, of course."  
Dumbledore left the living room. "Don't think I don't know why your here, Albus. The answers still no. Absolutely and unequivocally, no."  
The twins and Horace stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Aren't you a small one." He says at last to Christine. She was only a few inches shorter then Harry. "And you're very like your father." He says to Harry. "Except for the eyes of course. You have your-"  
"My mothers eyes. Yeah."  
"And you my dear, quite the mix of both of them aren't you? But I see a lot more Lily in you then James, actually the only thing you have of your fathers is your eyes, except they are much brighter then his own." It was silent for a moment. "Lily, lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright, your mother." Christine smiled, "even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born-"  
"My best friend is Muggle-born." Christine said with a frown. "Oh please don't think I'm prejudiced. No, no, your mother was one of my absolute favourites. Look there she is." He pointed to a picture, in the middle of many. Christine went over and picked it up. "Right at the front there." She hands the picture to Harry. "All mine, each and every one. Ex-students, I mean. You recognize Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet." He pointed to a picture of him shaking hands with a man with 'regards, Barnabas Cuffe' on the photo. "Always takes my owl, should I wish to register an opinion on the news of the day. Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Free tickets whenever I want them. Of course I haven't been to a match in some time." Harry picked up a photo, "ah yes, Regulus Black. You no doubt know of his older brother Sirius. Died a few weeks ago. I taught the whole Black family, except Sirius. Its a shame, talented boy. I got Regulus when he came along, of course, but I'd have liked the set."  
"Horace?" Dumbledore called, "Do you mind if I take this?" Christine and Harry went to go stand with Dumbledore. "I do love knitting patterns."  
"Yes, of course. But you're not leaving are you?"  
"I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable. I would have considered it a great personal triumph, if you had consented to return to Hogwarts. Oh well. You're like my friends the Potters, one of a kind. Well, bye-bye Horace." They walked out of the living room and out of the house, they were half way back to the sidewalk when, "alright, I'll do it." Christine turned to see Horace standing outside. "But I want Professor Merrythoughts old office, not the water closet I had before. And I expect a raise, these are mad times we live in. Mad!"  
"They are indeed."  
He went back inside.  
"Sir, what was that all about?"  
"You both are talented, famous and powerful. Everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn is going to try and collect you. You will be his crowning jewels. Thats why he's returning to Hogwarts. And that its crucial he should return." 

"I fear I may have stolen a wondrous night from you, Harry. She was, truthfully, very pretty, the girl."  
Christine snorted, Harry nudged her on the shoulder, which made her actually laugh. "It's alright sir. I'll go back tomorrow, make some excuse."  
"Oh you'll not be returning to Little Whinging tonight." Christine went and stood beside Dumbledore, arms crossed in attempt to warm herself, she found the night are quite cold. "Why? Why not? What about Ayesha? Hedwig? And our trunks?" He held out his arms. "They are waiting for you." 

They apparated. 

Christine and Harry were standing a short distance from the Burrow, in water I might add, Christine groaned rather loudly. "Dumbledore!" Harry laughed, "maybe you should have worn closed shoes, and pants."  
"Don't make me push you in the water." 

Harry saw Ginny sitting in her window and he smiled. Christine wrung water from the bottom of her dress. "Not crushing on Ginny are you?" She teased, "what? No! No I'm not." Christine continued to laugh as she removed her wet shoes and walked up to the house without him. "Well come on!" 

Harry and Christine herd Ginny talking. "Apparently they're wandering about the house." She spotted them.  
"Hello."  
Ginny ran to hug Harry. Christine placed her wet shoes by her trunk, opened it and put some socks on to warm her chilled toes. She called for her cat. "Ayesha? Ayesha where are you? Come to mummy." She herd a meow from behind her. "There you are, sweet kitty, come here." She bent down and Ayesha jumped in her arms. "Thats a girl." Ginny gave her a side hug. "Hey, Ginny." Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs, they all took turns in the hugging circle.  
"What a lovely surprise, why didn't you let us know you were coming?"  
"We didn't know, Dumbledore."  
"Oh, that man. But then what would we do without him?"  
Ginny was giving Ayesha attention, which she rather enjoyed. "I love your dress." She commented, "eh?" Christine looked down at herself. It was just a black and white striped maxi-dress. "Oh, thank you." 

Christine walked in the room drying her hair with a towel, Mrs Weasley said she could take a bath any time she'd like, noticing she seemed to have landed in something muddy.  
"Who said what now about Hogwarts?" She said, sitting almost outside the door. "Nothing, Ron said with a smile.  
"Theres been a lot of talk recently, that Dumbledores got a bit old."  
"Rubbish! Well he's only..."  
"I'd say, around, 150?" Christine said, folding her towel. They had a laugh. 

 

"Step up! Step up! We've got Fainting Fancies!" "Nosebleed Nougats!"  
"And just in time for school."  
"Puking Pastilles!"  
Christine stood at the love potions with Hermione and Ginny.  
"Hello, ladies"  
"Hello, ladies."  
"Love potions, eh?"  
"Yeah, they really do work."  
"Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own?"  
"What are they talking about?"  
"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?"  
"Its none of your business."  
Christine gasped, smiling. "Ginny! Why didn't you tell me?" She left the love potion stand.

"How much for this?"  
"5 Galleons"  
"How much for me?"  
"5 Galleons."  
"I'm your brother."  
"10 Galleons." Christine snorted and Ron looked down at his friends. "Come on, lets go." 

"How are Fred and George doing it? Half the Alley's closed down."  
"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days."  
"Well he's not wrong."  
They stopped at Ollivanders, it was in complete ruins.  
"Oh no, everyone got their wands from Ollivanders." They went inside.  
"Harry." Ron called to her brother, they went over and looked out the window. "Is it me, or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed." Christine and Hermione joined them at the window. Draco and his mother Narcissa, looked around before going down an alley way. The four decided to follow. Walking down, they could hear deranged laughing and there was a man talking to himself up against a wall. Draco and his mother walked into Borgin and Burkes. Harry decided they should climb a roof to see into the shop better. "How about we don't spy on my boyfriend?" Christine hissed, she climbed the roof last due to wearing a long dress. Draco looked like he was examining a cabinet or something. Draco's mum gave him a kiss on the cheek. They ducked when they thought someone might see them. The man inside closed the shutter. 

When boarding the train, Draco stopped long enough to give Christine a kiss on the cheek but didn't stop to say hello. She sighed and slipped into the compartment. Christine sat down, took off her shoes and brought her knees to her chest. She picked up her book, The Great Gastby, and started to read where she left off. 

"So, what was Draco doing with that weird-looking cabinet."  
"Oh Harry, give it a rest!" Christine groaned.  
"But who were all those people? Don't you see? It was a ceremony, an initiation."  
"Harry, stop it. I know where your going with this."  
"Its happened, he's one of them." His words made Christine's eyes water. "No, he's not, Harry." He turned to his sister who looked like she might cry at any moment. "How do you know?"  
"Because I made him swear to me that he wouldn't."  
"What?" Ron seemed confused.  
"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a death eater."  
"Your barking. What would you-know-who want with someone like Malfoy?"  
"Besides, from what Christine has told me, he really cares for her, he wouldn't hurt her like that."  
Christine sat there and played with the locket around her neck.  
"Well, then whats he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?"  
"Its a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke."  
"Look, he's fathers a death eater. It only makes sense."  
"Stop it, Harry." Christine whispered.  
"I need some air." He got up from his seat, and grabbed their dads cloak. "And Christine," he turned around. "If you stay with him then you're barking mad." He shut the door, Christine threw the book at it, it didn't do any damage due to it being paperback. Christine wiped her eyes and Hermione moved to sit with her. "He'll let it go eventually, he'll come around." She nodded and put her head on Hermione's shoulder. "But what if he doesn't?" 

 

Christine, Ron and Hermione stepped out of their compartment to leave the train. "Where's Harry?"  
"He's probably already on the platform, come on." 

 

"Name?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
"Christine Lily Anne Potter."  
"Welcome back, Miss Potter." She smiled at the small man. "Thank you professor." 

 

Christine hasn't been able to touch any food, she may be furious with her brother right now but she was worried about him. Hermione hit Ron with her book. "Will you stop eating! Your best friend is missing."  
"Oi, turn around you lunatic." Christine turned with her.  
"He's covered in blood again, why is it he's always covered in blood?"  
She got up, "can I borrow that?" Hermione handed her the book and she started hitting her brother with it, ignoring laughs from the Slytherin table. "Where the hell have you been? And why are you covered in blood again? What happened to your face?"  
"I was eavesdropping on Malfoy," Christine put her hands on her hips and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "And he used Petrificus Totalus on me, kicked me in the face and said 'have a nice ride back to London.'" Christine whipped around to look at Draco, she gave him a disappointed stare and shook her head.  
He sat down. "What did I miss?"  
"The sorting hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times. Easy for it to say, huh? Its a hat, isn't it?"  
Dumbledore walked to his podium. "Very best of evenings to you all. First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." There was applause. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as potions master. Meanwhile, the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." Christine gasped, "Snape?" She clapped anyway.  
"Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castles corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world, a student, like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon all of you tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact, everyday, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. But, in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip-pip."  
"That was cheerful." 

 

Christine stood with Harry and Ron on high ground, laughing at confused first years and a flustered McGonagall who was attempting to direct them to their correct class.  
"Potter." McGonagall said, they looked at each other. "Which one?"  
"Mr Potter, please."  
Harry got down and walked towards the Professor.  
Christine heard her surname and turned her head towards McGonagall. "Take Weasley and Miss Potter with you. They look far to happy over there." 

"I don't wanna take potions." Ron complained "and Christine doesn't have potions until after lunch."  
Christine smiled, "I don't mind switching potions classes, I like potions and if you haven't noticed I'm good at it." Christine went ahead and skipped into class, her ponytail swinging as she did so. "Good morning Professor Slughorn." She said rather cheerfully.  
"Ah, Christine my dear, I thought I had you in the afternoon." Christine took out her book. "I decided to switch to the morning, without me Ron his hopeless." Slughorn nodded "who's Ron?" She went to stand beside Hermione, Christine bumped her hip with her own. "Hey!" She whispered, "I thought you had Slughorn in the afternoon."  
"Switched." She said.  
"So you could stare at Draco?"  
"Oh shut up."  
Ron and Harry walked in.  
"Ah, Harry, I was beginning to worry, your sister arrived 5 minutes before yourself. We've brought someone with us, I see."  
"Ron Weasley sir, but I'm dead awful at potions, a menace actually."  
"So I've been told." Slughorn said.  
"Get you books out."  
"I haven't actually got my book yet, nor has Ron."  
"Not to worry, get from the cupboard. As I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning, any ideas what these might be?" Christine raised her hand, "yes, Christine dear?"  
She walked up to the covered cauldrons. "That one there is Veritaserum, the truth-telling serum, pour into anyones goblet and they'll spill their darkest secrets. That one there would be Polyjuice Potion. It allows the drinker to-"  
Christine saw Harry and Ron fight over something, she rolled her eyes and continued. "Allows the drinker to temporarily assume the form of another, its tricky to make, it takes a month to make, give or take. This last one here is Amortnetia. Its the most powerful love potion in the world, it has a different smell for each person according to what attracts them, for example I smell, green apples and spicy cologne and...Draco's hair." She whispered hearing a few giggles to her left. She cleared her throat and stepped away. Christine shifted uncomfortably when she felt Draco's eyes on her. She lifted her head to look at him. 'I want to talk.' She mouthed, he nodded. 'Third floor.' He mouthed back. "Amazing Miss Potter, Snape said you were an exceptionally bright student, now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible. But it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession." Christine watched Lavender Brown and a few other girls get closer to the cauldron. "And for that reason, it's probably the most dangerous potion in this room." He covered the cauldron.  
"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." A girl pointed out a vial of clear liquid.  
"Oh yes, what you see before you ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis." showed it to the class. "Which is commonly referred to as-"  
"Liquid luck." Christine blurted out, "exactly Miss Potter, exactly. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong." Christine felt confident, she never got a potion wrong, not ever. "One sip, and you will find that all your endeavours succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So, this is what I offer each of you today, one tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. The recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. I should point out, however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all." 

Christine began to work on her potion, she added the infusion of wormwood first, again she felt Dracos eyes on her. 'Do your work' she mouthed to him with a smile. 'I'm sorry, your just so pretty.' He mouthed back. Christine smiled widely and continued to crush the Sopophorous beans to be added later, a tip given to her by Snape last year. "Powdered root of asphodel." She mumbled, "and stir clockwise, twice." Christine had to stand on her tip-toes just a touch, to stir properly, she ducked in cover when she was almost hit by Hermione's sopophorous bean. "Jeez Hermione." She added her pre-crushed ones to her cauldron. Harry must have saw her do it because he crushed his own with the blade. "Don't copy me, do your own."  
"I'm not, its in the book." Christine stared at the pages of her own book. "No its not." Harry rolled his eyes. Christine began to stir 7 times, anti- clockwise. She remembered Snapes words to her, "anti-clockwise 7 times, once clockwise, don't forget."  
"I won't Professor."  
"Good, you Miss Potter might have the potential to take over this post once I am gone. Might."  
"Yes, Professor." 

 

Slughorn tested both Harry's potion and Christine's, "Merlins beard, these are perfect. But unfortunately I only have one vial of Felix Felicis."  
"Give it to Harry."  
"Are you sure, Christine."  
She nodded, "he may need it more then I." 

Slughorn presented Harry with the vial.  
"Here we are, as promised, one vial of Felix Felicis. Use it well." Christine clapped with the rest of the class. 

 

"Why did you give your brother the liquid luck? I bet your potion was better." Draco said with his arms crossed. "Because," she started, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't need luck, when I have you." He gave her a somewhat forced smile, "Draco? Is something wrong?"  
"No," he whispered, smoothing down her dark hair with the palm of his hand. "No, nothings wrong." Draco pulled her in for a kiss, it was their first one in months. A sort of fire awoke in Draco, he started walking, without breaking the kiss he had her pressed up against the wall. Somehow she managed to snake her hands under his sweater and shirt, his back was warm she noted. His hands roamed, the curve in the space between her ribs and hip, her hip itself. Christine shivered when his fingers ghosted over her thigh and hooked under her knee, she managed to escape his lips, which were now trailing kisses on her jaw and the available part of her neck. "Draco." She breathed, she didn't want to stop but she knew they had to. "Draco, stop, stop. We'll be late for charms." Christine giggled when his lips touched a ticklish spot on her neck, he sighed and stepped away from her. "Your right, come, my little lion."  
"Little lion? What does that make you? The lamb?" He snorted, "of course not." Christine took his hand and they walked to charms.


	19. The Half-Blood Prince (Part Two)

They knocked on Dumbledores door.   
"Ah, the both of you got my message, come in."   
"How are you?"  
"I'm good."  
"Enjoying your classes?"  
"Yes sir."   
"Professor Slughorn is most impressed with the two of you. Christine, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Mr Malfoy for the past little while, am I correct in that assumption?"  
"Yes sir, though Harry isn't too happy about it." Dumbledore smiled. "Well, we can't ignore our hearts can we? And what about you Harry? You've been spending a lot of time with Miss Granger, one cant help but wonder."  
"Oh no, she's brilliant and we're friends but no."   
"Forgive me, I was merely being curious. But enough chitchat, you must be wondering why I summoned you here tonight."   
"It has crossed my mind." He led them to a gold case full of little vials. "The answer lies here. What you are looking at are memories. In this case, pertaining to one individual, Voldemort or as he was known then, Tom Riddle." He removes one of the vials from the case. "This vial contains the most particular memory of the day I first met him. I'd like you two to see it." Harry takes the vial and goes over to a floating, shallow silver bowl. "What is it?" She asks her brother. "Its a Pensieve, just follow my lead." Christine nods. Harry pours the contents of the vail into the water and sticks his head in, leaving enough room for Christine to come round the other side and do the same. 

Christine saw what looked to be the early 1940s, the scene was various shades of grey with little colour. A younger Dumbledore walked up to a building, carrying an umbrella, the sign on the gate read 'Wools Orphanage.'   
"I admit some confusion upon receiving your letter, Mr Dumbledore."   
The scene shifted to Dumbledore walking up stairs with a woman.   
"In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor."   
The two were in a hallway now.   
"There have been incidents with the other children, nasty things."   
The woman knocked on Toms door. "Tom, you have a visitor."   
"How do you do, Tom?" Dumbledore stepped inside the room. A young Tom, probably just turned eleven, was sitting at the window as it rained, heavily.   
Dumbledore went to touch the cabinet in the room. "Don't."   
They see a book, shells and a photograph.  
Dumbledore is sitting on the bed, looking at Tom and he stares back. "You're the doctor, aren't you?"   
"No. I am a professor."   
"I don't believe you. She wants me looked at. They think I'm different."  
"Well, perhaps they're right."  
"I'm not mad."  
"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic."  
Silence.   
"You can do things, can't you, Tom? Things other children can't."   
"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want. Who are you?"  
"Well, I'm like you, Tom. I'm different."   
"Prove it."   
The cabinet at the back of the room bursts into flame. "I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom."   
Tom got up and opened its door. At the bottom of the cabinet is a box. When Tom removes the box the door shuts and the fire goes out. Dumbledore is standing by his desk now. Inside the box was a harmonica and a yo-yo.   
"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts, you'll be taught how to use magic and how to control it. You understand me?"   
Dumbledore leaves the room. "I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things, is that normal for someone like me?"   
The scene disappears and Christine lifts her head out of the pensieve.   
"Did you know, back then?"  
"That I had just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? No. If I had." He took a breath, "over time, while here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher, can you guess who that teacher might be?"   
"Professor Slughorn." Christine answered, "you didn't bring him back here to simply teach potions, did you?"   
"No, I did not." Christine and Harry look at each other. "Then why did you bring him back, sir?"   
"Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire dearly. And he will not give it up easily."   
"You said Professor Slughorn was going to try and collect us, do you want us to let him?"   
"Yes." 

 

Christine and Hermione sat in the stands to watch the Quidditch try-outs. Ron stood at the front of the hoard. She watched her brother struggle to get their attention. "Alright, um, okay so this morning, I'm going to be putting you all through a few drills, just to assess your strengths. Quiet please." Ginny stepped in. "Shut it!" They stopped rough-housing. "Thanks, alright, um, now then, remember just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year, am I clear? Good."   
Ron and some guy named Cormac flew up to opposite goal posts. "Come on, Weasley!" Someone shouts, "come on, Ron!"   
"Go on, Weasley!"   
Christine turned to Hermione, "who knew Ron was so popular." She teased earning a smile from her best friend, who was, at this present time staring at Cormac McLaggen. Cormac hit away the quaffle every time Ginny tried to get it through the hoops.   
"Come on, Ron." Christine whispered, she knew how much getting on the team meant to him, he did hit away the quaffle, but it was quite sloppy, at one point he slipped off his broom and was hanging in the air, he pulled himself up. Hermione looked over at Cormac and muttered, "confundus."   
He missed the quaffle. Ron didn't miss a single one. Christine looked over at her left to see a girl clapping vigorously. "Isn't that Lavender Brown?" She whispered to Hermione. 

Christine was sitting on the floor with Hermione and her brother, Hermione was braiding her hair for her. "I have to admit, I thought I was going to miss that last one." Ron boasted from the couch. "I hope Cormac isn't taking it too hard. He's got a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac." Hermione tied off the braid a little to hard. "Ow! 'Mione, gentle!"   
"Sorry Christine."   
"Christine?"   
Hm?" Ron picked up the end of her braid and held it up. "When are you going to cut your hair? I mean give or take a few more inches and you'll be sitting on it." Christine snatched her hair away from Ron. "When there comes a time when I do sit on my hair, I'll cut it then." Ron looked over his shoulder and saw Lavender Brown staring at him.   
"Have you ever herd of this spell? Sectumsempra?" Harry asked handing the book to Christine. "No, I didn't even know there was a spell called Sectumsempra."   
"And Harry, if you had a shred of self-respect you'd hand that book in."   
"Hermione's right, Harry, I mean with that book you've reached my level at potion-making but-"  
"Not likely, him and Christine are top of the class. But then again, when has Christine not been top of the class in potions?" Christine nudged Ron's leg with her elbow. "I can't help being good at potions, it just comes so naturally to me."   
"I'd like to know who's book that was. Lets have a look shall we?" Hermione reached for it but Harry stood up. "No."   
"Why not?"   
"The binding is fragile." Christine stood up too. "What? No its not."  
Ginny grabbed hold of the book and opened it, "this book is property of the Half-Blood prince, who's the Half-Blood prince?" She gave Harry the book back. 

Christine walked a good distance away from her friends, kicking about in the snow. She stopped and gave them a chance to catch up with her. "You've had this book for weeks, you practically sleep with it, and you have no desire to find out who the Half-Blood prince is?"  
"I didn't say I wasn't curious, and I don't sleep with it."   
"Ron says you do."   
"Its true, I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now all you do is read that bloody book."   
"Well I was curious, so Christine and I went-"   
"To the library." The boys cut her off. "And?"   
"And nothing."   
"We couldn't find anything, no references anywhere to a Half-Blood Prince."   
"There we go. That settles it, then."   
"Filius!" The group look in front of them and saw Slughorn pass Professor Flitwick. "I was hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks."   
"No, emergency choir practice, I'm afraid, Horace."   
"Does anyone fancy a Butterbeer?"   
"Always." Christine says and continues to walk to the Three Broomsticks. 

 

They went to sit at the back. Ron went to sit beside Hermione but Harry stopped him. "No, sit beside me."   
"Okay." Ron and Christine switched places, she hung her army green jacket on the back of her chair and sat down.   
"Something to drink?"  
"Four Butterbeers and and some ginger in mine, please."   
Christine noticed Harry staring at something and she turned around and saw Draco, she gave him a smile and a shy little wave. He smiled back but it seemed forced.   
"Are Draco and you okay? You both seem a little tense." She shrugged, "I don't know, 'Mione, he's been slightly distant lately, I think he's still upset about his father."  
"Oh, bloody hell." Ron said suddenly. "Huh?" He gestured to the back where Ginny and Dean sat. "Slick git."   
"Oh Ron, they're only holding hands...and snogging."   
"I'd like to leave."   
"What? Ron we just got here." The bartender handed Christine her Butterbeer. "Thank you."   
"You cant be serious."   
"That happens to be my sister."   
"So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? You expect her to leave."   
Christine looks at Harry and picks up her drink and sips it gingerly. Harry waves to someone, "hey! My boy!" Christine turns around to see Professor Slughorn. "Oh Christine, my dear, I didn't see you there."   
"Hello, sir."  
"Wonderful to see you." Harry adds, standing up to shake his hand, "so what brings you here?"   
"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back, further than I care to admit. I can remember when it was One Broomstick." He spills his drink on the table and Christine moves her Butterbeer, not really up for mixing it with Ale. "Oh, All hands on deck, Christine, Miss Granger. Listen, my boy, in the good old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper party. For a select few students, would you and your sister be game?" Harry looks at Christine and she nods, Dumbledore needed them to collect something from Slughorn after all. "We'd consider it an honour, sir."   
"You'd be welcome too, Granger."   
"I'd be delighted, sir."   
"Splendid, look for my owl." He turns to Ron. "Good to see you, Wallenby." He walks away and Christine roars with laughter, "Wallenby!" She says in between laughs.   
"Oh shut up."  
Hermione finishes her Butterbeer, the boys gesture to her mouth. "You've got a bit of.." she had a bit of the troth The on her upper lip, she turned away from the boys and wiped it away.  
Christine and Hermione may have had a bit to much Butterbeer because on the way back they were a little wobbly.   
They herd a scream and stopped walking. A girl named Leanne, turned around, the one she was walking with was laying on the ground. "I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!" The girl seemed possessed, she moved about left, right, left in the snow and went up in the air. She screamed and fell back down again.   
"Don't get any closer, get back, all of you." Hagrid walked though them and picked up the girl. Christine could see her face and recognized it as Katie Bell.   
Harry went for the discarded neckless. "No not touch that, except by the wrappings, do you understand?" 

 

They stood in McGonagall's office, she circled the necklace. "You're sure Katie didn't have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?"   
"Its like I said, she left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it."  
"Did she say to whom?"  
"To Professor Dumbledore."   
"Very well, thank you Leanne. You may go."   
She left.  
"Why is it, that when something happens, it is always you four?"  
"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years."  
"Oh, Severus." They turned around and saw Snape.   
He examined the necklace with his wand and it made chattering sounds.   
"What do you think?"  
"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive."   
"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry asked. "I know Katie, off the pitch. She wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore she wasn't doing it knowingly."   
"Yes, she was cursed."   
"It was Malfoy."   
"Harry!" Christine yelled at her brother. "It wasn't him!"   
"That was a very serious accusation, Mr Potter."   
"How do you know it wasn't him?" He said turning to his sister. "Because I know him."   
"And what? I don't?"  
"No. you don't." Christine said in a serious tone.   
"What makes you so sure that you, yourself,  know him Christine?"   
"Enough the both of you."   
"Your evidence?" Snape asked.   
"I just know."   
"You just know." Christine repeated with an airy chuckle and wiped her eyes. Christine left the room. "Miss Potter!" McGonagall called after her. "Just leave her be, Professor, she's having some relationship issues with Draco and Harry." She heard Hermione say before turning the corner. 

 

"Christine?" Hermione whispered when she came to bed, Christine had her back to her and was staring at the wall. "I can't believe he would accuse Draco of doing something like that." She sniffed. Hermione sat down on her bed and rubbed her upper arm in a soothing way. "I know, I don't think Draco would do something like that either, he may be a foul git but he wouldn't try to curse Dumbledore or Katie or anyone really." Christine didn't say anything else. 

 

"So tell me, Cormac, you see anything of your uncle, Tiberius, these days?" Slughorn asked, Christine sat in between Neville and Hermione and not beside Harry, she hadn't spoken to him since the day he accused Draco of trying to give Dumbledore a cursed necklace.   
She was attacking her ice cream in a sort of melancholy way.   
"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister over the holidays."  
"Well, give them both my best. What about you Miss Granger? What does your family do in the Muggle world?"   
"My parents are dentists." Silence. "They attend to people's teeth."   
"Fascinating, and is that considered a dangerous profession?"  
"No. Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. He needed 10 stitches."   
Christine caught sight of one of Draco's friends, Blaise, he looked at her and gestured by the door. Christine nodded and went back to her ice cream.   
"What was that about?" Neville whispered. "Nothing."  
The door opened and Ginny entered the room. "Ah, Miss Weasley. Come in, come in."   
Hermione turned to Christine. "Oh, look at her eyes, they've been fighting again, her and Dean."  
"Poor dear." Christine whispered.   
She went to sit down and Harry stood up. "Sorry, I'm not usually late."   
"No matter, you're just in time for dessert, that is if Belby's left you any."

Christine turned the corner to meet with Blaise.   
"What is it?" She said with her arms crossed.   
"Draco told me to tell you, to go to the music room after Slughorns party, he wants to apologize-"   
"For being a distant ass?" Blaise nodded. "Yes, and those were his words exactly."  Christine smiled and gave his arm a squeeze. "Thank you, Blaise."   
She walked to the 5th floor. 

Draco was standing by the window with his back to the door. "Draco?" He turned around. "Christine, I didn't think you'd come. You look beautiful." She smiled and walked to him. "You've seen me in this dress at least a dozen times."   
"I know, but you still look beautiful in it."   
Christine smiled. "I know I've been distant lately and I'm sorry, its just, my father and-" she shushed him, "I know, Draco, I know. Its okay." He pulled her close to him, hands resting on her back. "I have something I want to ask you."  
"Yes?" He stepped back and took off his ring, he held it out to her. "Would you wear this? As a symbol of I'm really trying?"  
"Your ring?"  
He nodded. "Yes, I'd be delighted." She took it from him and placed it on her left thumb. Draco placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "I really am trying."  
"I believe you."   
It started snowing harder when she pulled him down for a kiss. "I adore you." She whispered. "And I you." 

 

Christine sat at the Gryffindor table, wearing a new Quidditch sweater, Harry had gifted her. Ron sat down at the table. "Loser." Someone said at the Slytherin table. "Whats he wearing?" Christine sighed, "don't listen to them Ron."   
"How was it?" He asked.   
"How was what?"   
"Your dinner party?"  
"Pretty boring actually."   
"Whats that on your finger, Christine?" Ron reached across the table and picked up her hand, staring at the sliver snake ring. "That's Malfoy's!" Christine hushed him.   
"Yes, it is, he asked me to wear it, as a symbol that he's really trying to make it work with us." She shot her brother a glare.  
"Slughorn is having a Christmas do, you know. And we're meant to bring someone."  
"I'd imagine Christine is bringing Malfoy."  
"No, Ron, we're not public."   
He turned back to Hermione. "I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen. He's in the Slug Club, isn't he?"  
"Actually, I was going to ask you."  
"Really?"  
Lavender Brown stood beside Ron looking a little nervous, Christine raised her eyebrows at her and took a sip of Pumpkin Juice.   
"Good luck today, Ron. I know you'll be brilliant." She walked away. "Creepy." Christine whispered.   
"I'm resigning, after todays match. McLaggen can have my spot."   
"Have it your way." Harry said and pushed Rons cup towards him. "Juice?"   
"Sure."   
Christine looked at Luna who managed to slip by unnoticed even when wearing a lions head.   
"Hello everyone, you look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?" Harry put the vial back in his pocket. "Liquid Luck? Don't drink it, Ron." He drank it anyway.   
"Come on, Harry, we've got a game to win."

Christine watched the Slytherin team stay in formation when Blaise handed the quaffle, someone from the Gryffindor team tried to intercept it but they Slytherins held onto it. They tried to score but Ron kicked the quaffle away. Ron didn't let it in a single time.   
Ginny was a hard chaser to catch, she knocked some Slytherins off their brooms as she scored. The Slytherin team went to score again but Ron didn't let them, the Gryffindors in the stands, including Christine started to chant, "Weasley, Weasley, Weasley." 

Christine stood with Harry and Hermione during the after party.   
"You really shouldn't have done it."   
"I know, I suppose I could have just used a Confundus Charm."   
"That was different, that was tryouts. This was an actual game."   
Harry showed Hermione a very full vial of Liquid Luck.   
"You didn't put it in, Ron only thought you did."   
Christine looked over at Ron who was being kissed by Lavender Brown. She could feel Hermione's unease as she turned and left. Harry noticed it too but Christine put a hand on his shoulder and went after Hermione. 

 

She heard her crying and walked down the steps, Hermione had cast the Avis charm. She sat down on the bottom step with her. Christine gestured to the little birds. "Charms, I was just practicing."   
"They're great 'Mione. Are you okay?"  
"I don't know, I don't know how to feel."   
"Hey, forget Ron, if he cant tell that you like him, then he's an absolute idiot." Christine heard giggling and turned around. Ron was standing there with Lavender. "Oops, I think this rooms taken." Christine shot Lavender a sneer that even Draco would be proud of. Lavender ran off, "whats with the birds?"   
Hermione stood up, pointing her wand at Ron. "Oppugno." The little birds flew for him.   
Christine gave Hermione her arm and let Hermione cry on her shoulder. "Like I said," she whispered soothingly. "He's an idiot." 

 

Christine followed Hermione as she put her books away. "He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorns Christmas party together? Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements."   
"Have you? With who?"  
"Cormac McLaggen." Christine stood there, mouth open. "I, really?"   
"Yes."   
"Huh."   
"Christine?"  
"Yes?"  
"Whats it like? To be with Draco? Truthfully."   
"It can be scary at times but sometimes its soft but it can also be unsure but beautiful, especially when you adore each other, like we do. I- what are you smiling at?"   
"I think Draco adores you more then you realize."  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"   
"Christine, he gave you his ring, his ring."   
"So?" Hermione scoffed lightly. "So, I think its pretty safe to say, he loves you." Christine felt like a bolt of electricity strike her heart and ran through her veins. She smiled and tried to hide her red face. "No." she said, clearly happy and amused at their conversation. "No, he doesn't love me." Hermione shrugged and walked away. "What ever you say Christine, are you coming or are you just going to stand there and giggle." Christine blinked and followed her best friend from the library. "I was giggling?"  
"Like a mad woman." 

 

Christine blinked as the camera flashed, Slughorn had asked her and her brother for picture and she obliged of course. She smoothed her hands down her green dress. It was a Christmas party after all and she always does wear red. The dress was above the knee in length, sleeveless it clung to her curves but had a loose skirt and a high neckline, the slip underneath was army green and the lace embroidery was a lighter shade of green. She paired it with black pumps, gold jewelry, the ring Draco had given her and dark lipstick. Her makeup was always simple, mascara and lipstick. She looked like she belonged in Slytherin house tonight. She looked around and found Hermione. She was stopped by Neville, "drink? I didn't get into the Slug Club."   
"Oh I'm sorry Neville." Christine took a glass of champagne. "Thank you."   
"Slughorn has Belby handing out towels in the boys bathroom."   
"Really?" Christine smiled at took a slip. Neville nodded. "I suppose you'd want to go see Hermione now." Christine looked around, "no, she seemed to have disappeared again."  
"Well I have to get back to serving, see you later, Christine."   
"See you."   
Christine was startled by another serving boy. "Dragon tartare?"  
"No, I'm fine thank you." She lifted the glass to her lips again, the bubbles from the champagne tickled her tongue.   
Christine caught sight of Professor Snape. "Hello Professor."   
"Miss Potter." Christine took a rather large sip of her drink. "I miss your potions class." She blurted. Snape gave her a smirk, "I'm flattered, but maybe, you should lay off the champagne, don't you think so?" Christine nodded and Snape walked away.   
Filch came in the party holding Draco by the arm. "Get your hands off me, you filthy Squib!"   
"Professor Slughorn sir, I just discovered this boy lurking in a upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."   
"Okay, okay, I was gatecrashing. Happy?" Snape walked up to them.   
"I'll escort him out." Filch let him go. "Certainly, professor." They walked out.   
Christine left the party shortly after. "I was chosen! This is my moment!" Christine appeared behind the corner. "Draco?" Snape stepped away from Draco and he straightened his blazer. "Miss Potter, can I intrust that you'll have him back at his dorms at a decent hour?"   
"Yes, Professor."   
"Good." Snape walked off and Draco held his arm out for Christine. "Come, my little Lion." She took his arm and they walked towards the courtyard.   
"You cant just crash parties like that, I would have invited you, but we haven't made ourselves public yet."

 

Hermione and Christine walked up to the compartment door and saw a foggy R + L inside a heart on the glass. Christine wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Come on, we'll go sit with Ginny." 

 

Christine sat with Ginny in her room before dinner. Reading this weeks edition of Witch Weekly.   
"So, Christine I hear you have a boyfriend." Ginny says, not looking up from her magazine. "Yes, thats right."   
"Who is it?"   
"Its private at the moment actually."  
"Oh well, what's he like?"   
"He's kind and gentle and he always tells me I'm beautiful which is really nice, even if he's seen me in the same dress." Ginny laughed. "But it hasn't been easy, sometimes he's distant and Harry disapproves."   
"Well he cant control you, can he?" Christine shook her head with a smile. "Have you two kissed yet?" Christine nodded, "quite a few times yeah." 

 

Christine and Ginny waited for Lupin, Tonks and Mr Weasley to leave. Christine sat where Lupin was sitting and Ginny sat on the couch and held a cookie to Harrys mouth. "Open up, you. Don't you trust me?" He let her feed him a cookie. Ron came in and shimmied his way in between them on the couch, holding a tray of mini pies. "I'm just gonna." Christine was doubled over with laughter, finding this situation utterly hilarious. "Pie?" He asked Harry. "Not for me, no."   
"I'll have one." Christine said reaching for the tray. 

 

Inside Ginny's room Christine held a pillow to her body as she sat in the little bed Mrs Weasley added for her. "I think Harry likes you." She said.   
"What? No he doesn't."   
"No I'm serious, I think he does. I've never seen him look at anyone else the way he looks at you."   
"Really?"   
Christine nodded with a smile.   
Ginny left the room for her bath.   
When Christine went down the stairs for something to drink she saw Ginny tying Harrys shoe. "Aww." Harry looked up at his sister.  
"Oh shut up Christine."   
"What is that?" Christine said looking out the window. "Whats what?" Harry and Ginny looked outside, a ball of fire shot down from the sky and landed in the tall grass. It circled the house in a ring of fire, wispy black smoke turned into Bellatrix Lestrange. "We should go downstairs." Christine said, slightly panicked, she reached behind her back and took out her wand from the little holder she'd sewn onto her belt.   
Christine and Harry ran from the house and chased Bellatrix, through the small opening that the flames hadn't closed. "Harry, Christine no!"   
They chased her.   
"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me? Can you get me? You coming to get me?" They stopped running, they couldn't hear her anymore and couldn't see her through the tall grass. "Where did she go?"  
"I don't know." They heard rustling and started running again. Christine saw Ginny standing in the water with Fenrir Greyback stalking her. "Harry!" They ran towards them. Christine stood in front of Ginny and Harry went to attack Greyback. "Ginny! What the hell were you thinking?" Christine scolded. "I wasn't."   
"Stupefy!" Greyback blocked it.   
"Everte Statum!" He blocked that too. He disappeared in wispy smoke. They kept their guard up and wands raised, she didn't know about Harry but Christine's new objective was protecting Ginny.   
"Harry!"  
"Christine!"   
They stood on dry ground and tried to hit Bellatrix who was weaving her way through the tall grass. They were joined by Tonks, Lupin and Mr Weasley, wands raised and guard up. They saw the black smoke. There was the sound of broken glass and an explosion. "Molly." Mr Weasley broke off running and they followed. They watched the Burrow burn.


	20. The Half-Blood Prince (Part Three)

Christine ran into Hermione. "Hey you, whats wrong? Let me guess, Ron and Lavender again?" She nodded and Christine sighed. "Come on, why don't go and do our Transfiguration essay?"  
They walked to the library. 

 

Christine and Harry dunked their heads into the pensieve.   
"I'd like to know where you get your information. More knowledgeable then half the staff, you are."   
They were taken to what looked like the original Slug Club. They saw Tom Riddle. "Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"   
They saw a younger Professor Slughorn. "Now, Tom, I couldn't tell you if I knew, could I? By the way, thank you for the pineapple, you're quite right, it is my favourite. But how did you know?"   
"Intuition."  
"Good gracious, is it that time already? Off you go boys, or Professor Dippet will have us all in detention."   
They got up and left.   
Tom flicked Slughorns hourglass to get his attention. "Look sharp Tom, don't want to be caught in bed after hours. Is something on your mind, Tom?"   
"Yes sir, you see I couldn't think of anywhere else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you. They might misunderstand."   
"Go on."  
"I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted Section, and I read something rather odd about a rare bit of magic. And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me. Its called as I understand it." Whatever he had said had been cut out. "I beg your pardon? I don't know anything about such things, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Now get out of here at once, and don't let me catch you mentioning it again!"    
The memory was over.   
"Confused?" Said Dumbledore.   
"A part of that was missing." Christine said with a nod. "Precisely, Christine."   
"I don't understand, what happened?"  
"This is perhaps the most important memory I've collected. It is also a lie."  
"The memory was tampered with, am I correct Professor?"   
"Yes Christine, it was tampered with, by the same person whose memory it is. Our friend, Professor Slughorn."  
"But why would he tamper with it?"   
"I suspect he's ashamed of it."   
"Why?"  
"Why indeed. I asked you both to get to know Professor Slughorn, and you have done so. Now I want you both to persuade him to divulge his true memory. Any way you can."  
"We don't know him that well, sir." Dumbledore reached into the peniseve and removed the memory. "This memory is everything. Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You have no choice. You must not fail." Christine and Harry nodded. "We'll do anything in our power to get that memory, even if we have to trick him into giving it to us." She told Dumbledore. 

Harry and Christine hid behind a wall. "So, I'd highly recommend you reacquaint yourself, with the chapter on antidotes. I'll tell you more about bezoars in our next class. Right, off you go. Alys, don't forget your rat tail."   
Harry and Christine enter the room. "Aha, if it isn't the Prince and Princess of Potions themselves. To what do I owe this pleasure?"   
"Sir, we wondered if we might ask you something," Harry started "ask away."   
Christine continued where he left off. "See, the other day we were in the library in the Restricted Section and we came across something odd about a rather rare form of magic."   
"Yes, and what was this rare piece of magic?"   
The twins looked at each other. "We can't remember the name. But it got us wondering, is there some kinds of magic you aren't allowed to teach us?"   
"I'm a potions master you two. I think your question'd better be posed to Professor Snape."   
"Yes, um, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye, sir."   
"Well get Christine to ask him, then." Christine shook his head, "he tolerates me but thats about it."   
"What I mean to say is, he's not like you. He might misunderstand."  
"Yes, there can be no light without the dark. And so it is with magic. Myself, I always strive to live within the light. I suggest you both do the same."   
He started to walk away when Christine said, "is that what you told Tom Riddle when he came asking questions?" Slughorn turned around. "Dumbledore put you up to this, didn't he? Didn't he?" Slughorn left. Christine ran her hands through her hair. "Well that didn't work. Any more ideas bro-bro?"   
"Don't call me that."   
"Bro-bro." Christine said in a more teasing way, she hadn't called Harry bro-bro since they were both 10 years old. 

Harry knocked on Slughorn's door, he opened the speakeasy.   
"Yes? Oh, its you Potters. I'm sorry, I'm busy at the moment." He closed it. 

 

Christine couldn't get a note right on the piano so she slammed her tiny fists on the keys. "Whoa, what did the piano do to receive that?" Draco said with a laugh as he entered the music room. Christine smiled, "I just cant get this note on a Debussy."   
"Debussy?"  
"Muggle composer."   
"Oh." His brows furrowed. "Do you want to hear it? What I got right so far."  
"Sure." He slipped onto the bench.   
She started playing Clair de lune. Surprisingly she didn't mess up a single time.   
"That was-"  
"I know, it sucks." He took her hands in his, "no, no. Christine it was brilliant." She smiled, Draco looked at the piano, sadly, he sighed. "Are you alright?" I'm fine." He insisted, "why are you lying to me? You're not fine." She stood up and went over to the window and stared up at the moon. "Christine?" Draco asked, getting up from the bench and walking to her. He stood behind her and ran his hands down her arms. "Christine, what is it?"  
She turned around and pressed her hands into his chest.  
"Kiss me." She said, barely above a whisper. He obliged, it was sweet at first but then it got more heated. Draco had her fully pressed up against the window. Her legs were wrapped around his hips. His thumb brushed her left breast and she whimpered into his mouth. His tongue traced her lower lip and she shifted her hips, trying to get closer to him. He loosened her tie and undid a couple of her shirt buttons. His lips left hers and started kissing her neck.   
"I love you." She breathed, bunching his hair in her hands. "I love you." She said again. His lips left her neck so he could look into her eyes. "I love you too." He said, running his thumb over her swollen lips before kissing her again. 

 

Christine walked into the hospital wing. She had fallen asleep in her uniform last night, hair still a mess, tie loose and a few shirt buttons undone. They both had stopped before it got to far but Christine knew one thing now, she loved him and he loves her too.   
"Is Ron okay?" She asked, Harry assessed her appearance. "What happened to you?" He asked, she smoothed her hair down, fixed her shirt and tie. "Nothing, what happened to Ron?"  
"It was quick thinking on Harrys part." Said Dumbledore, "using a bezoar."   
"You mean to say, Ron was poisoned?"   
"Yes."   
"Potters actions were heroic, but the question is, why were they necessary?"  
"Why indeed." Dumbledore walked over to Slughorn who gave him the bottle he was holding. "This appears to be a gift Horace, you don't remember who gave you this bottle?" Horace shook his head slightly and Dumbledore sniffed the bottle. "Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of liquorice and cherry. When not polluted with poison." He gave the bottle to Snape.   
"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself."   
"To whom, I might ask."   
"To you, headmaster."   
"Where is he?" Lavender came running in. "Where is my Won-Won?" Christine turned to Harry. "Won-Won?"   
"Has he been asking for me?" Lavender looks at Hermione. "What's she doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question."   
"I happen to be his girlfriend."   
"I happen to be his, friend."   
"Don't make me laugh, you haven't spoken in weeks, I suppose you want to make up now that he's all interesting."   
"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo! And for the record I always found him interesting." Ron started to make noise. "Ah, see? He senses my presence. Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here." He said something that they couldn't understand. "Hermione." He mumbled, "Hermione. Hermione." Lavender ran out crying and Christine turned to Harry. "Shes crazier then I first thought her to be." She turned to see Hermione holding Ron's hand.  
"Oh, to be young, and to feel loves keen sting." Said Dumbledore.   
"Whats that?" Ginny asked standing up from her chair. "What's what?" Ginny pointed to one of the several purple blotches on Christine's neck. "That. Are those, are those hickeys?" Christine covered her neck with her hands. "No." Harry forced her arms to her side and looked at her neck. "Yup. He's a deadman." He concluded. "Harry no." Christine grabbed hold of his arm. "Oh Harry leave it." Ginny said.   
"He gave my sister Hickeys!" Harry shouted. Christine gave him puppy eyes. "No, no, Christine that won't work." She begged like a puppy would and Harrys defences lowered. "Fine, he can live." Christine squealed and clapped her hands.   
"Well come away, everybody. Mr Weasley is well tended too." Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall left but Slughorn stayed. "About time, don't you think?" Said Ginny. Christine looked over at her two friends and smiled. "Definitely."  
Ginny left. Christine was still smiling at Hermione. "Oh shut up."   
"Come on." She followed her brother out. 

 

Ron held onto his wand a little tightly and it started snowing. "Stop it Ron. You're making it snow." Hermione said and looked up at the ceiling above them. Christine looked up from her book and smiled at them. "Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again?"   
"Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital, and you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation."   
"Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. Its just, she seems a bit put out." They turned to look at her, she held her spoon tightly in her hand and was staring at them.   
"Yes she does, doesn't she? You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?"   
"There is something." There was silence for a minute. "But it cant be. I was completely bogged, wasn't I?"   
"Right, boggled."   
"Harry, thats Katie." He looked confused. "Katie Bell." Harry got up from the table and walked to her.   
Christine smiled when she saw Draco enter the great hall and he smiled back. He saw Harry and started to walk out of the hall, Harry followed.   
"I'll be back."   
"Christine." She ignored Hermione. 

"Harry!" Christine yelled and chased after him.   
She followed him into the boys bathroom, afraid he would hurt him or they would hurt each other. She stayed hidden of course. She could hear Draco crying, it made her heart ache. "I know what you did Malfoy, you hexed her, didn't you?"  
They started to fight each other. One of the sinks exploded. "Stop it!" Christine yelled. "Both of you stop it!" They didn't listen, "Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted, Christine didn't know that spell. "Draco?" She went over to him, he laid in water, bleeding and gasping in pain. "Draco?" She got down on her knees and looked up at Harry. "What did you do?"   
"I-"  
"What did you do!"   
Professor Snape came in the bathroom and to knelt beside Draco. "Help him, please." She kept a hand to his forehead and chest. Harry had left the bathroom.   
"Vulnera Sanentur." Snape repeated, the blood re-entered Draco's body, Christine didn't notice she was shaking until it was over. "Christine?" She let out a sob and he pulled her too him. "You're okay." She whispered. "You're okay." 

 

Christine came in the common room, burning with rage. "You could have killed him!" She screamed, slapping her brother over and over again. "Christine! Christine! I'm sorry!" He forced her arms to her side. "You could have.."  
"I didn't know what that spell was, honestly. Christine I'm sorry." She didn't say another word, instead she went over to sit with Hermione, robes still wet from the water. 

 

The five of them, Christine, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stared at the Half-Blood Princes potions book. "You need to get rid of it, right now Harry." Christine whispered dangerously, eyes still red from crying. Ginny got up and sat beside him. Harry nodded. 

 

Christine stood in the common room in a red hoodie, jeans and white sneakers.   
Harry took out the vial of liquid luck. "I'll take a sip and then you, okay?" Christine said nothing. "You cant not talk to me forever."   
Still, she said nothing. Harry sighed. "Look, sis, I'm sorry okay, believe me. Please, I cant stand not having my favourite person not talking to me." He pocketed the luck for a minute and took Christine's hands in his and started rocking them back and forth, she tried not to smile. "Come on." He said, Christine's resolve broke, she sighed, rolled her eyes and smiled. "Why cant I stay mad at you?"   
"There she is, now, luck." Harry took a sip and handed the vial to Christine who took hers. She gave a goofy smile. "Well?" Hermione asked, "how do you feel?"  
"Brilliant."  
"Splendid!"   
"Remember, Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk, then returns to his office."   
"Right. We're going down to Hagrid's. Yes?" Christine nodded. "Yes."   
"What?"   
They headed for the door. "No, you've got to speak with Slughorn." They turned around, "we have a plan."  
"We know. But I've got a really good feeling about Hagrid's. I feel like its the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?"   
"No."   
"Yes." Christine said with a grin and grabbed Harry's hand. "Trust me, I know what we're doing." He let her lead him out of the common room. 

They almost walked passed Slughorn who was trying to take something from one of the greenhouses. They walk up to the window and accidentally scare him. "Merlins beard, you two."   
"Sorry sir."   
"We should have announced ourselves."  
"Cleared our throats, coughed."   
"You probably feared we were Professor Sprout."   
"Yes, I did, actually. What makes you think that?"   
"The general behaviour."   
"Sneaking around."   
"Jumping when you saw us."   
"Are those Tentacula leaves? They're very valuable, aren't they?"  
"10 Galleons a leaf to the right buyer. Not that I'm familiar with any such transactions, but one does hear rumours. My own interests are, purely academic of course."   
"Personally these plants always kind of freaked me out." The twins shrugged and started to walk off. "How did you get out of the castle?" Slughorn asked. "Through the front door, sir."   
"We're off to Hagrids."  
"He's a dear friend of ours."   
"And we fancy paying him a visit."   
"So if you don't mind, we'll be off now." They turned to walk away again.   
"Potters!"   
"Sir!"  
"Sir!"   
"Its nearly nightfall. Surely you realize I can't allow you both to go roaming the grounds by yourself."   
"Well then, by all means, come along then." 

They walked a good distance away from Slughorn. "Potters, I must insist you accompany me back to the castle immediately!"   
"That would be counterproductive!" Christine yelled back and started to skip closer to Hagrid's.   
"What makes you say that?"  
"No idea."   
Christine spotted Hagrid and Fang, she broken out into a run but stopped when she saw the dead thing that looked like a spider.  
"Hello, Christine."   
"Hi, Hagrid, Harry and Professor Slughorn are coming too." She said. Harry came next. "Hello, Harry."  
"Hi Hagrid."  
"Horace."   
"Merlins beard, is that an actual Acromantula?"   
"Its dead I think sir." Said Christine.   
"Good God. Dear fellow, however did you manage to kill it?"  
"Kill it? Me oldest friend he was."   
"Aragog?" Christine asked and Hagrid nodded.   
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
"Ah your not alone, seriously misunderstand creatures spiders are. Its the eyes, I reckon. They unnerve some folks."   
"Not to mention pincers." Harry said, imitating pincers, Christine giggled.   
"Yeah, I reckon that too."   
"Hagrid, the last thing I wish to be is indelicate. But, Acromantular venom is uncommonly rare. You wouldn't mind if I extract a vial or two? Purely for academic purposes, you understand."  
"Well, I don't suppose it's going to do him much good now, is it?"   
"My thoughts exactly."   
Christine reached up and touched Hagrid's hand. "Its okay Hagrid, don't cry. Its okay."   
Christine bent down to give Fang attention.   
"Would you like me to say a few words?"  
"Yes."   
"He had a family I trust?"  
"Oh yeah." Harry said and Christine remembered the hundreds of spiders from 4 years ago. "So many." She whispered.   
"Farewell..."  
"Aragog."  
"Farewell Aragog, king of the arachnids, your body will decay, but your spirit lingers on. And your human friends find solace in the loss they have sustained." 

 

Christine sat on the floor by the fire with Fangs head on her lap. Hagrid and Slughorn were singing some song, drunkenly. Christine and Harry clapped when it was over. "I had him from an egg you know, tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekinese. A Pekinese mind you."  
"How sweet. I once had a fish. Francis. He was very dear to me. One afternoon I came downstairs and he'd vanished. Poof."  
"Thats very odd isn't it?"  
"It is, isn't it? Thats life I suppose. You go along and then suddenly, poof!"  
"Poof."  
"Poof."  
"Poof."  
Hagrid fell asleep. It was silent for a minute.   
"It was a student that gave me Francis. One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk. With just a few inches of clear water in it. And floating on the surface was a flower petal, as I watched, it sank, just before it touched the bottom it transformed into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic, wondrous to behold. The flower petal had come from a lily. Your mother. The day I came downstairs, the day the bowl was empty, the day your mother...I know why you're here. But I can't help you. It would ruin me." Christine stood up and knelt down beside Slughorn. "Do you know why we survived, Professor? The night we got these." She touched her scar. "Because of her, our mother. Because she sacrificed herself, because she refused to step aside, because her love, for us, was more powerful then Voldemort."   
"Don't say his name."  
"I'm not afraid of the name, Professor."   
Harry stood up.  
"I'm going to tell you something, something others have only guessed at. Its true, we are the Chosen Ones. Only we can destroy him, but in order to do so."  
Christine went and stood with her brother. "We need to know what Tom Riddle asked you years ago in your office. And we need to know what you told him."  
"Be brave, Professor. Be brave like our mother. Otherwise you disgrace her, otherwise she died for nothing."   
"We need that memory, Professor, whatever you told Tom Riddle, Voldemort, will help us destroy him."   
"Please, don't think badly of me when you see it." He put his wand to his temple. "You've no idea what he was like, even then." He pulled out the memory with shaking hands and tried to put it in the vail, Christine reached out to hold his hand steady. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Professor." He gave her the vial and held her hand firmly. 

 

Dumbledore poured it into the peniseve. Christine grabbed Harry's hand and they went in. 

Tom flicked the hourglass. "I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted Section, and I read something rather odd, about a piece of rare magic. Its called, as I understand it, a Horcrux."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"A Horcrux. I came across the term while reading. And I didn't fully understand it."   
"I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom, but this is very dark stuff, very dark indeed."   
"Which is, why I came to you."   
"A Horcrux is an object in which a person and concealed part of their soul."   
"But I don't understand how it works, sir."  
"One splits ones soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you're protected, should you be attacked and your body destroyed."   
"Protected?"  
"Part of your soul that is hidden, lives on. In other words, you cannot die."   
Tom turns towards the fireplace.   
"And how does on split his soul?"   
"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."   
"Murder."   
"Yes, killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against  nature."   
"Can you only split the soul once?" He asked, playing with the ring on his finger. "For instance, isn't seven..?"   
"Seven?  Merlins beard, Tom. Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into 7 pieces? This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom? All academic?"   
Tom turns around. "Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret."  
The memory ended.   
"Sir." Dumbledore shushed Harry and went to sit down on the steps. "This is beyond anything I imagined."   
Christine pulled down the sleeves of her hoodie and went to go sit beside Dumbledore. "Are you feeling alright, sir?"  
"You mean to say he succeeded? In making a Horcrux?"  
"Oh yes, he succeeded alright. And not just once."   
"What are they exactly?"   
Dumbledore stood and walked up the stairs, "could be anything. The most commonplace of objects." They followed him to his desk where he opened the drawer and took out Tom Riddles diary and a ring.   
"A ring for example, or a book."   
"Harry, thats his diary."   
"It was a Horcrux, yes. Four years ago when Harry saved Ginny's life, in the chamber of secrets. He brought me this. I knew then that this was a different kind of magic. Very dark, very powerful. But until tonight I had no idea just how powerful."  
"And the ring?"  
"Belonged to Voldemort's mother. Difficult to find, even more difficult to destroy." He showed them his blackened hand.   
"But if you find them all, if you did destroy each Horcrux."  
"One destroys Voldemort."  
"How do we find them?" Christine asked. "He could have put them anywhere, they could be anything."   
"True, but magic, especially dark magic." Harry touched the ring and stretched his neck, indicating that he saw something.  
"Leaves traces." Dumbledore left his desk and stood in front of them.   
"Its where you've been going, isn't it?"  
"Yes. And I think perhaps I may have found another. But this time, I cannot hope to destroy it alone. Once again I must ask too much of the both of you." 

They climbed the stairs of the astronomy tower. "I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed, nothing more to discuss." Snape left but stopped in front of the twins. He looked at them for a moment and then left. They joined Dumbledore in the tower. He looked very seriously at Harry. "Oh, Harry, you need a shave my friend." Christine laughed, Harry nudged her with his elbow. "And Christine, my dear, I think you need a haircut."   
"Its not that long."   
"You're practically sitting on it."  
"Shut up Harry."   
"You know at times, I've forgotten how much you two have truly grown. Christine, you used to be a shy little thing who didn't have a spark of fire in her, and now look at you." She smiled at Dumbledore, "you truly have become a strong young woman."  
"Thank you, sir."   
"And Harry, at times I still see that small boy from the cupboard. Forgive my mawkishness, I'm an old man."   
"You still look the same to me sir."   
"Just like your mother, you're unfailingly kind. A trait people never fail to undervalue, I'm afraid." He paused, "the place to which we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. I promised you could accompany me, and I stand by that promise. But there is one condition."  
"Anything, sir."   
"The both of you must obey every command I give you, without question."  
"Yes, sir."  
"You do understand what I'm saying."   
They nodded. "Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourselves, you must do so. Your words, Harry, Christine."  
"My word." Christine took a deep breath, and looked up at her headmaster. "And mine."   
"Take my arms." Christine went to stand on the other side, and took his arm. "I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts."   
"Well, being me, has its privileges."   
They apparated.  
They stood on a rock in the middle of the sea, looking at an opening in the mountain in front of them.   
Once inside Christine wrapped her arms around herself, finding it chilly, as well as creepy.   
"This is the place. Oh yes, this place has known magic." Dumbledore took out a small knife and Christine took a step back. He pressed it into his hand.   
"Sir!"  
"In order to gain passage, payment must be made, payment intended to weaken any intruder."  
"You should have let us, sir."  
"Oh no, your bloods much more precious than mine." He waved his hand along the rock and it started to fall away, making a path. Christine and Dumbledore lit up their wands and the three walked through. "Voldemort will not have made it easy to discover his hiding place. He would have put certain defences in position. They found themselves in front of a small body of water. "Careful." Dumbledore waved his wand a ball of light traveled across. It got brighter when it found where the horcrux was located. "There it is, the only question is, how do we get there?" Dumbledore took a cautious step and held out his hand. The water started to bubble, a chain jumped out and he caught it. "If you would." Christine and Harry took the chain and started to pull. A boat emerged, they boarded and took it across. Christine saw Dumbledore struggle to get on land and helped him up. Although it didn't look like land but instead giant crystals. At the top was a large crystal shaped to look like a bowl, containing some sort of dark liquid. "Do you think its in there?"  
"Oh yes." He waved his hand over it and the liquid pulsed. Dumbledore saw the shell resting on the side.   
"It has to be drunk."   
"But sir, we don't know what that is, or what it can do."   
"All of it, has to be drunk. You remember the conditions on which I brought you with me? This potion might paralyze me. Might make me forget why I'm here. Might cause me so much pain that I beg for relief. You are not to indulge these requests. Its your job to make sure I keep drinking the potion. Even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?"  
"But why cant one of us drink it, sir?"  
"Because I am much older, much cleverer and much less valuable. You're both in good health." He took the shell provided and filled it with some of the potion. When he drank it he became shaky. "Professor?" He collapsed to the ground, still shaking and spluttering. Christine kneeled next to him, ignoring the water on the crystal ground that seeped through her jeans. She placed her hands on Dumbledores shoulders. "Professor, can you hear me?" Christine turned to her brother. "I'll hold him, you feed him the potion." He nodded and went back to it.   
He made him drink more and more while Christine held onto him, telling him it would be okay, that it was almost over. Doing this broke her heart, it hurt her to see him beg and clutch onto the both of them.   
"No. don't." He said when Harry brought more, "you have to sir, you have to keep drinking like you said." Dumbledore held onto Christine like a frightened babe. "Stop." He begged. Christine didn't know she was crying until she saw the wet droplets on her sleeves. "It will stop, it will stop Professor, but you have to keep drinking." He tried to fight Harry as he pushed the potion further to him. "Please, don't make me." Christine pushed his white hair away from his face. "Its almost over." She soothed him. "Its almost over, a few more, just a few more."   
"Kill me, kill me!" He begged Harry, but Christine held him steady, whispering to him, "almost over, it's almost over."   
"Its my fault." He sobbed.  
"No." Christine said simply.   
"Its all my fault."   
"Shhhh." She soothed. "No its not."   
Harry brought him more. "Just one more, sir. One more, and then I promise, I promise I'll do what you say, Christine get his arms." Christine gently pried Dumbledore off her brother and he held onto her instead. Dumbledore kept shaking his head. "I promise."   
"No."  
"Please."  
He opened his mouth and drank it.   
"Water." He said, "water." Harry rushed up again. Christine let go of Dumbledore and sat beside him, exhausted, she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.   
"You did it sir." Harry said, Christine looked up at him to see him holding something in his hand. "Harry, water."   
"Aguamenti."   
They waited.   
"Harry, water." Christine said, wiping the sweat from Dumbledores brow.   
Harry went down to the lake. When he touched the lake the lights went out. Christine and Harry pulled out their wands. "Lumos."   
Christine herd him exclaim with surprise. "Harry? Harry whats going on?"   
"Lumos maxima."   
Christine saw them then, skeletal deformed creatures started to crawl from the water. "Harry!"   
Christine screamed when one grabbed her leg. "Stupefy!" She started knocking them away from her and Dumbledore. "Christine." Dumbledore whispered, she looked over at him as he struggled to reach his wand. They were surrounded, Christine kicked and hit them away but they kept coming, they climbed onto her and knocked her down, into the water. Christine tried to swim up but they held onto her with iron grips. She looked to her left and saw Harry struggling to get free. There was an orange light, at the surface. Fire. They rose to the surface gasping for air. Dumbledore stood, controlling walls of fire that banished those creatures back into the water. The twins struggled to the crystal island. "Christine, Harry." Dumbledore whispered and reached for them. They helped him stand properly and walk to the opposite side. Partis Temporus!" The fire wall separated, allowing them a passage through. 

 

 

They apparated back to Hogwarts, to the astronomy tower. "We need to get you to the hospital wing, to Madame Pomfrey." They sat him down. "No, Severus. Severus is who I need. Wake him. Tell him what happened. Speak to no one else. Severus." They nodded and walked away. But they herd someone coming. Dumbledore stood, "hide yourselves below. Don't speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens, its imperative you stay below. Do as I say. Trust me." Harry led Christine below and made sure they could still see above. Christine saw a black suit and pale blond hair walk above, he had his wand drawn. "No, Draco." Christine whispered. "No..."   
She listened.   
"Good evening, Draco. What brings you here on this fine spring evening?"  
"Who else is here? I herd you talking."   
"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful." The twins below moved to see Dumbledore better. "Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco? Draco, you are no assassin."  
"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you."   
"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me?"  
Christine turned to Harry. "You were right." She whispered, Harry could see unshed tears in her eyes, now knowing, that the man she loved was nothing but liar.   
"Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me, Draco, I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak, your heart can't really have been in them."   
"He trusts me. I was chosen." Christine tried to get a better view of him, he lifted his sleeve to show Dumbledore his dark mark. Christine started shaking, Harry had to hold her. "You were right, you were right all along. And I was so blind." Harry said nothing, he just held his sister.   
"I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore took out his wand.   
"Expelliarmus." Draco disarmed him, keeping one arm around his sister Draco raised his wand just in case he had to use it.   
"Very good, very good." They herd the door open. "You're not alone. There are others. How?"  
"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it."  
"Let me guess, it has a sister, a twin."  
"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."   
"Ingenious, Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."   
"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this, I have to kill you. Or he's going to kill her." He sobbed.   
Her. Christine thought.   
They saw others run up the stairs, Bellatrix, Greyback and others she didn't recognize.   
"Well, look what we have here. Well done Draco."   
"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?"  
"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're all on a bit of a tight schedule." She turned to Draco. "Do it."   
"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way."   
"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it." Christine turned to see Snape pointing his wand at them. "This is your moment, do it." Snape motioned for the twins to keep silent. "Go on, Draco. Now!" Snape went up the stairs. "No." Dumbledore looked down at Harry and Christine, Harry kept silent but Christine was crying as silently as possible.  
"Severus. Please."   
"Avada Kedavra."   
Harry kept his hand over Christine's mouth to keep her from screaming. Dumbledore fell over the railing and to the ground below. Bellatrix screamed, pointed her wand up and cast the dark mark into the sky. The twins left the astronomy tower. And they ran after Draco, Snape and the others, to Hagrid's hut.   
"Hagrid! Hello?" Bellatrix called.   
"Snape!" Harry yelled. "He trusted you!"   
Bellatrix set Hagrid's hut on fire.   
"Go on." Snape told Draco, but Christine ran to him, pouring all of the anger, sadness and betrayal she was feeling in her voice. "Draco!" She screamed.   
"Christine, you don't understand!"   
"You lied to me! You betrayed me!" She didn't know how she had tears left but yet here she stood, in front of him, shaking and holding her wand so tightly that the skin on her knuckles threatened to split open. "Christine." He pleaded, she shook her head. "No, no. I won't fall for your tears. You made me a promise, and you broke it, you swore to me that you wouldn't join him no matter what he offered, or who he threatened."   
"He threatened you-"  
"HE'S BEEN A THREAT TO ME MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Christine screamed, burning with rage.   
"Christine."  
She looked down at her hand, at his ring. She took it off and examined it. "This." She whispered, "this means nothing."  
"Christine, baby please." She shook her head. "I loved you." She sobbed. "Its over now, we're, its over." Christine said, thinking of all that time they spent together at the piano. She tossed his ring at his feet and started to walk away.   
"Christine, I love you." She tried to ignore the hopelessness in his voice, the heartbreak. "Christine!"   
She held herself, Harry was at her side and held her up right as they walked to the castle. Christine didn't cry anymore, she had cried herself too weak. 

 

They pushed their way through the crowd, to where Dumbledore lay. Christine dropped her wand and they got on their knees before him, she didn't cry she couldn't cry. She gently, as if he was sleeping, moved the hair away from his face. She heard Harry cry, and pick up the horcrux that they had retrieved tonight. They placed their hands over his heart as Harry wept openly. She moved her free hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, like he had done for her, so many times before. Harry moved his hand away and held onto his sister as he cried. McGonagall raised her wand into the air a little ball of light formed on the tip, Christine picked up her wand and followed her lead, pointing it at the sky. Every student and teacher that was there followed them. They cleared away that dark, evil thing in the sky. Christine just held her brother. 

 

They entered his office, everything had remained the way it was when they left the night before. The only difference was that his wand had been placed on his desk. Harry picked up his wand, Christine herd footsteps and saw McGonagall standing near them.   
"Potters, in light of what has happened, if you should have the need to talk to someone." Harry walked right past her. "You should know, Professor Dumbledore, you meant a great deal to him." She turned to Christine, "the both of you." Harry left the room. Christine took the steps to her Professor, "he needs time, we all do, Dumbledore...was like a father to Harry too...me."   
McGonagall smiled and brushed her fingers across Christine's face. "You'll watch over him?"  
"Always, Professor, always." Christine left the office. 

 

Hermione, Christine and Harry looked out onto the black lake from the astronomy tower. Ron was sitting inside. "Do you think he would've done it? Draco?"  
"No, no he was lowering his wand. In the end it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing."  
"Harry, we weren't able to do anything." Christine whispered. He handed Hermione the locket. "Its fake." He said. "Open it." She did and took out folded parchment. "To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."   
"Don't know. But whoever they are, they have the real horcrux. Which means it was all a waste. All of it." They turned to look at Ron. "Ron's okay with it you know. You and Ginny."   
"What?" Hermione turned to Christine. "You didn't know?"   
"No...I didn't."  
"We're not coming back, Hermione." Harry said. "We've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll lead us." Christine put her hand on Hermione's arm. "But we'll let you and Ron know where we are whenever we can."   
"Harry I've always admired your courage, and Christine I've always, always admired your nerve. But sometimes you can be really thick." She took Christine's hand. "You don't really think you're going to find all those Horcruxes by yourselves, do you? You need us." Christine looked up at the sky and saw Fawkes flying freely.


	21. The Deathly Hallows (Part One)

Christine and Harry watched their 'family' pack up to leave. "Come on Dudley, hurry up." Vernon said, hauling another suitcase to the car.   
"I still don't understand why we have to leave."   
"Because, its not safe for us here anymore."   
They took one last look at the house and drove off. Christine stood there, hand wrapped around her locket, the one Draco gifted her. They may be over but not a day goes by where she doesn't miss him.   
"Come on." Harry led her back inside the now bare and silent house. 

 

Christine knocked on Harry's door, holding her drawstring backpack. She had completely ditched dresses and now wore pants and sweaters, dresses weren't practical clothes in times like this.   
He didn't answer so she knocked again. "Harry? Harry they'll be here any moment, we need to be downstairs."  
"I'll join you in a moment Christine." She removed her hand from his door and went downstairs. 

Christine coaxed Ayesha into her carrier. She heard the cupboards door open. "Harry?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to awaken memories long since forgotten." She whispered. He picked up one of the little figurines he'd left behind when he moved upstairs. Christine shivered when she heard the sky rumble. 

Harry opened the door. "Hello, Harry!" Christine came out of the living room. "Hagrid!" She ran to hug him. She caught sight of Hermione and almost knocked her over. "'Mione!" They all made their rounds. "You're both looking fit."   
"Yeah, they're absolutely gorgeous." Moody said, entering the house. "What's say we get undercover before someone murders them?" Several others entered the house including, Mr Weasley, Bill, Kingsley, Fleur, and someone she didn't recognize.   
"Kingsley, we thought you were looking after the Minister."  
"You're more important."   
"Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley." They shook hands. "Oh, pleasure to meet you." Bill turns to Christine. "And you must be Christine." She shook his hand. "Pleasure, Bill, really its great to meet you. Oh! Fleur! How great to see you again!" They hugged and kissed each others cheeks. "Yes, it is very good, how is your ankle? Last time I saw you, you were on crutches." Christine smiled, "it flares up every now and again but otherwise fine." Christine saw Fred and George. "Hello Tiny-Potter." They greeted.   
"Still tiny."   
"Very tiny." They teased. "Oh shut up." She walked away from the twins and saw Tonks and Lupin. "Tonks! Hi!"   
"Christine, how wonderful to see you again."   
They hugged. "And hello to you too, Remus."   
"Oh, wait till you hear the news, Remus and I-" Moody pushes past them. "Alright. We'll have time to cozy catch up later. We've got to get the hell out of here. And soon. Potters, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."   
"What's the trace?"  
"If one of you sneezed, the Ministry would know who wipes your nose. We have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect, brooms, Thestrals and the like. We go in pairs. That way if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry and Christine are the real ones."   
"The real ones?"   
Moody took out two flasks, in which Christine realized was polyjuice potion. "No! Absolutely not."   
"I told you he'd take it well." Hermione said. "If you think I'm going to let any of you risk your lives for me and my sister, I-"   
"Never done that before have we?"  
"No, this is different. I mean, taking that, becoming us. No."   
"Well none of us really fancy it, mate."   
"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong, and we ended up a scrawny, speckly git forever."   
"Or a tiny lass with Rapunzel hair."   
"Everyone here is of age, Mr Potter. They've all agreed to take the risk." Some small little man cleared his throat. "Technically, I've been coerced. Mundungus Fletcher, Mr and Miss Potter. Always been a huge admirer."  
"Nip it, Mundungus. Alright Miss Granger, as we discussed." She ripped out some of Harrys hair. "Blimey, Hermione."   
"Put it in this one, Miss Potter, if you would."   
She ripped out some of her hair, the flyaways that refused to be slicked back into her ponytail. She walked up to Moody and put the hair in the flask. "Good, now split up as equally as you can, I don't think it really matters if we have one more Harry or Christine then the other." They split up. And passed the two flasks around. Fred, Fleur, Hermione turned into Christine. "Wow, we're not identical at all." The Weasley twins said and Christine couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I've ever been this short." Fred teased. "Well, Freddy, if you're going to be me, you're probably going to be wearing a dress, in my size and measurements of course." She added with a smirk and walked away. They dumped the clothes out onto the floor. Christine held the familiar red dress, black sweater, grey tights and oxfords in her hands. She hasn't dressed this way since 5th year. Christine left to go change. When she came back she saw, what she assumed to be Fred, touching her, actually it was his, his chest. "Oi! Just because you look like me doesn't mean you can do that!" She smacked his hand away.   
"Right, we'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector. Mundungus, stick tight to me. I wanna keep an eye on you. As for Harry and Christine." They all answered. "Yes?"   
"The real Harry and Christine. Where the devil are you two?" They were standing by Hagrid. "Here." They said. "You'll be riding with Hagrid." Christine went over to Ayesha and opened her carrier. "Come to mummy." Ayesha went into her arms. She went back to Hagrid holding onto her cat tightly. He looked down at the twins. "I brought you both here 16 years ago, when you were no bigger then a couple of Bowtruckles. It seems only right that I should be the ones to take you away now."   
"Yes, its all very touching. Lets go."   
Christine and Harry were sitting a little close for comfort, they unfortunately had to share the sidecar. Christine sat in front of Harry holding onto Ayesha tightly. "Stay with me." She whispered to her cat.   
"On the count of three!" Moony shouted.   
"Hold tight you three." Hagrid started the bike.   
"One...two...three!"  
They took off into the night.   
"Oh, I really don't like flying." Christine whispered. 

In the clouds, they flew into the fight. "Which ones!"  
"Where are you?" Death Eaters yelled.   
Hagrid flew away from the fight.   
"Hagrid we have to help the others!" The twins yelled.   
"I can't do that, Mad-eyes orders!" He hit a button and they flew off faster.   
"Hang on." He said when he landed them onto a highway. Ayesha jumped from Christine's arms. "Ayesha! Ayesha!" Harry held her down. "Hagrid! Hagrid turn around!" Christine shrieked. "I'm sorry Christine I cant." They were being chased. Harry took out his wand. "Stupefy." He knocked one off his broom. A death eater hit a trailer and it rolled off the car, making Hagrid drive into the next lane over. They went into a tunnel.There wasn't a way to get through the car or bus. "Hang on." Hagrid drove up the tunnels walls. A death eater hit Hagrid in the back and knocked him out.   
"Hagrid!" Harry stood up in the sidecar and drove, he got them into the air again. Christine saw Hedwig. She flew right into a death eater, she went to land on Christine's arm but was hit with the killing curse. Both of them lost their pets tonight.   
"No. No. Hedwig." The death eater fell back. Christine felt a sharp stabbing pain in her head, right where her scar was. She let out a scream and put her head into her lap. She hasn't felt anything like this before. "Christine." Someone whispered. She looked to her left where Voldemort and Harrys wands connected. There was an explosion and Harry hit the gas. Christine looked behind her to see Power-lines fall over.   
The bike started to run out of gas, and at which point, Hagrid woke up and took control over the bike. Christine sighed in relief when they reached the Burrow. But they flew past it, into the tall grass and into water. The walk back was uncomfortable considering they were all soaked. Christine smiled when Molly and Ginny Weasley came out of the house. "Harry, Christine, Hagrid. What happened? Where are the others?"   
"Is no one else back?"  
"They were on us right from the start Molly, we didn't stand a chance."   
"Well, thank goodness you two are alright."   
"Christine, where's Ayesha?" Ginny asked. "She bolted." Christine whispered. "Oh, Christine, I'm so sorry. Ron, and Tonks should already been back."   
"Here! Quick. Into the house." Lupin came by with a bleeding Harry doppelgänger. He turned back into George. They laid him down on the couch. Lupin grabbed Harry and Christine by their collars and held them up against the fireplace.   
"Lupin!"   
"What are you doing?"   
"What creature sat in the corner the first time the Potters visited my office in Hogwarts?" He questioned.   
"Are you mad?"  
"What creature!"   
"A Grindylow!" They answered. Lupin got off them. "We've been betrayed." He said, "Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't imposters." There was a noise outside and Lupin ran out. Lupin and Kingsley raised their wands at each other. "The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Christine ran up and hugged Hermione. "Oh thank god you're safe." She whispered. "Where's Ayesha? Usually shes at your feet."   
"Gone." Christine choked, "she...she ran off."   
"Harry and Christine are the best hope we have. Trust them." They lowered their wands. "What gave you away?"  
"Hedwig, I think. She was trying to protect me..us."   
Next came Bill and Fleur then Tonks and Ron. Christine and Hermione both ran to hug him, Tonks went straight for Lupin. "He deserves those, brilliant he was. I wouldn't be standing here without him."   
Mr Weasley came back with Fred and Christine couldn't help but laugh, her clothes were much to small for him. "Oh, go on." He said, "let it all out."   
"Are we the last back? Where's George?" Fred ran inside the house. George was still on the couch, his ear was missing.   
"How you feeling, Georgie?"   
"Saint-like."   
"Come again?"  
"Saint-like. I'm holy." He pointed to his missing ear. "I'm holy Fred, get it?"  
"The whole wide world of ear-related humour and you go for 'I'm holy'? That's pathetic."  
"Reckon I'm still better looking than you."   
Bill stepped forward. "Mad-Eyes dead. Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disappeared." 

 

Christine was awoken in the middle of the night, she saw Harry leave the house, she got out of bed, descended the stairs and stepped outside with Ron and saw Harry walking away with his stuff. She wrapped her robe tighter around her small frame. "Harry James Potter." She said and he turned around. "Going somewhere?"   
"Nobody else is going to die. Not for me or Christine." He said.   
"For us? You think Mad-Eye died for us? Harry! Stop walking and come here right now!"   
"You think George took that curse for you?" Ron stepped in. "You may be a Chosen One, mate. But this is a whole lot bigger than that. Its always been bigger than that."   
"Come with me." Harry said.   
"What? And leave Hermione behind? No absolutely not."  
"Christine's right, we wouldn't last two days without her. Don't tell her I said that."   
"I don't make any promises." Christine said with a smile.   
"Besides, you two still got the Trace on you. We've still got the wedding-"  
"I don't care about a wedding."   
"Harry please."   
"I'm sorry, no matter who's it is. I have to find these Horcruxes. They're our only chance to beat him. And the longer we stay here, the stronger he gets."   
"Harry, I know, and we will."   
"Tonight's not the night, mate. We'd only be doing him a favour."   
"Ron's right, Harry."   
Harry took off his backpack and gave it to Christine. "Come on." They walked back to the Burrow.   
"Do you think he knows?" Ron asked, "I mean, they're bits of his soul, these Horcruxes. Bits of him. When Dumbledore destroyed the ring, when Harry destroyed Tom Riddles diary, he must have felt something. To kill the other Horcruxes, we have to find them. Where are they? Where do we start?"  
"We don't know, Ron, that's the hard part." She said when they stepped back inside. 

Christine zipped up the back of her dress, it was black, web-like embroidered design, gold-tone spike detailing at the shoulders, the waist was fitted, elbow length sleeves, and the skirt touched the floor. Christine kept her hair in its natural waves. She paired it with black, pumps, and gold jewelry. She walked downstairs as she put in her earings, she walked right in on Harry and Ginny, kissing. "Oh!" She exclaimed and covered her eyes. She saw George leaning against the sink with a toothbrush sticking out of the hole where his ear was. "Morning." Christine hand a laugh. "George, get that toothbrush out of your head."  
Christine stepped outside and watched the boys set up the tent.   
"It looks wonderful." Mr Weasley turned to face Christine. "Oh, good morning Christine, dear. My, you look exquisite."   
"Thank you, Mr Weasley."   
Christine turned to see the Minister walking up the way.   
"Whats the Minister doing here?"   
"Minister Scrimgeour." She greeted.   
"Miss Potter, I need to see you and Mr Ron Weasley inside." The Minister said and she followed him into the house. Harry and Hermione came round the corner. "To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?"  
"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr Potter."

Christine sat down on the arm of the small couch, it was tricky, given her dress. The Minister set something on the table. "This is?" He held out a folded piece of parchment and it floated out and opened. "Herein is set forth, the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making in the hope that, when things seem most dark, it will show him the light." He handed it to Ron. "Dumbledore left this for me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Brilliant, what is it?"  
"Open it."   
Ron opened it and the lights in the room floated inside. He closed it and opened it again, the lights went back.   
"Wicked."   
"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. In the hope that she find it entertaining and instructive." He handed her the book.   
"Mum used to read me those. 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot.' 'Babbitty Rabbitty  
and the Cackling Stump.' " Silence. "Come on, Babbitty Rabbitty. No?"   
"To Harry James Potter. I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill. And the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs to-"   
"Harry, It belongs to Harry. It came to him when he needed it in the Chamber of Secrets."   
"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it that wizard's property. And, in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown."   
"What?" The Minister ignored him.   
"And finally, to Christine Lily Anne Potter, I leave you, my Phoenix, Fawkes." Christine tore her eyes away from Hermione and looked at the Minister wide-eyed.   
"Dumbledore he..he left me Fawkes? But Minister, Fawkes flew off."  
"We had Hagrid retrieve him, he didn't go far from the castle." The Minister motioned for Hagrid to bring the bird inside. "Fawkes!" Christine got up and held her arm for him to perch onto. She stroked his feathers. "Hello Fawkes." She looked at Hagrid. "Thank you."   
"Don't thank me, it was Dumbledore who left him to you."  
"Yes, but you found him." Hagrid nodded and went back outside. 

Christine clapped along with the music and other guests when Fleur and Bill had their first dance. Everything seemed fine for the time being. Christine had left Mrs Weasley instruction, if in case they needed to make a quick leave, to look after Fawkes in her absence. Christine left to pick up another glass of champagne and stood with Hermione. "How can you drink that stuff?" She asked, Christine shrugged and took a sip. "It seems so peaceful." She commented.   
"For now at least." Christine set the glass down. "Come, come dance with me." Christine grabbed Hermione by the hands and led her to the floor. They held hands and started a controlled spin around the room, Ginny and Fleur joined them as they spun, skipped and giggled together in tune with the folk music. When the song ended Christine was holding opposite hands with Fleur as they spun each other. They stopped dancing and people clapped.   
A bright blue ball ripped through the tent and landed in the centre of the room, floating. Christine grabbed hold of her brother and held his hand.  
"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming." The ball disappeared. A man walked past Harry and Christine. "Nice meeting you, Mr Potter." He apparated away and death eaters started attacking the tent. Ron rushed over to Hermione and the twins walked for them. "Hermione!" Christine grabbed her friends hand, not letting go of Harry's. They apparated to somewhere in London, almost getting hit by a bus.  
They moved through the crowded streets.   
"Where are we?"   
"Shaftsbury Avenue. I used to come to the theatre here with mum and dad. I don't know why I thought of it. It just popped into my head. This way." She led them down an empty alleyway. "We need to change." She said, opening her bag. She reached deep into her bag and started pulling out clothes, again Christine was faced with one of her signature outfits, red dress, cardigan, tights and oxfords, this time the oxfords were brown. "How the ruddy.."  
"Undetectable Extension Charm." Christine heard something knock over in the bag. "Ah, that'll be the books. 

They sat inside a empty diner.   
"All those people at the wedding, do you think we should go back?"  
"They were after you and your sister, mate. We'd put everyone in danger by going back."   
"Ron's right, Harry, we need to start looking for the Horcruxes."   
Christine heard muffled music.   
"Ahem. Coffee?"   
"Cinnamon latte please."  
"A cappuccino." The waitress pointed to Ron. "You?"  
"What she said."  
"Same." Harry nodded towards the waitress.   
"So where do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron?"  
"No, that would be way too obvious Ron."   
"It's too dangerous. If Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground, into hiding." Christine nodded in agreement.   
"My rucksack with all my things, I've left it at the Burrow."   
"So did I."  
The door opened then closed. Hermione subtly gestured to her bag.   
"You're joking." Harry pointed to it and flicked a tassel.   
"I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case."  
"By the way, these jeans, not my favourite." Christine and Harry saw the two men that walked in take out their wands. "Down!" The table exploded and they ducked under others.   
"Stupefy!"   
Christine took her wand out from the inner pocket of her sweater. "Everte Statum!"   
"Expulso!" They moved behind the counter. Ron, Hermione and Christine attacked, they rose again. "Petrificus Totalus!"   
The waitress opened the door. "Go." Hermione told her. "Leave." She does.   
"Lock the door, get the lights."   
They approached one of the men. "This one's name is Rowle. He was on the Astronomy Tower  
the night Snape killed Dumbledore."   
"This is Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters. So, what we gonna do with you, hey? Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn't you?"   
Christine placed a hand on his shoulder, "if we kill them, they'll know we were here."   
"Suppose he did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?"   
"It's better we wipe their memories You're the boss." He walked over to Hermione and touched the cut on her cheek. "Hermione you're the best at spells."   
She walked over to him and hesitated. "Obliviate."

 

They walked from the diner. "How is it they knew we were there?"   
"Maybe you still have the Trace on you?"   
"Can't be. Trace breaks at 17. It's wizarding law." Hermione gasps and stops walking.   
"What?"   
"We didn't celebrate your birthday. Ginny and I, we prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out  
at the end of the wedding."   
"Oh Hermione." She looked at her brother. "We appreciate the thought, but given the fact  
that we were almost killed by a couple of death eaters a few minutes ago..."   
"Right, perspective."   
"We need to get off the streets, somewhere safe."

The apartments shifted and they went inside. Its pitch black, the lights come on and something that looks like sand creates a small tornado, but it quickly turns into something that looks like Dumbledore and Hermione shrieks, it disappeared.   
"What was that all about?"   
"Probably Mad-Eye's idea, in case Snape decided to come snooping. Homenum Revelio." Silence. "We're alone." 

Christine awoke, curled up into Ron's side, her head on his shoulder. Harry laughed. She sat up, took her pillow and whacked Harry in the face with it.   
"Ow!"   
"Don't laugh then." She said, stretching her back. She got up and ventured to find a bathroom. 

"Harry? Hermione, Christine? Where are you? I think I found something." Ron called.   
They walked into a destroyed bedroom. "Lovely." Ron moved the door so they could see the name on it.   
"Regulus Arcturus Black."   
"R.A.B." 

They sat along the table as Harry read the note from the fake Horcrux.   
"I know I will be dead long before you read this. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it."  
"R.A.B. is Sirius's brother."   
"Yes. Question is, did he actually destroy the real Horcrux?"   
They hear rattling. They stand up from the table, Harry opens the door and removes Kreacher, bringing him out, into the light." "You've been spying on us, have you?"   
"Kreacher has been watching."   
"Maybe he knows where the real locket is."   
"Have you ever seen this before? Kreacher?" Harry shows him the locket.   
"It's Master Regulus' locket."  
"But there were two, weren't there?" Christine asks, keeping her arms wrapped around herself.   
"Where is the other one, Kreacher?"   
"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."   
"Yes, but did you ever see it? Was it in this house?"   
"Filthy Mudblood. Death Eaters are coming-" Ron went to hit him with something but Hermione and Harry stopped him.   
"Blood traitor, Weasley."   
"Answer her."   
"Yes. It was here in this house. A most evil object."   
"How do you mean?" Harry asked, getting closer to Kreacher with the locket.   
"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it, but no matter how hard Kreacher tried, he could not do it."   
"Well, where is it now? Did someone take it?"   
"He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket."   
"Who? Who did Kreacher?"   
"Mundungus, Mundungus Fletcher."   
"Find him."   
Kreacher apparated. 

 

Christine sat on the couch listening to Hermione try and teach Ron the piano, Christine flinched when he hit a sour note.   
"I think that's all my ears can take of that. Squish over." Hermione got up from the bench and Ron moved to give her space. She decided to play Rêverie by Claude Debussy.   
"Claude Debussy?" Hermione asked.   
"He's her favourite." Harry said with a smile.   
"How is she so good? How are you so good at it?" Ron asked. "I've been playing since I was 7 Ron."   
"Oh."   
Hermione went to sit with Harry on the couch.   
They heard banging in the kitchen and went to go investigate. The door opened and Kreacher is on the back of Mundungus Fletcher, Dobby was attached to his leg.   
"Potters, so long its been."   
Christine smiled "hello Dobby."   
"Get off me." Mundungus grunted. They all fell.   
"As requested, Kreacher has returned with the thief." Mundungus hit his head on a pot and took out his wand. "Expelliarmus." He was quickly disarmed.   
"What you playing at? Setting a pair of bleeding house-elves after me?"   
Christine held out her hand for Dobby and Dobby got on the table, still holding onto Christine's hand. "Dobby was only trying to help. Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious. And then  
Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name." Kreacher got up onto the table too.   
"I just-"   
"And then Dobby saw Kreacher talking with the thief, Mundungus-"   
"I'm no thief. You foul little-" Christine raised her eyebrows at Mundungus. "Git. I'm a purveyor of rare and wondrous objects."  
"You're a thief, Dung. Everyone knows it."   
"Master Weasley, so good to see you again." Christine lets go of Dobbys hand so he can shake Ron's.   
"Wicked trainers."   
Dobby smiled and held his hand out for Christine again, she took it as they all continued to corner Mundungus. He knocked over a stack of Daily Prophets.   
"Listen, I panicked that night, all right? Could I help it if Mad-Eye fell off his broom?"   
Kreacher went up to him with a knife. "You...."   
"Tell the truth."   
"When you turned this place over." He began to deny it.   
"Don't deny it. you found a locket, am I right?"   
"Why? Was it valuable?"   
"You still got it?  
"No, he's worried he didn't get enough money for it."   
"Bleeding give it away, didn't I?" He sighs.   
"There I was, flogging me wares in Diagon Alley, when some Ministry hag comes up and asks to see me license. Says she's a mind to lock me up.  
And would've done it too, if she hadn't taken a fancy to that locket."   
"Who was she? The witch. Do you know?"   
"No, I-" He looked down at the Daily Prophets he knocked over earlier.   
"Well, she's there. Look. Bleeding bow and all." He put it on the table and Christine gasps. "I thought she got taken away by centaurs.." 

 

Christine sits in the old Order headquarters, at the piano, composing a few new songs of her own, They were supposed to come back after they had the locket. "Sorry Christine, you have to sit this out." Hermione had said to her. 

 

Dobby disapperated into the room and held his hand. "Come with me." Christine nodded. She took his hand and they apparated, he didn't stay, just dropped her off.   
"How did Dobby know they would be here?" She whispered. She walked up to Hermione, Ron was on the ground, writhing, on his arm was a large wound in the shape of a spiral, Hermione was treating it.   
"Yaxley had hold of me, and I...I knew once he'd seen where we were, we couldn't stay. so I brought us here but Ron got splinched."   
Hermione left Ron's side and ran into Christine. "How did you get here?" She pulled the small girl into a hug. "Dobby." Christine said with a shrug. Christine took out her wand and went to assist Hermione. "So what are we doing?"   
"Protective enchantments." Christine nodded. "Protego Totalum. Salvio Hexia." They started.   
"What are you doing?" Harry asked and Christine rolled her eyes. "Protective enchantments. By the way Harry, you look like a dork."   
"I don't fancy another visit like the one we had in Shaftesbury Avenue, do you? You can get going on the tent."   
"Tent?"   
"Protego Totalum." The girls started again. "Where am I supposed to find a tent?  
"Repello Muggletum. Muffliato."


	22. The Deathly Hallows (Part Two)

Christine set the horcrux on the log and backed away.   
"You first."   
Harry pointed his wand at it, "Dissendium." It bounced off the log and chittered. It was Hermione's turn.   
"Incendio." The locket is on fire, but isn't destroyed. Christine tried. "Expulso." The locket just jumped away. "Diffindo." Harry tried again, it just bounced away. "Reducto." Again. Harry continued to strike the Horcrux until he was out of breath. He picked it up and put it around his neck.   
"What are you doing?"   
"We have to keep it safe until we find out how to destroy it."   
"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you and your sister off to find all these Horcruxes, but doesn't tell you how to destroy them? Doesn't that bother you?" Christine turned to Ron, "he actually never got a chance to...so..."   
"Oh, right, yeah." Harry walked off. 

 

Christine sat in her bunk, the locket Draco had given her was open in her hands, looking at the moving photograph inside. She looked down at his smiling face, and oh how his smile widened when she kissed his cheek. She missed him, truly she did, but she couldn't be with him, not now and maybe not ever again, the betrayal hurt to much, even if he was trying to protect her. She closed the locket and tucked it under her shirt when she heard footsteps. "I think we should pack up. Keep moving." Harry helped her down. "But Ron isn't okay enough to apparate."  
"We're going on foot." 

 

They walked through a very green field, Christine was upfront, enjoying the sun as much as she could, even if there were clouds in the sky. Hermione and Harry were behind her and she passed him the water bottle. "Thank you." Ron was in the very back, wearing the locket, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. 

They hid in a barn to escape the view of death eaters going past. 

They walked through a burnt, abandoned trailer park. 

Christine walked in the grey water when they stopped under a bridge, everything was grey, the water, sky, everything.

They continued to travel from place to place, never staying anywhere long, Christine nearly had a melt down during her turn with the locket, she hated bathing in rivers and creeks, she missed bubble baths and showers and actual beds. She hated camping. And one point she sat directly in the middle of camp for hours and didn't move. 

Hermione was giving Harry a haircut when she exclaimed, "oh, my God." Christine looked up from one of the books Hermione had packed her. "What?" Hermione left Harry, who touched the back of his head nervously. Hermione came up to the table where Christine was and flipped through a book.   
"I'll tell you in a minute."   
Harry got up from the lawn chair and joined them.   
"Maybe you could tell me now."   
"The sword of Gryffindor, it's goblin-made."   
"Brilliant."   
Christine snorted.   
"No, you don't understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger." She passed him the book.   
"Okay."   
"Harry, you've already destroyed one Horcrux, right? Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets. With a Basilisk fang."   
"If you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours..."   
"Don't you see? In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. Its blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom." Christine put her book down. "Why didn't I think of that before." She went around and took the book from Harry. "I read this back during on of my horcrux tantrums but I didn't think anything of it! All we have to do is find the sword and then we can destroy the horcrux!" She said excitedly, making Hermione and Harry laugh. "Harry, thats why Dumbledore left it to you! He must have known it could destroy Horcruxes!"   
"Thats brilliant but we don't know where it is."   
"Thats why, dear brother of mine, I said find.   
I guess the question is, is where would we start?" The light went out. "What was that?" Christine asked, slightly panicked.   
"The sword was stolen. Remember?" They turned to look at Ron, who opened the deluminator, the light came back on. "Yeah, I'm still here. But you three carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun."   
"What's wrong?"   
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Not according to you, anyway."   
"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out."   
"All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful because there's another damn thing we've got to find."  
"I thought you knew what you signed up for."   
"Yeah. I thought I did too."  
"Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations?" Harry stood up from the table and walked over to Ron. "Did you think we were gonna be staying in a hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Thought you'd be back by Christmas?" Christine also stood.   
"I just thought, after all this time we would've achieved something."  
"I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan."   
"I told you everything Dumbledore told me and Christine. In case you haven't noticed, we found a Horcrux."   
"Yeah, and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them." Christine went up to Ron. Ron. Please, take-" Christine tried to remove the Horcrux but he pushed her hand away. "Take the Horcrux off." She continued to fight him to take it off, she managed to get a hold of it when. "You wouldn't be saying this if-" Ron had pushed her away and she fell. Hermione knelt beside her and helped Christine sit. "Ron take it off!" She told him.   
"Want to know why I listen to that radio? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George or Mum."   
"You think I'm not listening? You think I don't know how this feels?"   
"No, you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead. You and your sister have no family." The boys started to fight each other and Hermione and tried to intervene. "Stop it!" Christine shouted. "Ron stop it! Take off the Horcrux!"   
"Fine, then go! Go, then!"   
"Fine." He took off the Horcrux and threw it down.   
"Ron." Hermione whispered. He collected his things.   
"And you? Are you coming or you staying?" He asked Hermione.   
"Fine. I get it." He left the tent. The girls went after him.  
"Ron, where are you going?"   
"Please, come back."   
"Ron."   
"Ron!" 

Harry and Christine left the tent and saw Hermione standing by the water. 

Hermione tied her scarf to a tree and walked over to the twins, Hermione took Harry's hand and Christine took hers, they apparated to a new location. Somewhere rocky and high of the ground. They covered different areas of the sight and did the protective enchantment.   
"Salvio Hexia. Repellum Muggletum." 

Christine and Hermione sat inside the tent listening to the radio. Christine opened her locket and stared at it.   
"You still wear it?"  
"It keeps him close to me."   
"Christine, he betrayed and broke your trust, not only that but your heart to." Christine nodded, "I know, I know. He was trying to protect me, I think. But then his pride got in the way." She paused. "I still love him, even now." She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. Hermione looked past her and she turned around to see Harry standing there. She closed the locket and put it back down her sweater, the cool silver rested at her heart. Harry sat in one of the chairs. He came over, he took Hermione's hands and helped her up, taking off the Horcrux. He started dancing with her. Christine smiled and rested her head on one of the wooden supports, she closed her eyes and listened to the song.   
Is that such a stretch of the imagination?  
Hey, little train, wait for me  
I was held in chains but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there  
Don't you see?  
In this process of elimination  
Hey, little train, we're jumping on  
The train that goes to the kingdom  
We're happy, Ma  
We're having fun  
It's beyond my wildest expectation  
Hey, little train, we're jumping on  
The train that goes to the kingdom  
We're happy, Ma  
We're having fun  
The train ain't even left the station.   
Christine felt a tear slip from her eye, the first real one she'd cried in months. 

 

Christine and Hermione sat outside, on the rocks reading. Christine was wrapped in a few blankets, she seemed to have caught a bit of a cold.   
"Hermione?" The girls turned around. Harry walked to them. "You were right. Snitches have flesh memories but I didn't catch the first Snitch  
with my hand, I almost swallowed it." He handed Hermione the snitch. He sat down across from them.   
" 'I open at the close.' "   
"What do you think that means?"   
"I don't know. I found something as well." Christine and Harry moved closer to her and looked at the book.   
"At first I thought it was an eye, but now I don't think it is. It isn't a rune, and it isn't anywhere  
in Spellman's Syllabary.  
Somebody inked it in. It isn't part of the book. Somebody drew it." The picture in question was a triangle with a circle in it and a line right in the middle. "I wonder what it is." Christine said taking the book, she examined it and handed it back to Hermione. "Luna's dad was wearing that  
at Bill and Fleur's wedding." Harry said.   
"Why would someone draw it  
in a children's book?"   
"Look, Hermione, Christine. I've been thinking." Harry started nervously.   
"I want to go to Godric's Hollow. It's where we were born. It's where our parents died."   
"Harry we cant."   
"That's exactly where he'll expect you to go  
because it means something to you." The girls stood up and collected their books.   
"Yeah, but it means something to him too, Hermione. You-Know-Who almost died there.  
I mean, isn't that exactly the type of place  
he'd be likely to hide a Horcrux?"  
"It's dangerous, Harry."  
"I agree with Hermione, Harry, we can go to Godric's Hollow when this is all over."   
"But even I have to admit, recently  
I've been thinking we'll have to go there."   
"Oh." Christine groaned, not liking this idea, but she walked with them back to the tent.   
"I think it's possible something else is hidden there."   
"What?"   
"The sword. If Dumbledore wanted you to find it, but didn't want it in the Ministry's hands, where better to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?" Hermione brushed Harry's hair away from his eyes.   
"Hermione."   
"Don't ever let me give you a haircut again." 

They apparated to Godric's Hollow. It was a charming sort of rustic village, covered in thin sheets of snow.   
"I still think we should've used Polyjuice Potion."   
"I still think we should have waited." Christine mumbled.   
"No. This is where I, we were born. I'm not returning as someone else."   
They heard a bell sound and a man speak.   
"Good night. Ha-ha-ha." They stopped in front of a graveyard and what looked to be a church.   
"I think it's Christmas Eve." Hermione said, linking arms with the both of them.   
"Listen." They listened to a choir sing but couldn't hear the words exactly.   
"Do you think they'd be in there, Hermione? Our mum and dad."   
"Yeah, I think they would." The three of them walked into the graveyard and began looking, Christine went with Harry. They found it. They found where their parents were. Christine kept her breathing even and took her brothers hand.   
"Hey, Harry? Christine?" They heard Hermione call. Hermione walked over, she got own on her knees and took out her wand. A flower wreath appeared in the middle of the joint headstone. Christine smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
"Merry Christmas, Hermione." She whispered. "Merry Christmas, Harry, Merry Christmas, Christine." She put her head on his shoulder and Christine squeezed his hand a little tighter. "There's someone watching us. By the church." Hermione whispered. The old woman turned to walk away.   
"I think I know who that is."   
They followed her.   
"I don't like this, Harry."   
"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword." They stopped in front of their birth home. Half of the house was missing and charred. Christine took Harry's arm and held onto it.   
"This is where they died, Hermione.  
This is where he murdered them."   
They turned to see the old woman staring at them. She held Harry a little tighter, the woman frightened her ever so slightly. She could here flies buzzing.   
"You're Bathilda, aren't you?" 

 

Bathilda struggled to get a match from the box to light the candle.   
"Here, let me do that." Harry said and lit the candle. Christine found it very, very unnerving that the old woman didn't speak, not a single word.   
Harry went over and picked up a photograph of a handsome young man. "Miss Bagshot, who is this man?" He asked her. Bathilda still didn't say a word, she took the candle and went up the stairs.   
"Harry." Hermione whispered.   
"Hermione." Christine looked at her friend very seriously, "I don't like that woman, something doesn't feel right here."   
Christine stood in the living room while Hermione went about the house. Christine thought it best if she stayed in one spot. She didn't like the feeling inside the house.   
"Harry! Christine!" She heard Hermione scream and she ran her friend. "What? What?" Hermione showed her the room full of flies and blood. "Harry!" She yelled. They ran for the stairs, tripping on things as they went.   
The snake went to attack Harry, but Hermione stunned it with her wand and it fell downstairs. The three of them hid, Hermione stretched out to retrieved Harrys wand and came back to their hiding spot.   
They stood up slowly. The snake jumped at them, Christine screamed and fell down. "Confringo!" She heard Hermione yell. Hermione grabbed Christine by her scarf and the three of them apparated out of the house. 

 

"Christine. Christine wake up." Hermione shook her awake gently.   
"Blimey, Hermione your hands are freezing." Christine groaned, rolling over to face her friend. "Where's Harry?"  
"Outside."  
Christine tried to sit up but pulled on her hair by accident. "Ow."   
Hermione chuckled. "Fancy a haircut?"  
"No." Christine said, getting up from bed, wrapping herself in her blanket. "Couldn't have taken us somewhere warm?"   
"This was the first place I thought of." Christine grabbed a nearly frozen water bottle and sat at the table. 

 

"Hermione? Christine?" Hermione woke up and Christine put her book down. They left the tent.   
"Is everything all right?"   
"It's fine. Actually, you know, it's more than fine."   
Christine caught sight of Ron. "Oh my god!" She laughed and ran to hug him.   
"Hey."   
Hermione wasn't as thrilled. Christine backed by away from him. Hermione pushed him, tossed his bag down and threw leaves at him. Christine found this entertaining.   
"You complete ass, Ronald Weasley! You show up here after weeks, and you say 'hey'?"   
She went for Harry next. "Where's my wand? Where's my wand?"   
"I don't know."   
"Harry Potter, give me my wand."   
"I don't have it."   
"How come he's got your wand?"   
"Never mind why he's got my wand."   
"His got broken." Christine said.   
"Ah."   
Christine grabbed Ron's wrist and held it up. "What is that? Is that...the Horcrux?"   
"You destroyed it. And how is it that you just happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?"   
"It's a long story."  
"Don't think this changes anything."   
"Oh, of course not. I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux."   
"Hey I'm glad you're back." Christine said before going back into the tent.   
She could still hear them talking.   
"Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn't know how to find you."   
"Yeah, how did you find us?  
"With this. It doesn't just turn off lights.  
I don't know how it works, but Christmas  
morning I was sleeping in this little pub keeping away from some Snatchers and I heard it."   
"It?"   
"A voice your voice, Hermione."   
"Aww." Christine exclaimed with a yawn, she crawled back in bed.   
"Coming out of it."   
"And what exactly did I say, may I ask?"   
"My name. Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew. And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light went right to my chest, straight through me. Right here. And I knew it was gonna take me where I needed to go, so I Disapparated and came to this hillside."   
"Can you stop being cute Ronald Weasley? I'm trying to sleep!" Christine yelled from the tent, she herd them laugh. She groaned and put her pillow over her head.   
She didn't wake up until early morning the next day.   
"Hey, we'd wonder when you'd wake up. Harry was worried about you but I said 'let her sleep, she hasn't been sleeping lately.'."   
Christine smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Was he?" Hermione nodded. "Anyway, get dressed."   
"Why?"   
"We're packing up and you cant travel in polar bear pyjamas."  
"Yes I can." Hermione laughed. "And besides we're making a stop."   
"Where?"   
"To see Luna's dad."  
"Why?"   
"I'll explain on the way, come on." 

 

They knocked on Xenophilus' door.   
"Keep off the dirigible plums." He opened the dutch door. He had pale blond hair like Luna. "What is it? Who are you? What do you want?"   
"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harry Potter. And this is my sister, Christine." Christine waved.   
"We met a few months ago. Could we come in?"   
They sat around in the messy house, drinking what in Christine's opinion was very unappetizing tea.   
"Where is Luna?" Hermione asked.   
"Luna? She'll be along." They paused to drink the tea. "So how can I help you, Mr. Potter?"   
"Well, actually It was about something you were wearing round your neck at the wedding. A symbol."   
"You mean this?" He showed Harry the necklace. "Yes. That exactly. What we've wondered is, what is it?"   
"What is it? Well, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course."   
"The what?" The group said.   
"The Deathly Hallows. I assume you're all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers.'   
Ron, Hermione and Christine were familiar with it, Harry was not.   
"I have it in here." Hermione said, reaching into the bag and pulling out the book. She began reading.   
"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight."  
Ron cut her off. "Midnight. Mom always said 'midnight.' But 'twilight's' fine. Better, actually."   
"Do you want to read it?"   
"No. It's fine."   
She continued.   
"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. Before they could cross, however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with the Elder Wand in hand he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own. The second brother journeyed  
to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he'd once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet, soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing the second brother killed himself so as to join her.  
And so Death took the second brother. As for the third brother Death searched for many years  
but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly departing this life as equals." Hermione closed the book. They turned their attention to Xenophilius.   
"So there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows."   
"I'm sorry, sir. I still don't quite understand."   
"Where's that pen I had?" He mumbled. They went over to him where he turned a piece of paper over. He drew a line.   
"The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand ever made." He drew a circle, which covered half the line representing the wand. "The Resurrection Stone." He drew a triangle over it. "The Cloak of Invisibility. Together, they make the Deathly Hallows. Together, they make one master of Death."   
"That mark was on a grave in Godric's Hollow.   
Uh, Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell Family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked him, he got nervous.   
"Uh, uh, Ignotus." He pushed past Ron and Christine. "Excuse me. and his brothers, Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspiration for the story. Uh, Uh...." He checked inside the tea pot. "But your tea's gone cold. I'll   
be right back. Let's go down here." He descended the stairs.   
"Let's get out of here. I'm not drinking any more of that stuff, hot or cold." Ron said, picking up his backpack and Christine's scarf, he handed it to her. "I'm with Ron on this." The went downstairs.   
"Thank you, sir."   
"You forgot the water." Ron said.   
"Water?"   
"For the tea."   
"Did? Did I?" Xenophilius laughed nervously. "How silly of me."   
"It's no matter. We really should be going anyway."   
"No, you can't!" He said, banging his hands on the pots that were in the sink and he started mumbling about something. He walked past them and blocked the door.   
"Sir?"   
"You're my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing. So they took her. They took my Luna. My Luna." He took the few steps to Harry, moving his hair so he could see his scar. "But it's really you they want. And your sister."   
"Who took her, sir?"  
"Voldemort."   
There was a shrieking wind and death eaters started flying in and out of the house. They all got on the floor, crawling towards each other.   
"Stop!" They heard from outside. "I've got them!"  
The four inside touched hands and apparated out.   
"That treacherous little bleeder. Is there no one we can trust?"   
"They kidnapped her because he supported us." Harry said. "He was just desperate."   
"I'll do the enchantments." Ron walked off and Christine followed Hermione. But right there were snatchers. Christine stopped walking when she saw one by the tree. "Hello beautiful." He said.   
"Harry!" Christine called, taking her wand from her boot. They started running.   
"Well, don't hang about, snatch them."   
The chase began. Christine and Harry ran together side by side, Ron and Hermione were only a little distant from them. The snatchers tried to hit them, destroying trees in their wake. Harry and Christine fell a couple times but kept running. They were surrounded and Hermione stopped, she pointed her wand at Harry's face and he fell down. "Hermione! Why did you do that?" Christine yelled. "What is your name?" Hermione whispered quickly. "What?"   
"What is your name?"   
Christine thought for a moment. "Hannah Abbott. Half-blood." Hermione nodded. "I'll go with Penelope Clearwater." The girls held onto each other as the snatchers closed in. Hermione rushed down to Harry and took off his glasses as his face started to swell. "The Hallows exist but he's only after one of them, the last one. He knows where it is. He's gonna have it by the end of the night. You-Know-Who's found the Elder Wand." Greyback went for Hermione. "Don't touch her!" Ron ran for him but got a punch in the gut. Christine tried to run again but one of the snatchers picked her up. "This ones easy, doesn't weigh a thing." He laughed. Scabior turned to Hermione. "Your boyfriend will get worse than that." Hermione struggled.   
"Get off me."   
"If he doesn't learn to behave himself."   
Greyback got Harry up off the ground and held him by his shirt. "What happened to you, ugly?" Greyback took offence.   
"No, not you. What's your name?"   
"Dudley. Vernon Dudley." Harry answered.   
"Check it." Scabior turned to Hermione.   
"And you, my lovely what do they call you?"   
"Penelope Clearwater, half-blood." She answered. He walked to Christine. "And you? Little dove?"   
"Hannah Abbott." She said, struggling to free herself which only tightened their grip, they grabbed her hair and pulled to keep her from moving. "Half-blood."   
There was a pause.   
"There's no Vernon Dudley on here."   
"Did you hear that, ugly?" Greyback said.   
"The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are?"   
"The list's wrong. I told you who I am." Scabior moved Harrys hair from his forehead.   
"Change of plan." He said before walking over too Christine. If her eyes weren't a dead giveaway, her matching scar would be, and it was.   
"We're not taking this lot to the Ministry." Christine struggled the whole way to Malfoy manor. Scabior and Greyback pushed Harry and Christine up to the gate to show Bellatrix their scars.   
"Get Draco." She whispered to the death eaters with her.   
Christine and Harry were forced to kneel in front of Draco, his parents, the snatchers and their friends.   
"Well?" Bellatrix asked, keeping the hair from Harry's face, since it was still bloated.   
"I can't be sure."   
"Draco. Look closely, son."  
"Look at her eyes!" Bellatrix forced Christine to look at Draco. They looked at each other for a moment. His father continued. "If we are the ones to hand the Potters over to the Dark Lord everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?"   
"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught them, I hope, Mr. Malfoy."   
"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?"   
"Lucius."   
Bellatrix grabbed Draco's hand and brought him closer to the twins. "Don't be shy, sweetie. Come over." Draco got down on his knees in front of them. "Now, if they aren't who we think they are, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure."   
"What's wrong with his face?" He asked.   
"Yes, what is wrong with his face?"   
"He came to us like that."   
"Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon."   
"Or ran into a Stinging Jinx. Was it you, dearie?" Bellatrix pointed to Hermione and walked over.   
"Give me her wand. We'll see what her last spell was." Draco's mother walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, catching sight of Christine's eyes. "Her? She's the-?" She asked Draco and he nodded. "Christine." He whispered but she ignored him. "Christine please, I'm sorry." Christine felt her heart swell with forgiveness when she looked in his eyes, and she longed to touch him but pushed it aside, refusing to speak to him, he still betrayed her.   
"Ah. Got you." Bellatrix laughed then gasped, seeing the sword in the hand of a snatcher.   
"What is that? Where'd you get that from?"   
"It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now." Bellatrix retaliated, knocking the snatcher away, and took the sword. She knocked the other snatchers down, wrapped a snake around Greybacks neck.   
"Are you mad?" With a flick of her wrist her wand extended into a whip and she wrapped it around Scabior's neck, dragging him about.   
"Go!" She yelled. "Get out! Cissy, put the boys and Draco's pretty little girl in the cellar." Narcissa helped Christine up and tossed her to the stairs. Bellatrix grabbed Ron and almost threw him to Narcissa. Christine almost screamed when Wormtail appeared behind her.   
Bellatrix went right up to Hermione. "I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl-to-girl."   
Wormtail threw them to the floor and shut the cellars gate and walked up stairs.   
"What are we gonna do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her."   
"Ron? Harry?" Ron took the Deluminator from his pocket and the lamp came on.   
"Luna?"   
"Luna." Christine ran for her, and checked to see if she was all in one piece. "Christine."   
"Hey, you're okay." She hugged the blonde girl.   
They heard screaming. "Hermione!"   
"We have to do something." Ollivander came out, with a goblin, Christine couldn't remember his name but she recognized him from Gringotts. "There's no way out of here. We've tried everything. It's enchanted."   
Harry took out the glass he carried, Christine didn't know why he carried it around, she never asked.   
"You're bleeding, Harry. That's a curious thing to keep in your sock." Hermione continued screaming and Christine started to panic.   
"Help us." He said to the glass. Ron saw someone come down the stairs and turned the light off. It was Wormtail.   
"Let her go."   
"Shut up. Get back. You, goblin, come with me." He took the goblin and left. As soon as he did Dobby apparated into the room.   
"Aah!"   
"Dobby? What are you doing here?"   
"Dobby has come to rescue his friends of course." Dobby smiled at Christine, who bent down. "Dobby will always be there for the Potters."   
"Its wonderful to see you Dobby."   
"You can Apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?"   
"Of course, sir. I'm an elf."   
"Works for me." Ron shrugged.   
"Dobby, I want you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander-"   
"Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth. Trust me." Christine nodded. "Shell Cottage, Dobby."   
"Whenever you're ready, sir."   
"Sir? I like her very much. Meet me at the top of the stairs in 10 seconds." They waited pressed up at the wall, Wormtail opened the gate and stepped inside the cellar. There was a flash, Wormtail gave a grunt. "Ow." And he collapsed. The three of them looked up to see Dobby holding Wormtails wand.   
"Who gets his wand?" He asked. Christine smiled and went up the stairs, she held out her hand for Dobby.   
"I'm only going to ask you once more, goblin. Think very, very carefully  
before you answer."   
"Harry." Christine whispered. "What?" She gestured to the snitch and Harry put it in his pocket.   
"I don't know."   
"You don't know? Why weren't you doing your job? Who got into my vault? Who stole it? Who stole it? Well?"   
"When I was last in your vault, the sword was there."   
"Oh, well then, perhaps it just walked out on its own then."   
"There is no place safer than Gringotts."   
"Liar! Consider yourself lucky, goblin." Christine saw Hermione laying on the ground, she took out her wand from her boot. The snatchers didn't think to look there, not very bright those snatchers.   
"The same won't be said for this one."   
"Like hell." Ron and Christine said, and they ran up the stairs.   
"Expelliarmus!" Ron disarmed Bellatrix.   
"Stupefy." Harry stunned Lucius. Christine and Ron fought Draco and Narcissa.   
"Stop!" Bellatrix yelled. "Drop your wands." "If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you this time." Christine gripped her wand tighter when she saw Bellatrix holding Hermione up with a knife to her throat. "I said drop them!" Christine sighed and the three of them dropped their wands.   
"Pick them up, Draco, now."  
Harry's face went back to the way it used to be. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's Harry Potter. He's all bright and shiny and new again, both of them are gorgeous now, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him." There is hesitation. "Call him." She said again, Lucius threw up his sleeves, he put his hand over the mark and was about to call him when they heard A squeaking sound. Christine looked up at the chandelier and saw Dobby unscrewing it from the ceiling. "Attaboy Dobby." Christine whispered. The chandelier fell and Ron caught Hermione as Bellatrix threw her, in order to escape the falling object. Harry went to rip the wands away from Draco and he handed Christine hers. Christine saw Lucius try and call Voldemort again. She casted Everte Statum silently and Lucius went flying. The group huddled together. Bellatrix came out from behind the pillar.   
"Stupid elf. You could've killed me."   
"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure." Christine smiled at his answer. Narcissa went to attack but with a snap of Dobbys fingers he held her wand.   
"How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your masters?"   
"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come to save the Potters and their friends." They grabbed Dobbys hands, when they were about to apparate Bellatrix threw her knife. Christine closed her eyes.   
She felt something warm and grainy in her hands, "sand." She concluded. She stood up and started walking.   
"Hermione. You're alright.. We're safe. We're all safe." Harry knelt down in front of Hermione and Ron. Christine turned around and looked at Dobby, he was holding his chest and didn't look his best. "Harry!" Christine called and he turned around. Harry walked to him.   
"Dobby." Dobby was about to fall over but Harry caught him. Harry dropped the knife in the sand.   
"Dobby. No, just-- Hold on. Hold on. Look, just hold on, okay? We'll fix you. Hermione will have something." Christine got down on her knees in front of the elf. "Hermione, you have to have something."  
"In your bag. Hermione? Hermione? What is it? Help me."   
"Such a beautiful place to be with friends." Christine's lip started to quiver when Dobby took her hand.   
"Dobby is happy to be with his friends...The Potters." He stopped moving and Christine let out a choked sob. Luna got down beside her.   
"We should close his eyes. Don't you think?" They nodded.   
"There. Now he could be sleeping."   
"I want to burry him, properly." Harry said, "without magic." 

Christine held Dobby, they wrapped him in a pretty white sheet, Harry dug the grave, up on the hill, by the water. She handed him to Harry, who lowered him in, and they covered the grave together. Christine stood up and took Harry's hand. "Here lies Dobby." She whispered. "A free elf."


	23. The Deathly Hallows (Part Three)

Christine came down the stairs when she saw Harry come inside.   
"We used to come here as kids. The Order uses it now as a safe house. What's left of us, at least." Christine walked into the kitchen with Harry. Luna touched the hanging shells. "Muggles think these keep evil away, but they're wrong."  
"I need to talk to the goblin." Harry said suddenly. Bill lead them upstairs and into the goblins room.   
"How are you?"  
"Alive."   
"You probably don't remember-"   
"That I showed you to your vault the first time you came to Gringotts? Even amongst goblins you're famous, Potters." They went and sat in front of him.   
"You buried the elf."   
"Yes."   
"And brought me here. You are a very unusual wizard." Griphook nodded towards the sword of Gryffindor.   
"How did you come by this sword?"  
"It's complicated. Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault at Gringotts?"   
"It's complicated."   
"The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need. We didn't steal it."   
"There is a sword in Madame Lestrange's vault identical to this one but it is a fake. It was placed there this summer."   
"And she never suspected it was a fake?"   
"The replica is very convincing. Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true sword of Gryffindor."   
"Who is the acquaintance?" Hermione asked.   
"A Hogwarts professor. As I understand it, he's now headmaster."   
"Snape? He put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault?" Christine stood up and walked over to the window, examining the shells. "Why would he do that, I wonder."   
"There are more than a few curious things  
in the vaults at Gringotts."   
"And in Madame Lestrange's vault as well?"   
"Perhaps." Christine turned around to face the goblin. "We need to get into Gringotts. Into her vault."   
"This is impossible."   
"Alone, yes. But with you, no."   
"Why should I help you?"   
"We have gold. Lots of it."   
"I have no interest in gold."   
"Then what?" For a second time he pointed to the sword.   
"That. That is my price."   
They left the room.   
"Are you thinking there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?"   
"I don't doubt it, not for a moment."   
"She was terrified when she thought we'd been in there."   
"She kept asking you what else we'd taken. 'Mione. We need to find it and kill it."   
"And then we're one step closer to killing him."   
"And what happens when we find it? How are we supposed to destroy it now you've given the sword to Griphook?"   
"I'm still working on that part."   
Fleur came out of Ollivander's room. "He's weak." She said, Christine nodded. "Thank you, Fleur." She smiled and went downstairs. Harry opened the door and they went inside. Ollivander sat by the window.   
"Yes?"   
"Mr. Ollivander, I need to ask you a few questions."   
"Anything, my boy, anything." Harry walked to him.   
"Would you mind identifying this wand? We need to know if it's safe to use." Harry handed him the wand.   
"Walnut. Dragon heartstring. Twelve and three-quarter inches. Unyielding. This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Treat it carefully." He gave Harry the wand back and Harry handed him Draco's old wand. "And this?"   
"Hawthorn. And unicorn hair. Ten inches. Reasonably pliant. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy."   
"Was? Is it not still?"   
"Well, perhaps not, if you won it from him.  
I sense its allegiance has changed."   
"You talk about wands as if they have feelings can think."  
"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter.  
That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore."   
"And what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"   
"It is rumored there are three. The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility to hide you from your enemies and the Resurrection Stone to bring back loved ones from the dead. Together, they make one the master of death. But few truly believe that such objects exist."   
"Do you? Do you believe they exist, sir?"   
"I see no reason to put stock into an old wives' tale."   
"You're lying. You know one exists. You told him about it. You told him about the Elder Wand and where he could go looking for it."   
"He tortured me. Besides I only conveyed rumors. There's no telling whether he will find it."  
"He has found it, sir. We'll let you rest." Harry got up and Ron opened the door.   
"He's after you, Mr Potter, and your sister. If it's true, what you say, and he has the Elder Wand, I'm afraid, you really don't stand a chance.  
"Well, I suppose we'll have to kill him before he finds us, then." 

They waited for Hermione to come up the hill, she was disguised as Bellatrix."  
"Well? How do I look?"  
"Hideous."   
"You can give that to Hermione to hold, all right, Griphook?" Hermione opened her bag and Griphook slipped the sword inside." Ron and Hermione joined hands, then Christine put her hand on top of Harry's.   
"We're relying on you. If you get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword's yours."  
They apparated.   
"Madame Lestrange." A man said bowing, he walked away.   
"Good morning."   
'Good morning'? 'Good morning'?  You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy-eyed school girl."   
"Hey. Easy."   
"She gives us away, we might as well use that sword to slit our own throats. Understand?"   
"No, he's right. I was being stupid."   
"Okay. Let's do it." He bent down for Griphook to get on his back. Christine tossed the invisibility cloak over herself and them. 

They entered Gringotts. Hermione was a little wobbly on her heals when they walked to the front.   
She cleared her throat. "I wish to enter my vault."   
The goblin didn't look at her. "Identification?"   
"I hardly think that'll be necessary." The goblin looked at her and straightened.   
"Madame Lestrange."   
"I don't like to be kept waiting."   
Griphook whispered to the twins. "They know.  
They know she's an imposter. They have been warned." Christine and Ron turned around, one of the guards was walking towards them.   
"Harry? What do we do, Harry?"   
The goblin came back with a different goblin.   
"Madame Lestrange, would you mind presenting your wand?" The goblin asked her.   
"And why should I do that?"   
Christine and Harry started walking towards the goblin.   
"It's the bank's policy. I'm sure you understand given the current climate."   
"No. I most certainly do not understand."   
"I'm afraid I must insist."   
Harry raised his wand up but Christine stopped him. "I still have my original wand, if you use Draco's theres a possibility it could backfire." Harry nods.  
"Imperio." She whispers.   
The goblin, sniffs, sighs then smiles.   
"Very well, Madam Lestrange. If you will follow me."   
Christine held onto Ron tightly as they rode down into the vaults.   
Theres a small waterfall covering the tracks below them? "What is that, Griphook?" Griphook tries to stop the trolly but it doesn't stop. "Griphook." They run through the waterfall and it stops.  
There is an alarm, the seats under them give way and they start falling.   
"Arresto momentum."   
"Well done, Hermione." They stand up. The alarm is still going off. Hermione's polyjuice potion wore off.   
"Oh no, you look like you again."   
"The Thief's Downfall. Washes away all enchantments. Can be deadly."   
"You don't say, Griphook?"   
"Just out of interest, is there any other way out of here?"   
"No."   
The white haired goblin came to his senses.   
"What the devil are all you doing down here Thieves! When you gave up the keys, you--"   
"Imperio." Christine says again. The goblin sniffs and sighs. Christine jumps when she hears the sound of a dragon.   
"That doesn't sound good."   
"Its a dragon." Christine said.   
"How do you know?"  
"When one fights a dragon they usually don't forget what it sounds like."   
They slowly walked to where the dragon was. It was wounded, underfed and bound in chains.   
"Bloody hell. That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly." Griphook handed Ron a shaker.   
"Here."   
The dragon roars and Griphook walks past, shaking the bell. The dragon backs away.   
"Its been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise."   
"That's barbaric."  
"Its not just barbaric its beyond cruel!" Christine sneers at Griphook.   
"You know, every time you do that, you look like Malfoy." Ron said.   
Griphook took the other goblins hand and touched the vault door, it opened and the group went inside.   
"Lumos." They lit their wands.   
"Blimey."   
"Accio Horcrux."   
"You're not trying that one again,  
are you?"   
"That kind of magic won't work in here."   
"Is it in here? Can you two feel anything?"   
Christine hears hissing and chattering. Christine looks up to see a solitary gold cup, away from everything else. Hermione bumps into the table, a gold bangle fell off and started to multiply.   
"That's it. Up there."   
"They've added the Gemino curse. Everything you touch will multiply."   
"Give me the sword." Hermione reached into her bag and tossed it to him. Christine was knee deep in constantly multiplying golden objects. She kept kicking them away but it only made it worse. "Death by gold." Christine joked.   
"Stop moving." Hermione told them.   
They couldn't see Harry past the mountain of trinkets. He broke free and moved, the objects started to pop and duplicate all over again.   
"Got it."   
Harry almost made it to the door when HE dropped the cup. Griphook picked it up.   
"We had a deal, Griphook!"   
"The cup for the sword!"   
Harry tossed him the sword and they made the exchange.   
"I said I'd get you in. I didn't say anything about getting you out." The two goblins left.   
"Griphook!"   
"You know, I rather dislike goblins!" Christine said when they managed to escape the hoard.   
"Thieves! Help!" Griphook told the dragon.   
"Griphook!"   
"Thieves!"   
"Foul little git. Least we've still got Bogrod." The dragon sets fire to Bogrod.   
"That's unfortunate."   
The guards make their appearance, shooting at the group, they hide.   
" We can't just stand here! Who's got an idea?"  
"You're the brilliant one."   
"I've got something, but it's mad."   
She pointed at the railing. "Reducto." She ran back and then over towards the dragon, landing on its back, holding onto a spike. She got into a sitting position. Christine made a run for it, almost falling off, actually she would have fallen off if Hermione hadn't caught her hand, pulling her up.   
"Well, come on, then."   
It was the boys turn.   
"Relashio." Hermione broke the chains and the Ironbelly climbed for freedom. They were being hounded by guards, the dragon snapped the track and the guards fell. 

They burst through the floor, goblins ran off. Up it climbed, to the ceiling, shattering the glass roof. The dragon stopped to catch its breath, breathing in fresh air, probably for the first time in its life. Christine closed her eyes.   
"Now what?"  
"Reducto." Hermione said again.   
"Hold on."   
The dragon took off, crushing s few roofs before fully getting in the air.   
"That was brilliant Hermione. Absolutely brilliant."   
"Christine are you alright? You look a little green?"  
"I really.." she started. "I really hate flying."   
"We're dropping!" Harry said.   
"What?"   
Ron waited until they were over the lake. "I say we jump!"  
"When?"   
"Now!"   
They jumped or rather, slipped off the dragons back and into the freezing water below. 

Christine was shaking horribly when they walked onto land.   
"He knows. You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took  
and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes."   
"How is it you know?"   
"I saw him."  
"Harry, I thought you shut him out, like I did. You told me you blocked him from your mind."   
"You let him in? Harry, you can't do that."   
"Hermione, Christine, I can't always help it. Well, maybe I can. I don't know."   
"Never mind. What happened?"   
"Well, he's angry. And scared too. He knows if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing  
to make sure we don't find the rest." Hermione put something in her hands, she rubbed them and felt warmer.   
"There's more. One of them's at Hogwarts."   
"What?"  
"There's more. One of them's at Hogwarts."   
"What?"   
"You saw it?"   
"I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw.  
It must have to do with her. We have to go there now." Hermione started passing them warm clothes.   
"We can't do that. We've got to plan.  
We've got to figure it out."   
"Hermione, when have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan, we get there,  
all hell breaks loose."   
"He's right." Christine said, pulling on the long sleeve shirt and the sweater, both grey.   
"One problem, Snape's headmaster now. We can't just walk through the front door."   
"Um, well, we'll go to Hogsmeade, to Honeydukes. Take the secret passage in the cellar. It's, There's something wrong with him. It's like, you know, in the past, I've always  
been able to follow his thoughts. And now everything just feels disconnected."   
"Maybe it's the Horcruxes. Maybe he's growing weaker. Maybe he's dying." Christine said, wrapping the blanket Hermione gave her around her body.   
"No. No, it's more like he's wounded. If anything, he feels more dangerous"

When they got to Hogsmeade they heard an alarm. They ran and hid.   
"They're here!"   
"Search everywhere!"   
"Look down by the stables! You two, come with me!"   
"Any sign?"   
The alarm started screeching again.   
"Potters!"   
They ran, right to a locked gate.   
"In here, Potters!"   
The old man kept the door open and they went inside.   
"Did you get a look at him?"   
"For a second, I thought it was."   
"I know. Dumbledore."   
Harry took out the glass shard he kept with him. "You still have that?" Christine sighed.   
"Harry? Christine? I can see you in this."   
"In what?"   
The door opened.   
"You bloody fools. What were you thinking coming here? Have you any idea how dangerous it is?"   
"You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother.  
It's you who I've been seeing in here. You're the one who sent Dobby." Aberforth looked strikingly like Dumbledore, except his hair was not yet white and his beard was not yet long.   
"Where have you left him?"   
"He's dead, sir."   
"Sorry to hear it. I liked that elf."  
"Who gave that to you? The mirror?"   
"Mundungus Fletcher, about a year ago."  
"Dung had no right. It belonged to-"   
"Sirius. Albus told me. He also told me you'd likely be hacked off if you ever found out I had it but ask yourself, where would you be if I didn't?" He placed down 5 cups of butterbeer and food, Christine, Ron and Hermione attacked the spread.   
"Do you hear from the others much? From the Order?"  
"The Order's finished. You-Know-Who's won.  
Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves."   
"We need to get into Hogwarts, tonight. Dumbledore gave us a job to do."   
"Did he now? Nice job? Easy?"   
"We've been hunting Horcruxes."   
"We think the last one's inside the castle." Christine piped up, holding her butterbeer tightly. "But we'll need help getting in."   
That's not a job my brother's given you. Its a suicide mission. Do yourselves a favor, go home.  
Live a little longer."   
"Dumbledore trusted us to see this through."  
"What makes you think you can trust him? You think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?"   
"Why should he-?"   
"Keep secrets? You tell me."   
"I trusted him."   
"That's a boy's answer. A boy." He turned to Christine. "A girl who goes chasing Horcruxes  
on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell him where to start. You're lying! Not just to me, that doesn't matter. To yourself as well. That's what a fool does. You and your sister don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter. So I'll ask you again. There must be a reason."   
"I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother. I don't care that you've given up. I trusted the man I knew. And we need to get into the castle tonight." Aberforth looked at Christine. "And you, my dear?"  
"I trust Dumbledore."   
He turned to the painting above the fireplace.   
"You know what to do." The girl inside walks away.   
"Where have you sent her?"   
"You'll see soon enough."   
"That's your sister, Ariana, isn't it?" Hermione asks. "She died very young, didn't she?"   
"My brother sacrificed many things, Mr. Potter on his journey to find power including Ariana. And she was devoted to him. He gave her  
everything, but time."   
"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore." Aberforth leaves.   
"He did save our lives twice. Kept an eye on us in that mirror. That doesn't seem like someone who's given up."   
They looked at the painting. "She's coming back."   
"Who's that with her?"   
The painting opened and a boy stood there.   
"Neville!" Christine said, surprised but glad.   
"Oh, you look-"  
"Like hell, I reckon. This is nothing. Seamus is worse. Hey, Ab." Christine turned around to see Aberforth standing there. "We've got a couple more coming through." 

They walked through a stone passage.   
"Don't remember this on the Marauder's Map."   
"That's because it never existed till now. The seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors."   
"How bad is Snape as headmaster?"   
"Hardly ever see him. It's the Carrows you need to watch out for."   
"Carrows?"   
"Yeah. Brother and sister. In charge of discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows." Neville pointed to his face."   
"They did that to you? Why?"   
"Today's Dark Arts lessons had us practicing the Cruciatus Curse. On first-years. I refused. Hogwarts has changed." 

 

"Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" Neville opened up the painting.   
"Hey, listen up, you lot. Brought you a surprise."   
"Not more of Aberforth's cooking, I hope. Be a surprise if we can digest it."   
Neville moved out of the way to show the group Harry and Christine.   
"Blimey. Harry!" They got up and clapped. "Hi Christine!" One of them shouted, she giggled and waved. They got down and were swarmed, Christine has never been overwhelmed with this many hugs in her life.   
"Get the word out to Remus and the others  
that Harry and Christine are back."   
"River, D.A. calling. Do you read?  
We have a new weather report, Thunder and Lightning has struck. I repeat, Thunder and Lightning has struck."   
What's the plan, you two."   
"Okay. There's something we need to find.  
Something hidden here in the castle. And it may help us defeat You-Know-Who."   
"Right. What is it?"   
"We don't know."   
"Where is it?"   
"We don't know that either."   
"I realize it's not much to go on."?  
"That's nothing to go on."   
"It has it has something to do with Ravenclaw." Christine said, stepping in. "Something that might have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Um, it'll be small, easily concealed. Anyone, any ideas?"   
Luna spoke. "Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's  
lost diadem."   
"Oh, bloody hell. Here we go."   
"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous." Cho turned to her. "Yes, but, Luna, it's lost, for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."   
"Excuse me. Can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?"   
"It's a sort of crown. You know, like a tiara."   
Theres the sound of the door opening.   
"Harry. Christine."   
"Ginny!" Christine ran and almost knocked Ginny over with her hug.   
"Hi there." She hugs Harry first.   
"Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie First-Year." Ron complained. "I'm her brother."   
"Got lots of those. There's only one Harry."   
"Shut up, Seamus."  
"What is it, Ginny?" Neville asked.   
"Snape knows. He knows that Harry and Christine were spotted in Hogsmeade." 

 

They put on Gryffindor robes and slipped in with them, while they marched into the great hall. Snape walked in, and stopped right at the front of the room. Christine got sight of McGonagall and her first instinct was to run to her, to let her know she was safe and in one piece. But instead she just squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter. Snape turned around and spoke.   
"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry and Christine Potter were sighted in Hogsmeade."   
Students started murmuring amongst themselves.   
"Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid the Potters, they will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as, equally guilty." He started moving down the line.   
"Now then, if anyone here, has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's or Miss Potter's movements this evening I invite them to step forward, now."   
Christine and Harry looked at each other, she took a deep breath and walked with him out of line, in front of Snape.  
"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster." The doors opened, the order walked in.   
"And I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Christine said.   
"How dare you stand where he stood?"   
"Tell them how it happened that night."   
"Tell them how you looked him in the eye,  
a man who trusted you."   
"And killed him! Tell them!" Christine yelled. Snape drew his wand, students gasped, and backed away. Christine was ready to draw her own wand but McGonagall stepped in front,   
arm stretched out to protect them as she drew her own wand. Christine and Harry stood beside her, three wands against one. McGonagall struck first, she kept going, pushing him towards the window, knocking out the Carrows in the process. They drove Snape out.   
McGonagall returns light to the hall.   
"Christine." She hears, the voice makes her knees buckle and shes forced to sit on the steps. She hasn't heard his voice in her head, in so long. The lights go out again, it is uneasy. The enchanted sky rumbles.   
A girl screams, and then another. And then, his voice was everywhere.   
"I know that many of you will want to fight.  
Some of you may even think that to fight is wise.  
But this is folly. Give me Harry and Christine Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed.  
Give me Harry and Christine Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry and Christine Potter...and you will be rewarded.   
You have one hour."   
The lights come back on.   
"What are you waiting for?" Pansy Parkinson shouts and points. "Someone grab them!"   
Ginny steps forward in front. The order and several students surround the twins.   
"Students out of bed! Students out of bed!" Mr Filch comes running in. "Students in the corridor!"  
"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot." McGonagall tells him.   
"Oh. Sorry ma'am."  
"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you, please, to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall."   
"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?"   
"The dungeons would do."   
Students clap and cheer when Slytherin house is removed. Harry and Christine walk for McGonagall.   
"I presume you have a reason for returning,  
Potters. What is it you need?"   
"Time, professor. As much as you can get us."   
"Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle." They turned to leave.   
"Potters. It's good to see you."   
"It's good to see you too, professor." Christine said with a smile.   
"Hold the fort, Neville." Harry told him. Harry puts his arm around his sister and they leave the hall.  
They had to push past students while running up the stairs.   
"Hey!" They turned around, Hermione and Ron were standing there.   
"Hermione and I have been thinking. It doesn't matter if we find a Horcrux."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Unless we can destroy it."   
"So we were thinking."   
"Ron was thinking. It was Ron's idea. It's brilliant."   
"You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang, right? Me and Hermione know where we might find one."   
"Okay."   
"Okay, but take this." He hands them the Marauders Map. "That way you can find us when you get back."   
"Where are you two going?"   
"Ravenclaw common room."   
"Gotta start somewhere."   
They ran up the stairs. 

Luna chased after them.   
"Wait! I need to talk to you!"   
"We're a bit preoccupied at the moment, Luna." Christine said.   
"You won't find anything where you're going. You're wasting time."   
"Look, we'll talk later, okay, Luna?"   
"Harry."   
"Later."   
"Christine."   
"Luna, later."   
"Potters! You listen to me right now!" They stopped. "Don't you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenolaw's diadem? 'There's not a person alive who's seen it.' it's obvious, isn't it?  
We have to talk to someone who's dead." They started walking downstairs but looked out the window to see the protective shield being cast over the castle. "It's very impressive, isn't it?" 

Luna led them down to where they would find the Grey Lady.   
"If you're to find her, you'll find her down there."   
"Aren't you coming?"   
"No, I think it's best if you three talk alone. She's very shy."   
Christine shivered when she heard the sky rumble as they walked. They saw a ghost of a woman at the end of the hall.   
"You're the Grey Lady the Ghost of Ravenclaw Tower."   
"I do not answer to that name."   
"It's Helena, isn't it? Helena Ravenclaw.  
Rowena's daughter." Christine said.   
"Are you a friends of Luna's?"   
"Yes. And she thought you might be able to help us."   
"You seek my mother's diadem."   
"Yes. That's right."   
"Luna is kind, unlike so many of the others. But she was wrong. I cannot help you." She past threw them to leave.   
"Wait. Please." Christine turned around. "Please, we want to destroy it."   
Christine backed away slowly when she saw tiny balls of white light attempting to penetrate the castles defences.   
"That's what you want too, isn't it, Helena?" Harry continued to speak with her. "You want it destroyed."   
"Another swore to destroy it many years ago a strange boy with a strange name."   
"Tom Riddle."   
"But he lied."   
"He's lied to many people. I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled it with dark magic!"   
"My sister and I can destroy it once and for all.  
But only if you tell me where he hid it." Christine snapped out from her daze.   
"You do know where he hid it, don't you, Helena?" She asked the ghost.   
"You just have to tell us. Please."   
"Strange. Your brother reminds me of him a bit. But you do not. It's here in the castle." She told her. "In the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask you will never know. If you know, you need only ask."   
"Thank you, Helena, thank you." They ran down the hall, to the Room of Requirement. They pushed past students, Christine got hit in the face a few times and could feel a bruise forming on her left cheek.   
Christine couldn't breath, she held onto the pillar for support. They must have destroyed it, Ron and Hermione destroyed the Horcrux.   
Christine stood up, she heard the sky running loudly and the defence charm cracking. "Harry...Harry...we have to go back to the others." She went to run but Harry stopped her. "No! Christine, no. We have to destroy the diadem." She looked out the window again. "Harry! They need us!"   
"Christine, I need you." He said. "I need you. Horcrux first, fight later." Christine nodded and they continued to run for the Room of Requirement. 

 

Christine heard the battle rage on outside. Harry squeezed her hand tighter as they weaved between students. "It'll be okay, everyone is going to be okay. They can handle it." 

 

They reached the main staircase. Christine saw a death eater. "Harry!"   
Everyone ducked.   
"Stupefy!"   
Christine saw Ginny and Neville.   
"Ginny!" She ran and hugged her. "Thank god, are you alright?" She reached up and examined Neville's wounds.   
"Neville are you alright?"   
"Never better. I feel like I could spit fire.  
You haven't seen Luna, have you?"   
"Luna?"   
"I'm mad for her! I think it's about time I told her since we'll probably both be dead by dawn." He ran off. Ginny and Harry shared a kiss and Christine hugged her. "Be safe." She whispered. "And for the love of God, survive." Ginny left. "Come on." Harry grabbed her hand and they continued. 

Christine covered her head with her arms as they ran through the falling stone. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine."   
They stared at an empty wall. "Its here." They waited for the door and went inside. The room was full of trinkets and furniture. "How are we, supposed to find it, in this?"   
"I have no idea." They began their search. 

"Christine!" Harry called, "Christine I think I found it!" She ran for him. He handed her the box and she opened it. The diadem was in the shape of an eagle with a large sapphire in the centre. "Its beautiful." She said, "its a shame we have to destroy it." She began to take it from the box. "Well, well." She stopped. Christine looked at Draco, Blaise and Goyle. "Hello, Blaise." She said, "Christine." He gave her a small nod. "You know him?"   
"Draco and I dated, remember."  
"Oh, yeah."   
"Enough chitchat, What brings you here, Potters?"   
"We could ask you the same."   
"Your brother has something of mine. I'd like it back."   
"What's wrong with the one you have?"   
"It's my mother's. It's powerful, but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me. Know what I mean?"   
"Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix. You knew it was us. You didn't say anything."   
"Come on, Draco." Goyle whispered in his ear.   
"Don't be a prat. Do them." Christine reached into her back pocket for her wand.   
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione disarmed Draco.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Goyle yelled, Hermione ducked down. "Stupefy!"   
The three boys ran off. Ron ran after them, yelling. "That's my girlfriend, you numpties!"   
"Girlfriend?" Christine asks with a smile.   
"I'll explain later."   
"Mm-hmm you better."   
Harry was climbing a furniture mountain for the diadem, Christine and Hermione joined them. Harry pulled out a pixie. "They're still here?" She ducked down when a dozen flew out.   
"I got it!" Harry pulled it out, they heard a boom and climbed down. Ron ran past them, screaming. "Run! Run!"   
"Why?"   
"Goyles set the bloody place on fire!"   
Fire in the shape of a dragon chased them, Christine held Harry's hand as they ran.   
They found brooms, and started to fly away, thats when Christine saw him, she began to fall back. "What are you doing?" Ron yelled.   
"I can't leave him!"   
"She's joking right?"   
Christine went straight for Draco, she missed his hand the first time around.  
"If we die for them Christine, I'm going to kill you!" Ron yelled.  
"Duly noted!" She yelled back. Christine grabbed Draco by the arm and he held onto her tightly.   
"You came back for me." He breathed.   
"Of course I did, you numpty, I love you."   
They flew out of the room, falling on the floor.   
Draco helped Christine up and they held onto each other. She saw the diadem on the floor. She squirmed away from Draco. "Christine, what are you doing?"   
"Christine!" Hermione tossed her the basilisk fang, she stabbed it and was overwhelmed with the black smoke that came from it, a piece of his soul. Ron kicked into the Room of Requirement. Her friends started to run but she stood with Draco.  
"Christine come on!"   
"In a minute!" She looked up at Draco. "You are probably the worst person I have ever met and nothing you could say or do is going to make me forgive you, completely, for what you did last year, even if in the beginning you were trying to protect me."  
"Christine..."  
"I never took it off you know, the locket." She reached into her shirt and pulled it out to show him. "It still hurts, what you did, but, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, I probably never will be and-"   
"Christine."  
"Yes?"  
Draco pulled her to him. "Stop talking." When they kissed nothing else mattered, it all went away, the war, Voldemort, all of it.   
"I love you." He said when they broke apart.   
"I know." She said before Harry pulled her away.   
"The snake!" He said.   
"What?"   
"The snake is the last horcrux!"   
"Look inside him." Ron said.   
"Find out where he is. If we find him, we can find the snake. Then we can end this."   
"Ron, I cant see inside his head anymore, I shut him out remember."   
"Oh yeah, well then Harry, its up to you." They stopped running so Harry could find Voldemort.   
Harry opened his eyes, gasping. "I know where he is."


	24. The Deathly Hallows (Part Four)

Christine held Hermione's hand as they ran through courtyard. Everything was on fire, dead bodies were strewn about, students and death eaters alike and the castle was falling apart. They looked up at a giant and hid in one of the bells that had fallen. The giant hit it and walked away. "This is beyond anything I could have ever imagined." Christine whispered with watery eyes. They changed directions when some of Aragog's children climbed over the rubble. They ran under the giants legs, blasting away death eaters that charged at them. Christine gasped, looking at Greyback who was feeding on another student. "No!" Christine screamed, with a flick of her wand he went through the window, the student was Lavender Brown. "Come on." Harry grabbed Christine's shoulders and whisked her away. The giant saw them, and brought down the wall when they passed. Dementors were coming then, but the strongest patronus charm Christine had ever witnessed forced them away. She turned around. "Aberforth." She whispered. "You haven't given up after all." 

They continued their way to the boat house. 

The four of them heard Snape and Voldemort talking.   
"No, I am extraordinary, but the wand resists me."  
"There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself has said it. Tonight, when the children come, it will not fail you. I am sure of it. It answers to you and you only."   
"Does it?"   
"My Lord?"   
The wand, does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"   
"With you of course, my Lord."   
"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly  
because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine.  
You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live forever."   
"My lord."   
There was silence for a moment, Snape's body hit the glass of the boat house, making Christine jump.   
"Nagini, kill."   
Again and again she sat there hearing the bang of what sounded like the snake striking Snape's body over and over again.   
And then it stopped. Voldemort and the snake disappeared and Snape was still alive, but barely.   
They went inside, Christine's hand flew up to cover her mouth, Snape laid there, covered in his own blood.   
Christine and Harry went to him and got on their knees. "Oh, Professor." She whispered.  
They both covered the wound on his neck with their hands. "Potter, look at me."   
"Which one?" Christine whispered, feeling her cheeks dampen with tears. "Miss Potter." He corrected himself, he turned the best he could to look at him. "You are, beautiful, just like your mother was." He choked. "And you have the potential to take over as potions master, do not let my words stop you."   
"I won't."   
Snape let out a tear. "Take them." He told them. "Take them please. To the peniseve." Harry turned to Hermione. "Get me something, quick, a flask, anything." She handed him a vial. Harry rushed to collect the tears.   
"Look at me." He said to Harry. "You have your mothers eyes." He died, a second after saying that. Christine didn't want to cry over him, but she couldn't stop herself. She stood up and wiped the blood on her jeans. 

There was a ringing, Christine fell to her knees and covered her ears.   
"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled  
is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry and Christine Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselves. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fates. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."   
The courtyard was empty, nothing remained except for rubble and fire.   
"Where is everybody?"   
They followed a trail of blood to the great hall and opened the door.   
Slughorn was treating a wound on Flich's arm. "Potters" he said.   
"She's passed, there. Shes gone." Trelawney and Padma Patil covered a body with a blanket, a body that Christine hoped, for Padma's sake was not Pavarti.   
Christine and Harry stopped when they saw the Weasley's, crying, Mrs Weasley was on the ground, holding onto a body. Christine felt empty and hollow when she walked to them. She was able to see who it was now, Fred Weasley. Hearing Ron's cries brought her back to reality. She slumped down to the ground and covered her mouth, sobs racked her body. Never again would she hear Fred laugh or tease her about how small she was or call her Tiny-Potter.

 

Harry helped her on her feet, but she could barely stand. She looked passed him and saw the bodies of Remus and Tonks, she thought about their son, he would have just been born not to long before this night.   
"Harry, we need to go." She cried into his arm. He nodded and practically carried her to Dumbledores office.   
He shut the door. A cabinet opened and the peniseve was right where they needed it. Harry moved it and it went straight to Dumbledores desk. They stood on opposite sides and Harry put in Snape's tears. Christine was in no way, prepared for what she saw. 

Their mother, Lily was a young girl, no younger then 11. She stood on a hill with a young Petunia. Lily opened her hand, a little daisy grew from it. And then they saw her face, it looked almost identical to Christine's.   
"Freak!" Petunia knocked the daisy from her hand. Their mum ran up the hill. "Come here! I'm gonna tell mummy! You're a freak! You're a freak Lily!"   
What, Christine could only presume was young Snape, came out from a hole in a large tree. Petunia ran off. Snape picked a weed, with four little leaves, and it flew to Lily. They smiled at each other.   
The scene changed, there was a lake and a willow tree along with much more plantlife. "She's jealous, she's ordinary and you're special."   
Lily and Severus were laying together in the grass. "That's mean, Severus."   
The scene changed, it was the sorting ceremony, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor.   
Lily shook hands with James.   
"Hi I'm James."  
"Hi, I'm Lily."   
The scene changed. Lily and Snape were walking with their books, James ran by knocking Severus' books over. "You're just like your father, lazy, arrogant."   
"Don't say a word against my father."   
The scene changed, Christine saw an all to familiar sight, their parents kissing and dancing, like the picture Hagrid had given them.   
They saw Trelawny. "Blood shall be spilt. And servant and master shall be united once more."   
They saw Voldemort, the night he returned.   
"Severus." 

White wind rushed for Snape then disappeared. "No. Don't kill me."   
Dumbledore appeared.   
"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of twins born at the end of July."   
Yes, but he thinks it's her children. He intends to hunt them down now, to kill them. Hide her. Hide them all. I beg you."   
"What will you give me in exchange, Severus?"   
"Anything."   
They heard their mothers voice, and were taken to the hallway of their birth home, there was only one light, that light was from the lightning outside.   
Harry. Christine you are so loved. So loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you." They looked at themselves as babes, they were crying and listening their mothers voice, as if it was their lifeline. "Be safe. Be strong."   
They saw their mums face.   
Avada Kedavra! And watched her die.   
The scene changed, Dumbledores office.   
"You said you would keep her safe."   
"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you. They survived."   
"They don't need protection. The Dark Lord is gone."   
"The Dark Lord will return. And when he does,  
they will be in terrible danger. He has her eyes, and she looks like her. If you truly loved her."   
"No one can know."   
Snape was standing outside of their damaged home.   
"That I should never reveal the best of you, Severus?"  
"Your word."   
They saw the moment they were sorted into Gryffindor, how happy they looked.   
"Can you risk your life every day to protect them?"   
"He possesses no measurable talent, his arrogance rivals that of his father and he seems to relish his fame, unlike his sister who couldn't care less."   
"Don't say a word against my father!"   
They saw Snape lead them down to his office the first time he told them the connection between their minds and Voldemort.   
"James Potter? Lazy, arrogant."   
Snape went up the stairs.   
"My father was a great man."   
They saw the body of their dead father, at the top of the stairs.   
"Your father was a swine!"   
They saw the ring, Dumbledore was drinking a potion while Snape looked over his hand.   
"Drink the rest. It will contain the curse to your hand for the time being. It will spread, Albus."   
"How long?"   
"Maybe a year.  
"Don't ignore me, Severus."   
Draco's voice was heard. "Harmonia Nectere Passus."   
"We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. But should he fail, one should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."   
They relived the moment Dumbledore died.   
"Avada Kedavra."   
"There will come a time when Harry and Christine Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."   
"Must be told what?"   
Snape walked through the hallway.   
"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill the children and Lily Potter cast herself between them the curse rebounded. When that happened, pieces of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find Christine and Harry themselves.   
There 's a reason they can speak with snakes." The twins sat in the crib with fresh scars and teary eyes.   
"There's a reason they can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside them."   
"So when the time comes, they must die?"   
"Yes. Yes. They must die."   
Snape entered their old bedroom. He collapsed to the ground when he saw Lily, dead by the crib.   
"You've kept them alive so that they can die at the  
proper moment."  They saw themselves.   
You've been raising them like pigs for slaughter."   
"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for them?"   
Snape took out his wand.   
"Expecto Patronum."   
A doe, ran around the room.   
"Lily." He held Lily close and cried, while the twins cried in their cribs.   
"After all this time ?"   
"Always."    
They saw Harry on the night he destroyed the locket, there was a patronus, in the form of a doe.   
"So when the time comes they must die?"   
"Yes. They must die. And Voldemort himself must do it.  
That is essential."   
It ended. When Christine removed herself from the peniseve, she fell, and cried, and cried. Until Harry stood her up. "We need to go." He told her, she nodded. "Its time."

The walk down the stairs was silent, Christine felt the numbness spread throughout her body.   
When they turned the corner, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the bottom of the stairs. They stood as the twins descended the stairs.   
"Where've you been?"   
"We thought you'd went to the forest."   
"We're going there now."   
"Are you mad? No. You can't give yourselves up to him."   
"What is it? What is it you know?"   
"There's a reason we can hear them the Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while."   
"And I think you have too." Christine whispered.   
"I'll go with you." Hermione cried. Christine walked up to her. "No, kill the snake."   
"Kill the snake and then it's just him."  
"Hermione." Christine started, holding back tears, keeping her voice level. "Hermione, you have been, the best friend a girl could ask for, not only that, but you have been like my sister, no, you are my sister, and I love you, but we have to do this. Its our turn, We have to do this so you can live, so you and Ron can be happy, raise a family and grow old together." Hermione sobbed and threw herself at Christine. When she let go Christine's hands went to the back of her neck. With trembling fingers she undid the locket and put it in Hermione's hands. "Give this to Draco, I want to be buried with it, I don't want to risk a death eater stealing it. And when you see Draco, tell him I love him, and I forgive him." She turned to Ron. "You be good to her." She said, voice cracking. "Or I swear, I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your days." He collected her in his arms. This went on for a minute. "Ron, Ron you have to let go." When she got herself free, Hermione was still hugging Harry. "Ready?" He asked her and she nodded. And they left for the forest together.

Harry took the snitch from his pocket.   
"I'm ready to die." He said. The snitch opened. A stone floated from it.   
"The Resurrection Stone." Harry closed his hands around it and Christine gasped, their mother and father stood there, as ghosts of course as well and Remus and Sirius. "Harry, open your eyes.   
Their mother held her hands out for them.   
"You've been so brave, my loves."   
"Mum?" Christine choked.   
"Oh, Christine look at you, you are so beautiful. And so strong."   
"Why are you here? All of you?" Harry asked.   
"We never left." Harry turned to Sirius.  "Does it? Does it hurt'? Dying?"   
"Quicker than falling asleep."   
"You're nearly there."   
"Dad?" Christine left her mothers side to see her father better. "You have my eyes." He said, Christine couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. "I'm sorry." Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders led her to the middle of the circle. "We're sorry. We never wanted any of you to die for me. And, Remus, your son-"   
"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day, he'll understand."    
"You'll stay with us?" Christine asked.   
"Until the end."   
"And he won't be able to see you?"   
"No. We're here, you see." Sirius pointed to their hearts.   
"Stay close to us." Harry told them.  
"Always." 

 

Christine could see Voldemort and the death eaters, she had already come to terms with her death, leaving no regrets.   
He turned when he heard them coming. They walked up to them, hand in hand.   
"Harry! No! Christine! What are you doing here?" She focused her gaze on Hagrid. "Saving you all." She whispered.   
"Quiet!"   
Christine squeezed her brothers hand gently and closed her eyes.   
"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Christine Potter, the girl who lived. Together they are the twins that lived. And they've come, to die." He paused. "Avada Kedavra!"   
It hurt, for a moment, only a moment. And then, nothing. 

Christine opened her eyes and breathed, where she was, was completely white and it looked like the train station. She was dressed in her favourite red dress. She looked over at her brother. "Harry? Where are we?"  
"I don't know, but it looks like Kings Cross."   
Christine tilted her head. "You're not wearing glasses." Christine heard something or someone breathe.   
They looked under the only bench in the room. Under it were two, very tiny, Voldemorts, they were covered in blood.   
"You can't help." They looked up at Dumbledore. "Harry. Christine. You wonderful people. You brave, brave, children. Let us walk."   
"Professor, what is that?"   
"Something beyond either of our help. Parts of Voldemort sent here to die."   
"And exactly where are we?"   
"I was going to ask you that. Where would you say that we are?"   
"Well it looks like King's Cross station."   
"Only cleaner."   
"And without all the trains."   
"King's Cross, is that right? This is, as they say, your party. I expect you now realize that you both and Voldemort have been connected by something other than fate since that night in Godric's Hollow all those years ago."   
"So it's true then, sir? A part of him lives within us, doesn't it?"   
"Did. They were just destroyed many moments ago by none other than Voldemort himself. You were Horcruxes he never meant to make." They sat down.   
"We have to go back, haven't we?"   
"Oh. That's up to you."   
"We have a choice?" Christine asked.   
"Oh, yes. We're in King's Cross, you say? I think, if you so desired, you'd be able to board a train."   
"And where would it take us?"  
Dumbledore chuckles. "On." He stands.   
Christine and Harry look at each other and she shrugs, they heard a train in the distance.   
"Voldemort has the Elder Wand." Harry says, suddenly.   
"True."   
"And the snake's still alive." Christine said.   
"Yes."   
"And we've nothing to kill it with."   
"Help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it. I've always prized myself on my ability to turn a phrase. Words are, in my not so humble opinion our most inexhaustible source of magic capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it. But I would, in this case, amend my original statement to this: Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it.  
Do not pity the dead, you two. Pity the living. And, above all, all those who live without love."   
"Professor, our mother's Patronus was a doe, wasn't it? That's the same as Professor Snape's. It's curious, don't you think?"   
"Actually, if I think about it, it doesn't seem curious at all. I'll be going now, Harry, Christine."  
"Professor?" Christine called after him.   
"Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my- our heads?"   
"Of course it's happening inside  
your head, Christine. Why should that mean that it's not real?"   
"Professor? What do we do?" Dumbledore disappeared.   
Christine laid there, she could feel dirt on her lips and knew they were back, but she didn't dare move. Just listened.   
"Are they dead?"   
"Is he alive?" The woman whispered, Christine recognized the voice as Draco's mother.   
"Draco, is he alive?" Christine gave the slightest nod of her head.   
"Dead." Narcissa said firmly.   
"I'll take her, my lord." She knew that voice, Draco's father, Lucius. Christine felt herself being lifted from the ground, she let herself fall limp, to keep up the charade. 

 

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying? Neville, who is it?"   
"The Potters are dead!"   
"No! No!"   
Upon hearing these words, Draco almost fell down to his knees, he would have, if Blaise hadn't caught him. The only woman he had ever loved, was gone. He held her locket in his hand and remembered Hermione's words. "Christine says, she loves you, and she forgives you."   
"Silence. Stupid girl. The Potters are dead.  
From this day forth, you put your faith in me. The Potters are dead!" The death eaters laugh. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die."   
Draco heard his father, he was the one carrying Christine. "Draco. Draco."   
"Draco Come."   
Draco didn't see a reason to deny them, Christine was dead.   
"Ah. Well done, Draco. Well done."   
"Well, I must say I'd hoped for better. And who might you be, young man?"   
"Neville Longbottom."   
"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."   
"I'd like to say something."   
"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated  
to hear what you have to say."   
"It doesn't matter that they're gone."   
"Stand down, Neville."   
"People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah. We lost Harry and Christine tonight. But but they're with us, in here. So's Fred and Remus." Christine twitched in Lucius' arms. "Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong. They're hearts did beat for us. For all of us. This is not over!"   
Christine rolled out of Lucius' arms, knocking him and a few other death eaters over. She looked over and saw Harry stand. She reached into her boot and they pointed their wands at the snake. "Confringo!" Nothing. "Christine!" Draco ran for her. "Now isn't the time! Go!" Draco ran back to Hogwarts, ignoring his parents. She didn't see where Harry went, Voldemort attacked him without aim. He turned to Christine, yelling. She kept both hands on her wand and held her ground. He stopped and turned back to Harry. Christine ran for the castle right before Kingsley put the shield up.   
"We'll lure him into the castle! You'll have to kill the snake."   
"Christine!" Draco wrapped her up in his arms. "I said now isn't the best time." He kissed her quickly. "I love you."  
"I love you too, now go!"   
The death eaters were advancing, Neville took a swing at the snake with Gryffindor's sword. "Neville!" He went back.   
Voldemort and Nagini disappeared. 

It was foggy inside the castle, Christine spun around, not sure where to point her wand. They hid, behind the wall, Harry was holding onto the Basilisks fang Hermione gave him. She didn't dare look to see if they were coming up the stairs. Harry left the safety of their hiding spot and they started fighting, Christine joined them. Voldemort disappeared and then reappeared behind them. Harry threw the fang to Christine. "Kill it!" Harry pointed his wand upwards and the stairs above collapsed.   
Christine waited for the snake to get close enough, she kept her grip firm on the tooth. Christine saw Voldemort on the stairs. "Change of plans." She whispered and ran with her brother. Voldemort missed them but destroyed the fang. 

They ran onto the rickety walkway, that was suspended a good distance in the air. Voldemort apparated, a frightened sound escaped Christine's mouth. He attacked but they deflected, unfortunately the walkway broke and they fell. Harry helped her up. Christine felt fabric wrap around her neck, ankles and wrists, she was lifted into the air with her brother and was now face to face with the cause of their suffering.  
Voldemort started to beat them, Christine yelped when his foot collided with her abdomen. He turned his attention to Harry, he smacked him down onto the ground. She got up and jumped on Voldemorts back. He threw her down and she got up next to Harry.   
"You were right when you told Snape that wand was failing you."   
"It will always fail you."   
"I killed Snape."   
"But what if that wand was never really Snape's?"   
"What if its allegiance was always to someone else?"   
"Oh, come on, Tom. Lets finish this how we started it." Harry wrapped himself around Voldemorts front and Christine his back. "Together."   
They went off the ledge.   
They flew the way Death eaters did and Christine found it terrifying.   
They crashed, in the front of the castle. Christine stood up on wobbly legs she ran for her wand and picked it up, watching Harry and Voldemort crawl for their own.   
They fought each other, Christine and Harry stood back to back. It was two against one, but yet Voldemort was as strong as two, he was because he was so vulnerable.   
Voldemort stopped, he looked scared. But almost as instantly as he had stopped he continued, and so did the twins, still standing tall together, they knew they had won, the snake was dead.   
The Elder Wand flew from his hand. "Harry, catch it." He did.  
Voldemorts skin started to decay and he turned to dust. Christine stood up, and felt the sun on her back. "Its over." She whispered. "Its over." Christine ran to Harry and knocked him down into a hug. "Christine, ow."  
"Shut up and enjoy the hug." He laughed and hugged her so tightly that after a moment she smacked him on the shoulder, needing to breathe. 

They walked into the castle to see those who had survived.   
Hagrid stopped in front of them.   
"Harry." He hugged her brother. "Christine."   
"Hello Hagrid." When they let go Hagrid moved on. Hermione and Ron walked in hand in hand. They looked down and smiled at the twins in front of them.   
"Draco." Hermione whispered.   
The blond boy Christine loved more then anything peered around the corner. Christine smiled and ran for him, he knelt down, his arms held her upper thighs as he spun her around. When Draco put her down she grabbed him by his lapels of his jacket and kissed him. This went on for a few minutes.   
"Okay." She heard Harry groan. "You can stop that now." Christine laughed and to her surprise Draco laughed too. "Come on, my little lion." They started to walk away, hand in hand.   
"You're still going to call me that? I'd think you'd find that I'm a big girl now, I just killed my first dark wizard."   
"What else would I call you?"   
"I dunno." She said with a smile.   
"Future fiancée, wife, mother to our future children." Christine stopped walking.   
"What are you saying?"   
"Christine, I almost lost you, twice, I don't want to risk that again." He reached into his pocket and put her locket back on. "What I am asking you, is, would you consider wearing my ring again? As a promise to one day, one day, make the promise to become my fiancée and then my wife?"   
"As a promise, to one day, make the promise to marry you. I will wear your ring, as a promise to future promises."   
"A promise to future promises." He said and slipped the ring on her finger.

Christine and Draco walked up to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry had just tossed the Elder wand over. "What was that?"  
"The Elder Wand." Harry said.  "What's that?" He gestured to her hand, to Draco's ring.  
"We're uh, engaged to be engaged." She said.  
"Oh." Harry was silent. Harry shook his head. "No." He said and charged for Draco, who ran. Harry went after him. Christine sighed. "They're never going to get along, are they?" She asked Hermione. "No." Christine groaned and went after her brother and boyfriend.   
Harry had Draco pinned up against the wall. She stood there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. "Really? Harry? Come on." He got off Draco. "You are not marrying him! You cannot marry him!"   
"Harry, we aren't engaged yet."   
"Doesn't matter!"   
Christine looked at her brother very seriously. "Harry." She held out her hand. "Harry, come." He took her hand, she grabbed his other hand started to swing them back and forth like he does for her. "Harry, we may be siblings, twins as a matter of fact. But that doesn't mean our hearts as the same." He was silent. "Come on, lets see that smile." Harry's resolve broke and he smiled. "There he is!" Christine clapped excitedly. Harry turned to Draco. "Just because my sister likes you doesn't mean I have too."   
"And just because I love her doesn't mean I have to like you either." Draco responded, Harry gave a firm nod. "But remember, Malfoy. If you hurt my sister again in any way, I will have the grounds to kill you." He turned to Christine. "We're meeting with the Weasley's later, bring him if you want, I don't think he'll be accepted with open arms." Harry left, kicking stone.   
"That went well."   
"What makes you say that?"  
"He could have actually killed you."  
"Ah."  
"Ah." She repeated. 

 

"But they're blood traitors." Draco complained as they walked for the Weasley family. Christine sighed. "Draco, please, enough with this blood nonsense, if you recall it almost destroyed us all. You can complain all you want in privacy, but for now." She held his arm tighter to her body. "Please try and be pleasant. I didn't say you had to like them." He sighed. "Fine, fine." Christine smiled in victory. "I'm only doing this for you." She stepped up on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my love."   
They reached the Weasley's, they took one look at Draco and took out their wands. "Seriously?" Christine stamped her foot. "I told Harry to tell you I was bringing him." Draco nodded to them, "Mr and Mrs Weasley." He said, a little forced. "Why is the Malfoy boy with you, Christine."  
"We're together." She said simply.   
"Ah." Mr Weasley turned around and the Weasley's started whispering among themselves. Mr Weasley gave Draco a pat on the shoulder. "Listen, Mr Malfoy, I like to think of this little girl as my daughter, do you give me your word that you will protect her, and love her without a doubt in your mind?" He asked him seriously. Draco nodded. "Yes sir."   
"Good, you have my blessing." The rest of the Weasley's looked confused about what just transpired, Mrs Weasley grabbed Christine's hands. "Does he make you happy?"  
"Yes."   
"Then that's all that matters."   
"This doesn't make him part of the family does it?" Ginny asked.   
"No." Mr Weasley said.   
"No, Gin, it just means that your parents are just willing to put up with him."


	25. 19 Years Later.

"Lottie!" Genesis screeched while the 7 year old ran away with her scarf. Christine left the bedroom to see what the commotion was, Lottie giggled, still holding the silver and green scarf in her hands, she rushed straight for her mothers legs, trying to escape the 12 year old girl stomping after her.  
"What's going on?" Christine said in a motherly tone, putting a hand on her hip.  
"That little worm took my scarf."  
Christine looked down at her daughter, and she looked up at her mother with matching eyes, hiding behind the signature Malfoy hair.  
"I don't want her to go mummy...I don't want Scorpy to leave to."  
"Oh." She cooed and kneeled down putting her hands on her shoulders. "I know, but she has to, but don't worry, soon you'll be going yourself."  
"Hope I've graduated." Genesis mumbled, Christine glared at her to let her know that she was not helping.  
"Would I have to be in Slytherin?"  
"No, but for a Malfoy it is preferable, but you do have a choice, the hat takes your choice into account."  
"Do you think Scorpius will be in Slytherin?"  
Christine laughed, "we'll just have to see then, won't we?"  
"I'd want to be a Gryffindor! Just like you mummy!" She said jumping up and down, she paused to roar like a lion turned to Genesis who stood there with her arms crossed.  
Draco came down the hallway and put a hand on Genesis' shoulder. "My love, I'd hate to ruin the fun but we must be going now."  
Christine stood on her feet and handed Genesis her scarf.  
"Where's Scorpius?"  
"He's waiting downstairs, but..."  
"But?"  
"He seems nervous? And nothing I say is helping." Draco looked at the ground and furrowed his brows. "I think he needs his mother."  
Christine smiled softly and touched his cheek, "make sure Lottie is dressed and ready and that Genesis has everything."  
She walked passed her husband. 

Scorpius sat in the lounge with his trunk at his feet, currently reading a book. He hears the clicking of his mothers heels and faces her with a smile. She sits beside him and folds her hands in her lap with a sigh.  
"Nervous?" She said, pulling his book back to get a look at the title. "Phantom of the Opera." She laughed, "you truly are my son."  
He smiled and placed a bookmark between the pages before closing it.  
"I am, Nervous, I mean what if no one likes me, mum?"  
"Then they are foolish, you are a wonderful and kind boy. And I love you, and your father love you, and your siblings loves you, you're cousins are a little bit harder to work with I think, considering that your father and uncle still have a troublesome relationship with each other."  
Scorpius smiled, remembering Lottie's 7th birthday last October.  
"Mum?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you think I'll end up in Slytherin house?"  
"Oh undoubtedly so." His face fell but she cupped his cheeks.  
"But that is not a bad thing, you are an ambitious and driven young man, but like I told you're sister Lottie, the hat takes your choice into account, it did for me."  
"Where did it want to put you?"  
"Well, it didn't decide for me until I asked, but for your uncle the hat thought Slytherin but I guess the thought of having to deal with your father pushed Harry away from Slytherin."  
"What was dad like back then?"  
Christine caught sight of Draco leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
"Well I thought he was a moody arrogant ass."  
"And now?"  
"I still think he's a moody arrogant ass."  
The three laughed before Genesis showed up with her trunk and Lottie trailing behind her.  
"Are we ready to go?" He asked, Christine stood up and Scorpius followed, taking his mothers hand.  
"Yes, we're ready." 

The family arrived at kings cross at exactly 10:45am.  
Christine walked with Scorpius, Genesis was on her own, which she liked to be, and Draco carried Lottie. They stood outside the platform and Genesis went first, following was Draco and Lottie. Christine held onto the trolly with Scorpius, "together?" She asked, he nodded in affirmation and they ran for the platform, he jumped a little at the train's whistle, "wow."  
"Impressive isn't it? Go put you're stuff over with the others."  
Christine spotted Ron and Hermione, she was currently fussing over Rose.  
Ron whispered something in her ear and she turned around.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Malfoy's?" She teased and pulled Christine into a hug.  
"Where's Genesis?"  
"Huh?" Christine looked around but her eldest and husband was gone. "Oh, Draco is helping her on the train, shes so over the mother thing right now."  
"She didn't even stop to say hello."  
"I know, she's been doing that a lot lately, anyway how have things been?"  
"Wonderful, Rose is excited, Ron doesn't want her to leave, but he did tell her to beat your son in all tests."  
Christine smiled at her friend who looked around the station.  
"Is that so Ronald?"  
"Well I'm just saying, Rose is a genius, I mean look at her mother? The brightest witch of her age, they called her if you remember."  
"Yes I remember, but my son is just as smart."  
Ron looked over Christine's head and smiled, "here they come."  
She turned around and smiled at her brother. She saw little Albus stay behind to pretend to tie his shoe. Harry went to talk to him, Christine enveloped Ginny into a hug and Lily followed after.  
"Its still an unreal feeling you know, seeing our children off, in our places."  
"I know."  
"How's Albus doing?"  
"He's nervous, he wants to be in Gryffindor but thinks there might be a possibility of him getting in Slytherin."  
"I don't see the problem...actually I do see a bit of a problem, Scorpius had the same sense of nervousness."  
Draco came back carrying Lottie who looked like she had been crying. He bounced a little to get a better grip on his little girl while she put her head on his shoulder.  
"She doesn't want to see Genesis or Scorpius go."  
Christine brushed her light hair from her eyes. "Its going to be like this every year probably, but soon she'll be to big for you to carry her, love."  
"Nonsense my dear."  
The warning whistle sounded throughout the station, Christine sighed, she watched the other children board the train and hugged and kissed Scorpius' face more times then he would have liked. "Mother please." He tried to escape her grasp but was only pulled into a tighter hug.  
"I'm going to miss you, I'll send you a new book every week."  
"Christine..."  
"Okay not every week."  
She kissed the top of Scorpius' head and let him go, Lottie gave her brother a hug and went to stand with her mother.  
"I'll miss you."  
"I know dad."  
Draco hugged his son quickly, "have a good time."  
Scorpius went to board the train but took a last look at his parents who went to stand with the Potter's and the Weasley's.  
Christine watched the train leave and nudged her brother on the shoulder.  
"We did good."  
Harry smiled and side hugged his sister.  
"Lets go home." Draco whispered in her ear.  
"Yes, home."  
They left the station, both of them holding Lottie's hands. She swung them back and forth and was rambling on and on.  
"When I go to Hogwarts, I'm gonna be in Gryffindor and I'll be the first Malfoy to ever do so! And I'll pass all my tests and be a wiz at potions like mummy was!" She kept going on and on, Christine shot a glance at Draco who smiled. Once in the parking lot Lottie let go of her parents hands and ran for the car, it wasn't Draco's first choice of transportation but Christine said it was needed, she belonged in the Muggle world just as much as the Wizard world, and Draco came to terms with that eventually.  
Lottie was pulling the locked car door over and over again to signal her impatience.  
Christine laughed, "we made that."  
"Our little ball of chaos."  
Christine smacked him playful on the shoulder.   
"We should have another one." She said, Draco turned to her with wide eyes. "What?"  
"I want another."  
"We already have three!"  
"Yes but wouldn't four just be perfect? Draco..."  
He looked at Lottie and smiled.  
"I guess a second son wouldn't be so bad." He said grabbing Christine around the waist and pulled her into a kiss.  
"Eww!" Lottie yelled in protest before ripping her mother away from her father.  
"Let go! Lets go! Lets go!"  
Christine got in the drivers side and they left Kings Cross Station with the hopes of extending their already happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm creating a sequel, which will revolve around the Malfoys and their friends and family. The story will be comedic, slightly romantic with a pinch of drama and a sprinkle of angst. I do hope you enjoy the sequel story, I just want to do more with Genesis, my version of Scorpius, Lottie and a new addition.


	26. Announcement

Hi friends! 

So this is not a chapter, the story is over and done with. But I have been thinking and working on an alternative version of this story. I know that I have other Harry Potter fanfictions that I'm working on and don't worry, there are new chapters coming soon, in the next month. Schools really been kicking my ass and I'm graduating this year so its been a real shit storm. But anyway, basically the rewrite is going to be in Christine's point of veiw, and delve into what she's thinking, what's going through her head, stuff like that. But I also thought that was kind of boring and I said to myself, "why not place her in Slytherin house?" I feel like that could be interesting, maybe deepen her relationship with Draco and bring him and her brother closer together. Don't worry, I'm not going to take this version down, those who love this story or even just like it can still read it and read the alternate version too if they wish. But this was just something fun I thought I could do. So look out for the currently untitled alternate story in the next few days. 

-Cayla :))))


End file.
